How a Heart Works
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: As a new villain descends upon Storybrooke, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are brought to the town and thrown into the mystery. Familiar faces return, new relationships are formed, and nothing will ever be the same again. "Oh, so Mr. Holmes finds this 'boring' little town interesting now, does he?" *Warning: Major character death will occur.*
1. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: This is a story I'm co-writing with my roommate. We're both obsessed with OUAT and Sherlock, and thought it would be a lot of fun to write a story combining the this is tagged as a Regina/Sherlock story (as the two will be getting together later on), it's starting off as Outlaw Queen. There will be a lot of fluffly OQ to start out with (It just won't last). If it doesn't interest you, don't read. If it does, give it a try!**

 **We're planning on updating once a week, provided life doesn't throw a lot of curve balls our way.**

* * *

"John," Sherlock yelled across the flat, "Have you ever heard of a town called Storybrooke?" He kept his head pointed at the screen, his eyes darting from word to word, reading the new case in his inbox. He still couldn't understand why there was a literal mail icon to show a new email, that wasn't how the internet worked, after all.

John peeked his head around the corner from inside the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand. "No, I don't believe so, why?" He sat a cup of sugared tea next to the laptop on Sherlock's desk and sipped from the other. John sat next to Sherlock and asked again.

"We have a new case in Storybrooke, where is that? I've never heard of it, I figure I would have by now." He squinted and kept reading.

John pulled out his phone and searched Storybrooke. "Seems to be a small town on the coast of Maine, over in the States."

Sherlock lowered his eyebrows, "Well that's just ridiculous then."

"What's ridiculous?" John sipped his tea again, putting away his phone.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "We aren't going to America, I refuse to deal with people more stupid than they are here." He shut the lid of the computer and stood, examining the room for something entertaining to do. He hurried over to his violin on the windowsill but didn't play, just touched each string, imagining the notes they would elicit.

"Wait," John started, moving to Sherlock's desk and opening the computer again, "They want us to go to America for a case?" He clicked on the mail icon and began to read, his mouth resting open as he focused.

"Yes," Sherlock began, standing straight and lifting the instrument to his chin, "Idiots, really, they say a few things have gone missing in the town. Books from the library, pieces from a chess set in a cafe, silly things. Doesn't seem any less normal than your typical, run of the mill thief. I, for one, wouldn't go to a place as quiet as that for a ridiculously simple minded case."

John looked at the computer. "Let's go."

Sherlock tilted his head, painting an annoyed look on his face, "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

John took a deep breath, "Remember how I needed that case during the wedding planning? There were invitations and flowers and suits and...well now there's the baby. There's bottles and yellow paint for the walls and Sherlock, I swear, last week we spent five hours in a store to pick out a crib. Marry will be fine for a few days on her own, can we please just do this?"

He thought a moment, but then nodded, "I suppose you'll just owe me one, John Watson."

* * *

"Are we almost there?"

John suppressed a groan, gripping the steering wheel tighter. It had been five hours since he and Sherlock rented a car in Boston and began their drive up to Maine. In that time, Sherlock had asked that question no less than twenty-three times. John suspected he was doing it out of boredom rather than genuine curiosity. That only made it more irritating.

"For the last time," John said slowly, willing himself not to smack his best friend. "No, we are not."

"Lie," Sherlock muttered, curling further into his seat. John took a deep breath.

"What?"

"That's a lie," Sherlock said matter-of-factly. "We are almost there."

"Then why did you ask?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Nothing else to ask."

John was about to respond, but was saved from doing so by Sherlock sitting up abruptly. He leaned forward, squinting. John spotted it the same time Sherlock said, "There."

A painted sign stood at the side of the road, its black letters proclaiming "Welcome to Storybrooke." Excitement began to grow within John as they crossed the town line. He expected to get his first glimpse of the town right away, but as they continued along the road, all he could see was what had followed them for the past several miles: Trees.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" John asked. Sherlock's response was an indignant huff as he hunched back over in his seat.

"I can't believe we came here," Sherlock mumbled. "This is so boring. Pointless, dull, ordinary…"

"Yes, thank you, I know what boring means," John interrupted. "But you're doing this for me, remember?"

"Can't remember why."

John merely smirked. He'd long since gotten offended at anything Sherlock said. Other people sometimes got offended on his behalf, but John simply brushed it off.

"Is this just a town of trees?" Sherlock complained. "Utterly ridiculous."

"Calm down," John said. "I can see something up ahead."

After another moment, the area began to open up, and the two men could see houses. The excitement perked up again as they drove past them, and John found himself smiling. It was a cute town, by the looks of it. The kind of town that seemed to only exist in movies or storybooks. It was a far cry from the hustle and bustle of London. John quite liked it.

"What a quaint town," Sherlock said derisively.

"Isn't it though?"

"We shouldn't've come."

John glanced over at his friend. "Come on, we just got here. Don't judge a book by its cover, yeah?"

"Don't ever say anything like that ever again."

John simply smiled. Finally arriving at their destination had improved his mood. And it really was a beautiful town. He turned on to Main Street and admired the shopfronts lining the road. Citizens walked on the sidewalks, chattering and laughing. John spotted a diner which looked to be bursting with people, and his stomach growled.

"We need some lunch," he said, trying to find a place to park. Sherlock scoffed.

"We need to finish this wretched case so we can go home."

"The case can wait. I'm hungry."

Sherlock mumbled something incoherent, which John assumed to be an insult.

Spying an empty spot ahead, John pulled the car over. He parked and climbed out, groaning with pleasure as he stretched his legs. Sherlock slammed the door shut with unnecessary force, stomping over to John.

"I hate this place."

"Figured you would," John said. "Come on, let's go explore."

* * *

Henry barreled down the stairs of his grandparent's apartment and came screeching to a halt at the stools, taking a seat. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon?" he asked his mom from across the counter.

Emma smiled at him, and ushered over the bottle of cinnamon from across the kitchen with the flick of a finger. "Anything for you."

"Mom." Henry rolled his eyes, "No magic, remember?" He smiled at her, and Emma passed over one of the cocoa mugs, sprinkled with cinnamon. Henry took a sip and smiled, remembering the first time he met his mom in the diner, when they bonded over their love of cinnamon hot cocoa. At that time she wasn't really his mom, but things do change.

Emma slid her elbows down onto the counter and rested her face in her hands. It was hard to admit, but the normalcy of how life had been for the past few months had really made her realize how much she liked being a mom for Henry, being a girlfriend for Killian, and a daughter to Snow and Charming. The first time her and Killian had a dispute after everything was said and done, she had to laugh at how domestic they had become, without the constant threat of danger. Their lives began to focus on the everyday things, and although she never thought she would like it, she really did.

"Don't you have school soon, kid?" She nodded to Henry, "Or is your project to lecture me on how I shouldn't be doing magic anymore?" She teased him, but she knew he just wanted to follow rules. Emma understood them, too, of course, but it was nice to have the convenience of her powers.

Henry finished the mug and placed it on the counter, "Mom, you know what Mom says. Regina, that is."

"Regina is a very smart woman," Emma smiled at him, "but it's okay to break the rules every once in a while." She pointed at Henry's cup, and it filled to the brim with cocoa again.

Henry picked it back up, "I guess it's okay sometimes." He smirked and got up to leave.

"Don't forget your backpack!" Emma picked up his bag from the chair in the living room and brought it over to him. She reached over and gave him a hug, "See you when you get back."

"It's only six hours, Mom." Emma rolled her eyes, and soon enough Henry was out the door.

Emma watched him go with a smile on her face. He'd grown so much, it was hard to picture him as the tiny boy who showed up at her apartment door all those years ago. A lot had changed, and while Emma sometimes doubted whether or not it was for the better, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Silence settled over the apartment. Emma glanced over at her own mug of cocoa, sitting on the counter at the other side of the room. Her fingers tingled with the urge to bring it to her with magic. Clenching them into a fist, she walked over to the counter and sat down.

Not using her magic was a daily struggle, and one she lost to frequently. After being the Dark One for a couple months, it was hard to stop turning to magic for the simplest of tasks. She didn't have a compulsion to use it for anything sinister, which was a weight off her shoulders, but she had to admit magic was a crutch she had gotten used to leaning on. But times had changed in Storybrooke, and magic was a big no-no.

"Alright, love?"

Emma lifted her gaze from the mug to her boyfriend Killian as he entered the room. She gave him a half-hearted smile as he kissed her lips before searching for a mug of his own. He hated to admit it, but coffee had become a bit of an addiction for him.

"Good morning," she said, reaching out for her drink and taking a sip.

"Something's bothering you," Killian said. He set a mug down across from her and raised his eyebrows.

"What? Nothing's bothering me."

"Come on, Emma, I know when you're lying."

Emma stared at the countertop. "I used magic today."

She heard Killian exhale. She winced, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"That's all?"

Emma's head snapped up. "Well, yeah, I guess."

Killian chuckled. "I was afraid something else was the matter."

"Killian, I'm not supposed to use magic. No one is, you know that."

He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "The town won't fall apart if you use it every now and then. Do you honestly think Regina hasn't used it since that bloody rule was made?"

Emma sagged a bit, knowing he had a point. She scooped some whipped cream up with her finger and licked it clean.

"It's weird," she said, focusing back on Killian. "These past few months have been the quietest this town has ever seen, and yet so much has changed. Magic has been outlawed, the town line has been opened…"

"Everyone decided that would be best," Killian reminded her. "They want a normal life."

"I want a normal life, too," Emma insisted. "I like the quiet. But it's…"

"Odd."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Just the fact that anyone can come into town is crazy. We've been so separate from the outside world, it's hard to think we could be a part of it now."

Killian grasped her hand, giving it a soothing squeeze. "Just because the town is open doesn't mean people are going to come in. We don't have to change."

"Aside from the no-magic rule," Emma pointed out.

"I've never enjoyed it all that much anyway," Killian said with a smirk. He leaned over and kissed Emma, thoroughly erasing all her concerns.

* * *

"Oh, Regina!" Snow beamed, grasping her hands together and smiling.

Regina rubbed at the white fabric, trying to hold in a smile. "I'm glad they didn't mess up the alterations, some of the people in this town can be quite-"

Snow cut her off, "You look beautiful."

Regina let herself smile, staring in the mirror at her wedding dress. "I honestly can't believe this is happening. I know that's a cliche," she rolled her eyes at herself, but knew Snow wouldn't judge her for saying so. "It's just that we've been planning for weeks and I can't believe it's in two days."

"This town needs a wedding, Regina," Snow chirped, "It's nice being safe and sound again, but I swear, everyone is pulling their hair out from boredom. You should have seen the look on Granny's face when I asked her to bake the cake, it was like she had a purpose again."

"I guess you could say that everyone in this town is better off when I'm telling them what to do," Regina laughed. She knew it wasn't true, but after all this time it only made her grateful to know that everyone had enough trust in her goodness to let her be in a position of power. And she didn't even feel powerful anymore, not in the way she used to. She didn't crave it anymore, it was just nice to be needed by everyone; Henry, Robin, everyone.

Snow rolled her eyes, still smiling, "I think it's more about how we all want to make this the best day possible for you."

Regina gave her a soft smile, thankful. She didn't know who she would ask to come with her to this. It wasn't a big deal of course, just her last fitting before the wedding, but she was surprised when Snow demanded she be there for moral support. It was a whirlwind to think about how much everyone's relationships had changed. She had even been surprised when Emma asked if she wanted to go dress shopping with her. Emma wasn't one for shopping, but Regina knew it was meaningful for her to be there, especially since she had been the reason it was held off so long. Although Regina refused to let the past affect her anymore, Emma's intentions had always been kind.

"I'm so stressed out about this, though," Regina admitted, "There's the flowers and the suits and the music and the food and the dress," she motioned to her body, wrapped in white lace.

Snow shook her head. "Everything will be fine, Regina, you have so many people helping to make this right."

Regina could feel herself starting to panic, getting high strung again. She knew it wouldn't help anything. Just as she could feel herself doing this, someone walked up the steps and into the store, barging in on their conversation. It was Charming.

"David? What's wrong?" Snow turned to her husband, who had a restless look and a cautious stance.

Regina felt somewhat vulnerable being walked in on in her wedding dress. It was Charming, so it didn't matter, but it made her hesitate.

"Regina," Charming said, his face pale, "We have our first visitors."

Within five seconds, Regina had wrapped a purple cloud of smoke around herself and transformed into her normal clothes, motioning for Charming to get out of her way so she could walk out the door. Snow and Charming followed.

"Nice use of magic," Snow muttered. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Where are these visitors?" she asked, turning to Charming. He nodded down the street. They weren't hard to spot, as Regina had never seen them before. Two men, one tall and the other short, walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the street. The tall man had dark, curly hair and high cheekbones. The shorter man had sandy blonde hair and walked with the gait of a soldier.

"They just drove right in, apparently," Charming said, exchanging a worried look with his wife. Regina watched the two men warily before drawing herself up to her full height.

"Congratulations, Snow," she said. "Here's the real cure for boredom you were looking for."

Without waiting for a response, Regina set off across the street, her heels clacking loudly with every step. She didn't have to look behind her to know Snow and Charming were following.

The tall man spotted her first. She saw his eyes fix on her intently, which would've unnerved her if she was a weaker woman. If anything, she saw it as a challenge.

"Hello," she greeted with an air of fake-kindness. "I don't believe I've seen you men around town. Are you new?"

The shorter man glanced at his companion, who hadn't looked away from Regina, before answering carefully. "Yes, we just arrived. We were asked to come here by… Well, I suppose we don't really know."

Regina raised her eyebrows. Anxiety spiked within her. Few people in this town had connections to the outside world, and those who did were unlikely to call them.

"I didn't catch your names," Regina said, a slight edge to her voice.

"John Watson," the shorter man said, holding out his hand. Regina shook it.

"Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke."

John's eyes widened. "Oh, mayor? It's an honor, then."

Regina smiled briefly before turning her attention to the tall man. He was surveying the street, seemingly taking in every single detail.

"And you are…?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Sherlock Holmes," he said shortly. Regina waited for him to extend his hand like John had, but he simply stared back at her. John jabbed Sherlock with his elbow, and Sherlock mechanically reached his hand out. Regina shook it, curiosity growing.

A cough from behind her drew Regina from her thoughts. "And this is Mary Margaret and David, my… friends." She stumbled over the word, still unused to the concept. Snow and Charming murmured their greetings, on edge.

"Pleasure," Sherlock said, his tone suggesting it was anything but. "Now, we received an email requesting our assistance in solving a recent bunch of thefts. I would like to talk-"

"You're mistaken," Regina cut in. Sherlock looked startled, and Regina got the distinct impression he wasn't interrupted often.

"I'm sorry?"

"There haven't been any thefts recently. I'm the mayor, I would know." She gave Sherlock an innocent look. He scowled.

"Maybe you don't know your town as well as you think."

Irritation prickled Regina's skin. John coughed uncomfortably. Snow shuffled her feet.

"Well," Regina said, fixing Sherlock with her coldest stare. "Our sheriff is right behind me, let's ask him." She turned to Charming and held her hands out in question.

"I'm afraid no thefts have been reported, Mr. Holmes," Charming said. "I don't know who emailed you, maybe if you told us we can talk to them."

"It was an anonymous email," John said before Sherlock could open his mouth. "We thought we would just give it a look, take a vacation."

"Why would they be emailing you?" Snow asked. She blushed. "I don't mean that in an offensive way, I just don't understand why they would choose you over someone in town. You don't sound like you're from around here."

"London, in fact. Excellent observation," Sherlock replied. John closed his eyes. "I'm a consulting detective, some might even say I'm famous. Of course they would contact me."

"Consulting detective?" Regina said. She looked over Sherlock, at his thick wool coat and scarf. "I've never heard of that profession."

"Probably because I'm the only one in the world," Sherlock shot back.

Oh, this man was _infuriating_.

"Good for you," Regina said, her voice oozing sarcasm. "Regardless of who you are and what you do, there haven't been any crimes for you to solve. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing." She smiled insincerely. "Have a nice trip back."

Sherlock looked like he very much wanted to respond to her, but John beat him to the punch.

"We've traveled a long way today, is there a place we could stay for the night?" he asked.

Regina almost said no just to get them out of her town, but Snow stepped forward with a kind smile.

"There's an inn just down this road, Granny's," Snow said. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the name. "I'm sure she has an opening, and would love to have you."

"Thank you," John said gratefully. He grabbed Sherlock's arm and all but dragged him away. "It was lovely meeting you, sorry for our mistake."

"It's no problem," Snow said. "Have a nice evening!"

John waved and continued to lead Sherlock away. Sherlock looked at Regina one last time, muttering, "Madam Mayor," before following John.

The three Storybrooke residents waited until John and Sherlock were out of earshot before huddling around each other and talking.

"Why did you tell them about Granny's?" Regina asked. "They could be on their way home by now!"

"We can't just turn them away, Regina," Snow answered. "They'll be gone tomorrow, it's fine."

"I don't want strangers walking around," Regina said. "We need to protect everyone here, and having two people from the outside world poking around won't be good."

"Right," Charming said. " _That's_ why you don't want them here." He gave Regina knowing look.

"Spit it out," she snarled.

"Sherlock was getting under your skin," Charming said.

"He was not."

Snow suppressed a chuckle. "Oh, Regina, he was. I was half-expecting you to bring out one of your fireballs."

Regina looked back down the street where John and Sherlock's retreating figures could still be seen. Sherlock's condescending expression popped up in her mind.

"It doesn't matter," she said tightly. "Tomorrow they will be gone. It's fine."

With one last look at the two men, Regina returned to the dress shop, determined to put the incident out of her mind. She had a wedding to prepare for.

* * *

The next morning, John and Sherlock dressed and went to find breakfast. Sherlock was determined to continue with the case, figuring that if they had been dragged to such a boring place, he might as well get some fun out of it. John agreed, knowing that if he didn't, the inn might have bullet holes in its walls before the day was through.

The two men walked over to Granny's Diner, and Sherlock commented on how ridiculous small towns were, "The same woman owns the Inn and the only place to get a cup of coffee?" He scowled and turned up his collar against the early morning breeze.

John held the door of the diner for Sherlock and they sat in a booth towards the back, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Granny, the same woman who checked them in the night before, asked for their orders a minute after they were seated. Sherlock noticed that after she left the table she went to ice a white cake in the back of the diner. John, of course, didn't notice anything more than how Granny had been very polite to them while taking their orders.

Once they were well into their first cups of tea, Sherlock proposed an idea. "The tip said that everything missing was fairly cheap, but of somewhat sentimental value."

John nodded, "Yes, I read it too." He swallowed.

"So where would one sell sentimental but priceless things?" John could see Sherlock getting excited, keeping his face stationary, but his body moving at a faster pace than normal. He took the last sip of his tea and stood, hurrying out of the diner, John left behind. John stood quickly too, and handed Granny some cash, American dollars, that he hadn't used before, and ran after his friend.

"Sherlock!" John raced down the street, catching up.

Sherlock walked quickly, speaking at a pace that John had to actively keep up with, "You sell them at a pawn shop, John, a pawn shop. Mycroft and I used to go to one down the street from our home when we were children and buy things that we thought were connected to different murders around the city. They never were, of course, but the point is that in this case they might be. When we drove in and you were looking for a bloody place to park I noticed a pawn shop down the street. 'Mr. Gold's' or something of the sort. I'm sure that if a thief needed money, but lived in such a small town and didn't want to leave, they would need to bring it to a place that was full of other things like it."

John nodded, "You could have just said 'might be good to check the pawn shop' you know."

Sherlock opened the door and bell went off, signaling their entrance. He looked around, making mental notes of everything he saw. Broken bottles, little machines, picture frames, things that looked like swords or wands, possibly children's toys, but crafted too well to be. He became curiouser and curiouser as he walked further into the store. John, on the other hand, tried to take in where they were. It was dark and a bit dusty. Before he could notice much else, a woman with soft brown hair and blue eyes greeted them.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm John, this is Sherlock." He walked to the counter where she stood and shook her hand.

"I'm Belle, anything I can help you find?" Her eyes went to stare at Sherlock who was comically hunched over a pirate ship in a bottle laying horizontally on a glass counter top. John could tell that she was cautious.

"Sorry about him, he just, er, likes to examine things pretty closely."

Belle nodded, but looked unsure.

John continued, "Actually, we are here for a case. Sherlock is a detective, and we were given a tip that there have been a lot of thefts in this town. We had the idea that maybe they were selling the stolen objects here. Have you noticed anything unusual lately?"

Belle looked cautious, but felt that John was being genuine with her. "Nothing really, all of the newest things we have gotten in are over on these shelves." She led him to a place near the front on the wall. John assessed, but couldn't see anything matching the descriptions in the email.

"Have there been any chess pieces, or books from the library, perhaps?"

Belle laughed, "No, I run the library, actually, I think I would have noticed. And I don't think we would take chess pieces without a full set."

John nodded, "well, I'm sorry to have bothered you, maybe the thief has been keeping the goods to himself, then."

Belle smiled, "I appreciate your concern." She looked back over to Sherlock who was now holding a chipped china cup in his large hands. "Oh!"

Belle ran to him and grabbed it from him. "Please," she panted, her face covered in worry, "please don't touch that."

Sherlock seemed annoyed, but continued to another place in the store. John immediately apologized. "I'm sorry about him, he doesn't really understand...normal people. I don't really know how to explain Sherlock, but we love him anyway. And he's a genius, can figure out any case you hand him."

Belle smiled, slightly less frazzled, and set the teacup on a high shelf behind the counter, out of reach. She was about to say that she knew a thing or two about loving someone no matter their ticks, but refrained. She then nearly said something about how nobody in this town was normal, but also refrained. "If you are really looking for something suspicious, this morning I found a small wooden box on the doorstep."

Sherlock peeked his head up and hustled over to where they stood. "A box?"

Belle nodded, "It's unusual looking, seems hollow, but I can't get it to open, I don't even know if it does open. Nobody ever leaves things here without coming in, so I put it in the back for Rumple, my husband, to look at. Would you like to take a crack at it? It might have to do with the case, after all."

Sherlock nodded and John sighed. Belle went back to bring them the box.

"What have I said about picking things up that don't belong to you?" John said as though he were reprimanding a child. Sherlock let out a dramatic sigh.

"Not to do it."

John patted Sherlock's shoulder as Belle reemerged from the back room, a brown box in her hands. She placed it on the glass counter. John and Sherlock joined her, each giving the box a cursory look. It was a simple looking box, rectangular and made of wood. Upon further inspection, it became clear that it was less of a box, and more of a block of wood. There didn't seem to be a lid, just a smooth surface.

"Are you sure it's a box?" John asked. "It doesn't look like it can be opened."

"I thought the same thing," Belle said. "But when I picked it up, I could hear something moving around inside." To demonstrate, she shook it from side to side. A dull clunking noise could be heard. She looked up at the two men and shrugged.

"Curious," Sherlock murmured. He picked up the box and shook it near his ear. His eyebrows furrowed. Holding it out in front of him, he inspected every side carefully, analyzing the dimensions and materials. Belle and John waited, not daring to speak and ruin his concentration.

Sherlock tilted the box this way and that. He turned it upside down before righting it again. With every movement, a thud sounded from inside. He decided it was a small object, and one not terribly heavy. The box was light in his hands, so whatever was inside wasn't weighing it down. The question was, how did it get inside? And better yet, how could he get it out?

The simplest option was to smash the box, but Sherlock found another solution, and a cleaner one at that. Eyeing the top of the box, he set it back down on the counter. Slowly, he raised a finger and pressed it on a spot on the box that was a lighter shade than the rest. It was barely noticeable, so much so that John and Belle didn't understand why Sherlock was aiming for that particular spot. As soon as he pressed it, the sides of the box collapsed outward into a flat board. Sherlock picked up the top of the box, now separate from the other pieces and tossed it to the side.

Lying on the middle of the board was a shiny diamond ring. Simple, yet no less beautiful. Belle gasped as soon as she saw it.

"That's-"

"Thank you for your cooperation," Sherlock said, paying no mind to what Belle had to say. He snatched the ring up and spun on his heel, heading out of the shop.

"Wait!" Belle cried. She turned to John. "He can't just take it!"

"Yes, I-I know," John said, looking quickly between the door and Belle. "And I'm terribly sorry. If this doesn't work out, I'll bring it back. Promise."

John could hear Belle questioning what he meant, but he was already halfway out the door. He could see Sherlock a ways down the street, his coat flying out behind him. It made him look even more like a madman. A few passersby were already giving him curious looks.

"Do you want to explain where you're going?" John panted once he caught up with him. Sherlock held up the ring in response.

"It's an engagement ring, John."

"Yes, I can see that. I'm surprised you recognized it as one, since you hate sentiment and all that."

Sherlock ignored his comment, closing his fist around the ring. "There's to be a wedding tomorrow, and the bride has lost her ring. We're returning it to her."

Sherlock suddenly turned right down another street, nearly knocking John over in the process. This street was lined with picture-perfect houses. John wondered how people could tell them apart.

"One," John said, grabbing Sherlock's arm to slow him down. "How do you know the wedding is tomorrow, and two, how do you know who the bride is?"

"It's obvious."

John could've punched him right then and there. "We've been over this millions of times, Sherlock."

"Well, not _millions_."

"What's obvious?" John pressed. Sherlock sighed.

"In the kitchen at the diner, there was a wedding cake in the process of being decorated. That means the wedding is soon, and based on how far along it was, I would say tomorrow. There was also a large supply of flowers being directed towards the park. As for the bride," Sherlock paused briefly, a small scowl on his face, "When we met the lovely mayor yesterday, she was coming out of the bridal store. She wasn't wearing a ring, she must've lost it. Her friend, Mary Something is already married, based on the rings on her finger and how close she was standing next to the sheriff. Therefore, it's the mayor."

"Ah." John let all the facts wash over them as he processed every bit. "Yeah, I suppose that's sound. Like it always is." He frowned. "But hang on, you can't possibly know where the mayor lives."

"I would expect the largest house in town," Sherlock answered. "Which looks to be right up there."

John followed Sherlock's gaze to a white mansion at the end of the street. He nearly went slack-jawed at the sight.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah, I bet that's right."

* * *

"No! Don't put the blue tablecloths on the head table, those go on the buffet." Will scratched at his head, rolling over the printed instructions paper for about the fiftieth time that day. He motioned for Henry and Roland to bring them to the tables off to the right of the park.

Ruby walked up to him with a huge bouquet of white peonies and roses. "Where do these go?"

Will scanned the paper and pointed to the head table, but there weren't tablecloths on that yet either, and one of the instructions, number 35, was to make sure he didn't set the tables before putting the tablecloth on. Only Regina would give such annoying instructions, although, he admitted, it did help a bit.

He helped Henry pick up a tub of china and they brought it to the food table once the cloth was on. Ruby came back over. "What can I do now?"

Will leaned against the table and sighed. "Blood hell if I know."

"Yeah, who put you in charge anyway?" Ruby asked, laughing a second.

Henry rolled his eyes, "He was the last to volunteer to do something, so Mom delegated him to set up...the hardest job."

"That woman hates me." Will sighed again, over exaggeratedly. Ruby grinned and walked away to pick up more flowers from the florist.

"Maybe in a few minutes we could take a break and go to the Diner for lunch?" Henry, noticing Will's distressed groan, mentioned.

Roland nodded in agreement. "Maybe Granny will let us try the cake!"

Will patted him on the head. "That, my friend, is not a bad idea."

* * *

If Sherlock were to be perfectly honest, he wasn't looking forward to facing Madam Mayor again. Sure, her straightforwardness impressed him, and she seemed like she could hold her own against him, which wasn't easy to do. In that sense, he was intrigued by her.

But she also had an attitude and the iciest glare he'd ever seen (And he had Mycroft for a brother). She also treated him like an inferior person, which Sherlock loathed more than anything else.

Yet, here he was, moving up her front walk with her engagement ring in his palm.

He really hated this town.

John trailed behind Sherlock as they approached the door. Bracing himself, Sherlock knocked and waited. A few moments passed with no response.

"Maybe she's not home," John suggested. He peered over at the driveway in search of a car. A black Mercedes sat parked, effectively squashing his idea.

Sherlock huffed out a sigh and knocked again. This time, a muffled "Coming!" could be heard. A second later, the door swung open to reveal a bearded man, who gave Sherlock and John a curious look.

"Can I help you?" Sherlock was a little startled to hear a British accent coming from him, though he hid it well.

"You must be the groom," he said. The man blinked.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes. I'm here to return your fiancee's ring." Sherlock held out his hand, showing the ring lying flat on his palm.

The man's eyes widened. "You've found it! Regina was worried sick because she couldn't find it anywhere." He took the ring from Sherlock and gave it a quick inspection before tucking it into his pocket. "Thank you so much. Wherever did you find it?"

"Someone left it at the pawn shop," John volunteered. "In a mysterious box."

"That's so odd," the man remarked, frowning. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who dislikes your fiancee is one possibility," Sherlock said absentmindedly. "I imagine that list could be quite long."

"What he means to say," John said hurriedly, pinching Sherlock's elbow, "is that she's the mayor, yeah? She's probably upset some people. Can't please everyone, you know."

Sherlock expected the man to look angry, but instead he just looked sad. _How odd_ , he thought. Human sentiment would never cease to baffle him.

"In any case," the man continued, now looking as though nothing had bothered him. "It means a great deal to Regina and I that you've returned this. How can we repay you?"

"Oh, there's no need," John said. "We're happy to help."

"Please, I insist," the man said. "You've done us a great favor, Mr. Holmes and Mr…?"

"Watson," John supplied. "John Watson."

"I'm Robin," the man said with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you both." Robin's face lit up. "Oh, why don't you come to the wedding?"

Sherlock's stomach twisted at the idea. He would rather jump off St. Bart's again.

"Oh, we couldn't impose," John said. "It's your special day."

"That you've helped make better," Robin said. "Just think about it. You don't have to come, but you're more than welcome to."

John nodded. "We will certainly do that. It was nice to meet you, Robin."

"You as well." Robin beamed at them both, the kind of smile only a man in love could achieve. "Thank you again, truly."

He disappeared back inside the house, shutting the door behind him. John and Sherlock turned and headed back down the walkway.

"It isn't normal to invite strangers to your wedding, is it? Mary would never have approved of that, would she have?" Sherlock seemed baffled.

John laughed, "I doubt she would have been happy, but we did a kind thing for them, it's not that strange."

"Yes, but weddings are supposed to be intimate right?" He was confused.

"They are, although I'm sure this one is a full town event. It's not as though we'll actually go, Sherlock. We can even go back home tonight if you want. We got the ring back to her after all, and I don't think the other case was really important. Probably someone just messing with us, if you ask me."

Sherlock stared at the ground as they rounded the corner out of Regina's yard and down the street. "We don't have to go so soon."

John looked surprised. "Well this isn't much of a vacation anymore, you don't have to stay for me. In fact I feel a little guilty about leaving Mary home. She's fine and all, but it wouldn't hurt to be back home."

"But we could stay just for the wedding."

John furrowed his brows, but then his expression softened. He thought Sherlock was just making the suggestion so that John could continue the trip, but it was clear this wasn't the case.

"Oh, so Mr. Holmes finds this 'boring' little town interesting now, does he?"

Sherlock scowled at John, but then smiled a bit, "I say we don't pass up an invitation, that would be rude. And you're always telling me to mind my manners, aren't you John?"

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Robin turned to see Regina standing by the foot of the stairs. Her arms were crossed, and she had her trademark "You're in trouble" look on.

"They did a good thing," Robin said, walking over to her. "Not many people would go to all that trouble."

"Yes, but our wedding?" She raised an eyebrow. "You could've sent them a fruit basket."

"You're just mad that Holmes character got under your skin yesterday."

Regina flushed. "You've been talking to David too much." She started to walk away, but Robin caught her hand and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, milady. I didn't realize it would upset you so much."

Regina's expression faltered. She sagged a bit and leaned against him, Robin's hand coming up to cradle her back. She let out a content sigh.

"It's fine," she said. "Chances are they won't come, and even if they do, I'll just avoid them."

"That's my girl." Robin kissed the top of her head before drawing back. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and knelt to the floor. Regina beamed at him, a soft giggle escaping her.

"Regina Mills," he said dramatically, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I've already spent money on a dress, so I guess so."

Robin laughed and slid the ring on her finger. Regina tugged him up and kissed him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. Robin deepened the kiss, holding her even closer.

"As much as I would love to do this for the rest of the day," Regina said with a sigh, pulling away, "I have a lot to get done, and you have your bachelor party with the Merry Men, which means you need to go."

"I still don't understand why I can't come back and sleep here tonight," Robin said, sneaking in another kiss.

"It's Snow's idea. She wants me to get the traditional wedding experience now that I'm marrying someone I truly love."

Robin smiled. Regina tilted her head to the side. "What?" she asked.

"I just love hearing you say you love me."

Regina pressed her forehead to Robin's. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You need to go."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow.

"You better," he said with a smirk. "Don't leave me at the altar."

Regina kissed him once more. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Only You

Sherlock frowned at his reflection in the mirror. Once he became an adult and moved away from his mother's rule, he vowed to never suffer through the act of dressing up ever again. He broke that vow once, for John's wedding. But he figured that would be the only time he would, and he had been quite content with it. Except here he was, once again, wearing a tight and itchy tuxedo in preparation for another senseless wedding. He groaned.

"Not another peep from you," John said, pointing an accusing finger at Sherlock. He, too, was dressed in a tux. His bowtie hung unattended from his neck, waiting to be tied.

"This is so absurd," Sherlock muttered, adjusting his cufflinks. All morning, as the two men got ready, Sherlock had made his feelings about the wedding perfectly known. According to him, it was a waste of everyone's time, a stupid show of human emotions, and the equivalent of a circus act.

"This was _your_ idea!" John cried, irritation reaching its peak. "I said we could've gone home, but you insisted we stay!"

"Yes, because who invites total strangers to their wedding?" Sherlock said, walking over to John. Without asking, he deftly tied John's tie, moving it into the perfect position. "It's odd, and I want to know why. But that doesn't mean I like it."

John batted Sherlock's hands away and helped him with his own tie. "Of course not, these things are below you." He stepped away from Sherlock and walked over to where his tuxedo jacket was hanging on the bathroom door handle. "I can't even believe we're doing this. We're lucky we were able to get these suits on such short notice."

Sherlock winced at a particularly annoying itch on his side. "Speak for yourself."

"Well, come on then," John said, tossing Sherlock his jacket and nodding to the door. "We've got a wedding to get to."

* * *

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Belle asked smiling. Will sat across from her in one of the booths at Granny's. She had only a few minutes until she needed to be at Regina's house to help get her ready, and Will at Charming's apartment to help Robin.

Will stared at his black coffee, staying silent. "Or not?" Belle looked worried. "You've seemed a bit down lately, is there something you want to talk about?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. "Just tired from all the work Regina had me doing."

Belle pursed her lips. "I know that's not it."

Will pushed the cup away from him and closed his eyes. "It's nothing, really."

"Will, it isn't healthy to push things down. What's going on?"

He shook his head, "No. Not today. My best friend is getting married today, it's a happy day. I don't need to do this right now."

Belle looked worried. "Will."

"I'm just not a fan of weddings anymore, that's all." He pulled his coffee back and took a gulp, hoping the caffeine would wake him up for the day. It was times like these he wished he had a bit of magic so he could cast some spell to keep him from whining or sleeping through his sadness.

"Why not?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then spoke low, as if telling a secret. "The last wedding I was at was my own, actually."

Belle looked surprised. "You're married?"

He shook his head. "Well I suppose not anymore. It's stupid really, it's been a while now."

"Wait," Belle began, piecing things together in her mind. "Was this Ana? You've mentioned her before, but you always stop yourself. I never knew she was your wife."

Will nodded. "Yeah, Anastasia. Ana."

Belle motioned for him to continue. He rolled his eyes. He hated feelings. He was sad he still had his heart inside, he hated dealing with them. "We had these two friends. Alice and Cyrus. They got married, and shortly after Ana and I decided to as well. The whole kingdom was there, actually. A bit fancy for my taste."

"The whole kingdom?" Belle looked confused.

Will rolled his eyes again. He seemed so simple to everyone in Storybrooke. They didn't know his past. He knew Belle wouldn't really ever see him the same after this. "Yeah, we were actually King and Queen for a little while. The people loved us once they found out she was good and all again."

"Where was this?"

"A place called Wonderland."

Belle nodded. "I didn't know you were a King, Will. I just thought you were a thief."

Will laughed. "Now why can't I be both?" His smile faded. "We were actually quite good at it, the whole ruling thing. I understood what everyone wanted, and she was firm but kind enough to play it out. I never saw it coming." He trailed off and looked out the window, Belle could tell this was hard for him.

"What happened? Were you hurt?"

"Nobody tried to kill me, if that's what you're thinking." He looked down. "It's nothing really."

"Will, you can't just tell me you were King of Wonderland and stop there."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not a happy story, Belle. This isn't a fairytale ending, you know. Bad things happen sometimes."

She didn't say anything. They waited a few moments, but Will decided to continue. If he was going to tell anyone, it should be Belle. He trusted her, and he knew she wouldn't judge him. They had become good friends. She came to him with problems about Rumple, and it was time he came to her with a problem of his own.

"She fell in love with somebody else." He checked Belle's expression. She widened her eyes, worried for him. "He wasn't from Wonderland, though. He was from here. No magic, no nothing. And she fell for him. I had suspected something was wrong for a little while, and just when I thought I'd say something she comes and says she doesn't love me and she wanted to leave." His voice cracked. He cupped the coffee mug tightly. "It wasn't like the last time. There wasn't a curse. There wasn't coercion. He didn't have an ulterior motive, she said. She just loved him. And so she left."

Belle stayed silent. She watched as Will's eyes welled in front of her. He bit his lip and sucked in a breath. "I'm so sorry, Will."

"After a few days with her gone the whole kingdom was upset. They wanted me gone if she was gone. I didn't have anywhere to go. I found a portal and came here. I figured she had come to this realm with him, and I figured maybe I could convince her. Maybe if I loved her enough she would come back to me."

Belle felt that even she was getting upset. She didn't know how to comfort Will.

"I ended up here, in Storybrooke, and with the curse I couldn't go and look for her. By the time everything was lifted I just thought it would be too hard to go alone. I can't imagine being heartbroken by her again, but sometimes I think it's worth the risk. Anything is worth the risk for her."

After a minute passed, Belle looked at Will. "We'll find her."

Will looked up. "No, Belle."

"No, we will. I'll go with you. We can look together, Rumple can come, and anyone else who wants to. I can do some research and we'll find her together. You don't have to go through this alone."

Will nodded. "Thank you."

They stayed there a while longer, keeping each other company. After a little while, Will felt a bit more in high spirits, and Belle made sure he was safe at the Charmings' before she met up with Snow and Emma to go to Regina's. She felt a bit better knowing she could help.

* * *

Regina sipped her coffee, willing herself not to pace all over her kitchen. She glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time that morning, moaning when she saw it was almost ten. Snow, Emma, and Belle should be there already to help her get ready. Her nerves were starting to fray.

This was it. Her wedding day. Not her first wedding day, granted, but the first one she was truly excited for. Today she would marry her true love, her soulmate. After everything she had been through, after everything she had done, she honestly never thought she would reach this moment. It was incredible, exhilarating, a complete dream come true.

And she was absolutely terrified.

It was silly, really. She knew she shouldn't be scared. Robin loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that mattered. She knew he would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle, and then they could start the rest of their lives. She smiled just picturing it. It was the start of a new chapter, one where she was finally happy.

That was still an odd concept. Her happiness. After chasing it for so long, she almost didn't recognize it.

Regina reached for her coffee again only to discover her mug was empty. Actively working to keep her gaze from the clock, she set the mug in her sink and walked out of the kitchen, desperate to move around.

The house was empty, which was a rarity these days. Snow had stayed over last night, but left early in the morning to take care of some last minute errands, promising to return and help Regina with her hair and makeup. Henry and Roland were with Robin, getting ready at the Charmings' apartment.

Regina stopped in her entryway, smiling at a photo she had sitting on the table where she put her keys. It was of the four of them - her, Robin, Roland, and Henry. Emma had taken it. They were sitting around a campfire, Henry teaching Robin and Roland how to make a s'more. Regina was pressed against Robin's side, a soft smile on her face. It had been right after they saved Emma from the darkness, their first time celebrating being together again. It was one of Regina's fondest memories. Her stomach tingled with the knowledge that there were many more of them coming.

A knock on her front door drew her from her thoughts. She barely had time to react before Snow opened the door, using her spare key to get in.

"It's about time you got back!" Regina said, hands on her hips. Emma and Belle trailed after Snow, garment bags over their arms and bags dangling from their wrists.

"Yes, we know," Snow said. "And I'm sorry, but there was something important that needed to be taken care of."

"Oh? Like what?"

Snow grinned slyly. "Like picking up an old friend?"

A fourth figure entered the house, and Regina's eyes widened. She smiled broadly at Tinker Bell as the blonde-haired fairy rushed over to her.

"If there was ever a time to say 'I told you so'," Tink announced, dragging Regina into a hug, "it would be today."

"I'm glad you're here," Regina said, pleased she could still call Tink a friend. After what she'd done to the fairy, she would have understood it if Tink cut her out of her life for good.

"Like I was going to miss this!" Tink said. "I'm the reason we're here, after all."

"Let's not get too carried away," Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," Emma said, clapping her hands together. "This reunion is cute and all, but we need to get you ready."

* * *

"What are you most excited for?" Snow asked. Regina sat facing away from the vanity in her bedroom, with the four girls in front of her. Belle stood, doing her hair into soft curls that Robin liked, and Tink worked on her makeup. Emma looked a bit useless off to the side on the lounge, but she knew Regina would kill her if she tried to alter the look she was going for.

Regina blushed. "I just keep thinking about all the memories we'll make." She turned to Emma who smiled, understanding. "I know that sounds dumb."

"No!" Snow interjected. "Being in love isn't dumb. I remember my wedding day with Charming. I mean, you ruined it a bit, but it didn't matter much since I was with him."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I see all the work I put in to ruining it didn't work, did it?"

Emma laughed. "Are you upset it didn't work?"

Regina smiled. "Of course not. You know what I mean."

"My point," Snow continued, "is that there isn't anything to be nervous about. No matter if anything goes wrong, it will still be the best day of your life. It only matters that you and Robin are happy."

Regina tilted her head, upsetting Belle and Tink in the process. "I'm not nervous, Snow."

Snow smiled, "Yes you are. Everyone is on their wedding day. And the last time you were married, may I remind you, you weren't in it for the love. You didn't care how the marriage turned out. This time you do. There's so much riding on this for you. And that's what's beautiful about it, Regina. You love him."

"Okay," Emma said loudly, disrupting the sappiness that was crowding the room. "I don't think she wants to hear about how nervous she should be, Mom." She turned to Regina, "Why don't you go over the plans for the day, you like order, it'll be good for you."

Regina silently thanked Emma for the distraction, although she would have never said so out loud. "Right," she began, "In about a half hour, Emma will go to the park and make sure everyone gets seated. Once we're ready, we'll all take the car over to the park and wait until Robin and the groomsmen walk down the aisle to get out. When we do, we'll walk up, I'll say my vows, and start the party."

"You make it sound so robotic," Belle said, laughing.

"Well it won't be," Regina promised. "Nothing could go wrong, not with all the preparation we put in. Every flower, every person, every dish is in order. If something isn't, we can blame Emma."

"Hey!" Emma interjected.

"I'm half-joking."

* * *

"Mate," Killian said, "Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

Robin stopped abruptly in the middle of the apartment. He glanced over at his friend, who was sitting on one of the bar stools. Killian raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Robin said. He brushed the front of his jacket for what was surely the hundredth time. "Nerves."

"You don't say?" Killian said sarcastically. Robin glared at him.

Robin knew that being nervous was just a waste of time, but he couldn't help it. His (second) wedding day was a good enough reason to be anxious. He just wanted to get on with it, just wanted to marry the woman he loved most in the whole world. The waiting was getting to him.

He joined Killian by the kitchen counter and dropped down onto a seat next to the one-handed pirate. Killian was dressed in a nice suit for once, as opposed to his usual leather coat. Regina had insisted (ordered, really) that he look nice. Killian had tried to object, pointing out he wasn't a groomsman. Regina just glared at him. It was enough to silence him into submission.

"Have you seen Regina's dress?" Robin asked. Killian gave him a look that said _Really?_

"Why would I have seen Regina's dress?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. You went to a fitting with Emma?"

Killian wrinkled his nose. "Not bloody likely."

Charming entered the room just then, straightening his tie as he walked. "I have, Robin, and you'll be speechless. Trust me."

Robin smiled, picturing what Regina would look like. "Thank you, David. I mean, she's always beautiful, today really shouldn't be any different, but giving myself something to think about will stop me from-"

"Robin," Killian said, looking very much like he wanted to slam his own head against the counter. "Relax."

Charming clapped Robin's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You love Regina, Regina loves you. That's all you need for a wedding."

Robin nodded, grateful for his friends' support. He was nervous for no good reason. In a few hours, he would be married to his true love, and nothing else would matter.

"Okay," Robin said, placing his hands on his thighs. "What's happening now?"

Killian made a scoffing noise. Charming shot him a warning look before focusing back on Robin.

"Little John and Will are coming over soon to take you and Killian to the park. Emma will meet you there. I'm going to pick up Regina and everyone else up and join you, and then," he held his hands out, "the wedding."

Robin processed it all. "Right, yeah. Sounds simple enough."

"It sounds ridiculously simple," Killian muttered. Robin kicked him.

"Henry and Roland are already there," Charming said, ignoring the two men's actions. "Find them beforehand, okay?"

"Right, yes," Robin replied.

Charming looked at the clock on the wall. "They should be here any minute now. I need to get to Regina's." He searched Robin's face for any more signs of worry. "Will you be okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Robin said. "I think I just need to get there, you know?"

"It will be fine," Charming reminded him. "Just breathe, and keep one thing in mind."

"What's that?"

Charming smiled. "You love Regina."

Warmth flooded Robin. "That I do."

* * *

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Regina asked yet again. Belle and Tink suppressed groans. Snow took a deep breath and placed her hands on Regina's shoulders.

"David will be here any minute. Just relax."

"Regina," Tink said. "The wedding can't start without you, so it doesn't matter what time we get there. And we _will_ get there."

Regina exhaled and smoothed down the front of her dress. Her hair was perfectly curled, and Tink had kept her makeup understated and elegant. It was a far cry from the heavy eyeshadow and lipstick she used to don as Evil Queen, and that only made her like it more.

Snow caught her fiddling with the dress. "Regina, stop fussing. You're gorgeous."

"You're my maid of honor, you're supposed to say that," Regina said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side and considered her appearance.

"Well, I'm not," Tink said. "And she's right. So stop worrying."

A soft knock on the door caused Regina to jump. Snow smiled.

"That must be David. Come in!"

Charming cracked open the door and stuck his head in. Regina faced the mirror, watching his reflection.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

Snow turned to Regina, only to find her former step-mother biting her lip. She glanced back at Belle and Tink, who both nodded.

"Why don't we give Regina a few more minutes?" Snow suggested to her husband. Regina smiled gratefully at Snow as she and the women left.

Regina's shoulders sagged the minute the door shut behind them. She let out a frustrated sigh. Only a few minutes ago she had been anxious to leave. But now that the time had come, she was rooted to her spot, terrified at the thought of moving.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered. She closed her eyes. "Robin loves you. It's going to be fine."

She opened her eyes and stared back at herself. White lace dress, diamond necklace, worried expression. Almost immediately she understood why she was so scared. She looked like a dream and felt like one, too. Any second she would wake up and find herself alone again. That was how her story went.

There was a knock, and Regina jumped again. She cursed herself for being so easily startled. She smoothed the front of her dress again.

"Give me another minute, Snow."

The door opened. "Sorry, not Snow."

Regina turned around, her mouth falling open in surprise. "David?"

Charming held up his hands. "I can leave, if you want. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Regina pulled herself up to her full height, aided by her heels. "How princely of you, searching for a damsel in distress."

Charming chuckled. "You've never been a damsel in distress, Regina. I come as a friend."

"A friend?" Regina hated how small her voice sounded. Charming's smile was tinged with sadness.

"Of course. That's what we are now, right?"

"Right," Regina said. It was startling, how much that simple sentence meant to her. She was choking on emotions, and she hadn't even made it to the ceremony.

"Now," Charming said, moving further into the room. "Back to the reason I came." He gave her a thoughtful look. "Are you okay?"

She considered lying, or passing it off as nothing, but Charming's sincerity stopped her.

"Is this a dream?" she asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

Most people would probably brush that question off with a laugh, telling her she was silly for wondering. Charming wasn't most people though. He knew exactly why she was asking. A sympathetic expression crossed his face.

"I can assure you, Regina," he said softly. "None of this is a dream."

Regina let out a shuddering breath. She turned back to the mirror and looked back at her reflection one last time. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but everything else was perfect.

"Okay," she said. She nodded, half to herself. "I'm ready."

Charming smiled and extended his arm. Regina took it and allowed him to lead her from the room. She couldn't help the thought that it was the last time she would be leaving the room as an unmarried woman.

"By the way," Charming said as they moved down the hallway. "You look beautiful."

Regina smiled. "Thank you." She hesitated for a brief moment. "David? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," he said. "Anything for the bride."

"Would you walk me down the aisle?"

Charming stopped walking. Regina held her breath, afraid she'd overstepped.

"I would be honored," he said, looking genuinely touched. "You really want me to do it?"

"Well, I wouldn't've asked if I didn't," she said, sounding more like her old self. Charming grinned.

"Then yes, of course I will walk you down the aisle."

They began walking again. Regina squeezed his arm.

"Thank you, David. For everything."

Charming squeezed back. "Come on. I think there's a very anxious thief waiting for you."

* * *

Regina sat in the back of the black sedan, alongside Snow and Belle. Tink had made her way up the aisle already to officiate, and the girls were waiting until everyone was seated to leave the car and walk up to the aisle.

Snow placed her hand on Regina's shaking leg. "You're going to be perfect."

Charming looked back from the front seat. "She's right, she's always right." Charming looked back at Snow and smiled. Regina rolled her eyes.

"If Robin and I ever get that ridiculous, promise to put me out of my misery?" she said, turning to Belle.

Belle smiled. "Are you ready?"

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. Charming exited the car and held the door for the three girls in the back. Regina had to force herself out, a pit of anxiety swelling within her. She couldn't see past the trees to the other side of the park where the wedding was set up. She saw the beginning of strings of lights intertwined in the trees and took a deep breath. Snow held her, telling her she was beautiful, and don't forget to smile, and be happy this is your best day yet, and how amazing it would be. She tried not to hyperventilate.

As they reached the edge of the trees she stopped, letting Belle walk down the aisle before her. Charming took her by the arm and said, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She smiled back.

The music started, a lone cellist played "The Way You Look Tonight" at the end of the aisle.

Regina took a deep breath and let Charming lead the way. As they rounded the corner, she watched as her friends and family (or what had become family) emerged in their chairs, standing to see her. She blushed, noticing the faces of everyone, trying to avert her eyes, a skill she had never mastered since being the Evil Queen. As she stepped onto the white aisle, she looked up. Robin stood at the end, his face turning from happy to glowing as he looked up and met her eye. She felt beautiful, but nothing could match the way this particular look made her feel.

She felt herself blush, and Charming pulled her a little closer, to ground her, knowing how she felt. She smiled at Henry and Roland on either side of Robin, their happy faces making her more proud than she believed she could be. Belle smiled, biting her lip at Regina, and so did John and Will on Robin's right.

She walked all the way up as the music stopped and gave a hug to Charming, who went to sit by Emma and Hook in the front row. _The vows_ , she reminded herself, trying to remember them again. She had practiced over and over with Emma, trying to get them word for word, but as Tink started the introduction, quoting Regina's favorite sonnet, she could barely remember them. Luckily, Robin was going first.

"Regina," he started. He paused, a soft laugh escaping his lips. Regina smiled and squeezed his hand. Robin looked back up at her and smiled. "Regina. When we first met, I had no idea what kind of person you were. Yes, I had heard the stories of… your past. But I didn't know _who_ you were underneath all that. Because I knew there was something more, and nothing you did would convince me otherwise.

"From that first moment, I just knew I had to learn more about you. I wasn't sure how, or if you would even let it happen. There were some moments when I even doubted whether or not I truly wanted it, what with your temper and attitude." Laughter sounded throughout the assembled guests. Regina ducked her head, but Robin brought it back up with two fingers under her chin.

"But then it happened," he continued, trapping her gaze with his. "You let me in. And I know you were afraid of what I would think when I saw who you were, but Regina, you didn't have to be. Because what I saw - what I still see - is beautiful and wonderful." His blue eyes shone. "I love you, Regina, and I will love you for the rest of my life. We've been through a lot, been separated more times than is fair, faced every obstacle. But right here, right now, I vow to always stay by your side and to love you as passionately and deeply as you deserve to be loved."

A single tear slid down Regina's cheek. She now understood why Tink insisted upon waterproof mascara. Gripping Robin's hands tightly, she resisted the urge to kiss him now, not wanting to wait. His words shook her to the bone because she knew they were _real._ It was more than she ever expected she would get, and it was perfect. After years of darkness, she had finally reached the light.

Tink coughed, and Regina remembered it was her turn. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a deep breath.

"Robin," she began, grateful her voice wasn't cracking under the weight of her emotions. "Once upon a time, I was told by someone," she glanced at Tink, "that there was a person out there I was destined to be with. My soulmate. She believed this person was exactly what I needed to keep the darkness away. I ignored her and chose darkness. I believed that person, my so-called soulmate, wouldn't be enough for me. That it just wouldn't work out, because who could love me when I had blackened heart?"

She paused for a second, letting out a shuddering breath. Robin rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"When we crossed paths again years later, and I discovered you were that person, I did the same thing when I learned about you: I ran. Because I still didn't believe there was any hope there. I didn't think I was worthy of your love.

"But you, stubborn, foolish man that you are, proved me wrong. You showed me I still had some light inside of me, that what I've done in my past doesn't define who I am now. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. You… you saved me. Now I vow to do the same for you. Whatever happens, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will always be there for you, and I will always love you."

Her voice cracked on the last word, but it didn't matter because Robin's beaming smile was enough to tell her she did it right. His hold on her hands was almost painful, it was so tight, but Regina didn't care. She felt freer, somehow. While he obviously knew how much she loved him, she had never told him it in that way. Now she had.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, with Regina and Robin never looking away from each other. Before long, Roland was stepping up with the rings, and Robin was sliding hers onto her finger, and Regina was doing the same for him. She'd worn a wedding ring before, but that one had felt heavy, like a shackle. This ring was a happy weight, light, but enough for her to know it was there and to be happy with the knowledge of it.

Regina could hear Tink announce they were husband and wife, but she paid little attention to the fairy because Robin was leaning in, dipping his head low, and his lips were on hers. His hands cradled her body to his, and she slid her fingers through his hair. Loud cheering from all around them reminded her of the people watching, but she didn't care as she pushed ever closer, seeking more of _him_. Her _husband._

"Is this where we live happily ever after?" Robin whispered in her ear. Regina thought she might explode with happiness.

"Yes, I daresay it is," she replied, her smile impossibly wide.

"Then let's get on with it, shall we?" Robin took her hand and led her up the aisle and back around the wall of flowers, the jubilant shouts following them out.

* * *

Regina let Robin cut the cake first, her smile glowing towards him. He lifted a small piece of red velvet into his hand and shoved it into her mouth. The crowd laughed, and Regina glared, smiling at her husband. She kept repeating the word over and over in her mind, husband, husband, husband.

Regina went next, and full force. She not only shoved a larger piece of cake into him, but she spread it across his face. His jaw dropped into a smile. She watched him stare at her in disbelief as she licked her fingers, giving him a single raised eyebrow as if to say _payback_.

Near the back of the reception space, Sherlock and John sat together, eyeing the crowd. John joined in on the laughing when the couple cut the cake, and Sherlock sat, silent but mesmerized by everyone around him. There was something strange, he couldn't help think, about the people in Storybrooke. It wasn't something he felt he could prove, though, and that bothered him. He couldn't deduce where this problem lay, he only had a feeling.

"What a nice wedding, don't you think?" John began to dig into his dinner, smiling with the ambiance of the wedding.

"I don't care much for weddings, you know that," Sherlock said. He looked around, noticing the girl from the shop walking towards them. She sat down next to John and smiled at the two of them.

"I wanted to thank the both of you for returning Regina's ring. She told me this morning about your act of heroism."

John smiled. "Oh yes, of course. It was mostly Sherlock, he's the real detective. It was nice of Robin and Regina to invite us today."

Belle smiled. "Well, any friend of Regina's is a friend of all of Storybrooke, we're happy to have you."

Sherlock kept his face still. "Is it not strange that two complete strangers invited us to their wedding?" He directed the question at Belle, but by John's expression, he knew it wasn't the best thing to ask.

Belle looked flustered. "Oh, I think, well," Sherlock could tell she wasn't used to being put on the spot. The dust under her newly painted fingernails told him that she spent a long time around books. She probably wasn't much of a people person. "I think it was a nice gesture."

"Oh yes, indeed." John smiled. "We are quite happy to be here, such a beautiful wedding." He turned to Sherlock, giving him a strained face. "Right, Sherlock?"

Sherlock took this as his cue to say something nice about the ceremony. "Yes, truly beautiful. I thought that the vows were wonderful. Understanding where someone has been, but knowing that they have changed is something that many people might refuse to do. The couple seemed truly in love, which is rare considering divorce rates these days, but I honestly don't see a fault in their relationship. It usually takes me less than a minute to find five potential stress points in one, but theirs seems to tick all the boxes, so to say. Just the way they looked at each other, full of hope and happiness. I would be highly surprised if they didn't work out in the end. It's rare you see love like that these days. Didn't even seem like the kind of love that people will often be in, in a haze, and whatnot, just convinced they love someone, no, these two seem like genuinely know each other. It was lovely, beautiful, even, if I do say so."

Belle and John stared at him, eyes wide. Sherlock worried. "Have I said something wrong?"

Belle shook her head. "No, that was all correct." She got up and left.

John sunk lower in his chair. "You know, even after all these years, I just can never imagine what you'll say next." He continued eating.

* * *

Henry leaned back in his chair, a content smile on his face. All around him, the citizens of Storybrooke were chattering and laughing. The happiness was infectious. It had been a long time since they had had an event like this, and everyone was seizing it with open arms. An outsider wouldn't even be able to tell that most of the guests once wanted the bride's head on a plate.

A warm ball settled in Henry's stomach. His mom was happy (both of them, but Regina especially), he was surrounded by his family, and there were no imminent threats. There was no feeling in the world that could compare to what Henry was feeling. It was incredible.

Henry surveyed the room, noting that it was almost time for the dancing. Regina and Robin were sitting a few seats down from him (They insisted that he and Roland sit at the head table with them), talking with their heads bowed to one another. Henry was almost certain they hadn't let go of each other's hands since leaving the ceremony. They would start off the dancing, so Henry figured he would just keep tabs on them until then.

That was when he spotted something curious out of the corner of his eye. Peeking out from under the buffet table was the edge of a tiny black shoe. Furrowing his eyebrows, Henry stood up and made his way over, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him. Confident no one was watching, he ducked down and parted the tablecloth. Curled up cross-legged underneath was his new step-brother.

"Roland?"

The little boy looked up with wide eyes. Henry crawled under and let the tablecloth fall back into place. He winced as he tried to get himself into a comfortable position. His mom wasn't lying, he was getting too tall.

"Hi, Henry," Roland said. Henry focused on Roland and noticed he seemed a little down.

"What are you doing under here?" Henry asked. "You're missing the party."

Roland shrugged, playing with the tablecloth. Henry sighed. While he and Roland had gotten quite close, he felt way out of his league when it came to comforting Roland when something was wrong. And something was clearly wrong now.

"Do you want me to get your papa?" Henry asked. Roland shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

Roland was silent for a moment while he thought it over. He looked at Henry.

"Is my papa your papa now?"

Henry's heart clenched. He hadn't really had the chance to process it. He supposed it was true, as Robin was now his step-father. But there was something about the term "papa" that made him hesitate. He thought of Neal.

"He's my step-dad," Henry said slowly. "Which makes him like my papa, but it's a bit more complicated than that."

Roland cocked his head. "Do you want him to be?"

Henry considered it. "Yeah, I do. But it's a little hard right now. It's like…" Henry paused. "It's like you and my mom."

"Regina?"

Henry nodded. "Do you want her to be your mom?"

Roland smiled. "Yeah!"

"But you had another mom before, right?"

Roland's face fell. "Yeah. I miss her."

"I know you do. And I miss my dad." Henry placed a hand on Roland's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that we can't have other moms and dads."

Roland nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Henry exhaled, relieved to have made it through the conversation without any major problems. "Hey, you know what this means?"

Roland perked up. "What?"

Henry smiled conspiratorially. "We're brothers now."

Roland's face lit up, and he threw his arms around Henry. Henry laughed and ruffled Roland's hair. He'd always wanted a sibling, and Roland was the best he could've asked for.

The opening notes of a song played over the speakers, and the talking in the room quieted. Henry nudged Roland and pointed at the tablecloth. Roland looked at him in confusion. Smiling, Henry parted the tablecloth and gestured for Roland to come closer. They both looked out from under the table to see Regina and Robin beginning their dance. Roland let out a small gasp.

The newlyweds danced as though they were the only ones in the world. Their gazes never left each other, and their steps never faltered. Robin dipped Regina, eliciting a giddy laugh from her, then pulled her close. They moved all over the dance floor, their steps perfectly in sync, yet not appearing rehearsed.

Henry's heart nearly burst at the happiness on his mother's face. He'd promised her she'd find her happy ending, and now it looked like she finally had.

* * *

Emma sighed. "Look at them. Look at how happy they are."

Killian did as he was told. "Love, you've been saying that since the bloody ceremony. Yes, they are very happy."

Emma smacked him lightly. "Shut up. You sound like such a downer."

"Sorry." Killian watched as Charming led Snow out onto the dance floor, followed by Belle dragging Rumplestiltskin. Standing, Killian turned and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Emma smiled and allowed him to bring her onto the dance floor. He had his prosthetic hand instead of his hook, which she was grateful for. She held that while his real hand rested on the small of her back, holding her close. They began to move to the music, content to look into each other's eyes and bask in the moment.

"It makes you think, doesn't it?" Killian murmured. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"What does? And about what?"

Killian almost looked sheepish. "Seeing Regina and Robin. It makes one consider their own… partnerships." He winced at his word choice. Emma giggled.

"Yes, I suppose it does." She sobered, eyeing Killian closely. "Wait, what exactly are you considering?" Her heart hammered in her chest.

He shrugged. "The future, I suppose. No need to look so frightened," he added when he saw Emma's stunned expression. "I'm just thinking."

Emma managed a smile. "And that's fine. I want you to... think about… things, actually."

"Is that so?"

Emma tried not to nod too quickly. "Yeah. It doesn't have to be any time soon, but… yeah."

Killian kissed her, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. "Easy, Swan. One step at a time."

She let out a shaky laugh. "Yes, that." She brought the hand that had been resting on his shoulder to caress his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

* * *

Will sat, slouched over the table towards the back of the venue. He rolled his eyes at the happy couples across the dance floor. Robin had told him that all the groomsmen were going to sit up front at the main table, but once he had joined his new wife on the floor, Will hurried to the back. He gulped down a scotch and soda, and placed the empty cup down onto the satin tablecloth. He didn't really want to _feel_ anything tonight.

After the slow song was over, a popular one came on, and everyone started jumping around. _Like idiots_ , Will thought. He set his head on the table and groaned. He had done his part in the wedding. Maybe he should just go home. He wasn't one to put on a facade for his friends. Bed felt a hell of a lot better than a wedding.

The lights were too bright, and the music was too loud, and the people were far too happy. He played with his glass in his palms, flipping it from hand to hand. After a few minutes of considering it, he stood and headed for the exit. Belle stopped him halfway.

"Look, I'm sorry, I think I'm going to turn in for the night," he said, brushing past her. His head pounded.

"No!" She pulled him back, forcing him to look at her. She had a tense look in her eyes, cautious. "Will, there's someone here to see you."

Will furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" He tried not to slur his words, he hadn't drank that much, but he was feeling the effects.

"Leroy said there was someone walking around the park that nobody knew, so I went up and asked her who she was."

Will's heart started to pound in his chest. "And?"

Belle looked hesitant. "I came right back when she asked for you."

"Belle, is it…" He trailed off, and then turned around, quickly pacing the other way, to the exit.

"Be careful Will!"

He walked out of the venue, running onto the grass of the park, feeling the cool of the grass on his ankles. He surveyed the park, and then turned around, not seeing anyone. But then, there she was. There was a bench leaned up against the side of the white tent that housed the party. Ana sat there, a terrified expression, her mouth opened slightly, her eyes growing as she figured out it was him.

He rushed and sat next to her. "Ana?" He knew it was her, he could feel her hands in his, could feel her breath on him, but somehow it felt unbelievable. She looked terrified, like she could break at any moment. Her eyes welled, and her cheeks were red. She looked tired, disheveled. He pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

She hugged him tighter. "Will, what happened?"

He pulled away, confused. "Ana, how did you get here?"

She shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Will tried to piece together what he could. He thought about how she left, where she could have gone. He thought it had been this realm, but he hadn't always been sure. But it had been so long, if she had found him now, why had it taken her this much time? And why, after all they had gone through, after all she had said to convince him that she wasn't in love, was she here? "What do you remember?"

He could feel her shaking in his arms. She was cold, wearing only a light t-shirt and jeans. He didn't even know how she'd gotten into normal clothes, or how she had gotten here, or anything at all. She was cold, not warm. He wanted her to be warm. That's all that was running through his mind.

"I-I remember Alice's wedding," she stuttered, her accent thick. Her eyes were darting around, glossy and agitated. She leaned closer into Will, seeking his comfort and warmth.

Will looked confused. "That was over a year ago. That can't be true." He reached his hand down and pulled her face up, looking at him. He saw fear in her eyes, and she began to cry.

"Will, where are we? All I remember is the wedding and then, and then..." She dropped into him, crying.

"Ana, what happened to you?" His mind reeled, he just wanted her to be better. Would he tell her about the man she left him for? Would he tell her anything?

She could barely speak through the tears, her words came out as stabbing pains. "I, there was this man standing over me in the forest." She pointed to the forest away from the park. Had she only just woken up from this haze? "And he helped me up and told me to go find you. It wasn't more than an hour ago. I just walked toward the music, and they found me. You found me."

Will hugged her close, comforting her in his embrace. "It's alright, it's alright." He rubbed her back, and kissed her head.

"Will, I'm scared. What happened to me?" She wiped tears from her cheeks, huffing in and out. He didn't know the answer, which terrified him.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure it out." He stared into her scared eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Regina collapsed into her chair with a blissful sigh. Her feet ached more than she ever thought possible, and her cheeks felt sore from all the smiling. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered because she was _happy_.

On the dance floor, Robin twirled Snow around. After sticking close to each other for several songs, Regina insisted on a break, though she hated letting go of Robin's hand. Robin decided to dance with her maid of honor, and now they were both spinning like giddy fools. It made Regina laugh.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day."

Regina turned her head and saw Charming had walked up beside her. She shrugged, prompting a smirk from him.

"I don't always have a reason to."

Charming cocked his head. "I think you mean _didn't_. I would say you certainly do now."

Regina looked back out over the dance floor, at Emma and Henry dancing, and at Robin and Snow.

"Yes," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose I do."

The song changed to a slower tune, and the occupants of the dance floor adjusted their moves accordingly. Robin was now offering his hand to Emma, who accepted it with a small curtsey.

"Your Majesty." Regina looked back at Charming and watched as he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Nodding, Regina took his hand and let herself be led back out onto the floor. She and Charming fell into the steps easy enough, memories floating back to them both.

"Remember when I taught you to dance back in Camelot?" he asked. She huffed out a breath, though her expression was good-natured.

"How could I forget? The shepherd teaching a queen to dance. Lowest point of my life."

Charming arched an eyebrow. "Really? That's the lowest point of your life?"

"One of them, at least," she replied. Charming grinned.

"Well, you're a good learner. You caught on fast."

They danced in silence for a few minutes. Regina's gaze kept bouncing around at the assembled guests. She still found it hard to believe they were all there to support her. Well, her and Robin, but she found it hard to believe they would've come if they still feared and hated her. Things were different now. She wasn't a villain to them.

Robin caught her eye from across the floor and mouthed, "I love you." She blushed as she mouthed it back. Her husband. The simple word made her heart flutter.

"Does this still feel like a dream to you?" Charming's question brought her back to Earth. She looked back at him. His expression was curious. She thought it over for a moment.

"Yes," she said finally. "It does. But only because it's better than I had ever hoped it would be." She cringed a second later. "Ugh, when did I get so sappy?"

"Probably when you fell in love."

"That's repulsive."

Charming squeezed her hand gently. "That's what it means to be in love. So enjoy it."

She looked back at her new husband, already on his way over to her now that the song was done. Charming released her without hesitation, touching her arm as he moved away.

"I am," she said to him as Robin pulled her close. Charming beamed and inclined his head in acknowledgement before he left to find Snow. Robin sent her a questioning look.

"You are what?"

Regina pecked his lips. "Nothing you need to worry about."

* * *

Will wiped the tears from Ana's red cheeks. "Look, why don't we distract you for a bit? We can figure this all out tomorrow."

Ana huffed a moment and nodded. "There's a wedding going on?" She pointed towards the music and the dancing.

Will nodded. He was worried, mostly about another breakdown, but he didn't think he should be alone with her. He didn't know how to act, and he wanted to be there for Robin now. It was as if someone had reminded him what love was about again. "It's Robin's. You remember him, one of the Merry Men."

Ana nodded. Will couldn't tell if she was processing everything he said, but her breaths were slowing, and she was getting less flushed with each inhale. "Who's he marrying?"

"Regina." He didn't know if Ana knew who that was, or if it mattered right now.

Ana perked at the name. "That's the Evil Queen, right? Cora's daughter?" She looked confused, but Will seemed more pleased, she remembered something, even if it wasn't from the past year.

He laughed at her question. "Yeah, but she isn't…" He didn't know how to phrase it.

Ana looked down, almost ashamed. "A villain? Anymore?"

Will nodded. "Would you like to come with me? We don't have to stay long. It might be good to be around people. It's nice in there, you like weddings anyhow."

Ana nodded, but her expression remained blank. Will stood her up, making sure she was stable enough to walk. She brushed down her pink shirt and took a breath, then placed her hand in his. He squeezed.

* * *

Sherlock scowled at the clock for what was surely the hundredth time that night. While it had been his idea to come, he was now seriously regretting that decision. He hadn't been able to detect anything abnormal about the bride and groom, except for how disgustingly in love they were. Sherlock averted his eyes from where they were swaying to the music a few feet away, foreheads pressed against each other.

He admired their bond, truly. He still didn't understand or like human emotion, but there was something in the way Robin held his new wife close that made Sherlock pause. And the bright smile on Regina's face was a far cry from the scowl she had just two days ago. It was like there was a whole other side to her that was reserved for only Robin. _What is that even like?_ Sherlock wondered. He was baffled at the idea of loving someone so much they made you a completely different person.

Sherlock exhaled loudly and sought out the clock again. He so desperately wanted to leave. He was initially going to wait for John to say when to go, but John was currently chatting with that bookish girl and her limping husband. Sherlock slunk lower in his seat. Curse John for being so sociable.

The chair next to Sherlock was dragged out, and a blonde woman dropped into it. He'd seen her sitting in the front row at the ceremony, and only a few minutes ago she had been dancing with Robin. Close with the happy couple, potentially even family. Based on the way she kept surveying the room, he decided she was rather invested in making sure the whole thing went off without a hitch. So, _very_ close then, if she was so determined.

"Hey," she said, fixing him with a curious look. He recognized it as her trying to figure him out. "I heard you're new in town. Thought I'd introduce myself. Emma Swan."

Sherlock wished he could ignore her, but then he realized she might be just the thing he needed to get to the bottom of his little mystery.

"Sherlock Holmes," he replied. Emma nodded slowly.

"So, you're the one who pissed off Regina."

Sherlock sat up in his chair. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm. She was annoyed Robin invited you." Emma tilted her head to the side, her stare intensifying. There was something about her appearance that seemed familiar to him, her features looking like that of someone he had met. But he hadn't come across anyone who seemed old enough to be her parents… A sibling, maybe?

"Yes, well, I was rather surprised when he did so myself," Sherlock said. "People don't invite random strangers to their weddings, do they?"

"No," Emma confirmed. "They definitely don't."

"Then why did he?" Sherlock asked quickly. Emma looked taken aback at his urgency.

"Robin is a very… honorable man," she said cautiously. "He believes in seeing the good in people."

Sherlock scoffed. "That's ridiculous, people are rarely wholly 'good.'"

Emma smirked and glanced at the man in question, who was laughing at something Little John had said. "Yeah, well Robin's had a different upbringing than most."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"So, what brings you to Storybrooke?" she asked instead. Sherlock blinked, annoyed at the unsubtle diversion.

"A case. I'm a detective."

Emma looked impressed. "That's interesting. Though there hasn't been any sort of crimes here. I'm sheriff, so I would know."

Sherlock looked over at her, eyebrows furrowed. "I thought that Daniel fellow was sheriff." He waved his hands dismissively over at the man he met his first day in town, currently spinning a woman with long, dark hair in a red dress around in a circle. A friend of his, and one his wife liked, based on her grin.

"His name is David," Emma said, wincing a bit at the name Sherlock used, "and he is. We're both sheriff." She frowned. "Though technically, he's more my deputy…"

"Either way," Sherlock said, growing tired of the conversation, "I'm well aware there's no case. Seems someone was playing a practical joke. My partner and I will be gone by morning."

Emma seemed satisfied with his answer, though she appeared at bit wary. "That's too bad, you've barely explored the town. But I suppose duties call back home…"

Sherlock caught it. The tone she used. She wasn't sorry at all. In fact, she was happy they were leaving so soon. The corner of her lip twitched just so, almost in triumph. And she'd glanced at Regina for a split second, like she couldn't wait to inform the mayor.

His mind jumped from possibility to possibility. Why would they want him and John gone so soon? Yes, he had irritated the mayor, but her husband seemed to like them enough. And this was an incredibly small town in the middle of nowhere, they definitely didn't get a lot of tourists. So why the urgency to get them out?

He was about to outright ask Emma about it when something caught his eye. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful, intricate chandelier. John had made a dull comment about it when they first entered the room. All night it had swayed gently with the beat of the music, but mostly stayed still. Now, he noticed the tiny pieces of glass that comprised it were shaking, vibrating almost. And it wasn't because of the music.

"Sherlock?" Emma questioned, noticing his far-off stare. "Something wrong?"

Sherlock focused more on the chandelier. With every passing second, the shaking got more intense. He glanced at a glass of water sitting on the table and found it perfectly still.

"Yes," he murmured. "Something is very wrong."

* * *

Ana grasped Will's hand tighter as they entered the room. Nobody noticed their entrance, it seemed, but Will figured it would be better that way, he didn't want to draw attention to them at the moment. He scouted a table in the back and began to bring Ana over to it, walking slowly as she embraced the room. Her eyes teetered from one thing to the next. She didn't recognize anyone but Robin, dancing in the center of the room with who she figured was Regina, the woman in the long white dress. For a moment she thought to ask why Regina wasn't wearing a crown, but thought herself silly.

"You alright?" Will looked back at her, stopping halfway to the table. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were darting, but she didn't seem to notice. "Ana?" Will stepped closer, concerned, and held her hands together, his brows furrowing. He hadn't seen her like this in over a year. She had worked out her demons, but now it seemed like she was back in her own mind, harnessing something she couldn't control.

"Ana?" he asked again. Her gaze snapped back to him, her eyes wide. "Why don't we go an sit down, I can get you a glass of water or something."

Emma noticed the scene from the end of the room and stood to walk closer. Her eyes focused on Ana, and she knew something was wrong. It was strange that someone new was in town already, and that Will knew her. She tried to piece together this information, but all she could think was that Hook was wrong to say they were all safe without the protection against the outside world.

"Ana, what's going on?" Will said to her. Anastasia stared at Robin and Regina, swaying in the middle of the room and then looked above them. Before Will could follow her eyes, she lifted up a hand and pointed at the chandelier above the newlyweds, a string of red pouring from her to the hanging pendant.

"Regina!" Emma shouted, seeing the scene. Just as the chandelier snapped from the highest point on the ceiling, Robin pulled Regina from the spot on the floor below, just in time for it to crash to the ground, shattering across the wood floor. Screams erupted around the room.

Robin pulled Regina into him, terrified and protective. Before anyone could say or do anything, Charming was next to them, calling over help to clean the mess. "Is everyone alright?" he asked loudly, over the noise of the room. Everyone was speaking loudly, the music was still beating along as if nothing had happened, but now it only made the atmosphere seem more hectic.

A few of the dwarves rushed over with dustpans and Leroy helped Charming drag the chandelier to one side of the room as the others cleaned the broken glass. Charming assured Regina that everything would be fine, once they got it all out of the way. He knew what having a wedding ruined felt like.

Emma had reached Will, and Hook was the next to come. They grabbed Ana and brought her to the front and out the entrance. "What the hell was that?" Emma shouted. It was hard for her to stay calm in the midst of such an important occasion.

Hook touched Emma on the shoulder. "I think she means who are you and why did you do that just now."

Will stood a foot from Ana, staring at her in awe. He didn't know what to think. Had she come here for ulterior reasons? Was she on some messed up revenge mission for Cora? He stared at her eyes. She was welling with tears, and her hands still shook. She looked terrified and confused. What was going on?

"Look, why don't we give her a little space, alright?" Will stepped in front of Ana, hoping to calm her down before she was interrogated.

Emma shook her head furiously. "Will, step aside, this girl just tried to murder Regina and Robin, I don't give a damn who she is. She's under arrest."

She pushed Will aside and grabbed Ana's arms behind her back.

"Stop!" Will shouted. "She doesn't know what's going on!"

Ana began to cry. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know. It just happened, I didn't have a choice." Her face reddened and her voice cracked. She sunk down and began gasping.

Emma took a step back. Hook walked over to calm her, too. "Alright," Emma began. "Why don't we all go to the station. We can put her in a cell so we know she won't be a threat, and talk this all through. Is that okay?" She directed the question at Ana even though they knew it was for Will.

He nodded in reply, upset. He wished he knew what had happened. Ana had done it, yes, but she wasn't herself. She wasn't really doing it in her own choice.

Emma motioned for them to begin walking.

* * *

"I think weddings are cursed for us," John announced, walking up to Sherlock. The consulting detective stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching David clean up the shattered chandelier. Regina was on the other side with Robin and Mary Margaret. They were soothing her with whispered words and comforting touches, but her eyes stayed glued on the pile of broken glass.

"I mean, there was very nearly a murder at mine," John continued, ignoring Sherlock's lack of a reply. "And then this accident here. We should probably stay away from them from now-"

"This wasn't an accident."

John closed his mouth and frowned. He looked from the clean-up crew to Sherlock. "How do you figure?"

"That woman," Sherlock said, his mind drawing a picture of the moment prior to the incident. "She pointed at the chandelier, as though giving someone a signal. She was working with someone, someone who was pulling the strings from somewhere else."

Sherlock left out the fact that he saw a red light, too. It made no sense, and there was no way it could be related to what happened. It was just a catch of the light.

John scratched his head. "Sherlock, I know you like games, and you want this to be one, but it was just an accident. The music must've loosened it, or something."

"Then why did the sheriff haul that woman out of here so quickly?" Sherlock countered. "She had something to do with it, John."

"I thought David was the sheriff."

Sherlock let out a sigh of frustration. "There is something suspicious about this! A chandelier just doesn't fall without someone making it do so." He stared at the remains of the chandelier, his mind racing with ideas. "This is the second time something has tried to disrupt this wedding. That's not a coincidence."

"Right, because there is no such thing as those," John said, rubbing his eyes.

"Correct. Someone wants to hurt the happy couple. The question is, why? And who?" He scanned the room, taking note of who looked suspicious in any way.

"Oh, don't do this," John moaned. Sherlock looked at him.

"Do what?"

"Build this up in your head. We're leaving tomorrow, this isn't our problem." He gave Sherlock a stern look. "There is no game. We are not getting involved."

Sherlock turned back to the room in front of him. His gaze danced over the assembled guests, finally stopping on Regina. At that moment, she looked over at him, and their gazes locked. For a second, Sherlock didn't see the haughty mayor. He saw a scared, hurt woman whose happy day had been disrupted. It was gone right away, but he had already caught it.

"Oh, John," he said. "I believe we already are."

* * *

"Talk to me, Regina."

Regina tore her gaze away from the chandelier, now mostly cleaned up, and focused back on her husband. After insisting they were fine, Snow had left them alone to go help Charming calm everyone down. Now Robin was watching at her with that knowing look.

"I should have seen this coming," she said quietly. "I should've known something like this would happen."

"Why would you possibly think that?" Robin asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm the Evil Queen," she replied brokenly. "I don't get happy days like this."

"Hey, stop that right now." Robin's voice was stern. He wrapped an arm around her waist, a protective barrier from their surroundings. "You're past that, and you know it. Everyone has seen you are so much more than your past. You're no longer her. Don't think that way."

Regina sighed and leaned against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"This isn't because of you," he whispered. "Look around you, Regina. Everyone here is concerned about you. They're here because they care about you." He leaned back so he could look her in the eye. "Do you understand?"

Regina nodded. Robin smiled and kissed her.

"This didn't completely ruin the day, did it?" he asked. Regina thought it over, coming to her answer quickly.

"No. Today was perfect." And she meant it. She was surrounded by her friends and family, people she once thought she wouldn't have.

"And we're married," Robin said, his smile growing. Regina felt one of her own developing. She picked up his left hand and played with the ring on his finger.

"Yes, we are, Mr. Mills." She smirked. "I still can't believe you took my last name."

"It felt right," he said with a shrug. "Besides, now everyone will know I'm your husband."

"And I'm your wife," she replied, her voice coming out more like a whisper. Robin pulled her into a hug, his arms encasing her in a cocoon of warmth and love.

Regina rested her head against his chest and inhaled his scent. Still smelled like forest, even after all this time. It made her smile, knowing some things never changed.

"I believe we have a honeymoon to start, Mrs. Mills," Robin said near her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath against her skin.

"We do, don't we?" She leaned back and captured his lips with hers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, causing him to groan.

"Shall we get started on that, then?" Robin gasped once they parted. Regina smirked.

"Let's go."

Hand in hand, they said their goodbyes to their guests and kissed their sons, promising to be back soon. A car was already waiting for them outside, and they all but ran to it when they had the chance. Regina had a hard time getting in thanks to her dress, but Robin helped her adjust the skirt so it didn't bother her. Finally, they pulled away from the curb, ready to be alone.

As they drove out of town, Robin reached over and took her hand in his. He fiddled with the rings on her finger, a pleased smile on his face. Regina squeezed his hand, unsure of where to look: His face, or the rings. Both were thrilling to her. In the end, he won out, and she settled back in her seat to watch him.

Fallen chandelier or not, this was one of the best days of her life, right behind the day she adopted Henry. Robin was right; her past was exactly that, the past. Now she could focus on her future, which was far brighter than she ever dreamed it would be.

"Robin?"

"Mmm?"

She smiled. "I'm happy."

Robin kissed their entwined fingers. "And that makes me the happiest man on this planet."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who've favorited and followed! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let us who what you think, we'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Enigma

"Yes, I'm afraid we need that as well… by next week? Why on earth would it take so long?" John rolled over in bed and narrowed his eyes, listening to Sherlock speak loudly into his phone as he paced around the room.

"Sherlock?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"No, no, no, that won't do, you'll have to find a way. I need my revolver here, I don't care what customs says." Sherlock ignored John.

"Sherlock!" John stood and began to dress. He knew he wouldn't get an answer out of Sherlock until it was Sherlock who wanted to say something. He watched as his friend paced, speaking quickly and intently to whoever was on the other end of the line.

Sherlock took a sip of his tea. He had already made John a cup as well. It sat on the nightstand next to their bed at Granny's Inn. John picked it up and sat on the bed, waiting for him to finish. He stared at his feet, listening in on the conversation.

"It shouldn't be that much of an issue, honestly I can't comprehend how you haven't even finished already." Sherlock rolled his eyes at the invisible person and sat down with a sigh in the large armchair across the room. "Well, it's your job to figure it out. I expect everything here within the week. Good day." He pressed the end button and sat a moment in silence until John reacted.

"What on earth was that about?" He blew on the tea, still steeping. He had a feeling that he should be worried.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Nothing really, people being idiotic as usual."

John nodded. "Seems to be a daily occurrence, does it?"

Sherlock noted the sarcastic tone and decided that he shouldn't keep secrets today. With John, at least. "I hired a moving company," he began, but ignored John's dropping jaw to continue. "You wouldn't believe how much trouble they are having with all of my things. I would think professionals would be more on top of things, don't you?"

John sat, wide-eyed. "Sherlock," he began, his teeth clenched. "Why have you hired a moving company?"

Sherlock pretended to brush it off as a small thing. "Well I'm sure there's an open space in this town somewhere. It might be difficult to get past the mayor, and nobody here seems to be too welcoming, but we'll figure something out, I'm sure."

John gulped. "Sherlock, you are not saying that we are moving here."

Sherlock shook his head. "Well, I assumed you had already figured that part out. Not that hard to figure out, really, John."

John stood, his face red, and crossed his arms. "Sherlock, you can't tell me you honestly think moving would be a good idea. I don't know what drugs you're on this time, but that is absolutely insane." He laughed, but he wasn't smiling.

"John, please, this is a nice place, don't be silly."

John stepped back, baffled. "Sherlock, I have a baby on the way. I have a home and a family, and we have a job in London."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "There is obviously something suspicious happening in this town. You saw that chandelier fall last night! Something strange is happening with the mayor, and the sheriff and everyone, I can feel it. Wouldn't it be better to stay here and figure it out?"

John looked impatiently at his friend. "I mean, a day or two extra wouldn't hurt, but move here? You must be kidding! You love London, I don't know why you'd ever want to leave."

Sherlock put his head down. He did love London. But he had never tried to live anywhere else. This place intrigued him, he knew he needed to stay. He couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that logically, London had more crimes than a small American town, but for some reason he had a feeling that the crimes here, whatever was going on, were far more complicated than the crimes in London. It was like a new level of the game. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Don't you want the baby to grow up in a safe place?"

John stopped, looking at Sherlock. "What?"

Sherlock stood, nodding. "Don't tell me you think London is better for a child than a nice little town like this. Mary would love it here, she loves visiting my family in the country. I'm sure she wouldn't object for a second to this town. You could try it, couldn't you? It'd be more economically logical for us here, and much quieter. You'll have your hands full with an infant, and here we won't be running all around a city, just a small town. The press would be gone, too, they'd never expect to look for us here."

John took a deep breath. Was Sherlock right? He couldn't be. "I need to take a walk," he said. He grabbed his coat from the wardrobe and left the room. Sherlock silently hoped that it had worked. He wanted to stay, he just didn't know why.

* * *

Across town, Emma tapped her foot and glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:15. Letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Killian!" she called, willing her voice to remain patient. "We need to go! I told my dad we would be there fifteen minutes ago."

Killian entered the kitchen and gave Emma a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry, love."

"What was taking you so long, anyway?" Emma asked as she cleaned up the last remnants of their breakfast.

"It's nothing," he said. "Shall we go?" He gestured to the door. Emma cocked her head.

"No. You never take long in the morning. What gives?"

Killian sighed. He glanced at the floor before giving a little shrug.

"I've missed this house," he confessed. "Is that stupid?"

A happy warmth burst in Emma's chest. In the days leading up to Regina and Robin's wedding, Emma and Killian's house (the very same one she had moved into when she was the Dark One) had undergone some renovations. They had to shack up with Snow and Charming once again, and it had gotten on Emma and Killian's nerves. Thankfully, they had been cleared to move back in, and last night had been their first night back.

Even though the house's origins reminded the two of a rough time, they both had grown to love it and see it as their real home. Just hearing Killian say he'd missed it was enough to make Emma beam widely.

Stepping closer to him, she brought him down for a longer, deeper kiss. When they separated, she rested her forehead on his.

"It's not stupid at all," she said. "I missed it, too."

Killian smiled, a genuine one that was only reserved for Emma. She began to lean closer again before her phone chimed.

"And that would be Dad," she said, moving away. "We're really late."

"Duty calls."

Killian followed Emma into the living room, where Henry and Roland were spread out on the floor. Roland was waving around a Captain America action figure, while Henry held an Iron Man one. Emma smiled. She and Killian were watching the boys while Regina and Robin were on their honeymoon. It had been nice having them around, and it certainly gave Emma an idea of what parenting with Killian would be like. He had a lot to learn, that was for sure, but there was something about seeing him tuck Roland in that did things to Emma's stomach. She didn't even want to think about how it would feel to see him with their own child.

(Actually, she did. Desperately.)

"Will you boys be okay while Killian and I head to the station?" she asked. Roland gave a thumbs up, and Henry nodded.

"Yep," Henry confirmed. "Say hi to Grandpa for me."

"Will do." Emma nodded at the toys. "Carry on with your game."

Roland shouted goodbye, and Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Killian waving at the little boy. He took her hand in his as they left through the front door, and she gave it a squeeze.

They certainly had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"What else can we do?" David paced the station, looking up every few seconds at Will and Ana. Ana sat on the bench, locked behind the cell door. Her left hand was between two of the bars, holding onto Will's hand as he sat on the other side, comfortable but on edge in one of the station's chairs. David wasn't worried about her magic, the cell was bewitched to stop her power from working, but he didn't know what the next step was.

"We've been here all night, David," Will said, rubbing his face. "I don't think she remembers anything."

David sat down behind his desk, frustrated. She had to have done it on purpose, there was no other possibility. But she didn't seem like she had.

"I don't know what came over me last night." Ana looked exhausted, and Will looked terrified for her. He cupped his face in his free hand and breathed deeply.

David took a breath and opened his mouth to speak just as the door to the station opened. Both Will and David stood suddenly, looking towards the door.

"Are you all so exhausted that a door opening freaks you out?" Emma walked in with Hook and set her bag on the table in front of David. "You don't have to wait around, it was nice to let me stay home with the boys last night."

David nodded. "Of course, Emma." He smiled at her, but she could tell he was beyond the point of exhaustion, although he would never admit it.

"Wait!" Ana shouted, suddenly. She stood, letting go of Will's hand.

Will turned to her, concerned. "What?"

Ana smiled at him, and grabbed both of his hands through the bars. "It's simple, really."

They all stared at her. Emma knew that her father must not have gotten much out of Will or Ana during the night. He had been waiting for her to start an interrogation, although she wasn't sure how much they would get out of that either. Ana had seemed so out of it by the time they had arrived at the station that Will insisted she be given the night to calm down a bit. She kept apologizing for the chandelier incident, claiming she hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

Ana looked giddy. "I must be under a curse, you were saying so earlier." Ana stared into Will's eyes, as if what she had said had been obvious all along. Will swallowed, like he knew something that everyone else didn't. "Will," she said, looking hopeful. "All you have to do is kiss me. If I'm under a curse that's the way to break it."

Will looked down, remaining silent.

"Well, it certainly couldn't hurt, could it?" David walked over to them. "If you don't mind, Will, I can't think of anything else for us to do to resolve this. I'm guessing that a curse is the most logical explanation."

Ana smiled, nearly jumping up and down. She looked at Will. "Maybe if we break the curse I'll remember what happened in the past year."

Will went pale. "Ana, I don't know about this."

"Of course you know! We have to!"

Emma interjected. "Guys, I don't think we don't have another option. This would be the quickest way out."

Ana nodded, her features brightening. Will hadn't seen her like this for a long time. He nodded, and looked up at Ana. She squeezed his hands tighter, and he leaned in. He could feel the field around the cell shudder as they kissed, adding an electricity. He let go after a moment. It was too much kissing her again, after so long of convincing himself he never would. Ana smiled at him after they broke apart.

"How do you feel?" David asked.

Will looked at him, then towards Ana.

"I don't know. I don't feel any different." Ana sat back down, defeated, not knowing what to think.

"I mean, it might have worked." Emma sat where David had been before, looking towards Will and Ana.

Will sat down, too. "Then maybe you can let her out. She needs rest, we don't know what happened to her."

"Will, don't talk about me like that." Ana stared at the ground. She hated feeling broken.

Emma shook her head. "We can't just let her out. We'll have to go through some kind of procedure. We have to interview her."

Will stood, an expression of anger forming on his face. "You mean interrogate. Look at her! She's not well. She needs rest, more than you need answers."

"Will, this is about the safety of the town. Even if she didn't mean to, she nearly killed Regina last night! We can't let that slide just because she's tired."

He sat back down, defeated. "Fine."

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Will, but we need to do this."

Will just nodded, not wanting to hear her explanations anymore. Emma glanced at David. He had his arms crossed over his chest. When he met Emma's gaze, he nodded.

"Should we get started?" he asked.

Ana stood up and nodded. Without looking, she reached for Will's hand through the bars. Will grasped her hand tightly, providing an anchor for her.

David walked over to unlock the cell, and Emma turned to Hook. He touched her arm, and she flashed him a half-hearted smile.

The front door to the station opened, and another person walked into the room. Emma's eyes widened.

"Am I too late?" Henry asked, throwing his backpack down onto a cluttered desk. "Have you questioned her yet?"

"Just about to, kid. What are you doing here?" Emma asked, walking over to him. "Where's Roland?"

"With Belle," Henry supplied. "She said she was more than happy to watch him."

"That may be true," Emma said, trying to keep calm, "but he's your responsibility today. Henry, you can't be here."

Henry drew himself up to his full height, which was admittedly quite impressive for his age. "Why not? She tried to hurt my mom. I have a right to know why."

"And I will tell you why," Emma said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But after I've talked to her."

"But if you let me stay, I can just hear it right from her. You don't have to tell me."

Emma took a deep breath. She glanced behind her to see everyone watching her. David shook his head.

"Henry, I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay here."

Henry's face screwed up with anger. "Why? Is it because I'm too young?"

 _Yes, actually_ , Emma thought. "It's just not safe."

"You're just talking to her, how is that dangerous?"

"Henry, I said no!"

Henry pressed his lips together. Snatching his backpack off the desk, he turned and stomped out of the station. Emma exhaled.

"He hates me," she declared.

"No, he doesn't, love," Hook said, grasping her arm again. "He's just frustrated right now. He'll come around."

Emma tore her gaze away from the doorway Henry left through. David was giving her a sympathetic look. She put her focus back on Ana.

"Let's just get this over with."

She started to move towards the interrogation rooms they had in the back, but another person strode into the room and interrupted her.

"Oh, my God," Emma moaned, wheeling around to face the newcomer. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sherlock?"

* * *

Henry had been on his way out of the station, stewing the whole time, when someone brushed past him on their way in. Normally, people would apologize after nearly mowing someone down, but this person didn't even spare Henry a second glance.

It was one of the mystery guests from the wedding. Henry had taken great pride in knowing every single person present at the ceremony, but found himself stumped when he saw two men sitting near the back. When he asked Robin who they were, his new stepfather had simply smiled.

"They're new in town," he explained. "They returned your mother's engagement ring."

Henry honestly thought that was a stupid reason to invite strangers to a wedding, but he didn't say anything. He was actually quite intrigued by them, but he could tell his mom didn't like them, so he kept his distance.

Now, however, his curiosity was piqued. He waited until he saw the man disappear around the corner before following, sticking close to the wall. When he was close enough to the bullpen, he stopped, craning his neck in an attempt to hear everything that was being said.

"Sherlock?" His mom sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"To assist in the investigation," the man - Sherlock - said as though it was obvious. "You need my help."

For a moment, all Henry could hear was what he assumed to be his mom sputtering. He stifled a laugh.

"Mr. Holmes," David spoke up. "With all due respect, you can't participate in this."

"Why not?" Sherlock sounded just like Henry had five minute ago.

"Lots of reasons, actually," Emma said, having regained her ability to speak. "You're not a part of the Sheriff Department, you don't even live here…"

"I'm in the process of moving my things over here," Sherlock replied. Henry expected everyone's expression looked like his: Mouth hanging wide open with blank stares. People didn't just move into Storybrooke.

"You're… you're moving here?" Emma asked. Someone huffed impatiently, probably Sherlock.

"Yes."

"Why?" David asked this. Henry inched closer.

"Because there is an investigation going on, and you need my help," Sherlock explained as though everyone in the room was five.

"Like I said," Emma began. Henry recognized the tone she was using immediately. She was seconds away from losing her cool. "You can't help."

"Yes, because I am not part of the Sheriff Department," Sherlock said. "Tell me, Sheriff, is your boyfriend part of the department as well?"

He said "boyfriend" in a condescending tone. Henry had to admit he had a point.

"How could you possibly help?" Emma deflected, her voice cold as ice. "You just got here, you don't know anything about this town."

Silence fell over the station. Henry wished he was in the room so he could see what everyone was doing.

"You're a hero now," Sherlock finally said, "but you weren't always, especially recently. You've done something very bad, something that has darkened you. You carry yourself as though you're afraid to make a mistake again, afraid to fall back into that darkness. You have bags under your eyes, so you haven't gotten much sleep. Nightmares, then."

Henry felt the air leave his lungs. How could he possibly…?

"Even before that, you had a hard time accepting love, probably due to a lifetime of loneliness and abandonment. Every time your boyfriend comes near you, you hold onto him like you're afraid he'll disappear. A stupid belief, really, it's clear you're the only thing he cares about."

Henry was frozen in shock. It was amazing, but terrible, and he didn't know what to think. He couldn't keep up with everything Sherlock was saying.

"Shut up," Emma whispered. "Shut up right now, and get the hell out of my station."

Silence fell upon the room again. Henry swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything Sherlock had said was correct, which was incredible, but it also had hurt his mom deeply. Either way, there was one thing he was certain of: He wanted this guy on their side, especially if someone was after his mom (Regina, that is).

"Get out," Emma said again, this time with more force. "Or I will throw you out myself."

After a brief pause, Henry could hear footsteps. He darted down the hall and hid in a closet. He kept the door cracked open so he could watch Sherlock storm out, his thick coat billowing out behind him.

He waited a moment to exit the closet, staring at the front door to the station. His mind was churning with possibilities. He needed to do some research into this Sherlock Holmes, and fast, before he decided to leave without helping.

* * *

John had wandered around town for an hour or so after Sherlock had gone off. He didn't know what to think. Of course he couldn't move to Storybrooke, he had a home, the start of a family, he and Sherlock had a career, all in London. He loved London. So did Sherlock.

Eventually he ended up in the diner and took a seat at one of the tables in the front. He didn't know why, really, but he felt like he had to make a decision, as if moving to Storybrooke was even an option. Granny came around and gave him coffee, and he sat for a while. A few customers came and went, everyone tired from the night before. He said hello to a few people, ones he had met at the wedding, and ones he must have overlooked. Sherlock probably already had files on all of them in his mind. But John had to be the normal one, the logical one. He had to convince Sherlock that moving here wasn't a good decision.

As he was thinking, Mary Margaret sat down across from him with a soft smile. "Hello, John. How's your morning?"

He looked up, startled, but decided he shouldn't be. "Oh, it's fine, thank you." He didn't much feel like talking to someone, but Mary Margaret was kind, and he figured if anyone had stopped to chat, he would appreciate her doing so.

"You look a little distracted, is everything alright?" John didn't know if he should trust her. It wasn't as if she was untrustworthy, she seemed very nice, but his problems were quite personal, and very important.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm doing well, thank you." It was hard not to come off rude. Usually he was good at curbing his emotions, one of them had to be the nice one. But today he had so much to think about, he couldn't worry about what these people thought of him. He would be leaving soon anyway, he must leave soon.

She nodded and called over Granny to order a coffee. "Well, if you need to chat about anything, I've been told I can lend a hand."

John took a breath. "You have a baby, don't you?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes, Neal. He's with Belle right now."

John stared off. He didn't know how to bring it up. "I've never had a child before. I'm a bit frightened, actually."

"You're going to be a father soon?" Mary Margaret beamed, smiling.

John nodded, and gave a small smile back. "Yes. My wife is back in London. I'm actually kind of nervous about leaving her alone so late in the pregnancy. The baby's due in only two months."

"Is your wife doing well? What's her name?"

John laughed, "Mary, actually."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Well, I'm sure she'll be a great mother then, won't she."

He nodded. "I think we're both ready. There's just some complications lately."

"With the pregnancy?"

"No!" John interjected. "No, they're both doing well. It's actually mostly with Sherlock, to be honest."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes, friends of the family can go through difficult times when they don't think they are as high of importance in your life once the baby arrives. I'm sure Sherlock will be fine once he gets used to it."

John laughed again. Although she was right, it wasn't what he meant. "No, actually Sherlock wants to move here. He's already making plans. It's like he's gone insane."

Mary Margaret looked concerned a moment and then smiled. "I think that's a lovely idea."

John leaned back a second. "Well, he wants Mary and I to move over too. It's crazy really, our whole lives are in London. I honestly don't know what he's thinking." He pursed his lips and cleared his throat, awkwardly.

Mary Margaret nodded. "You know, John, I've found this town to be a lovely place to raise a child. Take Henry for example. He's an amazing person, and everyone here has helped to make him that way. It does take a village. I think we all care about each other so much that we'd be willing to do anything. I'm sure you have a good support system in London, but being here is practically a built-in one."

John nodded. He couldn't even consider this, he didn't know why he was. "I just couldn't imagine living anywhere other than London."

"Well, I'm not trying to convince you any which way," Mary Margaret laughed. "But I couldn't imagine a better home than this town. It's who you're with, rather than where you are. I'm sure it would be hard for you if Sherlock stayed and you went home."

She had a point. Obviously if Mary wasn't up for it, he wouldn't consider, but if she was...and if Sherlock was dead set on staying...maybe there wasn't even much of a choice to be made.

"I appreciate you talking to me, Mary Margaret." He stood to leave, thanking her again and began walking to the door,

"John," she called behind him.

He stopped and turned.

"This town is complicated, but we would love to have you."

He smiled back and left.

* * *

Emma sat down at the Sheriff's desk, annoyed, defeated. She knew David would say something about how Sherlock only wanted to help, but she wasn't in the mood to hear it. How dare he come into her town? Into her station? Hook looked uncomfortably at her, not knowing what to say.

"David," Emma began, trying to get the last interruption out of her mind. "Why don't you go home, we can take it from here."

David looked like he wanted to stay, he knew it was important. Emma could see it in his eyes, but he also looked exhausted. She could already tell they hadn't gotten anywhere all night.

"You really don't have to stay, it'll be fine," she reassured him, and looked toward the door.

David nodded. "Go easy on her, will you?"

Emma closed her eyes. She didn't feel like "going easy" was in correspondence with her mood at the moment, especially after the little outburst of the new guest in town. "Of course."

David grabbed his jacket and walked out, saying goodbye to everyone. Hook followed after to make sure Sherlock had left, and to lock the station door so nobody would barge in.

"Okay then." Emma stood and pushed up her sleeves. "Will, let's start with you."

Will looked startled and stared at her. "What? I didn't do anything, what about me?"

"Well, up until last night, nobody in this town had any idea who Ana was. Except you. If that doesn't look suspicious. I don't know what does.

He stared at his feet. "That's a long story. But it doesn't matter, okay? She showed up out of nowhere."

"You're going to have to tell me your history." Emma pulled the sheriff's chair across from Ana and Will. Hook sat by the desk.

Will stayed silent a moment. "Ana and I were married."

Ana looked at him, her face contorting. "Were?"

He took a breath and looked over at Emma. "Yeah, I mean, I suppose we still are. We were in Wonderland, and then she left. I don't really know what happened, but I came here because the people didn't want me ruling without Ana."

Emma furrowed her brow and pulled back her head. "Wait, ruling?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, we were king and queen, is that hard to comprehend?"

Emma looked at him, annoyed. "Alright, so you two ruled Wonderland? And then she just left? Why would she do that?"

Ana was staring at the ground, looking worried. Emma didn't know what to make of it. "I don't know."

Ana piped up. "I don't remember any of this. I don't even remember getting married, Emma. All I remember is a year ago at Alice's wedding. We were getting in the portal to go home, and then nothing. Then I woke up last night with a man over me."

Emma breathed out. "This town has some sick fascination with memory erasure."

"I don't see why you can't just let her come back home with me. Maybe after a while she'll begin to remember. Who knows if it has anything to do with magic?"

"Well, assuming she's telling the truth, and isn't out to get Regina, which," Emma said, and looked towards Ana, "If you are, we will all be coming after you, not just me, then it has to be magic. I don't see how something that selective can't be. Which means that somebody else is out to get Regina, and either wants to drag you down, too, or use you as a means to get to her and whoever else they want to get to."

"Emma, I promise I don't know anything." Ana looked like she could cry. It made Emma uncomfortable. She wanted to trust the girl, she looked innocent, and Emma could usually tell those things, but she could never be sure.

"Alright, well tell me what came over you last night when you forced the chandelier down. Was it like someone gave you a command right then? Or like there was an intent long before?"

Ana looked around. "I don't know. I felt panicked when we went into the wedding, but I thought it was just from all the music and people and being with Will again. Maybe it wasn't. I didn't feel compelled to do anything. But then I saw Regina, I recognized her, too. I didn't feel hate or anything at all, I don't think that's what could have triggered it. But I looked up and saw the chandelier and it felt like something I _had_ to do. It wasn't like I was being forced, but I didn't feel in control of my thoughts either. It's strange, I would never hurt someone like that, not anymore."

Emma pursed her lips, but decided to ignore the last part. "Okay, well that sounds like magic."

Ana nodded. "It might be."

"I guess there's not much else I need to ask." She looked over at Killian. "What do you think?"

Killian walked over to them and took a breath. "I think that we should all trust Will to come to us if anything strange happens, shouldn't we?" He looked at Will.

Will nodded. "Of course. This affects her safety as well as ours."

"Then, I don't think keeping her locked up will help us figure out what's going on."

Emma nodded. She almost thought it would be safer to keep her locked up, but she knew he was right. She walked to the desk and pulled out a silver key from the top drawer. Will breathed a sigh of relief behind her.

She walked back to the cell. "I swear to God, though, if I find out you two are both in on this, I won't hesitate to lock you up forever."

Will nodded. "Get on with it then, let her out."

Emma gave a half smile. "Be sure to come back if you remember anything. Or if anything more happens." She helped Ana from the cell, and watched as she and Will hugged.

Will pulled Ana from the station and mouthed a quiet _thank you_ to Emma over his shoulder as they left.

* * *

In hindsight, Sherlock realized he made a bit of a mistake in deducing the Sheriff. While _he_ might not care, he knew (thanks to John) that people didn't enjoy having their pasts aired out in front of everyone, and he had touched upon some very sensitive things.

But in his defense, how else could he have made his point? It didn't matter whether or not he knew the people in the town, he could learn everything he needed to know from a simple look. The people of a small town in rural Maine could hardly prove a challenge. They were all so simple and boring. This was probably the most exciting thing to happen to them in ages, and Sherlock was desperate to get to the bottom of it.

But he had been thrown out of the sheriff's station. So, now what? Sherlock had been wandering the streets for a while, trying to plan his next move. John was off God-knows where, which frustrated Sherlock greatly. There was a case on! How could John be so thick as to ignore that?

Sherlock knew that leaving London for this dull town was a bit insane, but when had he ever been considered sane? There was something mysterious about this town and its occupants, and he wanted to learn what.

He slowed to a stop when he reached the center of the town. High above his head stood a clock tower, ticking along merrily. Underneath that was a sign that read "Storybrooke Free Public Library."

 _Hmmm…_ he thought. There was no better place to learn about a town than its library. _Might as well._

The library was mostly empty, save for the librarian sitting behind the circulation desk. Sherlock recognized her as the bookish woman from the shop and the wedding. John liked her. Sherlock didn't know what to make of her. He didn't know what to make of anyone, a frustrating concept for him. The librarian held a baby in her arms, and she was cooing to him. She looked up when Sherlock walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes!" she greeted. "How are you today?"

 _Ugh, pleasantries_. He forced some semblance of a smile on his face and approached the desk. "Fine, just fine."

The librarian - _Belle_ , he finally recalled - was giving him a curious look. He suddenly wished John was there.

"Uh, how are you?" Sherlock asked awkwardly. Belle smiled.

"I'm well, thanks. Just watching baby Neal here for Mary Margaret." She coughed. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Sherlock eyed her closely, noting the undercurrent of confusion on her features. She expected him to be gone by now. They all did.

"I was hoping to find some information about this town here," he stated. "Stories about how it was formed, old records, that sort of thing."

Belle shifted in her seat. "Um, I'm sure we have books on that. I can check for you, if you'd like?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. Her expression was perfectly innocent, but there was something off about her. He rested his arms on the desk and laced his fingers together.

"Yes," he said. "I would like that."

Belle licked her lips before standing up. She set the baby in a carrier sitting by her chair and walked over to the bookshelves in the back, her heels clicking loudly. Before she disappeared around the corner, she sent him a suspicious look. Sherlock frowned. _How odd._

The baby gurgled in his carrier. Sherlock stared at him for a moment before turning and walking across the lobby. There was a set of metal doors that looked like an elevator, though instead of call buttons there was a wheel. He leaned closer to inspect it when a little boy ran out of the back, clutching a picture book.

"Belle!" he cried. He stopped when he realized Belle wasn't there, staring at Sherlock with an apprehensive expression.

"She went that way," Sherlock said, pointing to the back. The boy just watched him. Sherlock had seen him at the wedding. The son of the groom, but not the bride. Or at least, not the biological son of the bride.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Sherlock Holmes." It was irritating how many times he had introduced himself in the past several days.

"I'm Roland," the little boy reported with a grin. Sherlock nodded.

"That's nice. Now, Belle is-"

"You were at my papa's wedding," Roland said. Sherlock groaned.

"Yes, I was."

"Are you friends with him?"

"I don't really do friends," Sherlock said, searching the back of the library for Belle. "Only have a handful. I'm sure Belle would love to see that book…"

"What would Belle love to see?" Belle finally reemerged, beaming at Roland. Sherlock almost celebrated her appearance before he realized she was empty-handed.

"I found a book!" Roland announced. Belle ruffled his hair.

"That's wonderful. We can read it after I talk to Mr. Holmes here."

Roland hugged Belle's legs before running back to the shelves. He waved goodbye to Sherlock as he left, and Sherlock merely nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes," Belle said. "But I was unable to find anything that would be of use to you."

Sherlock frowned. "You found nothing? Absolutely nothing?"

Belle shrugged. "I'm very sorry. I'm sure if you ask around, you could find someone willing to talk to you about Storybrooke. But I'm afraid we have nothing here."

Sherlock pressed his lips together. This town just got stranger and stranger. It was making a fool out of him, and he did not like it. Not one bit. There was an explanation somewhere, there had to be.

"I'm just going to take a look around," he said, striding towards the back. "Just for the hell of it."

"Oh, yes, of course," Belle stammered. "If you need any assistance…"

"I will be sure to not ask you," Sherlock murmured so she couldn't hear.

* * *

Henry raced back to Emma and Hook's house, repeating the name over and over in his head. _Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes_. He burst through the front door and ran upstairs to his room, the one he stayed in whenever he slept over. His laptop was right where he left it, on the desk with the lid cracked half-open.

Logging in, Henry pulled up a Google search. He honestly didn't know what would come up, if anything would, but he had to try. If this man could help his mom in some way, he had to try.

He hesitated for only a fraction of a second before hitting 'Enter.' Hundreds of results appeared immediately. Henry's eyes widened.

Under "In the news" was a list of articles, each one more outlandish than the last. The first one said "Terrorist Threat Thwarted by Famous Detective." The next said "Hat Detective Alive: How Sherlock Holmes Fooled Everyone."

Henry blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes. Then he continued to scroll through the search.

The first non-news related result was a blog belonging to one Dr. John H. Watson. Curious, Henry clicked on it. The page loaded, showing a collection of posts. A picture on the side told Henry Dr. Watson was the other man from the wedding, the one sitting next to Sherlock. _Perfect_ , he thought.

He spent the next half-hour reading through all the posts. Most of them were detailing the different cases the two men had solved. By the time he was finished, he had come to a conclusion.

He needed to get Sherlock on the case.

* * *

"John!" Sherlock entered the little room at the Inn, looking for his friend. When he arrived, he noticed there was no sign of him. He sat on the bed, annoyed. He needed to tell John about the library, and how everyone in this town seemed to be suspicious. Before he knew it, he heard the click of the door unlocking with the rusty old keys that the lady had given them. John entered, on his cell phone.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea too. Alright, stay safe, love you." He closed the little thing and looked up at Sherlock. "What are you all excited about?"

"John, you wouldn't believe it, the people at the station wouldn't let me into the investigation, even after some of my deductions. And then at the library, that woman from the shop told me that there were no books about the town's history. How strange, don't you think? I want to make it a point to find out more here, we really can't even begin our work unless we have fully understood our setting, don't you agree?"

John smiled. "Sherlock, you haven't even thought about the fact that I didn't want to stay here, did you?"

Sherlock hadn't, no. He stayed silent.

"Well, it's a ridiculous idea, really. Moving to another city, in another country, on another _continent_. It's idiotic if you ask me." He set down the phone and laid his coat over the chair.

Sherlock stared at him. "John, we need to stay here."

"Well, good thing then, since we are."

Sherlock's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? We are?"

At that moment, John's cell began to buzz. "Hello?" he answered, smiling. "Yes, Mary Margaret." He waited a moment, and Sherlock tried to figure out what was going on. "Oh lovely, wonderful, we'll be right over to see them. Yes, thank you so much, it means the world. I can't wait to tell Mary." Sherlock heard the light hum of talking on the other line. "Yes! She says it really isn't such a bad idea. She's always had a love for small towns, visiting Sherlock's family is one of her favorite things to do. Out in the middle of nowhere, that is." He laughed a moment and then told her goodbye, thanking her again.

"What on earth just happened, John Watson?" Sherlock had stood up to listen in, although John's phone wasn't loud enough for him to make out any of the conversation.

John smiled. "That was Mary Margaret, that nice woman we met the first day we were here. She found two apartments for us, right next to each other. Mary is flying out in less than a week."

Sherlock held back a smile. "So that means...?"

John nodded. "It means we are staying here."

"Well, good, that's what we _should_ do. I can't believe you even hesitated, John, how dumb of you. This is a great plan, we need to get to the bottom of this place sooner than later if you ask me."

John cut him off. "I don't know how _long_ we'll stay, Sherlock. But why not try out the simple life? It might make raising a baby easier, who knows?"

Sherlock nodded. "Excellent choice, John."

"Shall we go off and see our new home, then?" John asked, knowing how happy he was making Sherlock in the moment.

Sherlock nodded. They grabbed their coats and headed out the door, both excited to see the apartments. Sherlock was already wondering how well the walls would hold up when being shot at.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who've read, followed, reviewed and favorited this story! We really appreciate it. Please let us know what you thought!**


	4. Mr Know It All

Ana sat in the large chair at the front of the sitting area in Will's apartment. "This is," she began, obviously thinking of a polite word, "nice."

"It's boring." Will went to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on the stove top. Ana hadn't seen technology like this before. The last time she was in this realm, it was before the twentieth century, he had to remember that. "But not so much now that you're in it."

She smiled. He could sense her relaxing a bit, not too much, but more so now that they were out of the station. Once the coffee was finished, he brought her over a cup. She probably wanted to sleep, but he hadn't been alone with her in over a year. He also figured she might have a few questions. The caffeine might help the two of them stay up a bit longer.

Ana's hands cupped the mug, a pale red one with his initials on it that Belle had bought him for Christmas. She had noticed he didn't have many personalized things. She hadn't asked why, though.

"How are you feeling?" He sat down beside Ana and rested his mug on his knee, feeling the heat beneath his jeans.

"This has been a bit scary." She laughed nervously, still not well enough to be comfortable. He didn't blame her much.

Will took a sip, burning his tongue. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

He knew there would be. He hoped he could get away with minimal information relayed to her, though. He didn't want to relive it, and he didn't want her to think she had come running to the wrong man.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked.

He swallowed. "Yeah, of course."

"I figured you didn't want to talk about it in front of the people at the police station." She stared at the cup, blinking slowly. She had faith in him, he could tell. It didn't make things easier, he knew that for sure.

"Ana," he began, closing his eyes. "Things weren't the best for us. I don't know if you'd be here right now if you knew what happened."

She stared at him, her face concentrating, upset. "Did you do something? You wouldn't hurt me, Will, I know that, what could have happened?"

Will exhaled. "No, _I_ didn't do anything."

"Oh." He watched as she processed. He could tell what she was thinking. "I didn't... become like I used to be? Did I?"

"No," Will faltered. "You didn't do something evil, Ana, you didn't do anything more than just-" He couldn't finish. He didn't know what to say, how to say it.

"Will, what did I do?" She looked as if she was about to cry. "You have to tell me, it's not fair. If I did something wrong maybe I can fix it."

"You can't." He didn't mean it the way it came out. He felt the coffee get hotter, not in reality, but it felt hotter in his grasp. "I spent the last six months trying to get over it. I'm happy you're here now, but I can't act as if it didn't happen."

"As if what didn't happen, Will?" She seemed so hopeless.

"As if you didn't fall in love with someone else, Ana." He held his breath, but she didn't reply.

A few minutes passed. Neither of them said anything. "Will, I couldn't have."

"Well, you did, so..." he cut off. He wasn't upset with her, he wanted to tell her that, but he didn't.

He watched as two tears fell from her eyes. "Will, but," she swallowed. "I love you. I couldn't have-"

"You did." He didn't say it accusing, or upset, just like it was the truth.

"Who was he, then?"

Will took a moment. "I have no clue." He shrugged. It was hard to look at her. "You said he wasn't magical, he wasn't from Wonderland. You said he was from here. I thought you were under a curse again, but when you dared me to kiss you, it didn't do anything. You were still in love. You left me, and you came here, I thought so, at least."

"And then what?"

"And then the people in Wonderland made me leave. They didn't want me ruling without you. Suppose I'd stolen from too many of them before." She laughed through her tears. "And so I came here, I came back to this apartment, and I figured I could go out and look for you. Maybe if I met the man you loved I could ask him why, I don't really know. But then there was a curse and we couldn't leave the town. Once the curse was lifted, I don't know, maybe I wasn't ready. Or maybe I just didn't want to face the truth."

"What truth?" Will wanted to hold her, to tell her that it was alright and she was safe now. He wanted to tell her that they would get through this.

"That you were genuinely in love with him."

Ana choked on a sob. "I'm not in love with anyone but you."

"You say that, but you don't know, Ana."

"I do!"

She cried, and let him hug her. She cried into his shirt. "You're here with me, it's okay," he whispered. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

She cried for a few minutes longer and then began to calm down. "Maybe we both got a bit of sleep, yeah?" Will asked.

She shook her head. "Maybe there's a way to get my memories back. There has to be, hasn't there? Then we'll know what's going on. Someone must have done this to me."

"Maybe it was the man in the forest."

"Yeah." She stared at the ground. "He was strange."

"Was he?"

"I couldn't see him, but he was."

Will furrowed his brow. "How so?"

Ana looked up at him, her eyes narrowing, confused, trying to work it out. "His voice was so _soft_."

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

"No, it will not fit there." Sherlock stood at the end of the room, watching as John tried to fit a small couch beneath the window frame. "You're three centimeters off. I'm telling you."

"It'll fit." John huffed and pushed some more. The room was strewn with boxes, he was fairly surprised at how quickly everything had shipped over. He felt beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"It won't, though."

John stopped and leaned against the piece of furniture. "You know, instead of standing there telling me what is what, perhaps you could give me some help."

"I am helping."

John grew angry. He pursed his lips. "No, you're telling me what to do."

"I'm telling you that it won't fit, which it won't."

John was about to scream when they both heard a knock at the door. "Hello!" Mary's voice echoed down the hall outside. John sprung up and ran to the door.

"Mary!" He gave her a large hug, and smiled at her belly. She had gotten slightly bigger since the last time they had seen her. "How are you feeling?"

Mary smiled, and John helped bring her bags in. The three of them sat the already finished table they had set up for a dining area. "Lovely, but a bit tired. The flight was long, but I figure it's just as uncomfortable sitting in bed than on a plane this late in the pregnancy." She chuckled, and John smiled.

After a minute or two, she looked around. "Wow, this is a nice little flat. I was hoping you two hadn't found some cave to stay in. I don't mind this."

Sherlock smiled. "Yes, of course, we wouldn't let you down."

Mary smiled back, then seemed to gain confusion. "Sherlock, where's your new place, then?"

"Right next to yours." He motioned to the next room over. "I figured since this is a small town already, why not live as your neighbor?"

"I tried telling him that he'd just be woken up every night by the baby, but he insisted." John rolled his eyes, catching Mary up.

Mary just smiled. "Well I think it's wonderful. You two needed to be close anyway. This way Sherlock can help us when we're too exhausted with an infant around. He'll be our built-in babysitter."

"Well," Sherlock interjected, not liking the sound of being a babysitter. "I'm sure Mary Margaret across the hall wouldn't mind doing that job for the two of you. She'd probably be better than me anyway."

"Maybe once we get settled in we can go and I can introduce myself? She seemed like a nice woman from our phone calls." John nodded, agreeing.

Sherlock got up a few minutes later and told them he would be going to his place to move in as well. John stopped him. "You have to help me fit the couch. At least do that before you go."

Mary furrowed her brow. "That one? Over there?" She pointed to the window. Sherlock stopped.

"Yes," said John.

She laughed. "Well, there's no way that'll fit in there, is there?"

* * *

The "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign loomed in the distance, and Regina let out a contented sigh. The familiar woods sprang up around the black Mercedes, welcoming her home. Reaching out to her left blindly, she found Robin's hand and entwined their fingers together. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Happy to be home?" Robin asked. Regina's spine tingled at the word _home_. A reminder that Robin was finally here to stay. Nothing would pull them apart now. The rings on their fingers proved that.

"Happy about parts of it," Regina replied, leaning her head against the window. "I'm happy we're going to see our boys. I'm not so happy our honeymoon is over."

Robin lifted their joined hands and kissed hers. "I know what you mean."

The past two weeks had been perfect. Instead of going somewhere far and exotic, they had opted to stay close to Storybrooke, in case their boys needed them. They rented a cabin about an hour away and spent their days either curled up in bed or exploring the hiking trails around them. Robin showed off his forest skills, teaching his new wife how to navigate the woods and find comfortable places for shelter. Some couples might have gotten bored doing nothing for that long, but Regina and Robin were perfectly happy to simply bask in each other's company. They had been separated so much, it was nice to be together for a change.

Their first night away, they laid in bed, her head pillowed on his chest, and Regina had cried. Her tears had fallen on his bare skin, causing him to stir.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she assured him, wiping her cheeks hastily. Robin stopped her by grabbing her wrists. He pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You can tell me anything," he whispered.

Regina was silent for a moment, biting her lip. When she spoke, her breath ghosted over Robin's body, and he shivered in pleasure.

"I've just never been this happy," she confessed. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. They shone in the moonlight, and Regina could just make out his features. "I've never realized I could feel this… _full_."

Robin smiled. He reached up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, bringing her own hand to cover his.

"And that makes me happy," he said. "Because you deserve every happiness, Regina. Every one."

Regina knew that wasn't exactly true, based on her past, but it was nice to hear him say it with such conviction. She tumbled forward and kissed him deeply. His hand on her cheek moved to the nape of her neck, and they spent the rest of the night getting lost in each other.

Now they were re-entering reality, and Regina wished they weren't. The time they spent away had been like a dream, and she hadn't wanted it to end. But all good things must, she supposed. And she had to admit that she was excited to see what life would be like with Robin as her husband.

"So," Robin said as they wound their way through the streets. "What do you want to do first: Go home, or pick up the boys?"

Regina looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Robin smirked. "Thought you'd say that."

It was then that Regina realized he'd already been driving towards Emma and Hook's house. She beamed at him, her stomach twisting with excitement at the prospect of seeing her sons again.

Sons. Plural. It was a beautiful thing.

"Are you happy to be back?" Regina asked. Robin shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't really know." He glanced over to see her shocked expression. "You misunderstand. I'm happy we're on our way to get our sons, and I'm excited to begin our lives together. But…" He paused for a moment. "I suppose I haven't had the time to really find my place in this town, what with curses and monsters disrupting everything."

Regina processed his words. He had a point. When he'd first been dropped into town, most of his time had been spent fighting against Zelena. And after that, "Marian" had returned, and he'd spent hours stressing over that situation. And then he left. Then he returned, only to be sucked away to Camelot a few days later.

Regina squeezed his hand. "No more of that," she declared. "Your place is with me, and Henry, and Roland. This is your home."

Robin squeezed back. "Our home."

He pulled into the driveway of Emma and Hook's house and parked behind the yellow Bug. No sooner had he turned off the engine, the front door burst open, and Roland darted out. Emma was out a second later, reminding him to be careful with the steps.

"There's my boy!" Robin called, gathering Roland in his arms. Regina rounded the Mercedes as Hook came out on the porch, closely followed by Henry.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry hurried down the front steps and gave Regina a hug. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the side of his head.

This was home. This feeling.

"I missed you," she whispered, tightening her grip. Henry laughed.

"You were only gone for two weeks."

"What, I can't miss my son in that time?"

Henry stepped back, shaking his head in amusement. "No, you can. It's nice to be missed, I suppose."

Regina smiled and ruffled his hair, causing him to duck away. He was grinning, so it didn't bother her.

"Mama!"

Regina's heart nearly stopped. She turned to see Roland leaning forward in Robin's arms, his hands outstretched. She glanced at Robin. He smiled softly at her and gave a nod, as though saying _It's okay_.

Tentatively, she stepped forward and drew Roland into her arms. She kissed the top of his head, her eyes welling up with tears. He clung to her like he was afraid she would disappear. Considering he'd lost his biological mother, Regina wasn't really surprised.

"Hello, my precious boy," she murmured. Roland snuggled into her embrace. "Were you good for Emma and Hook?"

"Yeah!" he chirped. "I was real good! Right, Emma?"

Regina looked to the Sheriff, who was leaning against Hook with a smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. He was great. They both were, actually."

"Don't sound surprised," Henry said in a mock-hurt tone.

"I'm not! I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Henry shook his head. He gave Robin a quick hug before heading back into the house. Regina watched him go with a quizzical look on her face.

"Where is he off to?"

Emma shrugged and glanced at Hook. "His room, probably. He's been in there a lot."

Regina wondered if she should start worrying, but Robin placed a hand on the small of her back, and she felt her anxiety melt away. She held Roland closer and kissed his head again.

"So, have we missed anything exciting?" Robin asked once they had all reentered the house and got situated in the kitchen. Roland hadn't left Regina's arms, and it made her feel like she was floating.

"Well…" Emma said slowly. She glanced at Hook, who held his hand out as if to say, _This one's yours_.

"What?" Regina felt herself slipping into Madam Mayor mode. She looked at Emma expectantly. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad, before you start worrying," Emma said.

"She might think differently," Hook muttered. Emma elbowed him.

Regina felt her anxiety spike again. Robin wrapped an arm around her waist, grounding her. She pressed herself against his side.

"Is it about the woman who tried to kill me at the wedding?" Her voice was eerily calm. Emma shook her head.

"No. We let her go, actually. She's not much of a threat right now, I can explain that later. What you should probably know is…"

She trailed off. Regina squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt not to roll them.

"Spit it out, Emma."

Emma exhaled. "Sherlock and John have decided to stay."

Silence descended on the room. Robin's grip tightened. Regina stared at Emma.

"They what?"

"They've moved in," Hook said bluntly. "Apparently John has a wife, and she's joined them."

"Who let this happen?" Regina demanded.

Emma winced. Clearly she had been afraid of this type of reaction. Regina's blood was boiling. It was bad enough outsiders were moving in, but _those_ outsiders? That wasn't acceptable.

"Darling, calm down," Robin pleaded. He dug his thumb into her back and massaged the knots that were beginning to form. Regina took a deep breath and forced herself to relax.

"Who let this happen?" she repeated, steadier now.

"Apparently my mom encouraged John," Emma reported warily. "But I guess Sherlock was already dead-set on it beforehand."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful."

Robin increased the pressure on her back. "Relax, Regina," he said. "This will be fine. Don't get too worked up about it."

Regina nearly told him it was far too late for that, but she tried to listen. She knew she was making a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be. While she may not like Sherlock, John didn't seem too bad. In fact, he seemed to keep Sherlock in check. And maybe now that they'd spent some time there, Sherlock would have finally seen there was no case to be had. Maybe he would be less irritating. All she had to do was keep her distance. She was the mayor. She could do that.

"You're right," she said. "It's fine. It's all fine." She plastered a fake smile on her face. "I don't care. They can live wherever they want."

Emma looked doubtful, but she nodded anyway. "Right. They haven't done anything bad in the past few weeks. Well, Sherlock did try to get himself involved in the investigation on what happened at the wedding, but he's been laying low ever since I kicked him out of the station."

Regina tried to imagine the indignant look he must've had on his face when Emma gave him the boot. It made her smile.

"We just need to be extra careful," Regina said. "No magic. This is a normal town now, and I don't want to think of what those men would do if they learned the truth."

Emma nodded. "Agreed."

At that moment, Henry came downstairs, backpack over his shoulder. He made a beeline for the front door, causing all the adults to look his way.

"Whoa there, kid," Emma called. "Where are you going?"

"Library," Henry said. "Need to return some books. I'll meet you back home."

Regina nodded. "Okay. Say hello to Belle for me."

Henry was already halfway out the door, but he managed to yell back, "Okay!" Regina shook her head in amusement.

"He's grown so much." She sighed and looked back at Emma and Hook. "So, tell me about the woman from the wedding."

* * *

Will heard the little bell ding as he entered Mr. Gold's shop. "Hello?" He walked towards the back, running his fingers along the glass shelves of the store. After a moment, Rumple came in from the back room. Will felt uncomfortable, but decided that didn't matter much right now. He had tried to avoid going to Rumple for the longest time, but ever since he and Ana had talked two weeks ago, she'd been begging him to figure something out. Rumple was his last hope.

"Will," Rumple said, his eyes narrowing slightly. Will resisted rolling his eyes. "How can I help you?" He said it through his teeth, clearly not wanting to help.

"Look, maybe we can put the past behind us. My wife just arrived, and I need help. I'm not in your way anymore, we both know that."

Rumple sighed and nodded. "What is it, then?"

"I need something for memory. She can't remember anything from the past year. I thought maybe there was something magic or whatever that could bring them back."

Rumple looked displeased with Will's lack of knowledge on how magic worked. "Well, it's probably a curse. Most memory erasure doesn't come with normal magic, it's intentional. I might have something we could work with, but you'd have to know what curse she has."

"She doesn't." Will stood, his hands on the glass in front of him, defeated.

"How do you know?"

Will sighed. "We tried true love's kiss, it didn't work. She must not be under a curse."

Rumple laughed and went to shut some cupboards behind him. "You're missing two very important things, it seems."

Will dropped his expression. "What things?"

Rumple walked back to him and began to speak very matter-of-factly. "Well one, if she isn't in love with you anymore, then it wouldn't have worked, would it?"

Will felt that Rumple enjoyed this a bit too much. "And the second?"

"Well, there's only one other case in which a kiss from a true love wouldn't work."

Will motioned for him to continue, annoyed. "And what would that be?"

"Well, a kiss wouldn't work if she cursed herself."

Will jerked his head back slightly, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean, cursed herself?"

"I mean," he continued, "if she was the one who enacted the curse, then true love's kiss wouldn't work."

"But why would she have done that?"

Rumple replied sarcastically. "Well I don't know, do I?"

Will rolled his eyes. "So what should I do?"

Rumple sighed. "Well first you need to figure out which curse it is. Once you find that out, I can find something that might be able to bring her memories back."

"How can I figure that out?"

"I'm sure Belle can help," Rumple began, but then stopped, his expression turning constricted. Will watched as his hands curled up into fists. "Maybe not."

"It's fine, I'll figure something out."

"If you would like, I can look around back for a book that might help you find something. Maybe I have an enchanted object or elixir that could help figure out what curse might be on her."

Will nodded. "I would appreciate that, yes."

* * *

Sherlock had taken to wandering around the town every day. His determination to get to the bottom of Storybrooke's secrets had only intensified every time he came up empty-handed. A person with a lesser mind than his would have given up, cut their losses, and gone home. But now Sherlock was invested. He knew there was something mysterious about the town. He just didn't know what.

John used to come with him on these expeditions, but now that Mary had arrived the good doctor had opted to stay behind and help her settle in. Logically, Sherlock knew this was the right thing for him to do, but it didn't mean that he liked it. He'd shoved his hands into the pockets of his beloved coat and set off in search of some area he hadn't explored yet. John would say he was sulking.

Sherlock's trip that day took him to the woods. Leaves crunched under his feet, and branches were swept aside with great haste. He scowled when his coat snagged on a stray branch. He missed his city, but he wouldn't admit that to John.

The most exciting thing he found in the woods was an old well. It looked rather out of place in the middle of a forest, which Sherlock thought to be curious. But after an extensive examination of the aging stones, he was forced to conclude that there was nothing significant about it. He stared at it for a good ten minutes before huffing and heading back to town.

Why couldn't he find anything? There was nothing remarkable about this damn town, so it should have been easy to decipher. It was frustrating him so much, he had barely slept (Not that he slept much to begin with). He just wanted answers.

Luckily for him, that was the day fate decided to indulge him.

"Mr. Holmes!" a voice he had never heard before called out. Sherlock stopped and turned slowly. He had been walking up Main Street with the intention of going back to the flat to complain to John and Mary. Now there was a boy of about thirteen running up the sidewalk towards him. Sherlock had seen him all around town, as well as at the wedding. The mayor's son, but not the one he met at the library.

"Mr. Holmes," the boy repeated once he had caught up. He was out of breath, and Sherlock got the distinct impression he had been looking for him. "We haven't met yet. My name's Henry."

Sherlock had really thought he was finally past annoying formalities now that he had been in town two weeks.

"Sherlock," he said curtly. "Now what do you want?"

Henry looked startled at Sherlock's abruptness, but Sherlock wasn't in the mood to care. He waited while Henry slung his backpack around and dug through it. He pulled out a thick, leather-bound book and held it up. Sherlock stared at it blankly.

 _Once Upon a Time._

"You want to know more about this town, right?" Henry asked. He raised the book a bit higher, as if tempting Sherlock. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"And a book of fairytales is supposed to help me?"

Sherlock expected Henry to falter and stutter. Instead, the boy drew himself up to his full height and grinned.

"Yes, actually."

This town was _mad._

"I don't have time for this," Sherlock said. He turned on his heel and began to walk away. His skin prickled a moment later when he heard Henry's footsteps follow him.

"Mr. Holmes, er, Sherlock." Henry sped up and jumped in front of Sherlock, forcing him to stop before they collided. "Please, just listen to me."

Sherlock considered it for a moment. He hadn't had a lead in a very long time. And really, he was so bored with the town, he would take any distraction.

"Talk fast," Sherlock ordered. Henry looked flustered for a moment, but he recovered quickly.

"This book," he held it up to emphasize it, "is more than it seems."

Sherlock could already feel the disappointment setting in.

"So it's not just a bunch of fairytales?" Henry's face fell.

"No, it is…"

Sherlock scoffed. "Goodbye, Henry."

He tried to walk away again, but Henry moved to the side and blocked his path. He fixed Sherlock with a fierce glare and shoved the book against Sherlock's chest.

"All you need to do is read it."

Sherlock looked down at the book, then back up at Henry. "Why?"

Henry smirked. "If you're as smart as I think you are, you'll understand. This whole town will make so much more sense to you."

Sherlock wasn't sure what was crazier: The fact that a boy was forcing a storybook into his arms, or that the boy seemed to believe every word he was saying. Sherlock had never been one for fairytales. They were silly and a waste of memory. He certainly didn't want to read some now.

"Why do you want me to read them?" Sherlock asked. He still hadn't taken it from Henry, so it was being awkwardly pressed against him. "Why is it so important to you?"

Henry was quiet for a moment. He pulled the book against his chest, wrapping his arms around it.

"I heard you a few weeks ago, at the station." He licked his lips. "Can you really figure out why someone tried to hurt my mom?"

 _Oh_. So that was it. Henry wanted him on the case.

The case that he desperately wanted in on.

"Yes," Sherlock said slowly. "I believe I can."

Henry's expression turned hopeful. "So, you'll read the book?"

Sherlock really didn't see why reading the book would help matters at all, but maybe if he did, Henry would convince the Sheriff to let Sherlock in on the case. The book didn't seem too long, he would finish it in an hour, tops.

"Fine." He held out his hands expectantly. Henry's eyes widened, and he handed the book over eagerly.

"Thank you," Henry said. "Trust me, it will all make sense after."

Sherlock seriously doubted that, but as he walked away with the book tucked under his arm, he began to feel a familiar sensation sneaking up on him: Curiosity. And once he felt that, there was no going back.

* * *

After Will had left to go speak with Rumple, Ana decided to go for a walk of her own. She felt claustrophobic in the apartment and hoped some wandering would clear her tumultuous mind.

"Anastasia?" A young woman in a light blue coat walked towards Ana, her hair up in a bun, her eyes concerned.

"Ella?"

The girl looked down, smiling. "Actually," she said, "It's Ashley here."

"I don't understand, why are you here?" She couldn't remember if her stepsister still hated her. It had been years since she had seen her. She admitted, it wasn't her finest time, back home with her mother and sisters. Although it wasn't her worst, she had regretted the way she had treated Ella back then, calling her sinister names and forcing her to clean constantly. She had decided after a while that it had mostly been her mother, and Ana had always been afraid to stand up to her, but it didn't change her own behavior.

Ashley rolled her eyes sweetly. She had always had a nice air about her, complimenting the little things, keeping a smile, filling their home with music as she cleaned and cooked. "It was part of a curse. I have a baby now, actually, with Sean. The Prince, I mean. It's all a bit confusing." She laughed a moment.

Ana smiled. "I never thought I would see you again. You look well, I'd love to meet your baby." She tried to be as genuine as she could, she never had a time where they were close, but that didn't mean it could never happen. She had always wanted a real sister, not like Drisella. Alice had been close.

Ashley nodded. "Oh, of course! I'm sure he would love you, you are her aunt after all." She gave her a smile. "What are you doing in Storybrooke? I've never seen you here before."

"Actually, I'm not sure. It's all been a bit of a haze."

Ashley looked in her eyes, concerned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do? Do you have a place to stay?"

Ana smiled. "Yes, I'm staying with…" She trailed off, looking down. "My husband, Will."

"Will Scarlet?" Ashley looked surprised.

Ana nodded. "Yes, we were King and Queen of Wonderland." It was strange to say. It didn't feel real, although lately she didn't know what was real and what was fiction, especially after hearing about the events of the past year from Will.

"Wow!" Ashley smiled. "I had no idea."

Ana gritted her teeth, she felt wrong, like she needed to justify herself. Ashley probably thought she had dictated Wonderland, rather than how it really had been. "It's a bit of a long story. But I've really learned a lot. I think I know what's important."

Ashley smiled. "And what is?"

"Love." Ana smiled. "And family, and friends, and being good." She laughed. "It took me too many mistakes to learn as much.

Ashley smiled, too. "It's lovely to see you again." She pointed down a street a ways from them and explained where her home was. "If you ever need anything, or want to stop by. It'd be nice to have you back."

Ana felt warm inside. She never thought she would want a relationship with her stepsister, but how couldn't she? Of course Ana wanted to be back in Wonderland with Will, but a family wouldn't be bad. Maybe it's exactly what she needed. She waved goodbye to Ashley, smiling and thanking her for the chat, and, maybe by a sort of instinct, began walking towards the center of town.

* * *

When Regina heard a knock at the door, she expected it to be Snow, or maybe even Belle, full of questions about her honeymoon.

She certainly didn't expect the man she was determined to avoid.

"Mr. Holmes," she said, working to keep her voice steady. "I must admit, I'm surprised to see you."

"And no doubt disappointed," Sherlock replied. "May I?" He didn't wait for a response, instead brushed past her and walking into the foyer. Regina gritted her teeth and shut the front door.

"I heard you and your friend have decided to move in." She gestured for him to head into the living room. He circled the room, examining every picture and light fixture. Regina watched him closely.

"Yes. It's a charming town, why wouldn't we want to stay?" His voice was tinged with insincerity. Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure today, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock stopped his inspection, turning to face her. He stared at her for a long moment before producing something from his coat. Regina's stomach dropped at the sight.

"Your son gave me this earlier today. I wanted to return it."

Regina swallowed and schooled her features into a blank mask. "I'm sure he'll be grateful. He loves that book."

Sherlock eyed her for a moment more before dropping his gaze to the book. He lifted it higher, turning it this way and that. "Yes, I would imagine so." He looked back at Regina. "But why would he give it to me?"

 _Why indeed_ , Regina thought. That book had given her more headaches and heartaches than any object. It was not intended to fall into strangers' hands.

"I don't know," she said aloud. "Did he say anything to you?"

Sherlock raised his chin. "He seemed to think it would help me understand this town better. Now, I'm not an expert on parenting, but I don't think a thirteen-year-old boy believing in fairytales is a win for you."

Regina stood up straighter. Sherlock's stare had intensified, like he was waiting to see her reaction. She took a few steps forward.

"Did you read it?"

She had to work to keep the smirk off her face when she saw Sherlock's confident expression falter. She raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he informed her. "Interesting book, I must say. The most traditional fairytales told in untraditional ways. Curious, how the Evil Queen bears a striking resemblance to you."

A cold weight settled in Regina's stomach. She tore her gaze away and moved to the windows facing the front of the house. All the relaxation she had felt on her honeymoon was being replaced by familiar knots in her shoulders. A reminder of her past often did that to her.

"And?" she said, her back to Sherlock. "Did the book help you 'understand' the town?"

"Of course not," Sherlock scoffed. "It's a book of children's stories, nothing else." Regina relaxed slightly. "What I care about is why your son gave it to me with the promise it would."

Regina turned back around. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he held the book in a death grip. He looked truly stumped. She suspected he rarely felt that way.

"What _I_ want to know," she said, "is why he wanted you to read it in the first place."

"Like I said, he wanted me to learn about the town, or something."

"Yes, but why?" Regina took a step closer.

Sherlock was quiet for a moment. "He seems to think I can help you."

Regina froze. Her arms fell to her sides.

"Help me?" She hated how confused she sounded. "With what?"

"The woman who tried to kill you at your wedding." Regina stiffened at the reminder. "I can explain why she did it."

Regina raised her eyebrows and held out her hands. "Oh, then please do."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I need to speak to her first."

"Ah, yes, Sheriff Swan told me about your attempt to join the interrogation." Regina smirked, enjoying Sherlock's scowl.

"Doesn't it concern you that someone wants you dead?"

Regina shrugged. "It's happened before."

Something in Sherlock's eyes shifted. It was as though he was looking at a puzzle. He placed the book on the coffee table and began to pace the room, hands clasped behind his back. Regina stayed where she was, following his movements.

"There is something very strange about your town, Madam Mayor," he said, reaching out to fiddle with a pillow on the sofa. "I just can't place it."

Regina laughed shortly. "Well, aren't you a clever detective?" Sherlock glared at her.

"I will find out, you know." He straightened and tilted his head to the side. "I always do."

Regina smiled, wide and false. "That may be true where you're from, Mr. Holmes, but you're in my town now, and that means you're out of your depth."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe. If I were you, I wouldn't try to find out."

* * *

Mary and Mary Margaret sat at the countertop in the Charming's apartment, drinking tea.

"It's so wonderful to have new faces in town," Mary Margaret smiled. "And a new baby on the way! It's all so exciting."

Mary laughed. "Yes." She turned uncomfortably, obviously not used to the added weight around her belly. She could feel an uncertain kick in the center of her womb and placed a warm hand onto it, smiling down at the baby.

"I hope you two won't hesitate to let us help with anything you need. Before or after the baby arrives." David leaned against the counter, baby Neal in his arms. "We've had quite a bit of practice recently." He smiled down at his son, the soft cooing spreading a relaxing mood through the apartment. "And we're right across the hall. You can't really have closer babysitters than that."

John nodded. "It's very kind of you both to be so inviting." He enjoyed the couple's company. They were sweet, and they seemed to genuinely care about Mary and the baby, which was nice being so close to the two of them. But he felt like they had a sort of ulterior motive for being so kind. It was as if nobody had ever moved into the town before, and they wanted to make an extra good impression. He shook off the feeling and took a sip of the tea they had made him. He tried not to wince when he tasted all the sugar.

Mary Margaret smiled at her husband, and then looked at the guests. "This town really is the perfect place to raise a child. I can get you in touch with the Mommy and Me classes, and show you all the best places for morning walks with the stroller." She began speaking faster as she went, getting more and more excited. "Oh! I nearly forgot, Neal has grown out of so many clothes so quickly, we have bins of them upstairs, if you'd like to take a look. We have old bottles, and binkies, and-"

"Binkies?" John asked, confused.

Mary laughed at him, reaching out to hold his hand. "That's the American word for a dummy."

John nodded. "I suppose I have a lot to learn."

"Mary," Mary Margaret began, "would you like to take a look at some of the clothes? Maybe let the boys have some time to themselves?"

Mary nodded, giving John a knowing glance. She let go of his hand and followed Mary Margaret up the staircase in the middle of the flat. Once they were up the stairs, with quite a few heaving breaths from the ever-growing Mary, they began going through some bins.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Mary Margaret tried not to impose, but it was quite fun having a new mother in town as well. It might take some edge off from the wedding fiasco, bring everyone back to earth for a bit.

Mary shook her head. "It'll be a surprise for the both of us."

Mary Margaret nodded, smiling. She held up a little yellow sweater that she remembered having Neal wear during the past winter on their little walks around town. "Have you two thought of names yet?"

Mary hesitated. The truth was that they hadn't discussed it much. She had a feeling that he was waiting to see what the baby would look like, but with so much of the pregnancy on non-speaking terms, there wasn't much time to figure out a name. "Not really. I have a few ideas, but I think we'll wait until we see them first."

They both smiled. Mary Margaret laughed. "I remember David and I trying to come up with a name. We spent hours, nearly every night of the pregnancy, picking out the right one. But then, once we saw him, we knew the name. It was instantaneous."

Mary looked down into the clothes. "I hope it'll be that way for us."

* * *

"I feel like we should be back in bed. After two weeks with the boys, it'd be nice to sleep in for one day." Emma rubbed the side of her cocoa cup, her eyes drooping. She hadn't slept much with Roland and Henry in the house. It's not that they kept her up, although Roland did have a habit of crawling into bed with them at five in the morning every day, as was fairly typical for a four year old. Or so she'd been told. It was fun having the boys around, and it wasn't the first time Henry had stayed with her either. She wondered what life would be like if she and Killian had a baby, too. Of course he saw Henry as a son, but she knew it wasn't the same. Henry had so much family that took care of him: Regina, her parents, herself, Killian. Even Gold and Belle treated him as their own. She sometimes suspected that Killian wanted to start from scratch with her, but she would never bring it up in case she was wrong.

"It was nice having them." Killian sipped his black coffee. Emma could tell he was tired too, although he would never admit it. They had stayed up late the night before, watching an old black and white movie after the boys had gone to bed. It was dumb, really, staying up so late just to get up early with the boys, and hand them back over to Regina and Robin.

"It was." Granny's wasn't busy today, so she and Killian sat alone near the front, debating what they should have off the menu. Emma usually ordered pancakes, Killian an omelet, but it was always fun deciding. "And this town doesn't wait for sleep. Who knows, maybe something crazy will happen today. And we can't be in bed for it, can we?"

"Exactly." Killian smiled at her. It _was_ nice being alone with him. She closed her eyes a few seconds, letting herself rest. "Emma," she heard Killian say suddenly. Her eyes jolted open. He was staring at something behind her, outside. His eyes widened, and he got up quickly, rushing from the store. Emma followed, her heart starting to pound.

She opened the door and saw it. A monster, or something of the sort. It hovered over the street, like a demon would. It wasn't the same color as a demon, though. It didn't have long black parts, but white, sharp ones. Emma looked closely as it stood still a moment in the air. It seemed to be made of some kind of paper. Then it clicked, just as the monster started flying away, further into town.

"Playing cards," she said, grabbing Killian and running down the street, towards it. She felt her magic harnessing inside of her, sensing the threat. "It's made of playing cards."

She could see it clearly now, its entire figure was made up of hundreds of playing cards, folded in different directions, giving a sharp, dangerous look. "Come on!" she shouted behind her. "We have to get to it!"

* * *

"Mr. Holmes," Regina said, enjoying the way he bristled at the use of his last name, "I'm afraid I can't help you. This is a perfectly normal town. I know you're accustomed to big, exciting cities, but Storybrooke isn't like that." She smiled, though it was more of a baring of teeth. "Just let it go."

Sherlock shook his head. He'd wound his way around her living room more times than she could count, and had argued the whole time about why she should tell him the town's secrets. He was like a dog with a bone, and Regina was ready to snap.

"You underestimate me, Madam Mayor," he said. He glanced at the book, still sitting on the coffee table. "You don't know what I am capable of. I assure you, I will discover what you are hiding."

Regina suppressed a shudder at his dark tone. While people confronting her was most definitely not a new experience, it had been a while. She hated to admit it, but she had begun to allow herself to believe those days were behind her.

"I think I've put up with your presence long enough," she ground out. "It's time for you to go."

She left no room for argument. With a final sweep of the room, Sherlock spun with a flare of his coat and trudged over to the front door. Regina trailed after him, already preparing the criticisms she was going to lob at Snow for letting this insufferable man into her town.

Sherlock was nearly out the door before he caught onto the door frame and swung back around, leaning close.

"Just one more thing," he said, his voice low. Regina refused to move back even an inch, leveling him with a focused stare. "Why did your husband invite John and I to the wedding?"

Regina blinked. "I don't know. That's just the kind of man Robin is." She smiled a bit at the thought of him. "Honorable. Sees the good in everyone."

Sherlock straightened and cocked an eyebrow. "Still seems like an odd thing to do."

"Trust me," she said, "if I had been the one to open the door, you wouldn't have gotten more than a thank you."

Sherlock smirked at that. Regina desperately wanted him off her front step. He opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off by an inhuman screech. Regina's heart practically stopped as Sherlock whirled around. She spotted the source of the noise the same time he did.

"What the…?"

 _So much for peace and quiet_ , she thought.

* * *

"Will!" Ana hurdled into Gold's shop. She was panting, her hair a mess from running.

Will turned around from the counter. He had been waiting a while for Rumple to find something that could help identify the curse Ana had, but so far nothing had come up. Maybe Ana didn't have a curse, but then again, maybe she did.

"Ana?" He walked towards her, concerned. Rumple came out from the back, hearing the noises.

"Will, hurry, there's something out there." She grabbed for his coat sleeve to pull him from the store. Rumple, behind them, hurried along after. "It's a monster of sorts, I was there when it came to life, we need to go find it."

"Wait, a monster?" Will stopped her before she opened the door to leave the shop. Rumple stood behind, confused as well.

"Yes, I'm scared, please." Her eyes pleaded with him. Will wasn't one for defeating things, as that had usually been Alice's job. He wasn't much of a soldier. He also didn't have even an ounce of magic. It seemed from the wedding, though, that Ana did.

Rumple rushed past them, leaving. "I refuse to let a monster attack this town again."

Will and Ana followed. "Where are you going?" Will shouted after him. "How do you know where it is?"

"It's a bit of a tradition, dearie," he shouted behind him, making down the road with his cane. "These things always go for the clock tower."

* * *

Sherlock had seen many, many things in his lifetime. He'd seen things that would haunt him for the rest of his life, things that could make the strongest person weak, and things that could hardly be explained by logic and reason.

This surpassed everything.

Regina had taken off like a shot at the sight of the creature (for lack of a better word), and Sherlock had no choice but to follow. He caught up to her in no time, and they ran side by side to the center of the town. The clock tower, to be exact.

"What is that thing?" Sherlock asked as they ran. Regina spared him a quick glance, and he caught the familiar look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted. Sherlock nodded and pushed his legs to move faster.

The white creature, all sharp edges and high-pitched wails, soared overhead. Sherlock ran through every possible explanation in an attempt to rationalize what he was seeing, but there was nothing. No animal he had ever heard of looked like that or could fly like that, and he really didn't think it was an American thing.

And… was it made of _playing cards_?

Nothing was making sense, and that angered him. He didn't like it when situations got the best of him. In just a matter of weeks, his whole world had been turned upside down, and he had no clue why.

He and Regina made it to the base of the clock tower the same time the Sheriff and her boyfriend did. They didn't seem surprised at his presence, or maybe they just didn't care. The four of them were joined a moment later by the librarian's limping husband and two people Sherlock hadn't met yet. He recognized one of them as the woman from the wedding. He glanced at Regina and saw her stiffen. Without realizing it, he took a step closer to her.

"What the hell is that thing?" Emma panted. She directed the question to Belle's husband, which confused Sherlock. The man looked up at the creature, his face drawn with concentration.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's nothing I've ever seen before."

"Hold on." Killian stepped forward. "In all your years, you've _never_ seen it?"

Sherlock didn't understand the wording of the question, but he leaned forward as though he had. The man shook his head.

"Not at all."

The monster let out a particularly loud wail. The assembled group ducked out of instinct. The monster changed its flight path and began heading their way. It swooped low, forcing them to drop on their stomachs to avoid being hurt. Sherlock grunted at the impact.

"Okay, what do we do to stop it?" the man Sherlock hadn't met asked once they were all standing again. He looked between Emma, Regina, and the librarian's husband. Sherlock glanced behind them to see the monster coming back.

"You better come up with a solution fast," he said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, as if they had just noticed he was there. Regina frowned and turned to Emma.

"Think you can handle this?" she asked. Emma rolled her eyes, though she was grinning.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss this," Emma replied. Sherlock's eyes practically bulged out of his head. This? They'd done this before?

Regina smirked in response. She and Emma moved to the front of the group, right in front of the incoming monster. It screeched at them, sending a blast of air in their direction. Regina and Emma looked at each other, nodded, and raised their hands. Sherlock thought they looked ridiculous. Then it happened.

Bursts of light streamed from their outstretched hands. Emma's was white, Regina's purple. The beams of light hit the monster, causing it to roar. It flew upwards in an attempt to avoid the beams, but they followed the creature in its movements.

Sherlock stared at Regina in amazement, taking in the look of intense concentration on her face and her solid stance. She didn't seem scared in the face of this creature. If anything, she seemed to relish the opportunity to face it.

The monster managed to twist out of their grasp, and Emma and Regina dropped their hands. Both were breathing heavily. The monster flew a distance away before circling back, honing in on them again.

"Nice attempt," Belle's husband said. "But not enough."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Gold," Regina snapped. She noticed Sherlock staring at her. Sighing, she held her hands out. "Congratulations. You wanted to learn this town's secrets, didn't you?"

Emma grabbed Regina's arm. "Not now. Let's finish this thing off first."

Sherlock looked back at the monster. It was close now, very close. Behind him, the group tried to come up with a plan to stop it. Sherlock focused on the monster. He blocked out everything around him. His eyes darted over the impossible creature, at its hide made of cards and pointed edges, at the way its wings flapped. Its wings…

"There," he said, pointing to the underside of its left wing.

Everyone stopped talking. Regina came up beside him.

"What?"

He pointed again, more insistently. "Its weak spot is under the left wing. Hit it there, and it'll come apart."

Regina eyed him warily. "How do you know for sure?"

The monster roared. It was so close, Sherlock could see the edges of the individual cards.

"Just trust me, Regina!"

Regina stared at him for a second more before spinning and shooting another blast of light from her hands. It hit the spot Sherlock had described, and in an explosion of white and flying cards, the monster was no more.

The street was coated in playing cards as a ringing silence fell upon it. People that had previously been hiding behind cars and under shop awnings crept out and began chattering. Emma collapsed against Killian, who shot a curious look at the pair from the wedding. Belle's husband - Gold - limped closer to the blanket of cards.

Sherlock couldn't stop looking at the mess before him. Everything that had just happened was impossible. Yet, it wasn't. But it should be. His head was beginning to hurt thinking about it.

Regina was watching him, waiting. When he finally looked back at her, she lifted her chin.

"I expect you have questions."

"Yes," he said, breathing hard. "And you're going to answer them."

She nodded resignedly. "Let's go to my office. We can talk there."

Emma made a noise as if to object, but Regina shook her head. She motioned for Sherlock to follow her.

It was time for some answers.

* * *

Hook watched as Sherlock and Regina walked out of the town's center. Emma stared at him, concerned. He knew she was worried more about Sherlock than the monster, though she might have thought the two were connected. He knew otherwise.

"Where did that _thing_ come from?" Gold heaved, leaning on his cane. Will looked around, seemingly not knowing what to do. Hook knew Will had seen things before, plenty of odd things. He was like Will in the same sense, surrounded by magic, but never able to use it. It wasn't a handicap really, just something they had both had to get used to, especially with their partners being so powerful.

"No clue," Emma said, bending down to pick up a card left on the asphalt. She turned it over in her hand. Hook didn't notice anything peculiar about it at first. It was a Queen, a red card. His head whipped, turning towards Ana.

"It was you." He walked towards her, grabbing Emma's handcuffs as he moved. "This monster was because of you."

Ana looked frightened, she pulled Will closer to her and hid behind him, breathing faster. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice wavered.

"Of course you do," Hook snarled at her.

"Killian," Emma raised her voice. "We don't know who did this, you can't accuse someone of it."

"I know who did this." His eyes narrowed and he turned back to Emma. He balled his hand into a fist. "Look at the cards, Emma. The Red Queen, that's who she is. Or who she was. This creature is from Wonderland. I've been there, in case you forgot."

Emma's eyes widened. "Did you?" She stared at Ana.

Ana's jaw clenched. "I..." She swallowed. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Ana?" Will turned around, grabbing her arms. "You did this?"

She stayed silent, then nodded. "I don't know why, Will, it just happened. It's like I wasn't being myself. Maybe I am cursed."

"She must be pretty powerful to conjure something like that. Especially if she could bring something from another realm all the way here, that doesn't just happen. It requires planning, and plenty of magic," Gold sneered. "This isn't something that _just happens_."

Hook nodded. "You're hiding something, Ana. I'm afraid we have to detain you again."

Emma cuffed Ana. "You're coming with us."

* * *

Much like he had at her house, Sherlock paced Regina's office. This time though, instead of examining everything, he seemed lost in thought. His fingers were steepled against his lips, and his eyes seemed far away.

Regina shut the door behind her and watched him. Her stomach was a knotted mess. If there was one thing she was certain about Sherlock Holmes, it was that he was an incredibly intelligent man (Of course she had looked him up the first day she met him. She read all about his cases, and had begrudgingly admitted there was something fantastic about him). She wouldn't be able to avoid this conversation, and she was surprised to discover she didn't want to. Maybe if he knew the truth, she wouldn't be so worried about him poking around town. Or maybe he would leave. Both were acceptable.

"Why don't you take a seat?" she suggested, keeping her voice neutral. Sherlock waved a hand at her and continued pacing.

Irritated, Regina walked over to her desk and sat down. For several minutes, the only sound in the office was Sherlock's footsteps as he walked back and forth from the door to the desk. Regina watched him, waiting.

What if he exposed their town to the outside world? Even though they had brought the barrier down, it was with the thought that anyone who entered wouldn't discover the truth about them. Now, someone had, or was about to. What if he went to the media and told everyone about the odd little town in upper Maine? If it were coming from anyone else, the story would probably be passed over. But coming from the famous detective Sherlock Holmes? It was harder to tell.

Regina was so caught up in her worries that she didn't realize Sherlock had stopped pacing and was looking at her. She cleared her throat and sat up straight, clasping her hands on her desk.

"So," she began, "you clearly have questions."

"No," Sherlock said. "I have a theory."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, by all means share it."

The corner of Sherlock's mouth quirked up. There was a glint in his eye that made Regina anxious.

"Certainly, Madam Mayor." He paused for a moment before launching into it. "Earlier today, your son gave me a book of fairytales with the promise it would answer my questions about this town. On the surface, it seems as though your son is either suffering from massive delusions, or he's playing a prank. I was inclined to believe either of these explanations until half an hour ago."

Regina swallowed.

"The library has no books or information of any sort about how this town came to be. I initially thought this to be very odd, but then I realized, this town didn't come to be naturally, did it?"

Sherlock began pacing again. "I'm not an idiot, I saw all the connections between the stories and the people who live here. Snow White and Prince Charming give birth to a girl named Emma. Rumplestiltskin cripples himself to ensure his son does not grow up fatherless, and as a result walks with a limp for the rest of his life. Not to mention the characters who seem to be named after residents. Belle." He glanced over at Regina. "Robin."

Regina's fingers were laced so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Sherlock looked away and continued with his explanation.

"The story ends with a curse being cast by the Evil Queen, ripping the characters from their world and bringing them here. Now, at first I just assumed the book was something someone made. A present for little Henry, reimagining the people he grew up around as fictional heroes and villains. But then…" He stopped walking. "The monster."

Sherlock was at the other side of the room. He locked eyes with Regina and moved over to her, never looking away.

"That wasn't a trick," he said quietly. "Something engineered like a prop in a play. No, that was real. And you defeated it with magic. Suddenly, things started to make sense. Why Henry believes the book is real, why that woman at the wedding brought the chandelier down by pointing at it."

He came to a stop in front of the desk. Leaning forward, he pressed his palms on the top of it.

"Please, tell me if I'm getting it wrong, _Your Majesty_."

Regina closed her eyes. The silence was deafening.

"You seem to have it all figured out," she replied, her voice nearly a whisper. When she opened her eyes, Sherlock pushed himself off the desk and dropped into the chair opposite her. He was looking at her like she had two heads. Maybe she did to him.

"That's not possible," he murmured. Regina laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, but you said it yourself, it's the only explanation."

Sherlock was quiet. Even though he had known from the start he was right, it still seemed utterly absurd.

"Explain it to me."

Regina stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

He waved his hand. "Tell me the story of how you got here. I want to hear it from you."

Regina bit her lip. He was so desperate to understand, and she found she actually wanted him to. At this point, it really couldn't hurt.

So she told him. She told him about the Enchanted Forest, and about the Dark Curse, and about how Storybrooke came to be. She told him about how the curse was broken, and about how they had been living ever since. Remarkably, Sherlock remained silent the whole time, absorbing all this new, impossible information. Occasionally he steepled his fingers again, but that was his only movement.

When she finished, Sherlock didn't speak for a few minutes. Regina waited.

"So," he said finally. "Mary Margaret is Snow White."

"Yes."

"David is Prince Charming,"

"Yes."

"Emma is their daughter."

"Yes."

"You're married to Robin Hood."

She fiddled with her ring. "Yes."

He regarded her coolly. "And you're the Evil Queen."

The title rested on her shoulders like a thousand pound weight.

"Formerly," she said.

"Well, obviously."

Regina nearly did a double take. "What?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course you're no longer the Evil Queen, you're friends with Snow White. Unless I've misunderstood your story, I don't think that's how it's supposed to go."

Regina felt lighter. "All our stories are a bit different than expected."

Sherlock tapped his fingers on the armrest. "And you have quite the story, don't you?"

Regina sucked in a breath. She looked down at her desktop. She felt emptier, somehow. As though everything she had shared had been a part of her, and now it was gone. It was almost a relief. Now it was in his hands. She could always modify his memory, but memory loss was annoying to deal with.

"So," she said, unable to stand this silence. "What now?"

Sherlock considered it for a moment. "Now you let me in on the case with the woman from the wedding."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Sherlock sighed exaggeratedly. "Oh, do keep up, Your Majesty, I want to join the investigation. Now that I know the truth about the town, surely I can be let in."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry?"

She flexed her fingers. "Don't call me 'Your Majesty.'"

"What do I call you then?"

"I do have a name, you know."

Sherlock softened. "Fine. Can I join the case or not, Regina?"

She tilted her head to the side. "This whole thing doesn't freak you out?"

"Not at all. In fact, this is the most exciting thing to happen in ages."

He was practically bouncing with excitement. It almost made her smile.

"Then I suppose you're on the case."

Sherlock smiled then, and Regina could almost consider it genuine. "Excellent."

* * *

"Will, please stay." Ana stood in the cell as Emma closed and locked it. She ran her hand over it, igniting the spell that would keep Ana from using magic within.

Will stood across the room, his jaw clenched. He didn't know what to think. He was frustrated, tired. He had spent the last two weeks trying to get Ana to understand how much he had gone through in the past year, trying to find a way to get her memories back, to break whatever bloody curse she might have, and yet he was in the sheriff's station with her again.

"Someone could have died, Ana." He walked towards the center of the room. "Emma, will you give us a minute." He didn't look at Emma, he kept his eyes on Ana.

Emma scowled. "I can't just leave you here with her."

Will shot her an angry glance. "Please."

Hook nodded, and pulled Emma from the room, so that they could still see the scene, and run in if they needed to.

Will refrained from going up to the cell. Ana looked frightened, but he couldn't let himself falter. "Ana, tell me what happened." He stared at her, not knowing if he should be angry. Had she been lying to him the whole time? Was she working for someone? Maybe this boyfriend of hers was out to get Will or someone else from Storybrooke. It did seem strange that the first time Ana had acted up again was the first day Regina was back. It must be connected to her. "Is this about Cora? Are you taking out what she did to us on her daughter?"

Ana laughed, upset. "Of course not! I'm sure Regina despised Cora as much as I did."

Will didn't know what to do.

"You have to believe me." She seemed so helpless, but he didn't know what to think. She had done this. Regardless of if she was in control of her actions, she was a threat. He knew it.

"Ana, I think I should go." He squeezed his hands, clenched his jaw. He couldn't be around her and not trust what she said. If she was really bad again, he wouldn't be able to handle seeing it. Not with his heart back this time. If this was all a ruse to hurt someone, he couldn't be a part of it. He had spent so long trying to get over her, and he couldn't pretend like it was any different now that she was back.

"No, Will, please!" She pleaded, tears rolling from her eyes. She rested her face against the cell bars, gripping at them.

"If we figure out how to fix this, I'll come back. I need to go." He turned around to leave, watching as Emma and Hook walked back in, concerned. He didn't say anything, but kept walking.

"Will! I love you! Please don't go!" He walked through the door and heard it shut after him. He wouldn't do this to himself again.

* * *

Sherlock didn't know what to do next. It was getting later in the day as he left town hall. He noticed the sky darkening, the clouds overhead became bluer, grayer, as the sun went down. He decided to go home for the night. He figured that John would be worried about him, especially if he had heard anything about the monster. He began to wonder if he should tell John about all that. Magic was real, what a strange thought. Certainly it would take John longer to grasp the concept, as was normal of John to do. Even basic things took him far too long.

He walked towards the apartment building, not far from town hall. He shouldn't tell John, it would only complicate things. It hadn't taken Sherlock long to figure out how the town worked, and it would take ages to explain anything to John, and that wasn't including the time it might take him to convince John that this was all true.

He dragged his feet on the ground like a young boy would. How strange, his life had changed so drastically in the past few hours. It was electrifying, knowing that something as peculiar as magic existed. It added a whole new element to crime. He couldn't even imagine all the possibilities. It was like he finally had a challenge.

And Regina. _Regina_. She had been an Evil Queen. She had changed so much. It reminded him of Mary, in a way. Obviously quite different of circumstances, but a peculiar connection. And even though Regina had done atrocious things in her past, the entire town accepted her. How utterly strange.

He opened the door and bounded up the stairs. John and Mary's door was cracked open, as was the Charmings' apartment. Apparently they had become more comfortable. He opened the door silently, seeing John and Mary on the couch (They had moved it from below the window to the center of the room, and added a coffee table, which Mary's legs were perched on). He smiled at them, though they couldn't see. Mary rested her head on John's shoulder. He watched as John smiled down at her, rubbing her back, holding her close.

Sherlock decided not to intervene. He gave them their time, and went straight to his flat, just a door over. It was quite bare, he'd spent most of his time helping John with things in his apartment. He kicked at an opened box, then went to sit at his cushioned chair in the corner next to a large and empty bookcase. He stared across the room into the kitchen. His heart sank a tiny bit. He had been excited to at least tell John about meeting with Regina again, maybe even hinting that she was similar to Mary. It was fine though, he convinced himself, John hadn't been with Mary for a few weeks, it would be unfair to impose. He sighed. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! We appreciate it. If you liked this chapter, please let us know!**


	5. Two Worlds Collide

_Bang bang bang_.

Sherlock frowned and glanced at the door. He had been just about to leave and go to Regina's, ready to start working on the case. He had barely slept the night before, too excited about this new challenge and too busy going over everything he had learned. All night, he had tried to picture the people he had met in the place of fairytale characters. Mary Margaret as Snow White came easily enough, as did David as Prince Charming. Belle and her beast took the place of the librarian and her husband, though it took a while to see the limping Mr. Gold as the cunning Rumplestiltskin.

Regina, however, was a bit harder than everyone else. Somehow, even after being on the receiving end of her glares and insults, he couldn't quite make the jump to the heartless Evil Queen. He had no doubt that she had been one, and based on what he had read in the storybook, she lived up to her name and then some. But every time he tried to picture it in his mind, he just saw the scared woman from the wedding, or the vulnerable woman from her office.

(He also saw the fierce woman who defeated the card monster. That was an image he doubted he would ever get out of his head.)

The long night had just made him more desperate to get on with the day, and he had dressed and drank some tea as soon as the sun was high enough. He had just been in the process of locating his scarf when someone had knocked on his door.

"Sheriff," he greeted once he opened the door. Emma looked exhausted and irritated. Sherlock wondered if that was her permanent mood.

"Sherlock." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Regina told me about the talk you guys had yesterday. About how you know everything about us."

Sherlock nodded. "Fascinating, really. All your stories and histories."

Emma stared at him. "Yeah. They're great." She dropped her arms and glanced down the hall. "Does John know?"

"No. I thought it best not to tell him right away. He doesn't process these things well."

Emma made a noncommittal noise and looked back at Sherlock. "Look, I still don't like you being involved with this. You may know the truth, but you don't understand a single thing about magic."

He gave her a thin smile. "Yes, but you're going to let me in anyway."

"I know," she said flatly. "Regina already told me I had to." She jerked her head to the side. "Come on. You can talk to Ana down at the station."

The anticipation of making headway in the case almost made Sherlock trip over his own feet in his haste to grab his scarf. They left the apartment building a minute later, Emma having to pick up her pace in order to keep up with Sherlock.

"I have a few questions for you," Sherlock said as they walked.

"Oh?" She didn't sound enthused.

"Yes. First and foremost, how did you break the curse? And what made you believe in it in the first place? I mean, your parents are your age, how could you possible come to terms with that?"

"Stop talking."

Once they were to the station Emma unlocked the glass door and let them inside. "You'll have to be a little gentle with her, I don't think she really understands what's going on. Either that or she's a really good actress."

"I've done this plenty of times, don't you think I know how to-" Sherlock stopped short, staring at the cell on the other end of the small room. Could this be a trick of the eye?

"Oh, hell no!" Emma shouted, running to the cell. It seemed as though Ana was no longer in their grasp. The cell was empty, like no one had been in there in weeks.

"How could she have gotten out? Don't you all use magic to keep the prisoners in? I assumed a normal cell wouldn't suffice in this situation, were you really so dumb as to let her stay in there without some kind of protection?"

Emma huffed. "Of course there was magic over the cell! This can't be possible!"

Sherlock looked around, trying to find any trace of the girl in the room. He wasn't used to magic, he didn't know how it worked, or even where to start in these situations. There didn't seem to be any residue on or in the cell, nor anywhere near it. Did magic leave anything behind? He couldn't help but picture a trail of sparkles down the road, something simple. And although he appreciated a challenge, he was worried about the people in Storybrooke, and what her escape might mean for them. Or more specifically, what it might mean for Regina. Ana had seemed to be after her from the start.

"We should get Regina, she's going to be pissed." Emma grabbed her keys and ushered Sherlock from the station.

"I'll get her, why don't you get your, er, boyfriend. He is a sheriff too, right?" Sherlock stood awkwardly on the front steps of the station. He wanted to hurry to Regina.

Emma nodded. "It's complicated, but sure, you get Regina, meet back here?"

Sherlock agreed, and began quickly towards the mayor's house.

* * *

"So apparently," Robin said, "Little John has got himself a girlfriend."

Regina raised her eyebrows over her cup of coffee. "Oh, really?"

"Mmhm. He met her at the wedding, and they've gone out a few times. He seems to really like her."

Regina couldn't suppress a smile. They were in the kitchen, enjoying the last few moments of quiet before they had to face the day. It was their first morning in their home as a married couple, and it was the same as all the mornings they had shared before. Yet, it was completely different. They had rings on their fingers, they shared a last name.

But what was so special about this moment was what they were talking about. Mindless things that didn't involve curses or monsters. They were a perfectly normal married couple in this moment, and Regina couldn't be happier about it.

"You're doing it again," Robin said. Regina blinked.

"What? What am I doing?"

Robin smiled. Reaching across the counter, he grasped her hands with his. "You were playing with your rings again."

She blushed and ducked her head. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's… endearing."

She arched an eyebrow. "Endearing?"

"You know what I mean."

Regina brought one of his hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, both thinking the same thing: _I'm glad you're here with me._

"So," Regina said after a while, "what are you going to do today?" She reluctantly released his hands and started putting their empty mugs in the sink.

Robin shrugged. "Probably visit the Merry Men's camp, see what else has happened. You know, aside from Little John's new relationship." Regina laughed. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm sure there's plenty to catch up on at Town Hall. Somebody complaining about the road quality in their neighborhood, or something." She sighed. "A mayor's job is never done."

Robin stood up and walked around the counter. Placing his hands on her waist, he leaned in for a kiss. Regina's hands slid up his arms to rest on his shoulders as their lips met. She let out a contented sigh.

"It's going to be weird," he said once they parted. "Being without you for a whole day. Though I suppose yesterday was a good start."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to leave you out of it."

He shook his head, kissing her again. "That's quite alright. It was nice to have some quiet time with Roland." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I just missed you, like I will today."

Her fingers played with the collar of his shirt. "You could always come with me."

"Mm. Road quality, you said? I think I'll have to pass."

Regina swatted him lightly as they both laughed. Separating, they began to gather what they needed for the day. Regina was amazed at how easily they fell into a domestic pattern. It was almost exhilarating.

Impatient knocking on the front door caused the both of them to stop and look towards the front of the house. They exchanged a confused look before moving towards it.

"Sherlock?" Regina took in the detective's appearance. His breathing was ragged, and his scarf was on the verge of falling off his neck. He straightened it once he saw her in the doorway.

"Regina," he said. He glanced quickly at Robin. "Oh, hello." He looked back at Regina. "We have a problem."

Regina felt Robin's hand on her back. "What's the problem?"

"Ana is missing."

A cold, sinking feeling spread through Regina's body. Robin's hand turned into his arm as he pulled her into his side.

"She escaped?" Robin asked.

"It appears so."

Regina's gaze darted around her front yard, as if she expected to see Ana hiding in her bushes. Knowing that she was out there somewhere in Storybrooke made Regina feel sick.

"Then we need to find her, immediately," Robin said. Both he and Sherlock looked at Regina, waiting for her to tell them what to do.

"Locator potion," she said. "Will should have something of hers, and that's all we need to make it work."

"A potion," Sherlock repeated, his eyebrows high. "Yes, that should help."

Regina glared at him. "Don't forget, Mr. Holmes. You're in a town of magic now."

Sherlock pressed his lips together and nodded. Robin squeezed her hip.

"Well, congratulations, sweetheart. You've got your wish."

Craning her neck, Regina frowned at her husband. "What?"

"I'm coming with you, of course."

"Oh, that's not necessary…" As much as she wanted to be with him, she hated to think she might put him in danger by having him by her side. He was under the chandelier at the wedding just like she was, and he could've been hurt. She would do everything in her power to prevent it from happening again.

"There's someone out there who is targeting my wife, I'm coming with you." He gave her a look that left no room for argument. Regina sighed.

"Fine. But if something goes wrong, I want you to leave."

"Do you truly think I would do that?"

The corner of Regina's lips quirked up, and she touched his arm. What had she done to deserve this wonderful man?

Sherlock huffed out an irritated sigh. Regina and Robin both started at the noise, having forgotten he was there. He looked at them expectantly.

"Now that we've gotten that piece of business settled, can we go?" he asked like a bored child. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we can. We need to go see Gold. I don't have any extra potion, but he might."

Sherlock clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Let's get on with it then." He turned and darted down the front walk, his coat flying out behind him. "Oh, and you should call the Sheriff and tell her to meet us there!"

Regina deflated and leaned against Robin, who rubbed her arm.

"You're the one who told him everything," he reminded her.

"I didn't tell him, he worked it out for himself!"

"Either way," Robin said, "we're working with him now, so be nice."

"I'm always nice." She couldn't keep a straight face, laughing by the end of it. Robin's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Are you two coming or not?" Sherlock yelled.

* * *

Gold's eyes were comedically wide as they took in the large group entering the shop. Regina and Robin were at the front, with Sherlock right on their heels. Emma and Hook made up the rear. Gold sighed and leaned heavily on his cane.

"So much for a quiet day," he muttered. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Regina walked straight up to the counter and pressed her hands to the glass. "A locator potion. Do you have one?"

Gold's gaze darted to Sherlock, who seemed unruffled at Regina's words. He looked back to the mayor and her intense stare.

"So he knows then?"

Regina blinked, then glanced at Sherlock. "Yes, he knows. Now, locator potion?"

"You're in luck, dearie. I have one vial in the back."

He heard Regina mutter "How convenient" as he headed into the back room to retrieve the potion. He found it in one of the cabinets and returned to the front room. Regina snatched it from him, then eyed him suspiciously.

"Isn't this where you say I owe you something in return?"

Gold smiled. "Consider it me turning over a new leaf."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Huh. Good for you then."

"If you can do it, so can I," Gold said. Regina's expression softened. She held the vial a little tighter and gave a nod.

"Thank you, Gold."

Gold inclined his head in acknowledgement. The group turned and left, the door thudding loudly behind them. Shaking his head, Gold returned to his inventory, grateful that he wasn't involved for once.

* * *

"Will! Open up!" Hook pounded at the door of the Knave's apartment. He had been a bit worried about his friend after the previous night. Emma was worried, too, after seeing Will storm out the way he did. It wasn't a faraway feeling that Hook knew Will felt, seeing the woman you loved become something that you couldn't quite handle.

"I know you're in there! We need your help!" Robin said, leaning in to the door. Hook watched as he and Regina squeezed hands, giving each other a worried glance. Emma had barely enough time that morning to tell him that Sherlock was now involved. He never imagined that Regina would let that happen, and so quickly. But there he was, standing behind the lot of them, curious as ever.

Emma stepped up to the door and made a motion for them all to back up. For a moment, Hook thought she would use magic and crash the door down, or something of the sort. But she didn't. "Will, Ana is missing. We need your help. If not, she, and all of us, will be in danger."

They waited a few seconds, and sure enough, the door opened. Will looked awful. He looked like he had been crying, but his face made Hook think that he didn't want that to be obvious. "We need something of Ana's. Anything. It's for a tracking spell, we pour some potion over it and then-"

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Will walked back into the apartment, and Emma had to catch the door so it didn't slam back in their faces. They walked in.

"It should be something personal, if not sentimental," Regina said, cutting in. It was obvious she didn't care much about his mental state, only that she could bring protection back to the town. Hook silently wished she would be a bit more sympathetic.

Will stared at the counter. "She didn't really bring anything with her. I don't know what to tell you."

Emma walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "I mean, a piece of clothing might work, but do you have anything from her past, maybe? Something you brought with you from Wonderland? We shouldn't waste the potion if it's on something that won't work."

Will sighed. He walked into the bedroom, and they waited. After a minute, he returned with something cupped in his palm. "It's a chess piece. One from a set we used to have."

Regina walked over and took the piece from him. "The Queen, I see." She lifted up the white piece and took the potion from her pocket. "This will do fine."

Regina uncapped the potion and poured a bit onto the object. Within a moment, the piece stood in her palm and then rose into the air, faltering slightly. It began its way out the door, everyone followed.

* * *

"Why would it lead us here? Surely this can't be right. I'll have to thank Gold for the broken potion," Regina huffed as they walked up the steps into town hall. Sherlock trailed behind, wanting to be at the front, but understanding that these people knew much more about what they were dealing with than he did. Although he did find Regina's commentary funny, he thought she was quite wrong. It seemed obvious to Sherlock, as they bounded to the second floor, following the piece, that Ana would come to the town hall. If it was Regina she was after, and he thought it was obvious that she was, then of course she would come here, if only to find more information on the woman.

"This could be dangerous, we don't know her motive." Robin held Regina back a moment, stopping her from opening the door to her own office. The group had stopped right outside, and the chess piece still hovered in front of the doorway.

Sherlock watched Regina take a breath. "I can handle this, I assure you."

Regina reached for the handle, and yanked the door open. Sherlock could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know what kind of magic lay in the room before them.

They stepped inside, all gauging the situation instantaneously.

"Hi," came the first voice, a bit quietly, but for them all to hear.

"Moriarty?" Regina and Sherlock gasped, simultaneously.

A thousand thoughts flashed through Sherlock's mind. But the first, obviously, was Regina's response. How on Earth did she know who he was? Also, he was actually alive? After the massive media takeover that Moriarty - or someone working for him or as him - had done, nobody heard anything more. After a few weeks, Sherlock thought that the threat had passed as nothing more than a prank, or a threat. He thought the man was truly gone, like he had believed in the first place.

But now Moriarty sat in Regina's chair, as if sitting on her throne. Sherlock immediately stepped to the front, between Regina and his enemy. He watched as Ana, who stood beside Moriarty, in a bright red dress and crown, smiled and lifted a hand. Within an instant, Sherlock watched red come from her hand, and felt an odd, frozen sensation, one he didn't think scientifically possible to inflict on someone else. He couldn't move, and he quickly realized that nobody in the group could either.

"Sorry, darlings, I'm afraid this meeting will be short. Can't have any of you messing it up, now can we?" Ana made a sly smile, and set her hand down on Moriarty's shoulder.

"Ana…" Will breathed. She held her head higher, as if challenging him.

"Hello, Sherlock," Moriarty said. His gleeful smile made Sherlock sick. "So nice to see you again. I'm glad you survived my fall. I figured you might have some trick up your sleeve."

This had to be a dream. It had to be. There was no other explanation. First towns filled with fairytale characters, now the devil back to life. The impossible was becoming possible, and it was laughing in Sherlock's face.

"Can't say the same about you," Sherlock said. "I'd hoped your death was permanent."

Moriarty contorted his face into an expression of mock-hurt. "Oh, Sherlock, no. Don't say that. Admit it, you've missed me. Your life must've been dreadfully boring without me." His eyes flickered to the group behind Sherlock. "Though you've found yourself a bit of fun now." He looked back to Sherlock, his dark eyes flashing. "You're welcome for that, by the way."

As Moriarty spoke, Sherlock tested the strength of the red barrier holding him back. He couldn't move an inch. It sent a spark of panic up his spine.

"Ah, yes," Sherlock said, keeping his voice even. "You were the one to email me, weren't you? I never would have guessed, based on the simpleminded case you chose."

Moriarty's grin became a lopsided frown. "It got you here, didn't it? The great Sherlock Holmes, pulled into my trap." He leaned forward. "Again."

From the corner of Sherlock's eye, he could see Regina struggling to break Ana's hold. He hadn't forgotten how she seemed to know who Moriarty was, but the madman hadn't addressed her once. Maybe she had read about him online?

"A new trap," Sherlock said, his voice low. "A new game on a new playing field."

"Exactly." Moriarty was practically buzzing with excitement. "And some new players, of course." He turned to Ana, who gave him a winning smile.

"Why, though?" Sherlock hated how little he didn't know about the whole situation. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt out of his depth. It was frightening. "I would have assumed you'd want to keep this between friends."

"Who says I haven't?" Moriarty glanced at everyone behind Sherlock, and Sherlock automatically tried to move in front of them before being stopped by the magic field. Moriarty's eyes glittered dangerously, leading Sherlock to suspect he'd caught the small movement.

"Don't worry, Sherlock," he continued. "You'll understand everything in due time. Consider this to be the lead up to your second fall." He grinned. "Because I do believe I owe you another."

He turned to Ana and nodded once. With a wave of her hand, the two of them disappeared in a red cloud. When it dissipated, they were gone, and everyone started forward, having regained their ability to move.

Sherlock found he was breathing hard, even though he hadn't been moving for the past several minutes. He ran over to the desk and looked it over, desperate for any kind of clue. Moriarty had left no trace, however. Everything looked exactly like it had yesterday when Sherlock was there.

"Who the hell was that?" Emma demanded, looking at Sherlock. "An old friend of yours?"

"You could call him that," Sherlock said, scanning the area where Ana had been standing. "But you would be wrong."

Will stepped forward. "What does he have to do with Ana?" The numb indifference he had been exhibiting earlier was gone, replaced by growing anger.

"I don't know," Sherlock said. "I don't understand how he knows her."

"You seem to understand everything else!" Will thundered. His hands were fists now, and Sherlock could see he was shaking.

Robin moved forward and touched Will's shoulder. "Calm down, Will. Sherlock is just as confused as the rest of us."

Sherlock disliked the association with him and the word "confused," but in this situation it was warranted. He nodded briefly at Robin before turning his attention to Regina. Whereas everyone had moved around the room the moment they were freed, Regina had stayed rooted to her spot. Her face was pale, and she couldn't stop staring at where Moriarty had been sitting.

"You know him," Sherlock said, getting her attention. "Don't you?"

Regina pressed her lips together. Emma and Hook sent her curious glances. Will turned to her.

"Do you know something, Regina?" he asked. Regina took a deep breath and released it.

"It seems," she said slowly, "you and I have something in common, Mr. Holmes."

The room was quiet as everyone digested this information. Sherlock stared at Regina, amazed at how many times his perception of her had changed in the short time he'd known her. From prickly mayor to damaged bride to former evil queen to… what, exactly? He was beginning to suspect Regina was his hardest puzzle yet.

"You've met Moriarty before?" Sherlock asked. Regina nodded.

"Many years ago, before the curse."

That made no sense to Sherlock, but then again, what about this situation had?

"I'm gonna ask this one more time," Emma said. "And I want an answer this time. Who was that guy?"

Regina's eyes hadn't left Sherlock's. "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

After a moment, Sherlock sat down in Regina's chair. Regina came to sit in front of the desk, and Sherlock thought it funny, how their positions were reversed. Robin dragged a chair over from the table on the other side of the room and sat next to his wife, taking her hand as he did. Will dropped onto the couch, and Emma and Hook remained standing.

At Emma's expectant look, Sherlock explained how he'd come to know Moriarty, from the elaborate game laid out over London to the situation with Irene Adler. He told them about the imaginary computer code and the race to find it, and, finally, he told them about his fall.

He didn't miss the way Regina seemed to stiffen when he talked about the infamous fall. He ignored it, writing it off as her reluctance to tell her own story. He suspected it wasn't a good one, but few stories with Moriarty were. He himself didn't like reliving his time on top of St. Bart's, especially when he recalled his conversation with John.

"Hang on," Hook said, holding his hand up. "You just said this man died."

"Because he did," Sherlock answered with an air of impatience. "But then again, so did I."

"He must've faked his death somehow," Emma said. Sherlock suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _Obviously_ , he thought.

"And now he's back," Robin said. "So what does he want?"

Sherlock hesitated. Regina still looked stiff as a board, and Will was drilling holes into Sherlock's head with his eyes.

"The most likely option is that he wants to bring about my downfall again. He said it himself, he owes me another. However," he looked at Regina. "There must be more to it."

Everyone looked to Regina. Robin squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly.

"Go on then, Regina," Sherlock said. She nodded.

"It wasn't long after I officially became…" She swallowed. "The Evil Queen. All I cared about was finding Snow White and ending her, nothing else. One day, I received word of an entire village being killed. That was surprising to me because most village massacres were my doing. What was even more surprising was the man who did it was found sitting in the middle of it all. Waiting."

As she spoke, her voice took on a detached tone. Her eyes were blank, faraway. Sherlock didn't like this version of her, and based on the pained expression on Robin's face, he didn't either.

"He was brought to me for sentencing, and through it all, he smiled. He was proud of himself. I was prepared to kill him, but he said something that stopped me."

"What was it?" Sherlock asked.

"'I can help you get what you want,'" Regina recited. Sherlock could almost hear Moriarty say it. "I was curious, so I let him live. He became like an advisor to me, telling me where to concentrate my searches for Snow and how to best go about them. I embraced it. I embraced him, in more ways than one." She faltered slightly and looked at Robin. He merely smiled, though it was weak. There was no judgment on his face though, and Regina relaxed.

"Over time, his plans became more elaborate. More geared toward increasing my power, and less about finding Snow. I didn't like that. When I confronted him about it, he called me weak. Said I 'wasn't going to work.' I banished him from the Enchanted Forest and never saw him again."

Everyone was silent after her story. Robin rubbed her arm, and Will stared at the floor. Emma and Hook exchanged glances. Sherlock steepled his fingers and watched Regina.

Anger bubbled up inside of him. Another person stuck under Moriarty's thumb. Sherlock would be fine if it was just him, but now it was clear Moriarty's reach knew no bounds. Sherlock was certain Moriarty's appearance in Storybrooke wasn't just to get a new playing field for him and Sherlock. No, he knew it had to do with the enigmatic woman sitting before him, and he didn't like it.

Regina met his gaze, and an unspoken message passed between them.

 _We cannot let him cause any more damage._

* * *

John poured some hot water into two cups in his new apartment. As he steeped the tea, he watched Mary's eyes following words on the page of the book she was reading, her legs propped up over the edge of the couch, her chest falling up and down above her pregnant belly.

He walked over and handed her a cup, smiling. "I must admit, this town is much quieter than I thought," May said, pulling her feet over and shutting her book to take a sip.

John tilted his head. "What do you mean? I think it's nice. And we've been visited multiple times a day by David and Mary Margaret. It seems pretty busy, still."

"No, of course. Everyone is lovely, it's just strange not hearing the traffic outside, not being a few streets away from the center of a city. Just something to get used to, I suppose."

John nodded, understanding. He knew it was hard for her not being able to be up and running about, though once the baby came, he knew it would change drastically.

"I'm sure we'll get used to the peace and quiet soon enough. It's nice really, not having to worry about all of the cases and everything. Being in a safe little town might have been the best choice."

Suddenly, an urgent knock came to the door, and before they knew it, Sherlock was unlocking the door with the key he had, and rushing into the room. He shut the door quickly behind him, panting.

"John, John," he began, fast.

John stood, setting his cup down on the little table. "What on earth is it now?"

"Moriarty." Sherlock gulped, and John stared at him. He heard a quick laugh from Mary, behind him.

John turned, looking at his wife. "What?"

"I suppose this boring little town isn't exactly that anymore."

John ushered Sherlock in and had him sit at the dining table they had. He told his friend to inform him of what was going on. Sherlock mentioned a few things about Moriarty having a past with Regina, but seemed to gloss over details that he normally wouldn't. It made John cautious.

"What are we going to do? He just left? Is he coming back?"

"Yes, of course he is, John. He said he owed me another fall." John shuddered, clenching his fists on the table. He felt like screaming. After so long, he thought they were finally done with this monster.

"What are we going to do, then? The baby is nearly here, Sherlock, we cannot be in danger right now." He huffed and watched as Sherlock thought over scenarios in his mind. It seemed to take him longer than usual.

"I'm sure we can win this, John. I have faith in us and in this town." John felt a little surprised hearing this.

"Maybe we need help. We can contact the authorities here, we can call in other detectives. This is a huge deal, Sherlock. We can't be in danger like this on our own."

Sherlock nodded. "I have a better idea." He took out his phone and began dialing a number. John tried to ask what was going on, but was cut off by Sherlock's hand. "Yes, Molly, lovely to talk with you again. Listen, I have a proposition for you."

John listened as Sherlock told Molly, and then Lestrade once he had hung up with Molly, about Moriarty's move to Storybrooke. Both of them seemed to agree that it would be best if they came for a while, at least until Moriarty was taken down. John assumed they had both been waiting for a call about Moriarty for a while now. They had all wanted his threat gone, it just seemed extremely inconvenient that this was all happening _now_.

Once Sherlock hung up he laid out the plans with John. Lestrade and Molly would come within the next few days and set up a lab. It seemed as though Sherlock were going over more things in his mind that he wasn't telling John about, but it wasn't uncommon for Sherlock to keep things to himself. Maybe he just didn't want to worry John.

After a bit, Sherlock left in a hurry to inform the sheriff of his new plan. John sat back down with Mary and sighed. "I'm sorry this is happening right now."

Mary shook her head, smiling. "I'm delighted, honestly. I was starting to think the craziness from our old life wouldn't come back again. This might not be the best scenario, but we'll never be bored, will we?"

John shook his head and leaned in to kiss his wife.

* * *

After Sherlock left the group to tell John about Moriarty's reappearance, Regina and Robin had decided to return home. Emma voiced some objection to this, pointing out that Moriarty was likely to go after Regina and might be waiting for the mayor at her house.

"No," Regina said simply. "He needs time now to plan his next move. He wouldn't strike so soon."

Regina hated how well she knew Moriarty, and she could tell it unnerved everyone else, too. It even seemed to rattle Sherlock, which caused a feeling of unease in her stomach. However, knowing that she wasn't alone in Moriarty's crosshairs helped her breathe a bit easier.

The whole way back to their house, Robin didn't say a word. He didn't let go of her hand, which was a small victory, but he was silent. Regina knew it couldn't have been easy for him to listen to her explain her past with a madman, but she had hoped he would be more receptive.

It wasn't until the front door shut behind them that Robin pulled her into his arms and held her close. He slotted her head under his chin and rocked her back and forth.

"So, you're not upset with me?" she asked quietly. He drew back slightly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would I be upset with you?"

"Because of my past with… him."

A small smile cracked Robin's face. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sweetheart, that was the past, like you said. Neither of us have perfect histories. What you did with someone back then means little to me now."

Warmth spread from Regina's toes upward. She pressed her face to the crook of his neck and exhaled. Robin rubbed circles on her back.

"Would you tell me if it really was bothering you?" she asked. Robin thought it over for a moment.

"Yes, I do believe I would. Because we shouldn't keep things from each other. And you're my rock. You've been my rock the past few months. If I can't talk to you, who can I talk to?"

Regina moved out of his embrace and examined him. There was a pained tint to his expression, and she knew it wasn't because of the events of that day.

"We haven't really talked about it lately," she said. "Do you want to now?"

Robin swallowed. Dropping his gaze to the floor, he shrugged. "Nothing's really changed on that front. Still hurts, but every day it gets easier." He looked up at her. "Have you seen her yet?"

Regina shook her head. "With everything that's happened, I haven't had the chance. I'm hoping to go soon though."

He touched her arm. "I'm so proud of you for giving her another chance, Regina."

"Even after she deceived you like she did?"

Robin shrugged again. "I still don't like that, but she is your sister. And I know that after she lost the baby…" He paused for a moment, his throat clogged with emotion. "I know that after what happened, she began to see she can't go on like she has been."

Regina winced at the mental image of Zelena crying over her lost child. "I know. That's why I'm hoping that this time she'll take our second chance. Maybe we can be real sisters." She smirked. "Who would've guessed that could be possible?"

"Certainly not me," Robin said, smiling a little. He sobered a second later. "Regina, do you really believe Moriarty is a serious threat to all of us?"

Regina considered her answer carefully. Moriarty's twisted smile was still fresh in her mind. She had no doubt he could do some real harm to everyone if he wanted to, but the question was, would he?

"I think," she said slowly, "he's here for something. Whether it relates to Sherlock or to me remains to be seen. But I know we need to be careful either way." She looked up at her husband and touched his cheek. "I will make sure he never lays a hand on you, or our sons. He won't hurt us."

"We have all of Storybrooke to help us," Robin said firmly. "Not to mention our new friends from London. He won't win, that I am sure of."

Regina nodded, then giggled. "What do you know? I actually have hope for once."

"A side effect of being a hero."

She felt a bit breathless. "I'm still not used to that idea." Even after everything in Camelot and before, the concept of Regina being on the right side seemed like a dream.

"Don't worry," Robin said. "You don't have to be, everyone else does. And I assure you..." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "We are."

* * *

Hook held Emma's hand as they walked down the main street of their little town. Emma stared in front of her, towards the row of trees marking the end of the main part of the road. He could be in there right now, she thought. He could be anywhere. She worried about Regina, and almost considered calling her to make sure she had gotten home safe. Then she considered calling her parents and telling them about the new threat, but she knew they were busy with the baby, and bringing them into this would only add to the worry. She felt that keeping all of this between fewer people would make it less of a big deal.

"You're going to see Will later tonight, right?" Emma looked up at Hook. She could feel her jaw clenching, she was panicking.

Hook nodded. "He's been through a similar circumstance before with her, so I'm sure he'll be alright. I think the best I can do is offer him support right now. And maybe promise him we'll defeat this Moriarty character before he can do anything to hurt Ana."

There was a cool breeze that flew down the street, and Emma started realizing how dark it was getting. Would he come back out again in the night? Would she get even a drop of sleep? She hadn't slept in two days now. She was beginning to feel the repercussions of that. Hook must have noticed her shiver because within a few seconds, he had her wrapped up in his strong arms. He kissed her forehead twice. "It's going to be okay, love."

She felt herself grow angry and let go of him. "No! It won't!" She didn't realize how high her voice was raised until the words came out. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. She silently thanked the universe that she was no longer the Dark One, or else she might have destroyed a few buildings without really realizing. She imagined them tumbling down, one after the other, onto the pavement below, causing cracks all down the street. Sometimes she missed the power, but she always knew it was for the best.

Hook pulled her back into him, and she felt herself relax, starting to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her words were muffled in his jacket. Emma felt like she needed to stay alert, not sobbing onto someone. The town depended on her for safety, and she had lost the man who was tormenting them. He could be anywhere, lurking, waiting for a vulnerable moment. She let go and wiped the tears from her face. "We need to keep looking, okay?"

Hook furrowed his brows. He pulled Emma's chin up and stopped her from walking away. "Emma, you don't need to be on top of things every second of the day. You haven't slept in ages, and we've only seen this man once. There's no way anyone could expect you to have found him by now. He sent a bloody monster into town the other day, we all see the threat."

"I know." Emma stared at him. "It's just that because Regina and Sherlock already know this man, I feel like I can't help because they know him so much better. How can I be the savior if he has the obvious upper hand? We don't even know where to start." She looked at the ground, defeated.

"Haven't we talked about this?" Hook held onto Emma's hand, squeezing. "You don't have to be a savior, Emma. You're an amazing sheriff, and everyone knows how hard you work. We'll take down this monster, and when we do I'm sure you'll have done plenty of things to help."

Emma nodded, taking a deep breath. "It's just difficult."

"I know. You've always been under a lot of pressure. But we all love you. I love you, Emma, we just want what's best for you."

She smiled up to him. "Thanks."

"Now," he said, "I think what's clearly best for you right now would be a few hours of sleep. Why don't I walk you back home, and then I can patrol for a while longer?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

Sherlock pushed open the door to Regina's office and strode in. Regina didn't even look up, focusing instead on a map of Storybrooke laid out over her desk.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said. "You got here earlier yesterday."

She finally looked up when Sherlock placed a takeout coffee cup on her desk. Arching an eyebrow, she picked it up and took a sip.

"Bringing me coffee now?"

He shrugged. "John told me it would be nice if I did."

"Funny, I didn't think you did nice."

"Have you found anything new?" he asked, sitting down on what was quickly becoming "his" chair. Regina sighed and set the cup down.

"No. Robin and his men have been patrolling the forest and haven't found any trace of Ana or Moriarty." The two days of nothing new left an unsettling sensation in Regina's stomach. It was only a matter of time before Moriarty played his hand, and she didn't want to be unprepared. Yet, that was all she felt like: Woefully unprepared.

"Ana has magic," Sherlock pointed out. "Could she have hidden their base of operations? Made it invisible?"

Regina smoothed her hand over the map. "I thought that, too, so Emma is with them today. If there's any trace of magic, she'll catch it."

"So, what?" Sherlock flopped back in his chair, massaging his temples. "We wait for something new? I don't particularly enjoy that idea."

Regina smirked. "I didn't think you would, which is why I have a lead."

He perked up at this, inching forward in his seat. "What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking about Ana. We know very little about her, aside from what Will has told us. However, his judgement may be clouded by love, so I thought it would be best if we talked to someone who spent some time in Wonderland."

"Please tell me we're not going to speak to a bloody caterpillar."

Regina shook her head, a slight grimace spreading across her features.

"No. We're going to see someone far more irritating."

* * *

"Jefferson!" Regina banged on the front door more insistently. "I know you're in there. I just need to talk to you."

Behind her, Sherlock studied the door with a frown. "You two don't exactly have a nice history, do you?"

Stepping away from the door, Regina turned with a scowl. "Whatever gave you that impression?" Memories of the first time she met Jefferson flashed in her mind, and her hands involuntarily curled into fists.

"Well, based on your reaction to the thought of seeing him, plus the violent way you're knocking on his door, I can assume-"

"I was being sarcastic," Regina interrupted. Sherlock's jaw clenched.

"Yes, of course."

Regina sighed. He was so annoying when he sulked like a child. Moving closer to Sherlock, she spoke quietly.

"My past with Jefferson is… complicated. Let's just say the circumstances of our first meeting were not… the best. We've both burned each other."

Sherlock raised a curious eyebrow. She could tell he was coming up with countless questions, so she shot him a reproving look. He frowned and tamped down on his excitement.

"Will that prevent him from helping us?" he asked instead. Regina was quiet for a moment.

"That remains to be seen," she answered.

She turned back to the door and knocked again, this time gentler. For nearly a minute, they waited in silence. Regina was about to resort to magic when the door swung open.

"Give me one good reason not to kick you off my doorstep right now," Jefferson growled. Regina gave a fake smile.

"Because I have magic and would turn you into a toadstool."

Jefferson scowled. His eyes darted to Sherlock, and his expression turned curious. "Who is this?"

Sherlock made move to answer, but Regina stepped in front. "A friend," she said curtly.

"Since when do you have friends, Regina?"

"Have you really missed everything I've done the past few months?" she asked, trying to keep the genuine hurt out of her voice. "I've changed, Jefferson. And now I need your help."

Jefferson regarded her for a long moment. It made her want to fidget, but she held his gaze.

"What?" he finally said. "What do you want?"

Regina squared her shoulders. "What do you know about the Red Queen?"

Jefferson blinked. "The Red Queen from Wonderland?"

"Is there another one?" Sherlock asked this, though Regina had been thinking it. She smirked at Jefferson's glare.

"Honestly, I don't know much," he said. "I spent most of my time in Wonderland trying to find a way back home, not getting involved with things going on in the realm. What I can tell you is she wasn't a very good ruler. Her citizens were always complaining about there not being enough water or food."

"Anything else?" Sherlock asked, sounding bored. "Do you know anything about people she associated with? A man, perhaps?"

"No," Jefferson answered. Then a sly smile slid across his face. "Actually, I do know one person."

Regina and Sherlock exchanged a look. This could be the break they needed.

"Who?" they both demanded. Jefferson raised his eyebrows, then looked directly at Regina.

"Your mother."

Regina felt her stomach drop to her feet. She could sense Sherlock staring at her, but she didn't look at him.

"My mother?"

Jefferson leaned against the doorframe, having fun now. "Yes. From what I've heard, Cora taught the Red Queen."

"Of course she did," Regina said lowly.

Jefferson was about to say something else, but a ringing cell phone cut him off. Cursing under his breath, Sherlock dug around in his coat for his phone. Regina took the distraction to take a trembling breath. Her mother was a sore subject for her. She hated how, even after being dead for a few years, Cora still interfered in Regina's life. It was a hold she would never be able to escape.

"What, John?" Sherlock said into his phone. Regina and Jefferson watched as his eyebrows furrowed while he listened to what John was saying.

"He's not from our land," Jefferson observed quietly. Regina looked at him and saw his intense stare directed at her.

"No, he's not."

"But he knows the truth."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Wonderful observation, Jefferson."

Sherlock hung up and walked over to the two of them. "Molly and Lestrade are here," he directed at Regina. "You said you wanted to meet them when they arrived, correct?"

Regina nodded. Jefferson seemed baffled.

"There's more of you?" he asked. Sherlock frowned.

"Yes," Regina answered. "And you're going to meet them."

"What? Why?" Jefferson was looking at her like she was insane.

"Because I'm not done talking to you, that's why." She started walking down the path, Sherlock trailing after her. "Now come on. They're waiting for us."

* * *

Molly fussed with some of the equipment, pulling it out from a box on the table and onto the counter next to her. Lestrade had been helping her set up their make-shift lab as soon as they had gotten into town. She had insisted on going directly to town hall to set up in one of the basements. Lestrade had tried to persuade her into moving into one of the apartments first, but she knew how dire the situation must be in order for Sherlock to have called them in. She needed to get working immediately.

On the phone, though, Sherlock had been acting strange, or stranger than usual. It seemed as though there were parts of his story that were being intentionally left out. And something about Storybrooke seemed off to Molly…

She heard a quick knock at the door and within a second, Sherlock was barreling into the room with two animated people behind him, looking curiously into her lab. "Molly!" Sherlock came over quickly and began introducing the people with him to her and Lestrade.

"This is Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke. She is caught up on everything, and it also seems that she has a past with Moriarty." Molly watched as Regina seemed to cringe, but of course, Sherlock didn't notice. "And this is Jefferson, who has connections with the realm where Ana was queen. I believe both of them will be assets to this case, so please take everything they say with importance."

He began rambling about finding the place where Moriarty and Ana were hiding, but Molly had gone blank in her mind already. "Sherlock, did you just say realm? And… queen?" Lestrade stepped up and commented on those words as well. Molly stared at him, confused. What on earth was he thinking? It was hard for Molly to follow most of the things he talked about, but this seemed extremely out of the ordinary.

"Yes, you'll both have to get used to the concepts of realms and magic, but I'm sure it won't take either of you that long. Maybe Regina can discuss it with you while I talk to Jefferson in the hall?" He turned to the man behind him. Molly perked up immediately. She had barely noticed him. He wore all dark colors, and his eyes were clearly inset, casting a shadow across his face. He nodded at Sherlock and then looked at Molly, giving her his direct attention. Without saying anything, he shrugged towards her, and walked with Sherlock from the room.

"What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Lestrade directed the question to Regina, who had her eyes closed and her hand covering her mouth, clearly frustrated.

"And who was that man?" Molly looked closely out the little window in the entrance to the lab, wondering if she could still see them.

Regina let out a loud sigh. "Where the hell do I begin?"

* * *

"Will?" Belle looked surprised as she walked into Granny's, seeing her friend staring at a coffee cup in a booth towards the back. She quickly went over and slid into the other side. "What's going on? Is this about Ana?"

"Of course it's about Ana." He wouldn't look up at her. Instead he stared at the little wisps of steam coming off the drink.

"You can talk to me about it, Will. You can talk to any of us about it." She felt like climbing into his side of the booth and giving him a hug. It was a platonic thing, as she had never really developed romantic feelings for him. Both of them had needed love during difficult times, and they were there for each other. It really had only helped grow their friendship further down the line. It hurt her seeing him like this.

Will gulped. It didn't seem like he had even taken a sip of his coffee, and he wasn't one to let it get cold. "I think he's the one she fell in love with."

Belle nodded. Regina had told her about the latest threat to the town with strict instructions to keep her eyes out for him. "That would make the most sense, yes. But that doesn't mean she's actually in love. You know she's been vulnerable to those kind of powerful people before. That doesn't mean anything, Will."

"Yes, but she isn't under a curse this time." She watched as he held back tears. His jaw clenched, and he gripped the coffee cup tighter. "And she wasn't back when we were in Wonderland, either. I was actually starting to believe this was just Jafar all over again."

Belle didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but she figured she should let him vent. "Besides, she didn't have anything to change this time. Last time she had lost me, she was trying to change the past. We had it perfect back in Wonderland. Everyone loved us. What more could she want? No, she did this on her own. Probably wanted more adventure in her life."

He kept staring at his cup. She felt a pain in her heart because she understood how he felt. Rumple had gone dark so many times before, and now that they were in such a good place, she was beginning to forget all the hard times. It was easier that way. But Will was in the hard time right now. "There has to be reasoning for all of this. The way you talk about your love, there can't be another man, Will. I know there can be a happy ending for you and her."

She knew he was doubting her in his mind, and it crushed her. She didn't know what else she could say to him. She didn't even know if she could believe it herself. "We don't know anything about that guy, Belle. What if he hurts her?"

She watched as a small tear streaked his face. He closed his eyes. Even when he thought she no longer loved him, all he worried about was her well-being. "This would be a hell of a lot easier without my heart, I can tell you that."

"Yes, but having it will only fuel our search for them even more. You can't give up on this, Will."

"Yeah, I know." He stood up, leaving the coffee on the counter. "Let's get going, then. We've got to find them."

* * *

 **A/N: We hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Once again, thank you so much for reading. We really appreciate it!**

 **And thank you to those who leave reviews on Guest mode. We can't reply directly to you, so we'll leave a message here: Thank you, Mina and Sofia! We appreciate you taking the time to tell us what you think!**


	6. Secrets

"So…" Lestrade tapped the side of his coffee mug. "Fairytales? Really?"

Sherlock huffed out a sigh. Lestrade and Molly had been in Storybrooke for a day now, and they hadn't stopped questioning him about the fantastical town and its residents. Molly kept pondering the scientific side of it (As if there _was_ a scientific side to this whole situation), and Lestrade just couldn't wrap his head around it. It was understandable really, considering how quickly they were thrown into the middle of everything, but Sherlock was impatient. He'd tried to pass them off to Regina for further questioning, but the former queen refused.

"But there's no explanation for magic," Molly kept saying, looking curiously at the patrons of Granny's diner. It was as though she was expecting one of them to transform into an animated character. A disgruntled looking man sitting at the counter had already glared at her twice.

"I thought Regina showed you some magic," Sherlock said.

"She did, but-"

"But nothing, Molly," Sherlock snapped. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "The sooner you accept all this, the sooner we can figure out what Moriarty's plan is."

"One thing more thing," Lestrade said, holding up a finger. "Regina. Are we really to believe she's the Evil Queen?"

"Former Evil Queen, yes."

Molly looked wary. "Even if she's a former villain, should we really be trusting her?"

Sherlock felt a spark of annoyance. "She's best friends with Snow White, for God's sake. If there was ever a sign of someone being redeemed, it's that. Everyone in this town trusts her, so we need to as well."

An awkward silence descended on the table. Sherlock huffed again and sat back, arms crossed. Lestrade and Molly exchanged a look.

"Need I remind you you've only met the woman a few weeks ago," Lestrade pointed out. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Even so, I can read people better than they can themselves." He locked eyes with Lestrade. "She's a hero, if those things existed."

Molly coughed uncomfortably. Lestrade looked out over the diner. "Fine. It's just… it's a lot to take in. Even you have to admit that."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you believed this quickly," Molly said. "Because it doesn't seem logical, does it?"

Sherlock thought it over. It was true, magic was the last thing a person like him would ever believe in. But the events of the past few weeks could not be explained any other way. There was a part of him that hated it, but there was another that was excited in the face of it.

(He was also more scared than he had ever been, but he chose not to think about that.)

"I've seen things here, Molly," Sherlock answered, looking at the tabletop. "Things that don't make any sense. This is the only explanation that fits." He raised his gaze to Lestrade and Molly. "Regina and I have talked it over. As bizarre as it is, it's all true. And now we need to help these people before Moriarty hurts them in any way."

Lestrade and Molly stared at him for a long time. He felt an uncomfortable heat develop over his body.

"What?"

Molly smiled. "It's sweet, Sherlock. How much you care."

He gagged a bit. "Don't say such revolting things, Molly, you'll make me vomit."

"She's right," Lestrade said, smirking a bit. He took a sip of coffee. "Sometimes we forget you actually have a heart. It's nice to be reminded you do."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and flopped back in his seat. He hated admitting he cared about things. He'd long since stopped saying he believed it was a disadvantage, being friends with John had made that impossible. But he thought his ability to care stopped at the small handful of people he had back in London. How on Earth could he come to care for all these people in such a tiny amount of time?

There was an answer somewhere in the back of his mind, and he knew it would come back to him eventually. But at the moment, he didn't want to confront it, so he shoved it into a closet in his Mind Palace and locked the door.

"So," Lestrade was saying. "I just want to go over this one more time. Moriarty is back and here to terrorize either you or Regina, who used to be the Evil Queen and also has a past with him. We're supposed to work together with her and her husband," he cringed slightly, not even believing his words, "Robin Hood, along with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and Captain Hook." He stared at Sherlock. "Did I miss something?"

"I mean, there are other people who will be involved, I'm assuming. You didn't even mention Will."

"Who is he, again?" Molly piped up.

"The Knave of Hearts."

"Right, Wonderland." Molly's eyes took on a dazed quality as she considered all the worlds she used to read about as a girl.

Lestrade's smirk widened. "Thinking of that Hatter, are we?" His face dropped as he processed what he had said.

"No," Molly said far too quickly, her face looking like a tomato. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Sherlock!" The consulting detective looked up to see Mary Margaret and David - Snow and Charming, he reminded himself - walking up to their table. Snow beamed at him, her eyes lighting up when she saw Lestrade and Molly. "Oh, hello! You must be friends of Sherlock."

Lestrade sniggered. "'Friend' is sometimes a bit of stretch with Sherlock." He ignored Sherlock's glare. "Greg Lestrade, pleasure to meet you." Molly shyly introduced herself as well.

Snow nodded. "It's nice to meet you, too, I'm Mary Margaret, and this is my husband David."

Lestrade and Molly turned to Sherlock with expectant looks on their faces. With a dramatic sigh, he waved his hand towards the two Storybrooke citizens.

"Snow White and Prince Charming," he said shortly. Lestrade's and Molly's faces went slack. Lestrade's mouth actually fell open. Snow and Charming looked alarmed.

"Uh, wha-what are you talking about?" Snow asked, trying to keep her composure.

"Oh right, I forgot you weren't there for the monster," Sherlock said absentmindedly. Lestrade shot him an aghast look at that. "I know the truth about all of you, as do Lestrade and Molly."

Snow and Charming were staring at him with blank expressions. For the first time since meeting her, Sherlock could actually see the resemblance between Snow and her fairytale portrayal because of how pale she looked just then.

"You… know?" Charming finally asked.

"Yes, I just said that. Regina told me everything."

Snow and Charming exchanged a look. "Oh, did she now?" Snow murmured.

"Yes, but you shouldn't blame her," Sherlock insisted. "I'd already seen her doing magic, she couldn't talk her way out of it. And Henry showed me his book. It wasn't hard to put all the pieces together. Now, it would be best if you got over your shock quickly, because we have a crisis to deal with, and everyone needs to be of the sharpest mental capacity they can be."

Snow and Charming started at that. Their eyes darted between the three Londoners, as if one of them was the source of said crisis. Lestrade just looked confused, and Molly was staring at the couple like they were her heroes. They probably were, Sherlock mused.

"What crisis?" Snow asked.

"Someone from my past has come here to play a game. He also has a past with Regina. We don't know what he's planning, but based on previous encounters with him, it will not be good."

Snow rubbed her forehead. "And when exactly did this happen?"

Sherlock thought about it. "Oh, three days ago?"

"What?" Charming burst out. "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"I think your daughter wanted to give you two some peace." Sherlock sniffed. "Because a deranged psychopath's arrival in town is the perfect time for that."

"David," Snow said, taking her husband's arm. "I think we need to go have a chat with Emma."

Charming nodded. "I think you're right."

Snow smiled distractedly at Lestrade and Molly. "Sorry to run off so quickly. It was nice to meet you though, I'm sure we'll see you around." She started dragging Charming to the door. Just before they left, she called out a belated, "Welcome to Storybrooke!"

Sherlock turned back to the two sitting in front of him. "Now that that's over-" He cut himself off when he saw Lestrade's and Molly's dumbfounded expressions. "Oh, what now?"

"We just met Snow White and Prince Charming," Molly breathed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I thought you already came to terms with that fact."

"Yes, but that was before we met royalty," Lestrade said, glancing over his shoulder as if he would catch a glimpse of them.

Sherlock slunk down into his seat. "You've already met a queen."

Lestrade looked back at him. "Not the same."

* * *

Snow quickly breathed in the spring air as she and David left Granny's. "Why on Earth would Regina tell them about everything?" She was incredibly confused about the whole ordeal. Out of anyone, she figured she would be the one to slip up someday because it was difficult keeping big secrets. But Regina was completely different in the sense, why would she be so inclined to tell new visitors about magic? About everyone's identities? Especially if there was someone new in town that might be out to get them.

"No clue." David walked in front of her, so she kept having to run little bits to catch up with him. It was one thing to keep Snow out of the loop, what with the baby and all, but she knew that David must have been upset, rather than confused. He was a sheriff too, and if things had started happening three days ago without him even knowing, Snow knew he would not be too happy with Regina… or their daughter.

They walked up to the station, seeing a light on inside, and David pulled out his keys to open the door. He stomped in and stood before Regina and Emma with his hands on his hips. Snow followed and stood next to him, hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid. Emma was probably just looking out for the both of them.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" David nearly yelled at the two of them, who were bent over a map of Storybrooke on Emma's desk with the lamp hanging over the page. The women looked up and towards each other, giving a sigh as if they knew this would be coming eventually.

Regina lifted her hands to calm David. "I'm sure you think we don't have this under control, David, but I can assure you we are well on our way to figuring this out. There's no need to worry. You two could easily go back to the nursery and not worry about this."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Regina, if this is about the town's safety, we should know!" She lowered her voice to reason. "Emma, you too, we just need to know what's been going on. If we're in danger, we can help. Just tell us what's going on."

"And why strangers are now here knowing everything we promised to keep to ourselves," David interjected, taking a step closer.

Regina nodded. "I'm sorry. Look, this man, his name is Moriarty. We have a… past. I'm pretty ashamed about it, if I'm being honest."

"We just didn't want you to worry unless there was a reason to, which, there might not even be. Regina wanted to keep this among as few people as possible. We figured with you two distracting John and Mary, we might be able to only let Sherlock in on this, since he knows this guy, too. But things got kind of out of hand when he told John and Mary." Emma set her hand down on the map. Snow noticed how tired she looked. Her eyes were dark and shadowed, like she hadn't slept in days.

"And what about his friends?" Snow watched as David clenched his fists. It was rare she saw him this upset. He had probably noticed Emma's condition as well. She figured he blamed himself for not getting involved sooner. Not that he could have known.

Regina took a deep breath. "I didn't really okay all that. Sherlock said they would be a really big help."

"And you're just going to let him do whatever he wants? Regina, my whole family lives in this town, as does yours. We have to protect ourselves."

Emma's head turned to face the window, and Snow followed her watch. Outside, Will, Robin, and Hook barreled through the door and into the station. "We've found something," Robin walked quickly over to stand by Regina. None of them seemed to notice that Snow and David had been added to the mix. Maybe they had just been so busy with everything that they thought it was best to keep the couple out of it.

"What is it?" Regina commanded them. Snow watched as the men huffed breaths. It was obvious they had just come from somewhere very quickly.

Hook placed a finger on the map. "Right there, the Apprentice's mansion. There's a lot of dark magic encircling it. We think that must be where Moriarty is keeping his base."

"That's impossible," Emma began. "That's one of the first places we looked. It was completely abandoned."

"They must have set up shop after we checked it. I don't think they could be anywhere else in town."

"Well we should go over there, then. See what this is all about," Snow suggested, wondering when they would finally tell her exactly what had been going on.

Regina nodded. "It's complicated. Moriarty can be very powerful if he's using Ana as his weapon. I'm sure he has planned for us to find him soon, we need to be careful if we're going to confront him."

"Maybe we can use our magic to try and take down whatever spell they've casted over the mansion," Emma suggested, looking at Regina.

Regina nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Ana's magic should be no match if we put ours together."

David took a step closer. "Is somebody going to tell us who this Moriarty person is? And what the hell he's doing in our town?"

Regina picked up her jacket from the sheriff's chair and folded the map. "Of course, let's all go and get him, I can tell you on the way."

She began walking from the station. Emma paused. "Get who?"

"Sherlock, of course."

* * *

Ana watched as Moriarty paced the living room. He kept saying little phrases out loud and then shutting his mouth again. He would cross to one side of the room, pick up something that had nothing to do with anything, like an ashtray or a notebook, and then slam it back down on whatever table it was. "Darling, what's wrong? You seem so angry." She tried speaking in a soothing tone, as not to upset him. He seemed to fly off the handle at any moment.

He stared at the ashtray in his hand, his face blank, his words monotone. "Well, that's the funny thing really. I'm not angry at all."

Ana nodded. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. You've been planning this for so long. Nothing could go wrong." She sat in one of the armchairs, trying not to jump as he made sudden movements. It was draining, being around him for too long.

Moriarty laughed, leaning against the table. Then he stopped laughing and stared at her, straight faced. "I'm not worrying. They're all too stupid, even with magic thrown into the mix. I'm BORED." He yelled the last word, making Ana jump a bit. She closed her eyes.

"Then do something to get their attention."

Moriarty nodded. He lifted the ashtray above his head and let it dangle between his fingers for over a minute, not saying anything. Then, without any indication, he dropped it and tilted his head as it slammed onto the hardwood floor, smashing into dozens of tiny, sharp pieces. "They'll be here soon. Humans don't like to leave messes around, they think they'll step on something and hurt themselves. That's how they see me. If only they could clean up the little mess, all of their problems would be gone." He stared at the scattered pieces on the ground. Ana gulped.

* * *

"So why haven't you told John the truth?" Lestrade asked. After he'd resigned himself to believing in Storybrooke's magical side, he had focused on the next confusing piece of business. Sherlock sighed. He had been anticipating this question.

"John won't be able to process it as well as you two," he said shortly. Lestrade's eyebrows furrowed.

"Really? But you two have gotten into the weirdest cases. He's been by your side for everything. Why leave him out now?"

Sherlock felt a pang of something he didn't want to identify. (It was guilt, and he knew it far too well.) Lestrade had a point, but Sherlock had to believe he was doing the right thing.

"His child is due soon," Sherlock said, staring at his hands. "If we got him involved in all this magic business, his attention would be diverted elsewhere. After everything he has been through, he deserves this time of normalcy."

Lestrade started to object again, but Sherlock's focus had shifted. Regina was striding through the diner, a determined look on her face. Sherlock sat up straight.

"What is it?" he asked the moment she reached his table. She glanced at Lestrade and Molly before turning back to Sherlock.

"There's a mansion on the far side of town where Robin and the others detected some magic. We're going to go check it out."

Sherlock felt a flare of excitement. Finally, after days of no progress, they were onto something again. He jumped up, adjusting his scarf as he did.

"Then let's get on with it," he said. Regina smirked at his eagerness. Lestrade coughed loudly.

"What about us?" he asked.

Regina sent Sherlock a pointed look. He understood her immediately.

 _What good are they going to do?_

He sighed. She didn't understand how vital Lestrade and Molly had been the last time he'd faced off with Moriarty. Inviting them was a good move, regardless of what Regina thought. However, in this instance, she was right. There was little they could do. He thought it over, trying to come up with something. Thankfully, that something entered the diner a moment later.

"John!" he cried out, startling everyone around him. "Your timing is impeccable. I was just about to call you."

The expression on John's face could only be described as utterly confused. Lestrade's and Molly's faces reflected a similar feeling, and Regina was staring at him like he'd gone mad.

 _Wouldn't be the first time,_ he thought.

"You were?" John asked. Sherlock nodded.

"Yes. You see, Lestrade and Molly are going to the lab to examine some things, and they could use your help."

"We could?" Molly was trying to catch up. Sherlock glared at her, and she hastily nodded.

"Oh, yes, John, we really could."

John looked from Sherlock to Molly, still appearing to be way out of his depth. Sherlock kept his face innocent.

"Well, alright," John finally said. "Shall we get on, then?"

"Yes," Molly replied. She shoved Lestrade to get him to move, and the three of them headed for the door. John was still looking at Sherlock curiously as he went.

"Not bad," Regina murmured, watching as they disappeared down the street.

"What?"

Regina turned to Sherlock. "You got rid of them surprisingly fast."

Sherlock shrugged. "Call it a talent of mine. Now can we go?"

* * *

"Alright, how are we doing this?" Emma asked. The mansion was in sight, and even from down the road Regina could sense the magic surrounding it. The darkness was pervasive, making her feel like her bones were lead.

"It's a protection spell they have up," Regina said. "We'll need to break it down before we go in."

Snow and Charming exchanged a look. Regina and Sherlock had spent most of the walk explaining the whole situation to them, and they hadn't appeared to take it very well.

"Should we even try to go in?" Snow asked. "This could be what they want."

"Oh, I think this is exactly what they want," Sherlock said. "To draw us in, make us come."

Charming eyed the mansion. "Then should we really be playing into their hands?"

"I'm tired of not knowing that they're up to," Regina said, flexing her fingers in preparation for using magic. "It's time for some answers."

Will had been silent ever since they left the station to get Sherlock, but now he spoke up, conviction clear in his voice. "I'm with Regina. We need to get in there, sooner rather than later."

"Hold on a minute," Emma interjected, turning to Regina. "Yes, we should try and take the protection spell down, but maybe running straight in there isn't the best idea."

Robin nodded, stepping towards Regina. "Why don't you two see what you're up against? That way if we decide to go in, we won't have the spell up to stop us."

Regina nodded, and Emma braced herself. They lifted their hands at the same time and spread their legs slightly for balance as the magic spread from them. Emma watched as both their streams of magic fastened over the house. She could see the purple and the white becoming one as it reached the front door. Suddenly, a gust of something red and black came from the closed door, and both Regina and Emma landed on their backs with cries of pain.

Hook hurried to help Emma up. She huffed air and closed her eyes, defeated. She turned to see Regina next to her, now standing, her hair covering half her face. "What the hell was that?"

"Ana has strong magic, I'm sure she just saw you coming," Hook offered.

Emma shook her head. "That's impossible. I might not have been trained like her or Regina, but together we have to be more powerful."

"It's true, something isn't right here." Regina balled her hands into fists, staring at the house. Emma knew the determined look in her eyes. She was afraid that Regina would stomp up to the mansion and break the door down.

Emma looked up at Hook. "Maybe I'm just getting weaker. I haven't slept lately, and it's not like I've been practicing magic. It's probably my fault."

"Of course it isn't." Emma turned to see Sherlock, standing behind Emma and Regina, observing the mansion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She narrowed her eyes at Sherlock, then motioned for him to continue. "Oh come on, isn't it?"

"Sherlock, please just tell us what you've figured out, we don't have time for this." Regina put her hand on her hip and tilted her head at the new man in town. Emma nodded in agreement.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pointing at the door. "When you two used your magic, how many colors came out?"

Regina tapped her foot on the ground. "Two."

"Yes, and how many colors of magic pushed back at you, from the door?"

Emma pursed her lips. "Two?"

"Indeed. When Ana used her magic at the wedding, only red came out. But here, there were two colors: red and black."

Emma nodded. "So that means?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "Isn't it obvious? There are two people using magic in there. Or more, who knows, really. But at least two. You and Regina are both powerful people, you should have been able to take down a simple spell that Ana used, but you couldn't. That leaves only one explanation. Multiple sources of magic must be in use."

"That actually makes perfect sense." Regina sighed, and looked back at the mansion.

Emma did the same, wondering who was working with the Moriarty person. If he was about to throw a whole other person into the mix, she began to think that she might need a few hours of sleep to process.

"Why don't we all reconvene somewhere?" Charming stepped in. "We don't know who might be listening in on this conversation." He looked up towards the house and Emma nodded in agreement.

"What about that man? Jefferson? His house is right down the road, isn't it?" Sherlock looked at Regina, though it seemed like he already knew the answer.

Regina nodded, looking down the road. "Yes, I'm sure he would be very annoyed with a few guests, but right now we can use the help."

* * *

"Yes, a tea would be great," Sherlock said, nodding his head at Jefferson and taking a seat at his large dining room table. Jefferson had not seemed very pleased to let in so many visitors, specifically when Regina had been the one to knock. Sherlock thought for a moment that perhaps Jefferson's offer of tea was merely to be polite, but it didn't matter now, and besides, Sherlock worked better on a cup of tea.

Emma and Killian sat at the table, as did Regina, Robin, David, and Mary Margaret. Will, however, stood, hesitating in the corner. Nobody said anything, but Sherlock could assume that the young man was considering going back to the mansion. What a silly man to think his own love could stop such a powerful force like magic.

"Who could possibly be working with him? We know where all of the most powerful people are right now, it's impossible he could have gotten his hands on one of them." Regina nearly banged her fist down on the table, frustrated. She curled her head down, into her hands. Sherlock wondered if using magic felt draining, or if she was just upset that her magic hadn't done what she intended to do.

"It could be Zelena," Robin suggested, placing a soothing hand atop Regina's. Sherlock didn't know a "Zelena" but based on the cringe in Robin's expression, and the way he tightened his jaw, Sherlock could assume she had a bad history with the people of Storybrooke.

Emma shook her head, across the table. "No, her magic is green. Like Sherlock said, it has to be someone with black. And besides, Regina has been checking up on her."

Regina lifted her head up and closed her eyes. "I haven't seen her in the past few days. But I don't think it could be her either. It would have been green, and regardless, I have stronger magic than her, remember? She and Ana wouldn't have been much of a match for us."

Sherlock wanted to ask questions, but he kept his mouth shut unless he could say something that would help. It seemed like they knew a little more about what they were discussing than he could have at this point.

"Well, we can't just wait for something bad to happen, can we?" Killian asked the group, placing his normal hand on the table next to Emma's. "Two powerful people in town, and being controlled by a mad genius or whatever he is. Maybe we should strike back."

Regina shook her head. "We can't just strike back. We don't know what we're up against. We don't even know what he wants." Sherlock could sense the frustration in Regina. He wanted to tell her that they could handle Moriarty, but he wasn't sure this was true.

"Maybe our best bet is to try and talk to the man," David suggested.

Sherlock laughed. "It seems one of us is already on his way to doing that." He pointed towards the front door just as Will shut it behind him. Regina stood quickly, about to go after him. "Regina, wait."

"What? We can't let him do that, it's idiotic. He has no clue what he's up against."

Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Yes, which makes it perfect. Moriarty knows that Will hasn't a clue what's going on. If you or I were to go up there, he would know we were trying to get information. Will isn't being driven by our logic right now. Maybe seeing how Moriarty reacts to Will can tell us more about what his plan might be." It seemed obvious to him. He stood and walked to the front door, slowly. "If we stand behind the row of trees out front the mansion, we won't be able to hear what they say, but we'll be able to see if anything happens."

Everyone else around the table stared up at him. "Well then," Regina began, walked towards the door as well, "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

"Come on, open the bloody door," Will said aloud, banging on the hard wooden surface. He stood, his foot tapping on the porch. He was tired of being in the dark about everything. At this point he didn't give a damn if they blew him off the porch in smoke, he wanted answers.

He heard footsteps coming from the inside. "Who is it?" It was Moriarty, in a high pitched voice, acting casual. Will narrowed his eyes at the door.

"It's Will Scarlet, I believe my _wife_ is in there!" After a moment, the man opened the door. He smiled and tilted his head to the right.

"Hello, Will."

Will felt like punching him. He figured the spell wouldn't let him past the door, though, so he didn't want to try. He had been burned by Ana's magic before. "Where is she? You have her under a curse don't you? What the bloody hell do you want with her anyway?"

Moriarty tsked at him. "Oh, don't you worry one little bit."

"Let me see her," he demanded.

Moriarty shook his head and lost his smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that, young man. She's mine now, you see."

Will felt his face growing hot, his eyes starting to water. He wanted to barrel through the door and push Moriarty down. "Where is she?"

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Will nearly fell back, terrified at how intense the conversation became in only an instant. He had been told this man was insane, but he had never dealt with someone like this before.

Will swallowed, not knowing what to do next. Moriarty's face relaxed before his, and went into a calm smile. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Probably."

Will fumed. He didn't know whether to fight back or run away in horror. "What are you even doing with her?"

Moriarty laughed. "Magic is fun."

Will huffed a breath of air. He was beyond frustrated with this man. "What are you doing with her?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious? I'm going to take a life." He smiled, staring directly into Will's eyes.

"If you kill her I swear-" he began, balling his hands into fists by his sides. He wanted to scream for Anastasia, he could picture her running to his arms. But he knew it wasn't the truth any longer.

Moriarty laughed. "Not her, she's of no use to me dead. Dead people are so much less fun." Will watched as Moriarty's eyes looked down past him, towards the road. "If you don't mind, I have things to plan. And I do believe your friends have come to spy on you. Toodles." He shut the door abruptly. Will fumed at the door. He banged on it a few times more, but this time, when the door opened, only a flash of light appeared, and he felt a hard pressure on his back. When his eyes opened again, he was on the ground in front of the mansion, Regina and Sherlock looking over him.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Regina rolled her eyes and motioned for Robin to help him up. "They blew you off the porch. Seems like Moriarty didn't want you there anymore." Will stood and swayed a moment before catching his bearings.

"It's fine, seems I'm always the one to be beaten up. What's the plan now?"

Sherlock and Regina looked at each other hesitantly.

Snow cut in after a moment. "Why don't we start by getting off the property? If you all don't mind, I'd rather not be assaulted like that, too."

* * *

"Nice set-up," John commented as he checked out Molly's makeshift lab. If he focused hard enough, he could almost pretend they were back at St. Bart's. After all the upheaval of the past few weeks, it was nice to have a piece of home with them.

"Thank you," Molly said, shooting Lestrade a nervous look. "The mayor has been very helpful."

John hummed. "So you've met her, then?"

"Oh, yes," Lestrade said. "She welcomed us yesterday. Interesting woman."

John laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

His back was turned, so he missed the look his friends exchanged.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked. John turned back around.

"Well, when Sherlock and I first got here, she wasn't exactly… welcoming." He could still recall Regina's biting tone and icy stare. Since then he hadn't seen her much, but Sherlock certainly seemed to. The thought made John furrow his eyebrows.

Lestrade leaned forward. "Would you say she was… harsh, in any way?" Molly smacked his arm. John blinked.

"Uh, maybe? She didn't really seem to like Sherlock, and he certainly didn't like her."

Molly giggled. John frowned. "What?"

She smirked. "It's just, he seems to have changed his mind, hasn't he?"

John felt even more confused now. When Sherlock had first told him about Moriarty's reappearance, John had gotten the distinct impression his friend had left out some information. And now he liked the mayor? Sherlock didn't just like people. There was something going on, and Sherlock wasn't telling him. It was like when the madman had faked his death and left John out of it. John's blood boiled at the thought of it.

"John?" Lestrade prompted. "Something wrong?"

John glanced down to find he had clenched his hands into fists. Releasing them, he exhaled and plastered a smile on face.

"No, not at all." He gestured around the lab. "So, what are we supposed to be looking at?"

Molly and Lestrade exchanged another look. John forced himself to remain pleasant, even though he knew they were hiding things from him, too.

"Sherlock gave us some fibers he picked up from where they found Moriarty," Molly said. John nodded.

 _Busy work, then_. Something to distract him.

While Molly and Lestrade worked, John wandered around the lab. For it being in the basement of town hall and stocked with the little equipment Molly had been able to bring, it was a suitable workplace. How much it would prove useful was yet to be seen, considering how much of a master manipulator Moriarty was.

John was about to sit down and watch Molly when something caught his eye. Amongst all the science equipment was a book. John would've dismissed it if had was a regular textbook, but it wasn't. Peering over at it, John could see the cover read _Once Upon a Time_.

 _Fairytales? What are they doing here?_ he wondered. He'd just slid it closer when Molly's voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

John jumped. Lestrade and Molly were staring at him with wide eyes. He glanced at the book before shrugging.

"I dunno, I just saw this and was curious." He stared at them. "Should I… not?"

Lestrade walked over and grabbed the book. "Uh, Regina's son must've left that. I'll make sure he gets it back."

John didn't understand why a boy would be in the basement of town hall, or even why Lestrade seemed to know that, but it didn't make him any happier. In fact, it only made him two things. One: More irritable.

Two: More determined to learn the truth.

* * *

Nighttime fell over Storybrooke, and to the unsuspecting person, the Apprentice's mansion would've looked like another welcoming house. The lights on the bottom floor were all on, creating a warm glow around all the windows. It looked beautiful, peaceful.

Regina was not an unsuspecting person.

Several hours ago, everyone decided it would be best if they went home. It didn't appear as though Moriarty was making a move, and they all just needed some time to recharge.

But Regina couldn't rest. Knowing that Moriarty was in her town was terrifying her, and his proximity to her sons made it worse. The lack of movement from him had her on edge. After an hour of tossing and turning, she abandoned her bed out of fear of waking Robin. She'd paced the kitchen for another half hour before setting off to the mansion.

Moriarty was in her domain. It was time she got some answers.

Stomping up to the front door, she hesitated for only a second before banging on the door. The dark magic surrounding the house was suffocating. The way it filled her bones was a familiar sensation, and she didn't like it.

The door swung open, and her breath caught at the sight of Moriarty standing before her. She'd never felt anything real for him, but it was still a shock to see him. She swallowed and drew herself up to her full height.

"Oh, hello, darling," Moriarty said conversationally, as though they were old friends. "I can't say I was expecting you. I thought it was that idiotic knave, or even Sherlock." He grinned. "But I am pleased to see you."

"Can't say the same for you," Regina said. "What are you playing at? Why are you here?"

Moriarty pretended to think it over before saying, "Mmm, nope. Not telling."

"Why not?" Regina was practically growling now. "What do you have to gain from keeping it a secret? We're still going to stop you whether we know or not."

Moriarty stared at her for a long moment, and her skin crawled. She'd forgotten how piercing his eyes were.

"What happened to you?" he asked. He almost sounded sad. "You're so boring now. On the side of the angels." He rolled his eyes. "You and Sherlock. So much potential, wasted."

Regina took a step closer. The magic field hummed louder.

"If you've come here to destroy his life or mine," she said lowly, "I will make you regret the day you set foot in his town."

Moriarty's eyes flashed, and his grin grew so she could see all his teeth. "That doesn't sound very heroic of you. Tsk tsk, Regina."

"Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I can't get my hands dirty," Regina shot back. "So I wouldn't bet on that saving you."

Moriarty's gaze flickered over her face, his expression wondrous. "You two are so alike…" he murmured.

"Who?"

Moriarty didn't answer, instead shaking his head. "You'll see, Regina. When the time comes, you'll realize the hero side isn't where you want to be." He stepped forward, coming out of the house and onto the porch. Regina stumbled back, fear running up her spine. "You'll want to join me, just like your old friend Maleficent."

Regina froze. "Maleficent?"

"Oh, yes." Moriarty waved a hand at the mansion. "This lovely protection spell wouldn't've been possible without her." He placed a hand on his chest. "Generous of her, really."

Regina flashed back to earlier that day. _When Ana used her magic at the wedding, only red came out. But here, there were two colors: red and black._

Maleficent's magic was black.

"How many people do you have under your thumb?" Regina asked. Her voice came out like a whisper. Moriarty smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Anger flared up in her. Regina moved forward into his space, her eyes defiant.

"You won't win," she said.

Moriarty just kept smirking. He leaned close enough that she could feel his breath on her face.

"We shall see."

* * *

 **A/N: As always, thank you for reading! If you've enjoyed this chapter, please do let us know, we love hearing from you!**


	7. Empty Gold

Sherlock had been pacing his flat, pondering the Moriarty situation, when he heard someone knocking impatiently on his door. His first thought was that it was Moriarty, ready to share his nefarious plan. Then he noted that the knock was unlike one his enemy would do, so it couldn't be him. But then who…

"Regina?" Sherlock's eyes swept over the woman, taking in her pale complexion and trembling hands. Wordlessly, he stepped aside and let her come into the room.

"I'm sorry for just barging in," she said, though she sounded half-distracted. "But I can't go home right now. I just," she shook her head. "I can't."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "So you came here? Need I remind you Mary Margaret and David live down the hall?"

Regina shot him a glare. "I know that. But they don't… understand."

He inhaled sharply. "You went to see him."

She deflated and dropped down on his couch. Leaning forward, she held her head in her hands. Sherlock remained by the door, suddenly feeling awkward.

"I couldn't help it," she said quietly. "I just need to know what he's planning." She lifted her head, and the look in her eyes could only be described as lost. "I've worked hard to make a better life for myself. To be a good person." She shook her head. "And him being here threatens to undo all of it."

Sherlock walked over and sat down next to her. He felt like he should pat her back, or something, but he couldn't make the movement come.

"We will stop him, Regina," he said, looking her right in the eye. "And we will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, especially your family."

Regina's expression softened. Sherlock was surprised that someone with such a big heart could have ever been known as the Evil Queen. It was mind-boggling. Either way, he could tell that Moriarty's presence had shaken her to the core, and it only made him loathe the man more.

"You said he threatened your friends," Regina said. "The last time you two crossed paths, I mean. Aren't you worried?"

Sherlock tore his gaze away from her and stared at the wall opposite. A sick feeling developed in his stomach at her question.

"Of course I'm worried," he confessed. "I don't have many friends, never wanted them. But the ones that I do have, I want to keep safe."

Regina grasped his hand. He jumped at the contact and looked back at her.

"And we will. Keep them safe, I mean."

They stared at each other a moment longer before she let go of his hand and stood up. She began walking around the small flat, eyeing his things in a similar manner to how Sherlock had examined her living room several days ago.

 _Several days?_ Sherlock thought. It seemed like so much longer.

"So," Regina said, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his skull sitting on a side table. "What do you think his plan is?"

Sherlock leaned back on the couch. "To cause as much pain as possible. He gets off on it, and he cares about little else."

She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful observation. I never would have guessed that myself."

"Well, what do you think?" He tapped the back of the couch out of irritation.

Regina stopped her self-guided tour. "Honestly? I have no idea." She perched herself on the arm of the couch. "My first guess is the same as yours. But then, if I had to go deeper, I would say it has something to do with power."

Sherlock perked up. "As in magic?"

She nodded. "When I talked to him tonight, I learned who the other person behind the force field is. Her name is Maleficent."

He wrinkled his nose. "Maleficent?"

"Yes, like from _Sleeping Beauty_?"

He sniffed. "I always thought that story was dull."

"Well, either way, she's incredibly powerful." Regina winced. "And she's on Moriarty's side."

Sherlock stood up and walked around the room. He steepled his fingers against his lips as he began to talk.

"So, he has two people with magic on his side that we know about. He's using their magic to suit his needs." Sherlock's eyes lit up. "He's assembling an army."

Regina blinked. "What makes you so sure?"

"Back in London, he had a whole criminal network. It took me two years to dismantle it. Of _course_ he would want one here, especially now that a new game is afoot."

Regina paled. "He wants to recruit me."

Sherlock's back had been to her, but now he spun around to face her.

"What? How do you know that?"

She looked at her hands, and Sherlock could see she was beginning to tremble again. "He told me. Said I'm boring now that I'm a hero, but eventually I'll want to join his side."

"Makes sense," Sherlock said thoughtfully. "You're incredibly powerful, of course he would want you on his side."

Regina shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to be though. I've come too far." She looked at Sherlock. "But what… what if he really does convince me?"

He scoffed. "You've said it yourself, you don't want any part in his game."

"But he got Ana on his side, and from what Will has said, she was happily married and in a really good place. And Maleficent was doing well, she didn't want to be a villain anymore." Regina's eyes were wild. "What if I lose?"

Sherlock was at a loss. He'd never been good at comforting other people, mainly because he never had the desire to do so. And what good could words do? They were often lies anyway. Physical gestures were equally unappealing. It was best to just stay separate.

But now, all Sherlock wanted to do was calm Regina, reassure her that Moriarty couldn't hurt her. She was too strong for his games, and Sherlock knew it. Based on how rattled she was, however, he doubted anything he said would help.

"You won't," he said simply. Like he expected, Regina didn't seem any more relaxed. Sighing, he came over to stand before her. She watched him with frightened eyes.

"You need to relax," he said. "What do you do to relax? What calms you?"

She thought it over for a moment. "Spending time with my family. Doing magic." She laughed humorlessly. "The thing that drove me to darkness is the thing that calms me."

Sherlock shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Use it now."

Regina blinked. "You want me to use magic now?"

"That _is_ what I said."

If he were to be honest, he had ulterior motives for telling her to use magic. He liked seeing her do it. There was something thrilling about watching Regina do magic. The way her gaze focused and her body tensed, it was almost intoxicating.

She stared at him for a long moment. He raised his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes. However, he also detected a hint of a smirk. She drew her hand towards herself before turning it palm up. Suddenly there was a ball of fire right there in her hand. Sherlock's eyes widened, as did Regina's smirk.

"Shame I don't have a fireplace," he said.

"That's fine." Moving her hand, she directed the flame to his kitchen table. It flew from her hand, and the table was engulfed in fire. Sherlock jumped back.

"Bloody hell, Regina!" He whirled around to look at her. "Why did you do that?"

Regina laughed, and Sherlock could almost forgive the burning table if it led to her making that sound. But still, his table was on fire, and in seconds it would move around the kitchen.

"Oh, relax," she said. With a wave of her hand, the fire was extinguished, and the table looked untouched. Sherlock exhaled deeply.

"I didn't realize you were a pyromaniac," he grumbled.

She flexed her fingers. "It actually took me a long time to master it. Frustrated me to no end." She shrugged. "But once I got it, it just became second nature."

Sherlock tore his gaze away from the table. "I find that hard to believe."

"What, that fire is second nature to me? Because I really do do it all the time."

He shook his head. "No, that you struggled to learn something."

Regina fidgeted a bit. "Not everyone is a genius, Mr. Holmes."

"Oh, I know, believe me. But nonetheless." He gestured to the flat. "Go on, then. Do something else."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to keep going?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Now that I know you can fix any damage you inflict, I don't really care what you do with the place. Back in London, I used to shoot at the walls."

"Any particular reason why?"

He shrugged again. "Boredom."

Regina laughed. The corner of Sherlock's mouth quirked up. She didn't look scared now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Hours later, across town, Gold jolted awake. Yet another nightmare. Seeing his son die before his eyes apparently hadn't been enough. Now he was treated to it whenever he closed his eyes.

Running his hands through his hair, Gold took several deep breaths. The sun was beginning to peek through the curtains, so at least he'd almost made it through the whole night.

Turning to the left, he expected to find Belle lying beside him, perhaps awake now that he'd shaken the bed. However, his wife wasn't there. He reached out and touched the empty space. Cold. She hadn't been there for a while.

Gold frowned. She must be downstairs then. He climbed out of bed and hobbled down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to listen for any sign of Belle. The house was eerily quiet, like no one lived there at all.

"Belle?" he called. No response. A deep, heavy sinking feeling developed in his stomach.

Where was she?

* * *

Robin knocked softly at the door of Sherlock's apartment. In less than five seconds, the door creaked open, and the tall man stood and nodded toward Robin. "Thank you for calling me," Robin said, peeking into the living room of the small home. Regina was curled up sweetly on the leather couch in the center of the room. Robin smiled. He loved seeing his wife at such peace.

"I didn't know if I should wake her or not," Sherlock said hesitantly. "I know she had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

Robin nodded. With all of the Moriarty stress of late, Regina had been increasingly on edge, so he was glad that she had finally slept, regardless of where it happened to be. "Why did she end up coming over here?" he asked Sherlock. Robin had woken up to an empty bed and his phone ringing beside the bed. Sherlock had told him that Regina came to visit in the night and he didn't want to wake her up yet. Robin agreed and said he would come in the morning.

Sherlock walked over to the little kitchen and poured a cup of tea. He motioned to ask Robin if he wanted some, but Robin shook his head. "She was pretty shaken up about Moriarty," Sherlock answered. "I think she wanted to talk to someone who had dealt with him before. She ended up falling asleep, though, after a bit."

Robin nodded, understanding. He heard a little moan from the couch and watched as his wife sat up. She rubbed her eyes, smudging some of the mascara on her left eye. Her hair stuck up in a few places, but she looked angelic as always. He smiled and went to sit next to her.

"Oh my god, did I fall asleep here?"

Robin nodded, laughing. "Sherlock called me in the middle of the night to tell me you decided to crash here. Would you like to come home now?"

Regina laughed a bit. "Sure, I should get ready for the day anyway." She looked around suddenly, as if remembering something. "I don't think anyone was on watch all night. I'm sure Hook and Emma went back home. I need someone to go and make sure the mansion is being watched." She looked so on edge, as she often did in these situations.

Robin nodded. "I'm sure everything is fine. I can go walk over there now if you want, it won't be a big deal."

Regina shook her head. "No, I need you safe, you can't go alone. Maybe after I get ready we can go over. I was just hoping to talk to Gold about some kind of spell that might work against the two women in that house."

From behind them, Robin heard Sherlock's voice. "I can go with Robin if you wish, Regina."

The both of them perked up and looked at him. "Oh please, Sherlock, I'm sure I'll be fine alone." Robin nodded towards Regina. "This one just worries a little too much, sometimes."

Sherlock shook his head and took a step closer to the couple. "No, no, it really isn't asking much. I'm part of the case, too. I wanted to go over there today, regardless."

Regina nodded, and reached for Robin's hand. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea." She stood and hugged Robin. After grabbing her coat and thanking Sherlock, she left. Robin turned to Sherlock.

"So, to the mansion, then?"

* * *

John paused outside Mary Margaret and David's door. In his own flat, Mary was fast asleep, which gave John the perfect opportunity to go talk to the friendly couple across the way. Ever since his time with Lestrade and Molly in the lab the day before, as well as his run-in with Sherlock, he'd been brimming with curiosity and anxiety. There was something going on, and no one was telling him exactly what. He was tired of not knowing. This must've been what Sherlock had felt when he first entered the town. John felt a shred of sympathy for his friend.

It disappeared when he remembered Sherlock knew the truth and he didn't.

Squaring his shoulders, John knocked on the door and waited. After a moment, it swung open, and David smiled at him.

"John! This is a surprise, come on in."

John nodded his thanks and walked into the flat. Mary Margaret was standing behind the kitchen island, baby Neal in her arms. She smiled at John as he entered.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Would you like some coffee?"

John shook his head. "No, thanks. I actually need to get back to Mary soon, make her some breakfast and all that. I just had a question for you two."

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a look. "What's up?" David asked.

John took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to phrase it best. Beating around the bush would do him no good, he realized that. A direct approach, then. He just hoped his new friends would be forthcoming with information.

"What exactly is going on in this town?"

Years ago, he wouldn't have noticed the way Mary Margaret paled, or the way David clenched his fists. But all the time spent with Sherlock had taught him a great deal, and he caught their tics with ease. So he was right, then. There was something going on without his knowledge.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Mary Margaret said slowly.

"I know that Moriarty is here," John said. "Sherlock told me. But I don't think he told me the whole truth about the situation." He waved a hand toward them. "I just assumed you two would know something, what with your relationship with the mayor."

Much like Lestrade and Molly, David and Margaret kept looking at each other. John could feel his anger from yesterday growing at a rapid pace, filling him from head to toe.

"To be honest, we don't know much," David said. "We've tried to stay out of it for the most part because of Neal."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, John," Mary Margaret added. "Regina is good with these kinds of things, and I'm sure she and Sherlock make a great team. They can handle it."

John felt a pang in his gut. It was odd, hearing someone pair Sherlock with someone other than him. Up until this trip, he and Sherlock had been the dynamic duo. Now, he just felt sidelined. It was like Sherlock didn't need him anymore.

He would've pressed the two for more information - because he _knew_ they knew more - but he couldn't find it in him to do it. He needed to take a step back and reevaluate his feelings toward it all.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks. I'll just, uh, go, then."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be more helpful," Mary Margaret said. John could hear the guilt in her voice. He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine." He faked a smile. "If it was something serious, Sherlock would've told me."

 _And he really would have,_ John reminded himself. _Right?_

* * *

Regina stepped into her office and sat down at her chair. It was chilling to know that only days before, Moriarty had been perched in the same spot. She tried to ignore the haunting sensation and turned her computer on. She took a deep breath and tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. She hated not knowing what to do in a situation like this. For a moment, she began to wish that something more _would_ happen, but she quickly tucked that thought away.

While the computer loaded, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. It wouldn't hurt to ask Sherlock and Robin if they'd found anything. As soon as she clicked it on she furrowed her brows. The screen showed a missed call from Gold, earlier in the morning, far before she had woken up. She unlocked the phone and listened intently.

"Regina, you have to help. She's gone." She listened as his voice broke into the receiver. "She was here with me last night and I woke up and she's gone, she won't answer my calls. You don't think...? Please call me back, Belle's gone."

The click ending the call went off, and Regina stared at her phone. She remained motionless for a moment. Moriarty wouldn't have kidnapped someone, would he? And why would he need Belle? She didn't have any power that Regina knew of, and up until this point, she hadn't thought of the possibility that Moriarty would be after Gold, now that he was powerless.

Moving to action, she quickly dialed Robin's number. It rung three times and then his soft voice came on the other end. "Regina?"

"Robin, Belle's missing. I got a call from Gold this morning. I'll go over to his house, but I think we know what might have happened to her."

She heard only a few breaths over the phone. "Yeah, of course. We're almost there anyway, I can call you if we see her or anything. Stay safe, love."

Regina sat back in her chair for a moment. Staying safe wasn't her number one priority right now. She made a list in her head of all the things she needed to do. Call the house and make sure Henry and Roland were safe. Call Emma and tell her the latest on the case. See Gold, update Robin and Sherlock. She stood and brushed off her skirt. It was bound to be a busy day.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked once Robin had hung up. They were walking along the road leading to the mansion, and Sherlock could tell from Robin's tight forehead and deep frown that something was wrong.

"Belle's missing." Robin sighed frustratedly. "She's done nothing wrong. She's innocent."

Sherlock sent Robin a sidelong glance. "You're close with her?"

Robin seemed surprised at the question, but he nodded nonetheless. "She saved my life back in the Enchanted Forest. I owe her a great deal." He shrugged. "And she's a good person. Kind hearted."

"And Regina believes Moriarty took her." Sherlock didn't phrase it as a question because he believed she was right.

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "What does this madman want?" He looked to Sherlock. "You know him. Do you have any idea what he might be up to?"

Sherlock was getting very tired of being asked that question. It was like a constant reminder of how out of his depth he was, even though he felt he shouldn't be. Everyone was looking to him to solve the problem, and he was no closer to doing so than he had been several days ago.

"I believe he wants two things," Sherlock said. "Power, and to cause my downfall." He also believed Regina's downfall was a part of this plan, but he didn't want to tell Robin that.

"Okay…" Robin said slowly. "So how does he plan to achieve that?"

Sherlock watched as the mansion came into view up ahead. A pit of anxiety grew in his gut as he took in the high windows and the imposing structure.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I wish I knew, but I do not." He growled. "Throwing magic into the game, it's made things more difficult. It's brilliant, really. He's added a new element to our game, one I do not understand."

"I hate magic," Robin said. Sherlock looked over in surprise.

"I'm afraid you might have married the wrong person."

Robin shook his head. "My apologies, 'hate' was the wrong word. I'm… wary of it. I've seen both light and dark magic. I've even used it myself. And while the former certainly has its benefits," he shuddered. "The latter is capable of terrible, terrible things."

Sherlock processed this, his mind spinning with questions and theories. Of course there would be more than one kind of magic, but what were the limits to each? Did a person have possession of both kinds? Or did it change based on who they were as a person? Sherlock was desperate to understand.

"And if Moriarty wants magic," Robin continued, oblivious to Sherlock's mental whirlwind, "he probably wants the dark kind." He looked at Sherlock. "And I'd hate to think of what he would do with it."

A chill ran up Sherlock's spine. He thought back to everything Moriarty had done back in London, every horrible deed he'd carried out. It had all been without magic. What horrors could he inflict with it?

"We'll stop him," Sherlock said. The more times he uttered that sentence, the less he believed it.

Robin smiled, though it was forced. "If anyone can, I do believe it's you and Regina. She told me about the way you two defeated the card monster."

Sherlock shrugged. "It was simple, really. It's not my fault no one else knows how to observe."

"That may be, but you saved the town. If you can do it once, you can do it again."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "That's a very simpleminded way of thinking."

"Well, if it wasn't," Robin said, "it wouldn't be easy to believe, would it?" He stopped walking and held out a hand to get Sherlock to do the same. "We should head into the woods now. Any closer and they might be able to see us."

Sherlock followed Robin into the woods, his mind churning. He wished he had Robin's optimism. He could really use it.

* * *

Belle sat uncomfortably on one of the couches in an upstairs room of the Apprentice's mansion. She had been given a stack of books from her library and a task. It was terrible, really, the whole situation. The worst part was knowing what it might be doing to Rumple.

She had woken up late in the night with a figure over her bed. Once she turned the lamp on, she began to make out Moriarty's face. Before she could say anything, or even reach over and wake Rumple up, she was poofed from the house, out of her warm bed, and into a lit room in the mansion. Moriarty had assured her that he had no intention of hurting her or Rumple, so long as she did what he told her. She had tried to fight back, even get up and leave, but with Ana's magic, she was forced back down and given no alternative.

She wasn't hurt, or even in a dangerous place, though she supposed that was debatable. Ana and Maleficent sat near her, lounging in the same room. Belle flipped through the pages of an older book with stale pages and a broken spine that sat before her on a coffee table. She wanted nothing more than to refuse to help Moriarty and his plans, though she didn't quite know what his plans were.

"This house is boring," Ana drawled, for the dozenth time. "When will he give me something I can actually challenge myself with? There's so much power, why not use it?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes across the room. "I, for one, would rather not see what he is capable of. I'm more than content sitting around for days than hurting people."

Ana looked disgusted. "What's the fun is staying safe?"

Belle felt herself getting annoyed. It was clear now what Ana was dealing with, she had been cursed, but by herself. Belle couldn't figure out why someone would do that to themselves, but she knew that Ana didn't have much of a choice in her emotions right now. Though it did seem as though the girl was constantly trying to _convince_ herself of how wonderful Moriarty was. She had said so multiple times so far.

The book was tiring her. Usually, research was fun. However, knowing how horrible things might be if she found what Moriarty was looking for, she would rather do anything else. At least she could pretend she hadn't found anything. She desperately hoped that he wouldn't cast a curse on her, though.

Ana stood and walked towards the side of the room that faced the street below. Belle wasn't able to stand with the magic they had used on her, so she had hoped that Regina or someone would be trying to plan something to get her out. Ana laughed when she reached the window.

"What?" Belle asked, looking up from her reading.

Ana rolled her eyes. "The stupid townspeople are still there. Don't they know when they should give up?"

"Who's out there?"

Ana tilted her head and lifted it a bit higher. "Just that smart man, Sherlock, and Regina's husband. Silly, silly, boys."

"Robin," Belle said under her breath. She knew that he owed her something for saving his life. Maybe if she got word to him where she was, he could find a way out. With Regina's magic, and catching her captors off guard, they might be able to get her.

Maleficent stood then, walking towards Ana. "Aren't you going to go?" she asked.

Ana furrowed her brow. "Go where?"

"You didn't hear Moriarty calling for you?"

Ana's eyes widened. She quickly left the room, calling out for Moriarty. Belle looked towards Maleficent, confused.

"I'm not your friend here," Maleficent said. "I'm afraid I don't have the luxury right now."

Belle nodded. "What does he have on you? It's obvious you aren't under a curse. Why would you be here by your own free will?"

Maleficent sat down near Belle. She hung her head and closed her eyes. "I can't say right now. All I know is that if we get you out of here, you can tell them what he wants to find. Maybe that can help them figure out how to stop him. I can't leave, but you can."

Belle nodded. "There's no way I can get out without letting them know where I am, though. I can tell that the windows are altered with magic so they won't be able to see inside, it's not as if I can yell out to them."

Maleficent agreed. "Well, there's one person who might know what we can do."

"Who? Ana?"

Maleficent nodded. "She's under a curse, but she has freedom, unlike me. If we try and convince her that helping to get you out can help her, maybe we can find a way to let them know where you are."

"Do you really think it would work?"

Maleficent shrugged. "I've lost faith in most people, but from my experience, the cursed ones are the easiest to manipulate."

Belle listened as Ana came back up the stairs and into the room. It was certainly worth a shot.

* * *

"Gold?" Regina called. "Are you here?"

She moved further into the house, taking in the complete disarray. It looked like Gold had smashed a few plates during his terrifying morning. Regina winced as shards of china crunched under her feet.

"What took you so long?" Gold demanded, walking into view. His hair was strewn over his face, and his eyes were wide with worry.

"I'm sorry," Regina said. "I didn't get your message right away, and-"

"Belle is gone," he interrupted. "We need to find her. I started looking for her but," he looked downward, "there's only so much I can do with my limp."

Regina's heart broke for the man. She still didn't trust him completely, and she hadn't forgiven him for everything he'd done, but he'd made some good strides ever since the darkness was taken from him. He was slowly moving up the path to being a good man, and Regina truly believed he would make it. And she knew how much he loved Belle. This must be tearing him apart.

"Robin and Sherlock are already on their way to the mansion," she assured him. "And I called Emma and told her, so she's got her whole team of misfits on it." Regina touched Gold's arm. "We'll find her, don't worry."

Gold stiffened at her touch, and she dropped her hand a second later. He eyed her warily.

"This is him, isn't it?" he asked. "That Moriarty. He took her." Regina swallowed.

"If he did, Sherlock and Robin will find out."

"You think he did," Gold said, not a question. Regina chose her words carefully.

"It does seem like he's collecting people he can use. If that's the case, and he did take Belle, then he won't kill her."

Gold scowled. "Then why would he take her in the first place? She can't do magic."

"But she's smart," Regina reminded him. "She can do a lot with books. But as long as she is useful to him, she's safe."

Gold thought this over. Regina noticed his grip on his cane was deathly.

"I should be out there helping," he muttered. He thumped his cane on the ground.

"You can still help," Regina said. "We only have an idea of what his endgame is, but we have no idea about what he's planning on doing before then."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "And you think I do?"

Regina shrugged. "You were the Dark One for centuries, and Moriarty is as dark as they come. Maybe you can think of something? Some sort of plan that would require a lot of magical people."

Gold looked doubtful, but he nodded nonetheless. "I'll see what I can find."

"And we'll find Belle." Regina looked him straight in the eyes, trying to get him to understand. "We _will_."

Gold nodded again, his expression turning sad. "Please do," he whispered. "Before he does anything to her."

Regina's blood boiled. Moriarty had hurt too many people, and she would be damned if he hurt another, especially Belle. Belle, who had never hurt anyone, who was finally becoming a friend.

"You can rest assured, Gold," Regina said as she left. "I'll find her even if it kills me."

* * *

"They'll come and find me, I know they will. We might not even need to do anything," Belle assured Maleficent as Ana walked into the room.

Ana scoffed at this comment. What stupid girls. "They can't find you. This house is enchanted. The only way for them to know is if Moriarty tells them. And I don't think he will."

Belle sighed. "That's a shame, honestly."

"Oh, you'll get used to it here, darling. I have, haven't I?" Ana found a comfortable seat near the window. She watched as Sherlock and Robin stood on the street below, peeking through the trees.

"You just said you were bored, Anastasia," Maleficent reminded her. Ana turned back to them and rolled her eyes.

"I just need an excuse to do some _magic_ ," Ana groaned. She leaned her head backwards and rested it on the cushion. "This house is great, but he needs something to _do_. If only one of those idiots out there could give him a good enough threat."

"You know, that's actually a good idea. It might even make him feel better, knowing he can defeat them," Belle responded, "and maybe even move along his plan."

Ana thought for a few moments. Belle was right. It would add some fun to the house, if at least for a little bit. But what could they do to stir up some trouble?

"No, that's ridiculous," Maleficent scoffed. "The only way to do something like that would be to tell those people out there that Belle is in here. They would fight their way in to get here. But we don't have the power to tell them that she's here." She tapped her fingers on the table. Ana wondered if she was bored as well with nothing to do. Maybe she wanted some trouble, too.

"I have a way we can tell them," Ana piped up. She couldn't believe she would go against Moriarty, but she knew it would be good for him. Without a challenge, he wouldn't have any fun.

Belle listened. "You do?"

"Yes, I saw it once in Wonderland. We can make a bird out of a piece of paper. Belle, you can write to someone out there and say where you are, and I can use my magic to let it out the window. The still won't be able to see inside, but I could get it out there."

Belle nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea." She gave a knowing glance to Maleficent. Ana couldn't tell why.

She quickly went over to the table and handed a paper to Belle. "Write what you want, I'll help it fly down."

* * *

Regina's heels clacked loudly as she made her way through the hospital's hallways. Her stomach was a roiling mess, and every second spent by herself felt like a wasted moment. She needed to be with the search parties looking for Belle, trying to figure out how to save her. But there was one piece of business she needed to take care of first.

It took her no time at all to reach the hidden basement of the hospital. She nodded to the on-duty nurse before making her way to the familiar cell. Like always, her heart pounded a bit harder, and she could feel her nerves rising. But over the past few months, it had gotten easier for her to approach the door and knock. After getting the typical "What do you want?" from inside, she opened the door and slipped in.

"Well well well," Zelena said, leaning back against the wall. "I was wondering when you were coming to see me. I thought you returned from your honeymoon days ago."

"I did," Regina admitted. "But things came up, and I got busy."

Zelena made a scoffing noise. "Yes, I know. Too busy for me. Pushed to the side, yet again."

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You know that's not it, Zelena." She stepped further into the room. "I'm actually here to make sure you're safe."

Zelena looked taken aback. Part of Regina rejoiced at her ability to throw her sister off. It was always fun.

"Safe from what?" Zelena tilted her head to the side. "Or from who?"

Regina walked over to the bed and sat next to Zelena. "There's a man in town, Moriarty. He's from… my past. And he's not a good man."

"I doubt any man from your past is," Zelena muttered. Regina elbowed her.

"The point is, he's known for intricate games and inflicting pain for the sake of inflicting pain. It looks like he's trying to collect magical people for whatever he's planning, and I'm afraid he'll try to recruit you."

Zelena's eyes flashed. "I know you still don't trust me, little sis, but those days are behind me. I don't want to join some psychotic idiot."

"I know that," Regina said firmly. "I do. Ever since…" She cut herself off. Zelena had stiffened. Biting her lip, Regina changed tactics. "Even though I know you won't want to join him, he may still come after you. And I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

Zelena was silent for a moment. She looked at Regina like she barely recognized her. To be fair, it was one of the few sisterly things Regina had ever said.

Before Zelena lost the baby, she had slowly begun to turn her life around. She had decided she was tired of being alone and unloved, and realized she wanted a fresh start. Regina was willing to give it to her, but then tragedy struck, and Zelena miscarried. She'd fallen into a pit of despair, acting more wicked than ever. That was when Regina made the decision to support her sister in any way she could. She'd seen what Zelena was like when she was trying to be good, and she believed Zelena could achieve that again with time. She visited when she could, and piece by piece, the two sisters began to create a relationship.

"Well, I do still have this godforsaken cuff," Zelena said, sounding like her normal self. She held up her hand as evidence. "It's not like I'll be much use to him. Unless, of course, someone wants to take it off…?"

"Nice try," Regina said. "You've still got a ways to go."

They fell into silence for a while, both letting their minds wander. Regina was dying to call Robin and see if any progress had been made, but she didn't want to disturb the moment.

"So, you'll keep this place protected, right?" Zelena asked quietly. Regina nodded.

"I'll use the very best protection spells."

If someone had told her several months ago she would protect her sister, Regina would've laughed in their faces. Now, as she cast a stronger protection spell, she marveled at how far they had come. She just hoped her spell would be enough to keep Zelena safe.

* * *

Robin stood near the hedges out front of the Apprentice's mansion with Sherlock next to him. They had been talking for a while about Regina. "I just want to be able to empathize with her. I'm at least glad she can come to you about Moriarty. I feel helpless in this situation, I can't know what she's going through."

"Robin, it can be difficult to talk about things from your past. There are things I've done before that I would never want John to know about, for example." Sherlock stepped a bit closer, simultaneously examining the mansion and engaging in the conversation. Robin nodded, understanding. "Regina has come so far from being the Evil Queen," Sherlock continued. "It can be very hard to recount terrible things from back then, especially now that she has a family that she loves. She wouldn't consider the kinds of things she did back then nowadays, but when someone from your past shows up…"

"She just wants to forget about it all. Now that we've all forgiven her. She was close to forgiving herself, too. I just don't know what to say to make it better." Robin rubbed his temples, sighing.

"Just be there for her. Though I don't understand the concept well, supposedly human interaction, and non-judgmental support can help things like this. I would suggest reminding her that she has changed, that Moriarty coming back does not change who she is now, or make her present any less relevant." Sherlock placed his hands into his large coat.

Robin smiled. "Thank you, that helps, actually. You're a good man, Sherlock." He leaned over to shake the man's hand. Sherlock gave him a tight but genuine smile back.

"What's that?" Sherlock pointed his finger up towards the house. Robin looked up quickly, noticing a small paper object floating towards them. He held out his hand and the little paper bird sat down onto his palm. He looked at Sherlock, nearly afraid what it was, but then started unfolding the paper to see what might be on it.

"What does it say?"

Robin took a breath. "It's from Belle. It says, 'I saved you once, now it's your turn. We are in the far left room of the top story. Don't wait too long.'"

"What should we do? Call Regina? Maybe she can figure out what magic to use," Sherlock asked.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but Sherlock's face turned pale and his eyes went wide. Robin turned around, only to take a step back immediately, seeing Moriarty feet from him. Before he could say anything, the man smiled at them. A chill went through Robin's body.

"Hello," he said, softly.

Sherlock lunged for the man, but Robin placed his arm between the two. He heard Moriarty tsk. "Silly boys." He leaned over and picked the piece of paper from Robin's hand. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to get Belle back now. Don't worry, though. I'll only kill her if I don't succeed. Maybe."

Before Robin could say anything back, Moriarty disappeared before their eyes, leaving the two alone again. Robin turned to Sherlock. "I suppose it's a good of time as any to go tell Regina."

Sherlock nodded and began quickly down the street.

* * *

Rumple leaned on his cane as he stood in the corridor outside Regina's office. His leg had been hurting more and more with the latest drama. He reached up and knocked on the white door. Regina called out to enter.

"Have you found anything yet?" He walked slowly and sat down across from her.

It took her a while to respond, which gave him enough information. "I predict that she's in the mansion, though I don't have any new information. I assure you that when I know more, I'll tell you. This is my number one priority right now."

"Other than having sisterly bonding time at the hospital, eh?" Rumple narrowed his eyes at the mayor.

Regina gritted her teeth. "How do you know about that? And either way, I wanted to make sure Moriarty hadn't taken her to be on his team. If he had we would be in much bigger trouble. Sherlock and Robin are at the mansion right now. I'm sure if they see anything they'll call."

Rumple sat up slightly to start yelling at Regina, but he heard the door click behind him. Robin and Sherlock stood in the doorway, pale and scared.

"Belle is in there, she sent us a note." Robin paced over to Regina. Sherlock walked in as well and sat next to Rumple.

"What did it say? Is she hurt?" He wanted any information he could get, even if it was bad.

Sherlock shook his head. "The note didn't indicate that she had been hurt, only her whereabouts within the mansion. Moriarty came up behind us, though. He said he wouldn't hurt her." Sherlock looked at Regina and closed his mouth tightly.

Regina nodded. "See? It's just what I thought. Gold, why don't you go back to your shop and see if you can find anything for breaking window enchantments. I'm sure that's what they're using inside."

Rumple nodded and began to stand. He wanted to pester her more about it, but being productive might also help. As he opened the door to leave, though, another figure entered. It didn't make his day any better.

Will noticed Rumple's expression and gave him another, even less delighted one, back. He then turned to Regina and everyone else in the room.

"I want to know if there was any more information on Ana. Is there a way we can get her out of there yet?" He sounded desperate.

Regina shook her head. "No, Will. Moriarty took Belle last night as well. The situation doesn't seem to be getting better, but we are doing everything we can to-"

Will seemed to explode then, frightened. "Someone is going to die! We can't wait so long, we need to get her out now!"

Regina and everyone else in the room perked up at this. "What do you mean?"

Will looked defeated, upset. "When I went up to his door he said he was going to kill someone, or something, I don't know."

Regina stood, her eyes glaring. "What? Why didn't you tell us?"

Will frowned. "I don't know, I was upset."

"He didn't say anything else?"

Will shook his head. Regina sighed. "Alright, both of you, Gold, Will, out. We need something that can undo that spell on the windows. Hurry, please." Rumple nodded and left the room. Will followed, walking quickly past the man and down the hall. Before going, though, Rumple stopped short and held his ear up against the office door. He could barely make out the conversation within.

"She sent us a note, and Moriarty appeared," Robin began.

"What _else_ did he say? I know there was more to it," said Regina.

Sherlock waited a moment and then spoke. "He told us that if his plan didn't work out, he would kill Belle. Maybe that's the person he is planning to kill after all."

"Alright, well, we'll try everything we can to get her out, but it could be harder than we think. This man seems to be two steps ahead."

"Try twenty," Sherlock cut in.

Rumple hovered next to the door. Maybe it was time he took this all into his own hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who has left a review, favorited, or followed the story! We're so glad you like it, and we can't wait to give you the next chapter.**


	8. Sister

"Mom?" Henry walked into the front door of Emma's home. He closed the door behind him and pressed in the lock; you never know who might be lurking around Storybrooke.

Emma walked down the stairs, pulling on her leather jacket. "Henry! Am I bringing you to school today?" Henry walked in and set his backpack down on the couch.

"Not today, Mom - Regina, I mean - cancelled classes. After she told them about the Belle thing, nobody wants their kids out." He padded into the kitchen and took out a mug to make some cocoa. "Want some?" Emma nodded, smiling.

"I hope we can get everything settled soon, don't want to ruin your education." Henry laughed and poured some water into a kettle. "Though with everything that's happened, you might be a bit behind already."

Henry set his hand down the counter while he waited for the water to boil. He stared off for a long moment. "You okay, kid?" Emma asked.

Henry looked up. "Yeah, it's just the whole Belle thing. Do you think she'll be okay?" Henry had been thinking about her all night. It was weird to know that she might not be safe with Gold or at the library.

Emma sighed. "I think so. We don't really know." She pursed her lips, concerned as well. "But Belle's smart, I'm sure she'll be okay. She can think herself out of a lot of things, this shouldn't be any different."

Before Henry could nod, Hook walked into the kitchen. "Regina's car is out front, did she drop you off, Henry?" He and Emma both looked up, confused.

"No, I walked over."

Before they could discuss more, there was a quiet knock on the door. Hook walked over and in less than a minute he came back into the room with Roland. "Hi, Roland," Emma smiled.

"Mommy dropped me off!" the little boy said, smiling.

Hook nodded. "Regina asked if we could watch these two today," Hook smiled at Emma. "She doesn't want them alone or in all the action."

"What? I should be over there, I just got dressed to go to the station and help!" Emma cried. Henry felt slightly uncomfortable. He could tell that his mom wanted to be a part of everything, but she had seemed so tired lately. He figured this was just Regina's way of letting Emma have a bit of peace in the middle of everything.

"Well, we have an important enough job now." Hook reached down and tapped Roland's head. Henry's little brother ran up and asked if he could have some cocoa, too. Henry nodded and pulled down a third cup.

"It's best if we all stay in today, how does that sound?" Emma asked the three boys.

Henry nodded, thinking of Roland. He looked at Emma. She was trying to put on a brave face for everyone, but he knew she was upset. "Mom, why don't we set up a fort or something in the living room? We can hang out and watch movies all day. Doesn't that sound fun, Roland?"

Roland jumped up and down shouting "Movie day!" He was excited to be out of the preschool for the day.

Emma smiled at Henry, he knew she appreciated the effort to make her feel better. "I think that sounds like a great idea, Henry." She leaned down to Roland. "Who wants to help make popcorn?"

* * *

An untouched cup of coffee stared up at Will. It had been there for ten minutes now. His eyes were burning from lack of sleep, and nothing seemed real around him, but he still didn't drink the coffee.

He didn't know what to do. He felt lost, like his mind was just running in circles. It was frustrating. He wanted to save Ana, but he didn't know where to start. It made his heart hurt.

A banging on his front door startled Will from his reverie. Scowling, he stood up and threw open his door, ready to snap at whoever was on the other side.

"You look terrible," Rumplestiltskin said by way of greeting. Will blinked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Rumple nudged Will's leg with his cane, and Will moved out of the way. Rumple walked into the apartment, eyes roving over everything. Will remained by the door.

"I need your help," Rumple said reluctantly. Will raised his eyebrows.

"Me? Why me?"

Rumple turned from the window he was looking out of. "You're a thief, are you not?"

Will crossed his arms. "Yeah, we've been over it before. You had me steal Belle's heart back, remember?"

Rumple frowned at the memory. "Yes. And now I need you to steal something far more valuable."

"And what is that?"

Rumple tapped his fingers on the handle of his cane. "Belle herself."

Will really wished he had gotten more sleep. His mind was struggling to keep up. "How does that work exactly? I can't get into the mansion, it's protected by magic."

"Yes," Rumple replied impatiently. "But I know magic, and I can find a way to get you inside. You can get in, find Belle, and get her out."

Will considered it. "And Ana."

"I'm sorry?"

Will stepped closer. "I'm getting Ana out, too."

Rumple waved a hand dismissively. "You can get whoever else you want, as long as Belle is one of them." He stood up straight. "Do we have a deal?"

Will knew making a deal with Rumplestiltskin was one of the stupidest things a person could do. However, he also knew that he had no better ways to save Ana. His options were terribly limited.

Will nodded. "Yeah, we have a deal."

* * *

"Robin?" Regina called, coming through the front door. "You still here?"

From the kitchen, she could hear her husband give a grunt in response. Frowning, she picked up her pace and rushed to him. Robin was leaning against the island, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug. His face was downcast, and his shoulders were tense.

Regina sighed. She recognized this side of him, and it hurt her a great deal to see it come out. Coming up to his side, she slid a hand across his shoulders, rubbing at the knots there. He relaxed a bit under her touch, but she could see something was still weighing on him heavily.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Robin was silent for a time, fiddling with the handle of his mug. Regina waited, granting him the same privilege he granted her when something was on her mind.

"Belle once saved my life," he finally said lowly. "She risked her own." He looked at Regina. She could see the fear swimming in his eyes. "What if I can't return the favor?"

"Hey," she said, taking his hand in hers. "We'll get her out. She'll be fine."

Robin let out a humorless laugh. "Since when do you promote hope?"

"Since I became a hero." Regina squeezed his hand. "Robin, you have to believe we will save her. Otherwise, we won't. How many times have you told me belief is everything?"

The hint of a smile appeared on his face. "At least a hundred."

"Exactly. So take your own advice, will you?"

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina and held her close. "I'll try," he whispered. Regina rested her head over his heart.

"That's all I ask."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

Regina let out a sigh and nuzzled closer to him. "I love you, too."

They remained standing like that for a few minutes before Robin stepped back. He picked up his now cold cup of coffee and dumped it in the sink.

"So," he said, his tone a bit lighter. "How was your visit with Zelena yesterday?"

Regina shrugged, turning to lean her back against the island. "Fine. I told her about Moriarty and how we're gonna keep her safe. She took it well, though I think she's a bit scared."

Robin moved so he was facing Regina, his back to the sink. "Well, that's understandable. A madman going around collecting magical folk isn't exactly a comforting fact."

"No, it's not." Regina averted her gaze to her hands, picking at her nails. "Actually, I've been doing some thinking."

"That doesn't surprise me." She laughed quickly before looking back up at Robin. "What have you been thinking about?"

Regina bit her lip. "Letting Zelena out of the hospital."

Robin stared at her for a long moment. "You really want to do that?"

"She's been making good strides, Robin. And honestly, with everything going on with Moriarty, she's probably safer closer to me."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Or her proximity to you will put her in more danger."

Regina frowned. "It was just an idea."

She turned to leave the kitchen, but was stopped by Robin's hand closing on her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was out of line."

"No," she said with a sigh. "You're right." She honestly didn't know what was safe or not when it came to Moriarty. The man was the human embodiment of a wild card. Unpredictable in the worst way.

"No," Robin said. "I actually think you are."

Regina raised an eyebrow, swiveling around to face him. "You do?"

"Letting her out might not be the worst idea," Robin confirmed. "You're right, she's made good strides. And we can probably use another person to fight against Moriarty, especially someone with magic."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "So, you're saying…"

"I'm saying," Robin said with a hesitant smile. "That we should let her out. Or at least discuss it with her."

Regina smiled. She leaned up on her toes to kiss Robin's cheek.

"Let's go now," she said. "Before we meet up with everyone else to check out the mansion again."

Robin took her hand in his and squeezed. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Belle was relieved that Ana was out of the room again. It seemed that she could trust Maleficent, but having eyes and ears around the two of them made it difficult to even talk about their situation. She shut the book in front of her, breathing out a sharp bit of air. "I found something."

Maleficent looked up, her eyes concerned. Belle had hoped she wouldn't find anything more than she had. She knew of the existence of transferring powers from one person to another, but she figured it was a sort of spell one would have to do. She wished she hadn't found out that she was wrong. It wasn't a spell, according to her research, it was an object. And as the wheels in her mind turned, she realized something terrifying.

"We don't even know who he wants to transfer the magic from. Or even if he wants it transferred to himself, he seems to enjoy manipulating others out of theirs. It's awful how much he likes it." Maleficent had been silently worrying about Moriarty's plans for the few days that Belle had resided in the mansion. She had noticed the locked jaw and the impatient tapping that came from Maleficent's end of the room at all hours. After a moment of silence, Maleficent asked, "Is it really that bad? Would it be easier to do than you thought?"

Belle swallowed. "In a way."

Maleficent motioned for her to continue, confused.

Belle stood, happy that the little spell to force her to sit had been lifted after staying in for a day. She brought the book over to Maleficent. "I was looking for a spell, or a curse, or something. Something that a person with magic could cast in order to transfer their magic. That's why it took me longer than usual. I had known it was possible but I hadn't ever looked up on it."

"What is it, then?"

Belle set the book on the table in front of the woman. "It isn't a curse. It's an object. You can use it, if held between a person with magic and one without, it transfers it. But it takes quite a bit of energy from the magical person, that's why it isn't often used, besides the fact that there only exists one object in all the realms."

"I don't think Moriarty would care how much energy it took from me. Or Anastasia, or whomever he chooses. He's power hungry. He'll do anything to get what he wants." She stared at the floor in front of her.

"What does he have on you?" Belle urged her to tell. She knew, with the pain in Maleficent's eyes, that he wasn't keeping her voluntarily. She had asked before, but to no avail.

Maleficent closed her eyes. "I just can't go against him."

"Well, we might need to."

Maleficent looked up, confused and concerned. "Why?"

Belle opened to the page she had bookmarked with her thumb. On it, a drawing of an apple, except it wasn't normal, it was made of compressed ash. Belle read the passage, "'The Ash Apple, as it is known, is the only object that can transfer magic from one being to another, by only touch.'"

Maleficent looked up, terrified, her eyes growing with fear. "No, it can't be."

Belle nodded. She turned to look on the top of a large wooden hutch in the middle of the wall. Inside, held in a glass box, was the apple. She had noticed it before, along with other random things around the room. Moriarty already had the object, he already had the power to do what he wanted. Why then, have Belle research? She couldn't figure out what his move was.

Belle looked quickly down, Maleficent's hand clamping tightly to her arm on the table. "We can't let him do this." Her eyes were wet with tears. "He has my daughter, he said he would kill her. I can't let Lily die."

* * *

Mary waddled from the couch to her front door. She hadn't walked further than Mary Margaret and David's apartment in days. John had insisted bedrest was the best option until the baby came, but life was so utterly boring without a bit of fun. She clutched the handle of the door for support as she opened it. Once down the hall, she rested her hand again on a wall, and reached up to pound on Sherlock's door.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" She could hear rustling inside. Within thirty seconds, a determined Sherlock opened the door, a large diaper bag over his shoulder, and his coat over his arm.

"Is it time? I've a hospital bag ready in case you don't, we should get straight to the hospital, have you called John yet?" He spoke quickly, nearly pushing her out of the way.

"No, Sherlock," Mary said, laughing and speaking over him. "I'm not in labor."

Sherlock stared at her a moment and dropped the diaper bag in the doorway, then kicked it to the side, letting her in. "Why would you frighten me like that?"

Mary giggled. "I'm sorry, I only came to talk about John."

Mary watched as Sherlock perked up at the sound of his best friend's name. "What about John?"

Mary sighed and walked to Sherlock's leather couch to take a seat. "He's going mad trying to understand this town. He has all these theories, I'm telling you, it's like he's deranged. I need him calm before the little one gets here. You must understand."

Sherlock sighed and sat casually in a chair across from her. He nodded, staring at the floor. "I don't think him understanding will help with the calmness you might be looking for."

"Well, it might be good for him to start processing everything. Better before than after, right?"

Sherlock looked upset. "Mary, you don't understand. This town's secrets are far more complex than he would be able to comprehend in a few weeks, let alone even grasp the idea of. He's the most cynical person I know, he won't believe a word of it."

Mary laughed. "You must try."

"As if you even know the secrets, you really don't know what you're talking about, Mary."

Mary laughed again. "Try me."

Sherlock stared at her, then rolled his eyes, nearly amused. "Fine." He rubbed his hands together. "Storybrooke has magic."

Mary smiled. "Yes, and Mary Margaret is Snow White, David Prince Charming, Regina the Evil Queen, and so on. I'm also guessing Moriarty is after the magic, though all of you seem pretty keen on keeping me out of the loop."

Sherlock stared, dumbstruck. "How on Earth?"

Mary shook her head. "The powers of observation, Sherlock. Might have learned a thing or two from you if that's not so hard to believe."

"And you haven't told him yet?"

"My thoughts are just theories, easily disproven, though I know I'm correct. You have proof. You have Regina. He's been going crazy, he needs this right now. He needs his best friend, Sherlock." She stood to leave the room. "He needs you."

* * *

Will slapped a hand down on the glass counter. "This is useless! We're wasting time looking for things here." He dragged a hand down his face. Earlier, when Rumple had approached him and said they were going to find a way into the mansion, he had been filled with hope. Stupid, traitorous hope.

Every second where Ana was trapped in the mansion was another second where Moriarty could hurt her. Or worse, he could make her hurt someone else. Will knew Ana better than anyone, and he knew she had changed. If - _when_ , he reminded himself - she broke out of whatever curse Moriarty had her under and she had done something terrible, Ana would be wracked with guilt. She had just been coming to terms with what she had done as the Red Queen. Will didn't want something else haunting her.

Rumple scowled at him. "Watch yourself, Knave. The only reason you're here is because-"

"You need me, I know," Will shot back. "But how am I supposed to help you when we have no way to get inside the bloody mansion?"

Rumple didn't take his eyes off of Will as he held up a small vial. "We do. You were too busy banging around my shop to notice."

Will deflated, taking in the vial. It contained a dark liquid that sparkled faintly. It didn't look like near enough to take down a giant force field.

"What is that?" he finally asked, feeling rather stupid. Rumple's smirk only increased that feeling.

"It's a potion designed to break any enchantment."

"Isn't that convenient?" Will muttered. "How is that going to take down the magic around the mansion?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. Will curled his hands into fists, willing himself not to hit his reluctant partner.

"It's not supposed to destroy the whole thing," Rumple explained. "That would require a great deal more potion, obviously. No, this is just going to create a hole in it, big enough for you to sneak in."

"Ah." Will's stomach was twisting with anticipation. It was happening. He was going to break in and get Ana. And Belle, of course.

"Now that you've finally caught up," Rumple said. "Shall we go?"

Will was already halfway to the door. It was time to save his wife.

* * *

"You ready?" Robin asked, his hand on the cell door. Regina nodded, taking a breath and putting on a smile. Robin couldn't tell how forced it was. Not only had Zelena been taking good strides, Regina had, too. After the initial hatred she went through with her sister, sympathy set in so deeply once the baby was lost that Robin had noticed Regina couldn't help but give Zelena a second chance. He readied himself and opened the door.

"Oh look, the whole family's here," Zelena said, half-sarcastically. "What can I do for the lovely couple today?"

Regina sat down on the bed, and Robin took a seat at the small metal desk. "This is serious, Zelena," Regina directed. "We want to talk to you about something."

Zelena clasped her hands together in her lap, and Robin noticed the black arm band that stopped her from doing magic. "What is it, then?"

"We were thinking about letting you out." Robin waited for a reply. Zelena looked up at him, confused. Her eyes darted to Regina, her face lifting in surprise.

"You aren't serious, are you?" She began to smile. Robin could see the possibilities of a life outside of her cell flashing in her mind.

Regina nodded. "There would be many precautions, obviously, but yes. I think you've proven that you can be trusted to a certain extent, it would be cruel to keep you in here too much longer."

Zelena laughed. "Well this is crazy, isn't it? Never thought I would see past these four walls."

Robin smiled. "It wouldn't be easy for you, though. We would want you to go through the normal process that a prisoner might face after leaving jail. You would have to be on a curfew, you would need to check in with Emma every day. We would monitor your progress, find you a job that you would need to hold, check in on you at your apartment."

"My apartment? I would have my own place?" Robin hadn't realized how difficult it must have been for her to be confined for so long. Even normal responsibilities seemed like gifts in her eyes.

Regina nodded. "We would keep that band on you, though. I don't think we should even discuss its removal until you can prove your accountability. But yes, we both think it might be time for you to be in the real world again."

Zelena smiled. Robin knew that if she weren't as prideful as she was they would be getting tons of thank-you's. He was glad they had come.

* * *

Will watched as the old man used the potion to remove a little part of the enchantment on one of the downstairs windows. It was locked, but Will could easily unlatch it from the outside, he knew this kind of architecture. He knew most kinds, after all. One of the many perks of being a thief.

Gold looked him over one last time before Will carefully unlatched the window and slipped through, as silently as possible. He took a deep breath and braced himself for another slap of magic that would land him outside like the last time he had confronted the house. At least this time he was doing it on his own terms, though he wouldn't have been surprised if Moriarty had seem them coming.

He searched the room with his eyes, noting that nobody was inside. He began walking, focusing on the creaking areas of the floor and making sure to avoid them. He found a staircase and went up, listening intently. He couldn't hear anyone talking, but once he reached the third floor he heard a female voice in a few rooms over. That must be where the girls were, where his girl was.

Once he reached the door, he rested his ear against it, bracing himself for it to open. He heard Ana's voice, muffled slightly, and then Belle's. There wasn't any indication that Moriarty was there, however, he hoped he was correct in this assumption. He took another breath and opened the knob, peeking inside. Belle looked up first, her eyes darting to him. He watched as her expression went from caution to relief, then to fear.

Will stepped in, keeping his hand on the doorknob. He felt a pang of pain when he saw Ana, dressed in her Red Queen attire. He tried to brace himself again for pain, this time emotionally. It was fairly easy for him to shut off his feelings.

"Will, what's going on?" Belle stood, and he could tell she wanted to rush over to him.

He licked his lips and stood a bit straighter, urging his confidence to boost a little. "I'm getting you out of here." He motioned for the door, but before he could even turn to it, Ana held up her hand and pushed it shut behind him with her magic. He clenched his jaw. "I want you to come, too, Ana. We can get you out of here, find a way to break whatever bloody curse he has on you."

Belle shook her head. "It's self-inflicted, Will. I don't know how to get her to undo it."

He stared at Ana. "You cursed yourself? Really? Bloody hell, Anastasia." He thought for a moment, trying not to look at his love's blank stare. "Well fine, we'll still figure something out, come on, we don't have a lot of time."

Ana laughed, smugly. She crossed her arms and tilted her head upward. "I'm not coming, Will. This is my home now, with Moriarty."

Will rolled his eyes. "Fine, believe whatever you want." He walked up to her, intimidated, but also not caring too much. Whatever she did to him, he would take. "But this isn't you. This is him controlling you. It's happened before, you know it. You're a powerful person, he's only using you. Maybe once you figure that out you can fix yourself again." He turned to Belle. "If she won't come, at least we can go. We better hurry."

Ana stomped her foot behind him. "You aren't taking her."

Will turned back, keeping a straight face. "Damn right I am. And you aren't going to stop me." He motioned for Belle to go to the door as he kept his eyes locked on Ana. After she had left the room, he gave Ana a nod, a sort of thanks for letting him go, then turned around to leave as well.

* * *

"Do you know what kind of job you might want?" Regina asked. They had been discussing what life would be like for Zelena, little inane things. Picturing Zelena living her new life was giving Regina more joy than she thought it would. They could finally be a real family now, the family that Cora had initially denied them.

"I don't know," Zelena said, leaning against the wall. "I don't know much about this world, I haven't exactly spent my time here trying to learn."

"We'll help you," Robin said. Regina smiled at him. She knew it was still a bit hard for him, accepting Zelena as part of their lives, but he was trying. That was all she could ask for.

Zelena chuckled a bit. "This is all so odd. I never imagined we would end up in this situation."

"You'd be surprised by how much can change in this town," Regina said.

"I don't know how you can stand it," Zelena muttered.

Regina shrugged, ready to respond, before a cloud of black smoke appeared next to the bed. Unease filling her body, Regina jumped up, Robin doing the same. Zelena frowned and pressed herself against the wall. The cloud dissipated, leaving a lone figure in its place.

"Moriarty…" Regina breathed.

Robin's hand sought hers, and she gripped it tightly. Her heartbeat sped up as her eyes darted between Moriarty and Zelena. Moriarty looked at Regina and Robin in dull surprise, his eyebrows furrowing just a tiny bit.

"Oh, hello, dear," he said. "I'm surprised to see you here. I would've thought you'd be with Sherlock, or another one of your boring friends."

"I thought I'd visit my sister," Regina said through clenched teeth. "Clearly I made a good choice."

Moriarty cocked his head to the side. "Yes, I think so, too. Now you can see your dear sister join my ranks so you can reconsider my offer."

Her stomach twisted. She looked at Zelena, who was watching the interaction with wide eyes.

"She wants no part in your game," Regina said, stepping forward. Robin's grip constricted, but Regina shook it off roughly.

"You can't speak for her, Regina, that's not how this works." Moriarty rolled his eyes dramatically before turning to Zelena. Zelena lifted her chin, adopting the persona of Wicked Witch. Regina clenched her hands into fists.

"Now," Moriarty said. "I have an offer for you."

"Yes, I heard," Zelena said haughtily. "And I don't want it."

A fraction of tension left Regina's body, but she still watched with wary eyes. Zelena had only been trying to be good for a few months. It was hard to say whether or not that was enough.

Moriarty clicked his tongue. "Oh, come on now, you don't even know what I'm offering you."

"A place in your ridiculous army, I would imagine."

Moriarty leaned over the bed, getting close to Zelena. "From what I've heard, all you've ever wanted was to destroy your sister. You were so set on that goal, nothing got in your way. What changed?"

Zelena swallowed. "I did."

"You don't know what you're giving up," Moriarty said in low tones. "I'm on the brink of achieving some of the most powerful magic the realms have ever seen. You can be a part of that. You can get what you've always wanted."

"So you're just power-hungry?" Zelena wrinkled her nose. "That's terribly boring. I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with Regina on this." She glanced at Regina, who smiled encouragingly.

Moriarty straightened, catching the interaction. "What a disgusting show of sisterly affection."

"You've gotten your answer," Regina said. "Leave before I turn you into a cockroach and end this once and for all."

"Again with the death threats," Moriarty said, mock-offense coloring his expression. "Are you sure you're a real hero?"

"I'd listen to her," Robin said, moving to Regina's side. Moriarty's eyes glittered with interest.

"What would you do if I brought the Evil Queen out to play?"

The hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood up. She felt like she'd been doused in cold water. Robin wrapped a hand around her wrist.

"She doesn't exist anymore," Regina said, fighting to keep her voice even. Moriarty smirked.

"Oh, really?"

He moved so suddenly Regina couldn't process his movements until it was too late. He'd pulled Zelena from the wall and wrapped his hands around her neck. Zelena let out a harsh choking noise as he began to add pressure, her eyes bulging.

"Stop!" Regina cried, tearing herself free of Robin's hold and darting forward. "Let her go right now!"

"Why should I?" Moriarty asked calmly, as though he wasn't choking the life out of someone. "She said she doesn't want to join me, she's of no use."

"If you kill her, I'll never join you," Regina declared. "You'll never have me."

Zelena kicked her legs about, her hands scrabbling at her neck. The sounds she was making sent daggers through Regina. She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"Make your move, Regina," Moriarty said. "I don't think she has much time left." His grip intensified, and Zelena's struggling became more urgent.

Regina's mind was spinning. Everything around her condensed into a single image: Moriarty hurting her sister, Moriarty _killing_ her sister. She couldn't let it happen. She wouldn't.

Letting out a vicious scream, she slashed her hand through the air. Moriarty screeched, his hands flying off Zelena's neck. Zelena fell forward, tumbling off the bed in an attempt to get away from Moriarty.

Regina watched as a red stain spread across Moriarty's side. His eyes were wide, the surprise plain on his face. He touched it slowly.

"Welcome back," he breathed, looking at Regina. "Maleficent! Get me out of here!"

Black smoke surrounded him, and within seconds he was gone. Regina's chest heaved just as much as Zelena's. The only sounds in the cell were the two sisters' breaths. Regina couldn't look away from the spot where Moriarty had been.

Robin snapped out of it first, going to Zelena's side. His hands probed her neck as he asked her repeatedly if she was alright. His soothing voice jolted Regina from her stupor, and she looked down at her sister.

"You good?" she asked. Zelena swallowed experimentally.

"Yes," she said hoarsely. "Are you?"

Regina glanced at her trembling hands. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Out in the woods behind the mansion, Rumple fiddled with his cane. Will had been gone for nearly ten minutes now. Had he run into Moriarty? Was he unable to find Belle? Was Belle in a condition that prevented her from moving? All these thoughts and more plagued Rumple's mind, and it made him nervous.

He hated being unable to rescue Belle himself. He eyed his cane ruefully. Saddled with it once again. It was frustrating to say the least, but there was little he could do about it without magic.

He was suddenly keenly aware of the sound of leaves crunching. Straightening, Rumple waited, his heart rate increasing. A moment later, the branches before him parted, and Will stumbled forward. Rumple could hardly breathe as Will stepped aside, letting Belle pass through.

"Belle," he whispered, relief hitting him like a tidal wave.

A bright smile spread across Belle's face, and her shoulders sagged. She rushed forward, throwing her arms around Rumple's neck. He buried his face in her neck, feeling all the fear and tension leaving his body because she was _there_ , she was _safe._

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving his head back to take her in. His eyes roved her body in search of any injuries. She shook her head, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, honestly." She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. "You saved me." She turned to look at Will, who was standing back a few feet away, a lost look on his face. "Both of you."

At Belle's voice, Will looked up, blinking. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts.

"It was nothing," he said.

Rumple suddenly realized they were missing a person. Against his will, his heart broke for the thief. If he and Belle were in Will and Ana's situation, he didn't know what he would do.

"I'm sorry, Will," he said, meaning it. Will looked at him in surprise before nodding stiffly. Belle walked over to him and touched his arm.

"We'll get her," she said. "I have an idea of what Moriarty is planning. We might be able to figure something out."

Will nodded again, though this time he seemed more hopeful. Belle returned to Rumple's side and took his hand, squeezing gently.

"We should go get the others," she said. "I can tell them all I know."

* * *

A closed door had never looked so intimidating.

Sherlock rocked back and forth on his heels. He'd spent the entire day avoiding this moment. After Mary had left his flat, he'd gone to the town hall to continue the investigation with Regina. Interestingly, she wasn't there. He had then gone to her house to find the same result. Emma wasn't at the sheriff's station either. Lestrade and Molly were still doing work in the lab, and upon seeing Sherlock walk through the door, Molly had said, "Go talk to John."

So here he was. Staring at John's door like it held all the answers he needed.

It was time John knew. That much he realized. He just didn't know how his friend would take it.

Taking a deep breath, Sherlock knocked on the door and waited. He could hear shuffling from inside the apartment before the door opened. Sherlock watched as John immediately schooled his features into a blank mask and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello," Sherlock said awkwardly. "How are… things?"

John stared at him in disbelief. "Really? That's how you're going to start?"

Sherlock hung his head. Of all the people to mess things up with…

"I haven't been very… forthcoming with you, I know, but-"

"But what, Sherlock?" John's voice was rising. "You tell me how important it is that we move here, getting me to uproot my _entire life_ for it, bloody Moriarty even comes back, and you haven't told me _anything_!"

Sherlock swallowed. "I know. And I'm sorry. Truly. I was afraid of how you would respond."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Respond to what?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "You should sit down for this. We have a lot to go over."

Mary was taking a nap, so the two men headed over to Sherlock's flat. John settled himself on Sherlock's couch while Sherlock paced the room. The silence between them grew for several minutes before John leaned forward.

"Any day, Sherlock," he growled. "I've waited long enough."

Sherlock sighed. He couldn't avoid it anymore, and he didn't want to. John was his partner, he felt awkward without him by his side. And with all the craziness of magic and Moriarty, he really needed something familiar. Something stable.

Dragging a chair over, Sherlock sat down across from John. John crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his head.

"Go on, then."

"This town is not as it looks," Sherlock said. John's eyes widened.

"Really? That's shocking, I had no idea!"

Sherlock frowned. "No need for sarcasm."

"Just tell me the truth!" John lowered his voice. "Please, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded. Moving to the edge of his seat, he let his hands hang between his knees. For the next half hour, Sherlock told John everything. He explained how, in another realm called the Enchanted Forest, a darkened queen enacted a curse that would give her a happy ending. He explained Storybrooke's true origins, along with all its occupants' true identities. He explained where Moriarty came into the mix, how he was manipulating Ana and other magical figures. His mouth was like a desert by the time he finished speaking.

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Sherlock sat back in his chair, watching as John stared at the floor and processed it all. When the quiet had stretched on for too long, he ventured a "John?"

John poked his cheek with his tongue. "Are you… completely off your rocker?" He looked at Sherlock, his eyes blazing with anger. "Do you honestly expect me to believe any of that?"

Sherlock's heart sank. He knew John would have a difficult time rationalizing it, obviously, but he didn't expect John to respond with such fury.

"This is why I didn't tell you," Sherlock said, standing up. He walked around the room in an attempt to rid his body of the tumultuous emotions he was experiencing. "We don't have time to debate whether or not it is true. Moriarty is here, and he's planning something, and we need to be prepared."

John stood as well, getting in front of Sherlock. "That may be, but _fairytales_? You are the last person I would expect to believe in something like this."

"You're right," Sherlock said hotly. "This goes against everything I stand for, but I have seen things with my own eyes that I can't rationalize any other way. I have seen people perform magic. I have seen monsters flying through the sky. I've thought it over hundreds of times, and I've come to the same conclusion every time." He searched John's face, silently begging him to believe. "It's all true."

John stared at him for a long moment. His jaw clenched and unclenched. Sherlock waited with bated breath. He wondered if he would need to get Regina to set his table on fire for John to see.

"So…" John swallowed. "My neighbors are Snow White and Prince Charming."

Sherlock nodded.

"And… you've been running around town with the Evil Queen?"

Sherlock nodded again. John swore under his breath and stalked around the apartment. Sherlock followed his movements with his gaze, knowing this was an instance where he needed to wait for John to speak.

"This is mad," John said disbelievingly. "Even for you. Utterly mad."

"You knew what you were getting into when you moved in with me," Sherlock said. "You'll never be bored."

John shook his head. He turned and looked at Sherlock.

"I still…" He broke off, exhaling loudly. "I still don't believe this. Not fully." He paused. "But I'll try my best."

Sherlock relaxed. "Thank you, John."

"Thank you for telling me," John replied steadily. "I'm still mad it took you this long."

"Noted."

"That was a bit not good."

"I realize that."

John stared at him for a moment. "I'd like to help in any way I can."

Warmth flooded Sherlock's body. "Good. It's been odd, investigating without you."

John raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Is this you admitting you've missed me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was about to respond when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, shooting a quick look at John as he did.

"Regina? What's going on?"

Regina huffed out a laugh. "A lot of things, actually, but the most important is Belle has been rescued."

"That's wonderful. How?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. She's gathering everyone to tell them what she's learned about Moriarty's plan. Come to Jefferson's now."

Sherlock glanced at John. "John and I will be over right away." John perked up, looking a bit confused.

"Okay, see you- wait, John?"

"Yes. I told him the truth."

Regina sighed. "Can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"Oh, shut up, Regina, he's the only person in this town who didn't know. We'll be there soon." Sherlock hung up before she could respond, scowling at his phone for a second.

John still looked totally confused. "Sorry, what's happening?"

"Someone who had been kidnapped has been rescued, and she's going to tell us what she knows. You wanted to help? Come with me."

Sherlock grabbed his coat and headed out of the apartment, John following close behind. "Where are we going?" John asked. "The sheriff's station?"

"No," Sherlock replied. "We're going to a man named Jefferson's house." He glanced at John. "He's the Mad Hatter."

"Oh, bloody hell…"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one took a bit longer to get up. Finals are beginning to crack down on us. Either way, it's here now. Thank you SO much to everyone who has read, and thank you to those who have left reviews. It makes us so incredibly happy to hear your thoughts, so thanks so so much for it. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Know Your Enemy

John hurried to match Sherlock's speed, quickly pacing through the dim streets of the town. Sherlock's coat floated out behind him, often hitting John in the side, annoying him even more. Though, he thought, it did feel nice to be back in the action.

Sherlock led him to a large house further from the town, close to the edge of the woods. It didn't look particularly inviting, but he saw many figures in the front window - the only room that was lit - so he figured it wouldn't be too terrible a place to enter. Once Sherlock knocked, it didn't take more than thirty seconds for John to be swept into the living room, surrounded by the people of Storybrooke, at least ten of them, all talking at once and over each other. After a minute or so, the woman from the pawn shop - Belle, he remembered - spoke up to settle everyone down. She asked them all to find seats so she could begin.

John sat next to Sherlock, but quickly noticed that Molly and Lestrade were among the group, and smiled at them politely, wondering how involved they were in comparison to himself. Belle stayed standing to speak, and a tall, dark man in the corner also remained standing, looking very uncomfortable at everyone in the room. He wondered if this man was Jefferson, the person to whom the house belonged.

"I wanted to start by saying that I haven't been harmed. They used a few spells to keep me seated and what not, but I'm completely alright." John noticed that the man from the shop, Mr. Gold, seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and leaned further onto his cane while seated. John, however, tried not to cringe at the word "spells".

Belle continued. "I believe he's planning on creating a network of people with magic. He already has Anastasia, as we know, and he took Lily so Maleficent would have to become a part of it as well. She hasn't been hurt either, but I am afraid that he might hurt her or Lily if she doesn't do what he wants." John leaned over to Sherlock, wanting to ask questions, but he only shushed John in response.

Regina sat up and responded indignantly. "But what does he want? Obviously we have to save everyone we can, but Moriarty is dangerous, we need to figure out his plan and stop him. Immediately. We can't have him taking anyone else." John noted the frustration in her voice, and he wondered if anything more had happened that she wasn't explaining.

Belle nodded. "I think I know what his plan is."

Everyone looked up, surprised, including John. He wanted to ask Sherlock a thousand questions, but he refused, still, to believe that all of this was happening regardless. It felt as though all of it was only an elaborate prank, and the more he bought into it, the more idiotic he would seem in the end.

Regina motioned for Belle to continue. Belle sighed and sat next to Mr. Gold, looking exhausted. "He brought me there to research a way to transfer magic from one person to another. I figured right away that it was for him to become magical, and I don't think I was wrong."

"What did you find?" Robin leaned over and took Regina's hand in his, worried.

"Well, at first I thought it might be a spell or a curse, but after a while I found an object. I didn't even think it would come in that form, but it does, and it isn't difficult to use. The only downside is that only one of the objects exists in all of the realms. It's this sort of apple, made of ash."

Mr. Gold nodded beside her. "I've heard of it before, even searched for it for a long while, but it wasn't traceable. Not that I necessarily needed magic at that point, I just thought it would be nice to have something so important."

Belle looked pale. John leaned over and whispered into Sherlock's ear. "What on earth are they talking about? An apple made of ash? This seems impossible, Sherlock, how am I supposed to believe-"

But before John could finish his sentence, Sherlock shook his head and continued to listen. John sat lower into the couch, annoyed.

"No, you don't understand," Belle continued, frustrated. She looked around the room, frightened to speak. "He already has it. I saw it in his cupboard in the room I was in. It's locked up. I think he already knew everything about it."

Everyone looked at her in dismay. Nobody said a word. John could feel his heart quickening in his chest. He wondered if he should be feeling this way, though, when he was convinced all of it wasn't true.

Regina stood, looking more scared than he had seen her before. "We better hurry then."

* * *

The group began to disperse soon after, talking in low tones. Robin watched them all leave, his mind a tumultuous whirlwind. If it was true, and Moriarty was looking to take someone's power, Regina was in even more danger than he had previously assumed. It left a nervous knot in his stomach, and as he watched her talk with Sherlock, he made a quiet vow to himself. She'd worked too hard to let everything fall apart, and he would do everything in his power to make sure it didn't happen. He would protect her with every fiber of his being.

Regina glanced over at him just then, and he forced a smile onto his lips. Standing, he joined her and Sherlock, instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned against his side, and he could feel some of his anxiety fade simply because of her presence.

"We need to move quickly," Sherlock was saying. "We must assume that this is his plan and that he will enact it soon."

"Exactly," Regina said. She turned to Robin. "Sherlock and I are going to hang around for a bit, would you mind going to check on the boys?"

Robin hated to leave her, but he knew she could hold her own. That was one of the things he loved about her. And him waiting around by her side wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Of course," he said. She smiled at him, a small one that told him she knew what he was feeling. She squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek, and he had to resist the urge to pull her to him and never let go.

"Robin?" Sherlock asked. "Could you perhaps take John home? He's feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment and could use the walk."

Robin looked to Sherlock's friend, who was still sitting on the couch. He was staring blankly forward, his mouth hanging open slightly. It was actually a bit comical, if Robin had to admit.

"Certainly," Robin said. Sherlock flashed him a grateful look before jumping back into his conversation with Regina. With one last kiss to Regina's cheek, Robin forced himself to let her go and walked over to John.

"John?" he prompted. The man jumped, looking up in confusion.

"Er, hello, Robin."

Robin smiled faintly. "Sherlock is staying to talk with Regina, so do you want to head home with me?"

John looked towards Sherlock before nodding. He stood up, and Robin could tell he was still a thousand miles away. The two men left the house, an awkward silence filling the space between them.

Robin wondered if John was feeling the same way he had when he'd first landed in Storybrooke. Then he dismissed it entirely. When he first came to Storybrooke, everything around him was unfamiliar, yet he was still surrounded by people he knew well. And he had already known about magic. John had been thrown into a town that looked perfectly normal to him, yet was filled with things he had previously thought to be impossible. It would make perfect sense that he was having a hard time processing it. Robin couldn't even imagine.

"This must all be very hard for you," Robin commented. John's head snapped up, and he swallowed.

"Well, it's certainly not easy," he said.

Robin chuckled. "Yes, of course. Well, if it helps at all, if you have any questions, you can always come to me. Or if you just want to vent about things."

John seemed surprise about his offer, but a hesitant smile appeared on his face nonetheless.

"So," John said after a few moments of silence. "You're Robin Hood?"

Robin nodded. "At your service."

John blew out a huff of air. "Wow. It's an honor, then."

"So you've heard of me?"

John laughed. "Heard of you? I've seen maybe ten different versions of you."

"Versions?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, yes, Regina told me about how this world has different stories for us."

"Yeah, and you've got quite a lot. Have you heard of the one where you're a fox?"

Robin laughed. "Yeah, Henry told me about that one. He found it hilarious."

"I never understood that one, to be honest." John fell silent, shaking his head. "God, this is bloody insane."

"Give is some time," Robin said. "It'll be easier to process soon enough."

The two men were silent for a while. Robin wondered if his words were helping. Part of him doubted they were, but he really hoped that wasn't the case. John was in an unfortunate situation, and Robin wanted to help. It was in his nature, after all.

"How's your wife?" Robin asked. John started again, apparently having been lost in his thoughts.

"She's fine," he replied. "The baby should be due any day now."

"That's wonderful. Do you know what you're having?"

John shook his head. "We want to be surprised."

Robin hummed. "There's nothing like it. Seeing your child for the first time."

John fell silent again, and Robin suspected he'd been consumed by those pesky thoughts again. This time he decided to let the other man walk in silence. John had a lot to process, and Robin had to respect that.

"Robin?" John asked. Robin looked over.

"Yes?"

John glanced at him quickly before looking away. "Thank you. For… well…"

"You're welcome," Robin said. "I'm happy to help."

John nodded, and for the rest of the walk they were quiet. This time, however, the silence was comfortable, and Robin could tell John felt more at ease. He smiled. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Molly paced the kitchen of Jefferson's home, thinking only about the apple that Belle had described. There was nothing more that she wanted than to get her hands on it and start doing some experiments. Ever since she had been in Storybrooke, she had been engaged with the idea of studying magic, finding out how it worked, scientifically. She stopped and tapped her fingers on the granite countertop, hearing the frustrated voices of Sherlock and Regina in the other room. It wasn't a good time to ask about it, but she couldn't go another moment without it in her hands, under her microscope.

Before she could decide whether it would be worth confronting the two most strong-headed people knew, she felt the presence of another in the room with her. She turned to see Jefferson, sulking over to the counter.

He waited a moment, awkward, not knowing what to say. "Would you like some," he stopped, obviously thinking of the right words. "Some tea? Maybe? I have a few different kinds if you'd like."

Molly shook her head, smiling. "That's quite all right. But thank you." She tapped her fingers a few seconds more, but felt she needed to say something else. She assumed he wouldn't respond. "I really just want to test that apple that Belle was talking about. I wonder what kind of qualities it might have. I'm a little afraid to ask Sherlock and Regina, though. I'm not sure it would be a priority for them."

Jefferson stood still, not showing any indication that he had heard what she said. Then, after a moment, he replied. "I suppose I could talk to them for you."

Molly didn't know what to say. She saw so many similarities between Jefferson and Sherlock, and knowing Sherlock, offering to help wasn't something that came as natural or often warranted. She smiled. "Thank you, but it's okay, I think I'll ask tomorrow. Let them get a plan down, first. Sherlock works better with a plan of action." She stared at the counter below.

"He seems smart." Jefferson seemed strained, though Molly assumed it was from all of the company that he hadn't really wanted. She felt bad for him, she thought it would be better if only one or two people had come.

Molly nodded. "He is."

"I'm sure he'll let you experiment on the object." Molly looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will."

* * *

"Regina, he can't get away with this." Sherlock raised his voice, and Regina furrowed her brows.

"Please don't yell, Sherlock, I understand what you're feeling." Regina didn't know where to go from here. How was she supposed to take down an extremely smart man, full of horrible ideas, who also has magic? She had hoped that having Sherlock around would make catching and detaining Moriarty easier, but lately it just seemed to add more stress. She wanted nothing more than the town to be safe, and to be home in bed with Robin. She only wanted peace of mind.

Sherlock sat down at an armchair and pursed his lips. Regina sat as well, across from him. "We need to figure out how he got ahold of that thing." Sherlock seemed more puzzled than Regina had ever seen him. She didn't know how figuring something like that out would help them defeat him.

Regina sat up a little, trying not to push certain buttons. "We could do that, but why?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "If we understand his past, we might understand what can break him. Maybe there was a person from his time in a certain realm that he grew attached to. If he happens to get magic, using someone else might help defeat him. It might be the only way."

Regina nodded, that wasn't a bad plan. "We could do that, have Belle draw up a timeline. I know when he was in the Enchanted Forest, and I'm sure if we got Ana on our side, we could figure out when he was in Wonderland. Maybe Maleficent knows more, too."

"I'm afraid that the only way we can get rid of him once and for all is by doing what he does to us."

Regina frowned. "And what would that be?"

"Using what he loves against him."

"Wouldn't that just be power?"

Sherlock nodded. "Maybe. If we don't find anything, then our best bet might be to take away his power, and hope he doesn't have anything else up his sleeve. But figuring out exactly what he wants, and who he wants it for could be a good step. Everyone is attached to something."

Regina felt a small pang of guilt in her chest. She had never heard this explained by anyone else before. It was something she used to do as the Evil Queen. She would find someone's weakness, something or someone they loved, and hurt it, in order to get what she wanted. Sometimes she would only do it for fun…

"I can get Belle to help us, she would be a good one for the job," she said.

Sherlock nodded. "Why don't we give her a little bit of time to calm down, though? I've noticed that recently traumatized people don't do well under pressure."

Regina nodded in agreement. Though she did have a feeling that Sherlock actually just had Belle's best interests in mind. It was sweet, really, him caring about everyone, after knowing them for such a short period of time. Maybe she was wrong to want him out of the picture. Storybrooke needed someone like Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Emma's hand slipped into Killian's as she unlocked the door to their home. She had a feeling Robin would be over anytime to pick up the boys, so she and Killian had dipped out of the meeting early to have a few extra minutes with them. Roland jumped up and down when they walked in, and Henry smiled at them from the couch, switching off the TV that was playing _Hercules_. Emma smiled back.

"When is Papa coming over?" Roland gave Emma and Killian hugs and then walked back to the couch quickly, full of energy. He always seemed to be full of energy.

"I've a feeling he'll be here soon, Roland," Killian replied, smiling to Emma.

Emma sat next to Henry at the couch and asked the boys how their day was. Both of them gave long and sweet answers, and Emma thanked Henry again for watching his new little brother. She knew it meant a lot to Regina that Henry was so grown up. It meant a lot to her, too.

After Robin came and picked them up, and after they had both gotten happy hugs from the boys, Emma and Killian drifted into the kitchen and poured themselves each a glass of wine. Even through all the craziness that had settled upon the town, she felt like she was in the right place, like things weren't really that bad.

"I really like having those two around," Killian said, smiling.

Emma nodded in agreement and took a little sip from her glass. "They're fun ones."

"Sometimes I wish we had a baby of our own, Swan." Emma looked up, surprised. He seemed to be half joking, so she smiled as if he had brought up going on a vacation or something less serious.

"Do you, now?" She took another sip, trying not to sound too surprised. Did he really want a child? And with her? Her superpower didn't seem to be working at the moment.

Killian nodded, half smiling. "I've always wanted kids, you know that."

"Well yeah," she laughed, "but with me?" It wasn't often she let her guard down, even though it was easier now more than ever. She wondered why he would bring this up now, but on second thought, why wouldn't he? Or better yet, when _was_ he supposed to bring something like that up?

Killian looked surprised. He set his drink down and frowned, sweetly. "Of course, Emma."

She tried not to smile. "Maybe someday, then?"

He swallowed and picked back up the glass. "Indeed, someday."

* * *

Rumple moved about his kitchen, willing himself not to look into the living room for the umpteenth time. He and Belle had left Jefferson's as soon as possible. He knew that would anger Regina, because the former queen surely wanted to speak to Belle, but he didn't care. He just wanted Belle back at home where he could take care of her.

Belle was sitting on the couch, her eyes faraway. Rumple had mumbled something about making her dinner and disappeared into the kitchen. He so desperately wanted to sit with her and hold her, but he could tell she needed some time to herself.

After a while though, he could no longer put it off. While their dinner was in the oven, he entered the living room and sat down next to Belle. She automatically reached for his hand, which he gave willingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. Belle closed her eyes momentarily before shaking her head.

"There's nothing much to say," she replied. "He didn't hurt me. In fact, he barely spoke to me. He just gave me a few books and told me to research the Ash Apple for him."

"Well, that's good," Rumple said encouragingly. He paused. "But something is still bothering you."

Belle didn't respond right away. Rumple waited, not wanting to push her.

"What if I had found something he didn't know about?" she whispered. "And what if he cursed me to tell him?" She looked to Rumple, her eyes shining with fear. "I could've found something that would have destroyed everyone, and I would've had no choice but to tell him about it."

Rumple gripped her hand. "Belle, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

She looked away. "I know. But still."

Rumple wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. She pressed herself against his side and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Even if he had done that," he said. "It wouldn't have been your fault."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing," Rumple said with a shake of his head. "It would not have been your fault. Take it from someone who was once like Moriarty." He swallowed. "You would not have been to blame."

Belle smiled sadly. She snuggled closer to Rumple and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rumple closed his eyes. His hatred for Moriarty increased tenfold, simply because of Belle's fear. If he ever saw the man, Rumple knew he would rip him apart.

And he doubted anyone would stop him.

* * *

Charming was halfway to the door when it opened. He stopped, frowning as Regina walked in.

"What? I knocked," Regina said. She sat down at the kitchen counter. Charming sighed and walked around to the other side.

"What's up, Regina?"

She tapped her fingers against the counter as her gaze darted around the apartment. "Where's Snow?"

"Giving Neal a bath." Charming tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Regina looked back at him. "I just thought I'd update you two on the Moriarty situation. Since, you know, you were so upset about being left out."

Charming rolled his eyes, though it was more out of amusement than pure irritation. Regina's words rarely hurt him anymore, and he was becoming more and more accustomed to her barbs. He supposed it was a side effect of becoming friends.

"Thank you," he said. "What's happened?"

Regina took a deep breath and explained everything, from Belle's rescue to what she had learned. Charming listened, slowly understanding why she seemed so agitated.

"He wants someone's power," he stated once she had finished. Regina bit her lip.

"That's what we're assuming."

Charming exhaled. "That's not good."

"Really? I thought it was a great thing."

He frowned at her. "Remember we're on the same side."

She deflated, resting her head in her hands. "I know. I'm sorry." She lifted her head. "Moriarty just…"

"Scares you?"

Regina stiffened, her eyes hardening. Charming saw what she was trying to do, and he instinctively grabbed her hand.

"No, don't do that," he said. "Talk it out, Regina. Don't keep it bottled up."

She glared at him for a moment before dropping her gaze. Her shoulders sagged. Charming removed his hand from hers and waited.

"You don't know him," she said quietly. "What he's capable of." She looked at him. "He seems to think he can bring back the Evil Queen."

Charming shook his head. "No. She's gone."

"And I know that," Regina said. "But…" She pressed her lips together. "I'm afraid of what he'll do to try and revive her."

Charming thought back to the days when the Evil Queen reigned, to when he saw her as nothing more than a monster. It was a far cry from how they were now, with her walking straight into his apartment without him questioning it.

"We'll stop him," he said. "We have to believe we will."

Regina smirked. "You Charmings and your hope."

"Robin said it was rubbing off on you."

She groaned. "You two have _got_ to stop talking so much."

* * *

John sat in his living room, staring straight ahead. He'd thought he was past this, but the minute he'd crossed the threshold of the apartment and sat down, he'd fallen back into the trap. His mind was running in endless circles, trying to make sense of everything he'd learned that day.

Across from him sat Lestrade and Molly. Not long after he had returned home, they had shown up, expressing worry about how he was taking it all in. They were watching him now, looks of fear on their faces.

"John?" Molly ventured. "Are you alright?"

He sucked in a breath, eyebrows furrowing. "I… I just…"

"I know," Lestrade said gently. "It's a lot to take in."

John stared at his friends with wide eyes. "How can you be so understanding of all this?" He pointed at Molly accusingly. "Especially you! Science and magic aren't supposed to mix."

She shrugged. "Yes, but it's hard to deny it once you've seen it."

"Ooh, yeah." Lestrade nodded. "You should ask Regina to show you some things. That might help."

John moaned, leaning back on the couch. "Magic exists, I walked home with Robin Hood, and my best friend has been working with the Evil Queen. Makes perfect sense."

Lestrade and Molly exchanged a look. "So you're okay with it, then?" Molly asked.

John dragged a hand over his face. "I don't know." He shook his head. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know."

Lestrade leaned closer to Molly. "I think he's taking it rather well."

* * *

The next day, Regina called Sherlock and Belle and had them come over to her office so they could work out Moriarty's past. As she waited for them to arrive, she tapped her fingers against her desk. Every second spend waiting felt wasted to her. They needed to get on top of this, and fast.

Sherlock was the first in, his coat billowing out behind him. He took one look at Regina and clucked his tongue.

"Stop worrying."

She sat up straight, glaring at him as she did. "I'm not worried."

"You've been picking at your nails and you've barely touched your coffee. You're worried."

She rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how irritating you are?"

"Yes, and you've been one of them."

Regina was saved from having to respond by Belle coming in. She politely greeted them both before sitting down in front of the desk. Sherlock grabbed his favorite chair and settled in, his knee jiggling up and down.

"Shall we get started?" Regina asked. "What do we know?"

"Moriarty was in the real world from 2010 to 2012," Sherlock stated. "And probably a bit before then, if he was able to create such a large criminal network."

"Okay, but how much before?" Belle asked.

"Well, he didn't come over with the curse," Regina said. "Otherwise he wouldn't've been able to be in London all those years."

Sherlock steepled his fingers. "So, before then. How long before the curse did you banish him?" He directed the question to Regina. She thought it over, recalling memories of him lounging in her throne room. She had to suppress a shudder.

"I'd say a year or so," she finally answered. Sherlock processed this, a concentrated frown developing on his features.

"Hold on," Belle said, raising her hand. "How old was he when you knew him, Regina?"

"Probably a few years younger than he is now."

"But how is that possible?" Belle looked from Sherlock to Regina. "The curse kept us the same age for twenty-eight years, but he was in the real world. He should have aged."

Sherlock frowned. "A spell, perhaps?"

"In the real world, though? Magic doesn't exist out there."

"Well, hold on," Regina said. "That's true, but Zelena was able to masquerade as Marian with a glamour spell in New York. Moriarty must've had something like that."

Sherlock winced, though he tried to hide it. Regina could see why he'd done it. The knowledge that Moriarty had access to magic in the real world frightened her, too. She could only imagine what Sherlock felt, considering how Sherlock had been against him. Moriarty could've destroyed him with a wave of his hand for all Sherlock knew. It was terrifying.

"So Moriarty escapes to the real world before you cast your curse," Sherlock said, gesturing to Regina. "Makes sense, he interfered in my life when I was a boy."

"What?" Belle and Regina asked at the same time. Regina chose to ignore the irrational spike of fear she felt.

Sherlock waved a hand. "That's not important. We need to focus on his life before the curse." He turned to Regina. "How long was he with you?"

"A few months at most."

"And did he give any indication about where he came from during that time?"

Regina thought about it. She and Moriarty had never shared stories about their pasts, that had been far too intimate. But there had been one thing he'd said…

" _Regina, darling." He leaned over her shoulder, his breath hitting her ear and making her shiver. "You need to take what is rightfully yours. You can't let Snow White win anymore."_

 _She gritted her teeth. "I don't intend to."_

 _He came around to face her, his eyes glittering with malicious intent. "If there's one thing my childhood taught me, it's you can't let your enemies step all over you." He moved closer to her. "You need to crush them before they can."_

Regina said those words aloud, feeling like another person was saying them for her. Belle looked uncomfortable. Sherlock tapped his fingers against his lips.

"So, he had a rough childhood," he said. "I expected as much. Did he ever say anything else?"

Regina shook her head. She wished she could've learned more about Moriarty, but she had been so consumed with killing Snow that nothing else mattered.

"Belle," Sherlock said, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. "Did he say anything to you?"

She laughed humorlessly. "What, aside from the orders he gave me?"

"Even the smallest thing could help," Regina said. Belle sighed and thought about it. After a moment, she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. He said nothing."

Regina slumped back in her chair. They were getting nowhere. It was stupid of them to believe they could work out the puzzle that was Moriarty. He was constantly ahead of them, and no amount of magic or research would stop him. She could feel the hopelessness settle in like a thousand pound weight.

"Regina." At Sherlock's surprisingly soft voice, she looked up. He was watching her with that intense stare of his, the one that told her he knew exactly what she was feeling. His ability to read her like a book was both terrifying and exciting.

"Think," he said, moving to the edge of his seat. "Think not about what he said to you, but about how he acted. How he dressed. How he spoke. Deduce where he came from."

She shifted in her seat. "I'm not like you, Sherlock. It was so many years ago, I don't-"

"You have to try," he said. "Just try."

Swallowing, Regina nodded. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to pull the memories to the forefront of her mind. An image materialized on her eyelids, like a movie projector coming to life. She could picture Moriarty kneeling in her throne room, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. His clothes were ragged, like what peasants wore, but they didn't hold the same stains. Normally she could smell the stench of peasant, but she caught no whiff of it here.

 _So what does that tell you?_ she could practically hear Sherlock ask. The answer came to her easily: He was poor, but his pride prevented him from showing it. He liked to give an air of importance, of power. So, he kept his clothes and himself clean. He wanted to move up in the world. It certainly matched his desire to get power.

 _He knew the area._ The thought came to her suddenly. He hadn't been found with a map, so he had either dumped it beforehand or he never had one in the first place. The village he had slaughtered had been far removed from the main road, it hadn't been easy to find. But somehow, he had done it.

Her eyes flew open. Belle and Sherlock were staring at her, both with concentrated expressions on their faces. They leaned forward when they saw Regina's eyes open.

"I think he was born in the Enchanted Forest," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Sherlock asked. Regina explained everything, pausing every now and then to see if Sherlock would correct her. He never did, instead nodding at her to continue. When she was finished, he sat silently for a moment.

"Well?" Belle asked. Sherlock looked at Regina. His expression was lined with something akin to pride.

"I think you may be right."

Regina pressed her lips together in an attempt to prevent herself from smiling. She got the impression it was rare for Sherlock to concede that others were correct. It felt like a major victory.

"Belle," she said instead, forcing her attention away from the detective. "Do you think you could do some research into a particular village?"

"Uh, yeah. Which one?"

"The one Moriarty slaughtered." Regina glanced at Sherlock. "I think he may have grown up there."

Without warning, Regina heard a cell phone go off on the other side of the room. Belle looked down and fetched it from her purse, apologizing. "Oh," she said, staring at the screen. "It's Will, I should really see how he is."

Regina nodded and Belle answered, leaving the room quickly. She could hear a muffled conversation in the hall. She doubted they would get more out of their meeting tonight, she had a feeling that they would all need some time adjusting to the idea that Moriarty was from their home. Besides Sherlock, perhaps, though he would need time to think it over as well.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Sherlock asked, before Regina could ask the same thing. "I've a feeling that Will wants her to visit. No doubt he isn't doing well."

Regina nodded. "I'll go let her know, you can leave if you want." She stood to walk towards the hall, but Sherlock's voice stopped her.

"Oh no, I'll walk you home. Actually, why don't you walk me? I'm sure John could use some evidence of this whole magic thing. And who better than you?" Regina smiled and nodded, then walked in to talk to Belle.

* * *

Will opened the door for his friend. He tried not to cry, but it took less than ten seconds before Belle had him in her arms, rubbing his back. She suggested they go over to the couch, and he sat, rubbing his eyes as she went to make them some tea.

"I'm sorry," he said, clenching his jaw. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't care about this. She's done it before, I'm just an idiot."

Belle shook her head from her place in the kitchen. "No, Will. You aren't an idiot. You love her, I'm sure if she was in your position she would be feeling the same thing right now."

Will didn't know what to think at this point. It had been so long since he and Ana had been happy, he had started thinking he never would be again. And then to have hope… and have it taken from him so quickly.

Belle came over and placed two mugs on the coffee table. Will held his face in his hands. He didn't want to talk about it, but he had a feeling that after calling her, in tears, she wouldn't let him get away with staying silent. He just didn't really feel he had anyone else to call.

"Will," Belle said. "Listen to me." He had never heard her so blunt before.

He lifted his head, trying not to let any more tears run down his face. He was frustrated beyond belief. He felt his heart beating against his ribcage and his hands shaking. "Okay."

"She's under a curse. I don't care if it's self-inflicted, he must have convinced her somehow, against her will. She doesn't know what she's doing, Will. He's controlling her. It isn't actually her. And even with all that, she let us leave. She didn't hurt me, and she didn't hurt you. She's in there, we've only got to get her out."

Will swallowed. "Okay."

"I know you love her. We'll get her out."

Will nodded. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

"So, if he's from the Enchanted Forest," Regina said, "we have a lot more digging to do. I'm sure Belle will turn some things up, but it might be beneficial to ask around, see if anyone here might have seen him, or known of him. He might have been going under a false name when I knew him." She had been rambling about Moriarty ever since she and Sherlock had left Town Hall.

"Regina," Sherlock said, grabbing hold of her arm. She looked at him and shook his hand off, pulling her blue coat in closer. "I'm sorry, it's just that I know talking about him constantly will only make you more paranoid. We have all the information we have right now, and once Belle does some research, we'll know more. But until then, you can relax."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's difficult for me not to be in control." She said this while standing up straighter. Sherlock used the same methods; acting confident, seeming serious. All when he was the most scared. He nodded, understanding.

"Why don't you talk about something that makes you happy? You could do magic again if you'd like, that seemed to calm you down last time."

She smirked. "Magic isn't the only thing that makes me happy, Sherlock. I'm not some power hungry monster."

Sherlock sighed. "I know, but I don't see it as power. I see it more as art. When you do it at least, it's quite beautiful."

Regina looked up as if he had said something out of the ordinary, which confused Sherlock slightly. "I just meant that magic isn't the most important thing in my life. In fact, on the list of happy things, it barely makes it."

Sherlock frowned. "Then what is? I couldn't imagine having magic like you do, I think it might be high up on mine if I were you."

"Well there's Henry, for starters. I don't think I could love anything more than him. He's the reason I turned good. He's the reason for everything good that's happened to me. For my happy ending. And there's Robin, of course. I pinch myself every day, I still can't believe the universe granted me such an amazing person." Sherlock watched her blush. It made him smile, seeing her so happy. He wondered why he hadn't asked her about all this before. He was quite glad he was now.

Regina continued. "And I'm lucky to have Roland, now, too. We're just one happy family, but I wouldn't have it any other way. And Charming and Snow, I couldn't have done any of this without them. They remind me who I've become, and they're really the last people who should do so. And Emma cares about me, too. She's the reason I have Henry after all, and I think we're more alike than either of us like to admit. I don't know how to describe it. After everything I've done to the people in this town, I'm just lucky, that's all."

Sherlock nodded. "I think I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Regina turned her head to look at him.

Sherlock nodded, serious. "I feel the same way about John. Without him I might still be sitting shooting at the walls every day. I suppose you could say that I would trade my mind for him being a part of my life. Some things are just more important than others." He was surprised at how easily the words came from him, not really being one for sharing feelings. But then again, Regina had been incredibly honest with him. It only felt fair to repay the favor.

Regina nodded, her breath showing in the chilly night air. "Your mind, my magic. We both know there are more important things in life."

Sherlock opened the door to the apartment building and let Regina walk in. "Exactly. Shall we go and convince John of magic, then?"

Regina laughed. "Why not?"

Sherlock smirked at her before knocking on John's door. After a moment, it opened, and John eyed them warily.

"Come to give a happy announcement?" he asked. Sherlock and Regina both exchanged startled looks before Sherlock shook his head.

"Lestrade said you were having a hard time rationalizing everything," he said. He gestured to Regina. "She's offered to help you."

John straightened. "Oh." He glanced at Regina. "A magic demonstration?"

"Seeing tends to help," she said. John looked back to Sherlock, who nodded. John sighed and held his hands out.

"Go on, then, Your Majesty."

"Don't call her that," Sherlock said before Regina could even open her mouth. John blinked, startled. The faintest hint of a blush appeared on Regina's cheeks.

"Here," she said, diffusing the awkwardness. "I'll do something small."

Sherlock's body thrummed with excitement as he watched Regina conjure a fireball in her hand. The flames cast a warm glow over her face, making her eyes sparkle. It knocked the wind out of Sherlock's lungs.

"Bloody hell…" John murmured. He reached a hand out and jumped back once he felt the heat.

"You certainly like your fire," Sherlock said. Regina raised an eyebrow and extinguished the flames with a wave of her hand.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no," Sherlock said. He paused. "Though it makes one wonder if there's anything else you can do."

He, of course, knew she could, but he wanted to see what she would do. He liked pushing her, teasing her. It was an unfamiliar sensation, and one he quite enjoyed.

A smirk curled at Regina's lips. With another wave of her hand, Sherlock's beloved coat disappeared. John burst out laughing at the shock on Sherlock's face.

"Oh, now _this_ I can get behind," John said.

"What have you done with it?" Sherlock demanded. Regina shrugged, a mock-innocent expression on her face.

"You certainly like your coat," she said. "I should hope it didn't get very far."

He spun around and darted down the hall towards his own flat. He could hear John and Regina laughing, and despite his irritation at Regina's trick, he had to admit it was a nice sound.

His coat was lying over his couch, looking like he'd left it there all day. He shook his head. That woman.

Sherlock was about to rejoin John and Regina before he realized they'd stopped laughing. He expected silence, or maybe some awkward questions from John. Instead, he heard hushed voices. He loitered in his doorway, straining to hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry you and your wife have been dragged into all this," Regina was saying.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We've been dragged into worse. And Moriarty isn't exactly a new thing for us." Sherlock felt a pang of guilt at that.

"Yes, Sherlock told me."

"Yeah, um, about Sherlock…"

Sherlock pressed himself against the doorframe, getting as close to them as he could without giving himself away.

"What about him?"

John paused for a moment. "Just… thank you for putting up with him. I know he can be hard to take, but from what I hear you've been very understanding. Few people are."

"Oh." Sherlock could hear the surprise in Regina's voice. "You're… welcome, I suppose. Though you don't need to thank me about that."

"I know. But I felt like I should say something."

Sherlock didn't know what to feel, so he chose to ignore it. He stepped out of his flat, making more noise than was necessary as he walked up the hall.

"Found your coat?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock said. He glared at Regina. "No thanks to you."

"You're such a child," she said, though it lacked any real annoyance. She turned to John. "So? Are you feeling better about everything?"

John's gaze flitted from Regina to Sherlock. Sherlock recognized it as his thinking face, the way he looked whenever he was trying to process something important. It was gone in a second, replaced by a tentative expression.

"Well, it's still going to take a while to accept I'm living amongst fairytale characters. But the magic certainly helped."

Regina smiled. "Good. And if you need anything else, or your wife, just let me know."

John smiled back. "Thank you, Regina."

She looked to Sherlock. "I should be getting home. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"It's rather dark," Sherlock said. "Maybe I should walk you home, in case Moriarty is out and about."

John was shooting him an incredulous look. Sherlock didn't really know why he had offered, but he wasn't too displeased with the idea.

Regina shook her head. "That's alright. I can just do this."

She lifted her hands up in the air, drawing a purple cloud around herself. When it dissipated, all that remained was an empty space.

"Whoa." John shook his head a bit. "Yeah, that's still gonna take some time."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! We're approaching some exciting events, so get ready for it. If you've enjoyed this chapter, please let us know, we love hearing from you!**


	10. Lay Me Down

**A/N: Sorry about the small wait for this one, and sorry for what happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Swan, wake up," Killian said, nudging at Emma who was still asleep, the blankets curled up towards her face. Emma whined and rolled over, clearly not welcoming his good morning. He sat up, smirking at her. While she was still rolled over, he reached for his pocket and took a breath.

Today was the day.

"Please, love, we need to get going. Regina called." Emma sat up at this, her eyes squinting in the light of the windows.

"What time is it?" She reached up and moved the blonde hair from her face. She was always turning in her sleep, her hair ended up matting over every morning.

Killian smiled. "Nearly noon. We stayed up late talking, don't you remember?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, there was a lot of wine, wasn't there?" When Killian nodded back, she smiled and shoved herself back down on the bed. "Do I have to get up?"

Killian laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and out of bed. "Yes, Regina wants you down at the waterfront. Something about one of the dwarves finding something down there. I think we should hurry over."

Emma nodded and stood, stretching. "Okay, give me a half hour to get ready. We can go in a bit."

Once they were ready, Killian handed Emma a coffee he had made her to-go and held the door open. "I wonder what they found," Emma said. "Maybe something that has to do with Moriarty? I'm surprised she didn't just say over the phone."

Killian tried not to show any emotion. It was difficult for him to lie to her, even though he was excited. "No idea, maybe you'll just have to see for yourself." His stomach was turning over and over, the closer they got to the water the more scared he felt. He didn't usually feel scared of anything, but something about Emma made him less confident than his normal self.

He kept going over the words in his head, he had been thinking about them for weeks now. Ever since she had been the Dark One, he knew he had to do it. Life was far too short to pretend that love wasn't the most important thing in it. Once Moriarty had turned up he thought that he should wait until things blew over, but it rarely seemed like life slowed down in Storybrooke, if he wanted something, perhaps the only way to get it was in the midst of everything else.

Once they were by the water Emma was frantically searching for where Regina was. Killian snuck next to her and grabbed her hand. "Emma, wait."

She looked up, her large eyes confused, waiting for him to continue. "Regina isn't down here. She didn't call me."

Emma took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

For a moment he thought that maybe this was the wrong time. "I just wanted to have some time alone with you. I thought it would be nice to get away from everything going on. I know how stressful everything has been for you. For us, for everyone really, I mean."

The instant he started talking, he regretted it. _Why can't you just say what you mean?_ His mind was racing, his heart pounding.

But instead of getting upset, Emma looked up at him, concerned. "Killian, are you okay? You look pale, should we go home?"

He felt pale. It was the nerves. But before he could give in to them, he took a breath and stood up a little straighter, willing himself to be confident. Of course this was the right thing to do.

"Actually, Swan, I'm more than okay." He reached for his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box. Before he opened it, he continued. "Look, I've wanted this for a long time now, and I didn't think I would ever get over Milah, or past my selfish ways, but it seems, with you, I have. I don't intend on spending the rest of my life with anyone else." He took a moment, _that wasn't romantic enough_. "I just mean that I'm in love with you, Emma. And I don't need a life threatening moment or a near-death experience to tell you that. Or to ask if you might want to spend the rest of your life with me, too."

He stepped back and took a knee, looking up at her surprised face. Her lips were parted slightly, and he could just make out her hands shaking slightly, but this time not from a lack of sleep. "I don't care if we're battling evil men or Dark Ones or kings or queens for the rest of our lives, I only know that I want to be with you through everything. So," he took another deep breath, and reached for her hand, pulling her closer. He opened the little box and held up the ring. "If you would do me the honor, Emma Swan, and make me the happiest man in all the realms, marry me."

Emma held his hand tightly, and held her other hand to her face. He could see small tears in her eyes, and before he knew it, she was smiling and saying yes. He took the ring out and placed it on her left hand, then stood. She wrapped herself around him, and for a while, they stood as close as possible. He hoped this feeling would never end.

* * *

On the list of things Jefferson never expected to do in his life, happily going to Town Hall had to be pretty high. Considering how much he disliked Regina, he tried to avoid the place at all costs. But today, he had a good reason for going. A pleasing reason.

A terrifying reason.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, his mind froze. Was he really going to do this? What would he even say? What if he messed everything up? Horrifying scenario after horrifying scenario popped up in his head, and he nearly stopped in his tracks. This was a bad idea. It had to be.

But it seemed like his body didn't want to cooperate with his mind, and his feet carried him the rest of the way. Before he knew it, he was in the basement, facing the door to the makeshift lab.

Molly's lab.

Since the first moment he had met her, Jefferson had been intrigued. She offered a new perspective on things: A scientific perspective. Back when he was working with Victor Frankenstein, he'd come into contact with it, but it was fleeting and he'd brushed it off. But with Molly, it felt different. It felt exciting.

And aside from that, she was the only person besides his daughter who treated him like he wasn't insane, or worse. She was always polite and sincere. It warmed him in ways he hadn't been in a very long time.

Before he could lose his courage, he knocked on the door before poking his head inside. Molly was hunched over a microscope, but she looked up the minute Jefferson knocked. A bright smile spread across her face, and she stumbled off her stool in her haste to stand.

"Jefferson! It's so lovely to see you." She blushed, and the corners of Jefferson's mouth quirked up. "What brings you here?"

 _Be cool, Jefferson_ , he told himself. Moving farther into the lab, he kept his hands behind his back, concealing what he was holding.

"I was just thinking," he said, "about how you want to study magical objects." He paused, suddenly feeling awkward. "And, I, um - well, I doubt we'll get the Ash Apple any time soon, so…" He was making a mess of it. Molly was giving him a polite, confused smile, and Jefferson wished he could disappear through a portal.

"Yes?" she prompted when he didn't speak for a few moments. He cleared his throat and brought his hands out, showing her what he was holding. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit, and he felt ridiculous.

"It's-it's my hat. You know, the Mad Hatter…"

"Oh. _Oh_." Realization spread across Molly's face, and her eyes shone with excitement. She was by his side in an instant, her hands fluttering around the hat. Jefferson felt some of his fear melt away.

"It's not the original," he admitted. "That got destroyed. But I made a new one in case of an emergency. I just thought - I thought that maybe you'd like to examine it."

Molly looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really? You trust me with it?"

Jefferson smiled. "I wouldn't be giving it to you if I didn't, would I?"

He held it out, and she tentatively took it from him, twisting it this way and that in her hands. The wonder in her expression made everything worth it.

"Will you stay?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from the hat. She blushed as soon as she asked it. Jefferson nodded.

"As long as I won't be a bother." Truthfully, he wanted to see how she worked, but he didn't want to impose.

"Not at all. It'll be nice to have company."

The two shared a smile before Molly led him over to her equipment. As she talked, Jefferson felt something he hadn't experienced in a while.

Pure contentment.

* * *

"Get up, we're leaving." Moriarty lifted his hand to his head. It seemed like every time he was around Anastasia he got a headache, for she was one of the most annoying people he had ever met. Luckily for him, if everything worked out - and it certainly would, seeing as he was the one conducting all of it - he wouldn't have to deal with her much longer.

Ana rose from her perch at the couch and walked to him, automatically. Moriarty went to the hutch on the side of the wall and took out a little key from his pocket. Within a few seconds, the glass cupboard doors opened and he pulled down the box with the apple. _Ash Apple_ , he thought. _What a stupid name_. He liked counting all of the stupid things in the room, it relaxed him, and it often took some time, considering most things he considered to be very, very stupid.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked.

Moriarty rolled his eyes. He hated explaining everything to everyone. Nobody could match him, it seemed, not in all the realms. "The park." He carried the box from the room, ushering her to come with. "Maybe your stupid little boyfriend will be there."

Ana stopped midway down the hall. "He's my husband, actually."

Moriarty stared deadly at her. "I don't care. Let's go."

He didn't have time for annoyances today. He knew exactly what was going to happen, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

"Regina. Sweetheart. _Regina_."

Regina's head snapped up at her husband's insistent tone. Robin was watching her patiently, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Sorry," she said. "What were you saying?"

Robin sighed and sat down next to her. They were in the living room of their house, and the storybook was open on Regina's lap. She'd been poring over it for any sign of Moriarty. She shuddered to think that he could have been in there all these years, but so far she'd been unsuccessful. It both frustrated and relieved her.

"You've been staring at that for ages," Robin said. "I think you could use a break."

Regina blew out a breath. "I would love one, but-"

"Excellent." Robin snatched the book out of her grasp and shut it with a snap. He set it aside, smirking at Regina's indignant look.

"You know I could use magic to get it back, right?"

"Yes, but you won't." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know?"

Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "Because I want you to rest, and you could never resist me."

She laughed, though she made no effort to leave the comfort of his arms. In all the realms, there was no place she felt safer. He was her rock, her security.

"This is a nightmare," she whispered. He pressed a kiss to her head. "Having him here."

"Don't think about it," he whispered back. "Right now, don't even let it cross your mind."

Regina closed her eyes, but as soon as she did all she could picture was Moriarty's smirking face. "That's easier said than done."

Robin moved away, causing Regina to frown. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"We'll stop him. Like we always do. And then we can move on with our lives. Things will be back to normal, and we'll be able to relax." He smiled. "We'll be able to enjoy domestic, married life."

She sighed in contentment. "That sounds beautiful."

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "Once we're back to our regular lives?"

Regina wanted to say that fighting great evils was their regular lives, but she bit her tongue, wanting to imagine just for once. "I want… to take the boys to the park. Let Roland and Henry play."

Robin hummed, his smile growing as he pictured it. "We could sign Roland up for a sports team."

"Oh, he'd be perfect for soccer!"

"Mmm, perhaps." Robin settled back against the cushions, and Regina curled up against his side once more. "I want to build the boys a treehouse. That was something I had always wanted as a boy, a place that was entirely my own. I want to give that to them."

"Henry would love to help you with that."

"And I'll let him, that's a lot of work for one person."

The two of them laughed. Regina was afraid her heart would burst out of her chest from envisioning it all. With all the craziness, she sometimes forgot she still had a future ahead of her with her boys.

Regina's cell phone rang, disrupting the peaceful moment she and Robin had been sharing. She grabbed it and hit the 'answer' button, shooting him an apologetic look. The voice on the other end of the line didn't have any good news for her. In fact, by the time she hung up, her stomach had dropped like a hundred pound weight.

"What is it?" Robin asked, noticing her discomfort immediately.

"Moriarty's left the mansion." She looked at him, her face pale. "He hasn't left in days."

Robin took her hand, squeezing tightly. "Let's go."

"I'll go," she said. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Take the boys to the Charmings'. I can handle this."

"Regina…"

"Please, Robin." She touched his cheek. "I need you safe. I want that future of ours."

Robin leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "Okay. But if something goes wrong, call me and I'll be there in an instant."

"I don't doubt it." She kissed him, one hand still on his cheek. He cradled the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles. She wished she could stay there, in that moment, forever.

But nothing lasted forever.

* * *

John awoke with the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He turned over in bed, forgetting for a moment that he was in Storybrooke now, and not back in London.

"Oh good, you're up." John jerked his head up and to the other side of the room where Mary stood, pacing back and forth with her large, pregnant belly. "Alright now, I don't want you to freak out."

John stood, his eyes growing wide. "You're in labor, aren't you?"

Mary held up her hands, peacefully. "Because I know you, John, and we are very prepared for this and I really can't have you getting flustered right now."

"Okay, my wife is in labor. Why didn't you wake me up?" John's voice rose and he skirted the room, first putting on clothes and then grabbing the hospital bag they had prepared. "Come on, we've got to wake Sherlock."

John could feel Mary rolling her eyes behind him as they exited the apartment. Before long, he was banging on his best friend's door and checking to make sure Mary could walk alright on her own.

Sherlock opened the door and looked startled at a panting Mary. "Oh no, how's he doing?" He asked to Mary, referring to John.

John dropped the bag in front of him. "Seriously? I'm the doctor here!" His voice rose again, upset. "And I say we need to go right now! Sherlock, bring whatever you have prepared, let's go."

Sherlock smiled, making a joke out of everything. John wanted to smile back, but he was too concerned with his wife.

"Oh bloody hell, Sherlock, come on!" Sherlock laughed and ran to grab the bag he had prepared, then the three of them were out the door.

* * *

Maleficent hurried down the stairs of the mansion. Moriarty had been gone for twenty minutes, and she knew that if she wanted to find Lily, she would have to be fast about it. There was no telling when he might be back.

Her eyes surveyed every room she entered, looking for trap doors in the floor, secret passageways behind bookcases, anything that might lead her to her daughter. Too scared to call for her out loud, she only hurried around, trying to find any trace that Moriarty might have left. _She has to be here,_ Maleficent thought as she turned a doorknob into another dusty room, _she's here somewhere_.

She kept looking out of the windows in each room, making sure that Moriarty wasn't back yet. She didn't know what the man might do if he found her downstairs. She took a breath and entered another room. On the far side there was a little door, slightly shorter than herself. She hurried over and tried twisting the knob, but closed her eyes in frustration when she found it locked. She had to make a decision quickly. Should she use magic? It would undoubtedly leave a trace, and if Moriarty came back and saw what she had done, all deals might be off. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands, terrified, but ready. Within a second, the door crashed down, skidding down a flight of stairs behind it.

Maleficent hustled down the stairs, forcing her eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Hello?" someone at the bottom called out, and Maleficent perked up.

"Lily? Where are you?"

She heard the voice, and walked to it. "He has me tied up. Be careful."

Maleficent lit a fire in her palm to illuminate the room. It was small and dank, and Lily sat on a box in the corner, her arms tied behind her, attached to the brick wall behind. "You poor thing, let me help." She rushed over and reached behind her daughter, concerned.

"No, Mom, please don't, he'll kill both of us." Lily's eyes looked full of terror. Maleficent was too scared to ask if the man had done anything more to her than this.

Maleficent shook her head. "He left a little while ago, if I get you out now-"

"No." Lily shook her head, frightened. "He'll find us. Go back upstairs. Maybe if Regina and Emma can stop him, we can leave, but you can't do this. If he wins, we're as good as dead."

Maleficent didn't want to admit that she was right. If Regina and Emma stopped him, they would be out free, forever. But if they didn't, and if he came back, there was no doubt he would kill Lily if Maleficent had tried to run away. All of the time she had spent building a relationship with her daughter would be ruined in an instant. She couldn't let that happen.

A tear stained her cheek, and she looked her daughter in the eyes. "I'm sorry this is happening. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Lily nodded. "I'm a big girl, don't worry about me. Keep yourself safe."

Maleficent swallowed and wondered if she could repair the door at the top of the stairs in a way that Moriarty might not notice. She nodded at Lily and gave her one last hug. Hopefully she would be able to save her girl.

She stood and went to leave, bringing the door with her.

"Mom?"

Maleficent turned, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you."

She sighed, hating the situation they were in. "I love you too, Lily."

* * *

Robin knocked on the Charmings' door, shooting a reassuring smile at Roland, who clutched his hand. He was trying to put on a good face for his sons, but his mind was with Regina. He couldn't stop worrying about her safety. Roland seemed to be mostly oblivious about what was going on, but Henry hadn't been fooled as easily. He'd initially objected to going with Robin, but after some pleading he'd come around.

Snow opened the door, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the sight of all three Mills men standing before her. Robin spoke in a gentle tone so as to not frighten Roland.

"Hello. Would you mind terribly if we hung out here for a while?"

His eyes must have conveyed some sense of urgency, for realization dawned on Snow's face, and she stepped aside immediately. She plastered an overly bright smile on her face for Roland's sake. She set about getting snacks for them all while simultaneously giving Robin a look that said he had some explaining to do.

"Papa?" Roland tugged on Robin's pant leg. "Why are we here? Where's Mama?"

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. He guided Roland over to the couch and settled down with him, drawing Roland onto his lap.

"Mama is taking care of some things," Robin said carefully. "She'll be back soon enough."

"Is she fighting the bad guys?"

Robin glanced at Henry, Snow, and Charming, who had just entered the room. They were pretending they weren't listening, but based on their lack of movement, they weren't doing a good job. Sighing, he turned back to his son.

"She's working to make this place safer," he said slowly. "You know why?" Roland shook his head. Robin smiled and tapped his son's nose. "You. She's doing it to make sure you're protected. She loves you so much, Roland. So much."

"Like you?" Roland asked. Robin felt a tug at his heartstrings. Right after Marian had died, Robin had made it his goal to tell Roland how much he loved him every single day. If there was one thing Roland could be sure of, it was his father's undying love for him.

"Just like me," Robin said. He dropped his voice into a conspiratorial tone. "Though no one loves you more than me. Remember that."

Roland grinned and threw himself against Robin. Robin pressed a kiss to Roland's head, wishing that for once everything could be simple. His son deserved that much.

And they had been so close to living a normal life. Moriarty threw a wrench into that plan, and now Robin's wife was off facing him. It left a very bad feeling in his gut, one that spurred him to action.

Kissing Roland again, he delicately moved the boy to the side and stood up. He was halfway to the door when Henry stepped in his way.

"Where are you going?"

The lie was on his tongue, but he knew Henry would see right through him. Squaring his shoulders, Robin answered.

"I'm going to help your mother, and you're going to stay here and take care of your brother."

Henry held his gaze for a moment before nodding. Robin smiled and ruffled Henry's hair before moving to the door.

"Robin."

He turned, his hand on the doorknob. Henry was facing him, biting his lip.

"Come back safe, okay? Both of you."

Robin nodded. "Of course, Henry."

As the door shut behind him and he started to make his way downstairs, Robin prayed he hadn't lied to Henry.

* * *

Sherlock found John pacing the hospital's hallway, his fist clenched by his sides. He looked like he was about to snap. Rolling his eyes a bit, Sherlock walked up to his friend and stopped him, placing his hands on John's shoulders.

"Why are you out here?" he asked. "You should be inside with Mary."

John sucked in a breath, his eyes darting to the closed delivery room door. Mary let out a particularly loud wail just then, and John winced.

"I'm not - I can't do this."

"You're a bloody doctor, John, surely you can stomach-"

"It's not that," John said. "I can't - Sherlock, I'm not ready to be a father."

Sherlock froze. This was out of his league. He was bad enough at comforting people, but about something like fatherhood? He didn't know a damn thing.

"John…"

"What if I mess up? What if my child gets into, I don't know, drugs, or a gang? What if he or she grows to hate me?"

Sherlock loathed the look of fear on John's face. Sliding his hands down to John's upper arms, he focused intently on his friend.

"Listen to me now, John Watson. Your child will not hate you. I believe it's impossible for a person to do so. You and Mary will make fine parents, I know it."

John seemed utterly taken aback at Sherlock's words. "You know it? It must be true then." He said it like a joke, but there was something in his words that showed he truly believed it. Turning to the delivery room door, he took a deep breath and strode over to it. Pausing before entering, he glanced back at Sherlock.

"Thank you," he said. Sherlock managed a small smile.

"Go on. Bring little Sherlock into the world."

"We're not naming it after you."

"William is believed by many to be a nice name."

"Goodbye, Sherlock."

The door shut behind John, and Sherlock felt a wave of loneliness crash over him. John would be gone for who knows how long, as he should be. He needed to be with his wife right now, Sherlock knew that. But like many times before, it was a painful reminder that he wasn't the most important person in John's life.

Sherlock felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Digging it out, he saw he had a text from Regina. His mood lifted briefly before he read the message.

 _Moriarty is on the move. Meet me at the park._

He glanced once more at the delivery room door. John would be alright for a while. He would have to be. Pocketing his phone, Sherlock all but ran out of the hospital, trying to put thoughts of his friends and their unborn child out of his mind.

It was time to finish this.

* * *

"Another cup of coffee?" Will looked up from his stale cinnamon roll to see Granny standing above him, holding a kettle. He shook his head, and the woman nodded and turned away.

So much for getting his mind off Ana. After a long conversation with Belle the night before, he thought it would be best if he distracted himself for a while. He was never the hero sort, he knew it would be impossible to fight Moriarty on his own, and Belle had assured him that Regina and Emma would do a good job of it if he would let them. But even so, he had barely slept at all, racking his brains for some idea that could get him inside the mansion in order to break the curse that Ana was under.

He tried thinking about why Ana might have cursed herself in the first place. She was usually tough when it came to people controlling her, but he'd seen her go down the path before. It frightened him to think that she might be after riches or power again, though. He had thought she was finished with that sort of thing, after they had married he doubted money would ever come between them again, though now, he started to doubt it. If she really _had_ changed, he didn't know what he might do.

He picked at the pastry in front of him and laid his head in his hand on the table. Maybe he should have gotten that second cup of coffee.

"Is that Moriarty?" Will looked up quickly to see one of the dwarves looking out the window up front. He stood and walked over.

 _It can't be,_ he thought. But it was, less than twenty feet outside the door, Moriarty and Ana walked down the road. His stomach flipped, and he took less than a second to decide what to do. He rushed over the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, that man is dangerous." The dwarf shook his head towards Will, motioning for him to stay inside.

Will stared deadly at the man. "Well you aren't me, are you?" With one motion, he opened the door and flung himself outside. If he was careful, the two of them might not notice him. Maybe with some stealth he could follow them to where they were going, even find a solution along the way.

He took a deep breath and followed along, hiding behind shrubs and buildings, though he had a feeling Moriarty and Ana didn't care who might be following them.

* * *

John stumbled out of the delivery room, dazed beyond belief. He hated to leave Mary right now, but he desperately needed to use the bathroom. Apparently his constant bouncing back and forth had irritated Mary, and she told him to hurry back.

He halted when he reached the waiting room and found Lestrade sitting there instead of Sherlock. Lestrade jumped up when he saw John, hope etched on his face.

"Well?" Lestrade asked. "Do I have a niece or a nephew?"

"Um, neither, it hasn't happened yet. Where's Sherlock?"

Lestrade's gaze shifted, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. John frowned.

"Greg? Where is Sherlock?"

Lestrade blew out a breath. "He's with Regina. That's all you need to know."

"This is about Moriarty, isn't it?" John felt the panic he was experiencing over the labor increase exponentially, and he was afraid he would pass out from it.

"Don't worry about it," Lestrade said firmly. "Your mind needs to be here now. It's under control, just know that."

John was torn between wanting to find his best friend and staying for the birth of his child. He knew he would stay at the hospital, but he couldn't help but remember the last time Sherlock had gone after Moriarty by himself.

"He has Regina," he murmured half to himself. "He'll be fine."

"Exactly," Lestrade said. "Now go be with your wife."

John nodded, forcing himself to be calm. He flashed Lestrade a wary smile before searching for the bathroom. Lestrade was right. His mind needed to be there, not with Sherlock.

* * *

Regina tightened her coat around her as she rushed through the streets. The wind bristled the hair at the back of her neck, forcing it to stand on end. She had a terrible feeling about what might happen today.

She stopped suddenly and stared down Main Street, towards the park. Her gut told her not to go any further, this would only end badly. But she had to, there was nobody else to stop such a terrible villain. And she had a past with him. With Moriarty out of the way, nobody would see her as the Evil Queen any more, and nobody would want her to be her old self ever again. She thought of the small cringes that Robin made when he heard about Regina's past. With Moriarty in town, she knew those little looks wouldn't end. This was supposed to be her happy ending, she wouldn't let him take it from her. Not like this.

In her mind, she started going through everything that Moriarty had screwed up. It helped give her motivation when she was going to kill someone. When she was the Evil Queen, she needed only a small, mediocre thing on the list to do such a terrible deed, but now it took much more. He had ruined the beginning of her life with Robin, causing trouble everywhere. He had kidnapped Belle, taken Lily, and forced Maleficent to do his dirty work in order to keep her safe. He had cursed Ana and sent Will spiraling into misery. Before she could go any further, she heard Sherlock's voice behind her, calling out.

"Regina, wait!" She turned quickly, facing the man. He stopped in front of her, catching his breath. "Don't go over there alone, you need help. Maybe we can bring Emma, too, and Belle, since she knows about the apple."

Regina looked up at him, annoyed. "No, if we wait too long he might be gone." She watched as his face became scared, not for himself, but for her. She needed to do this now, she might not get another chance.

"I just wanted to give you your best chance. I figured if you had backup, maybe an extra object up your sleeve you might-"

Regina laughed humorlessly. He was starting to sound like the Charmings. "Sherlock, let's go, I need to do this now."

He nodded, she figured he knew his place here, he knew not to go against what she wanted. She turned and walked quickly down the street, watching the trees from the park get bigger and bigger. Regina could feel Sherlock's presence behind her, quietly assessing the area.

Once she reached the park she headed toward the two figures, but soon realized there were three. Getting closer, she saw Will, standing straight up, clearly immobile.

"Let him go!" She shouted towards Moriarty, who had a hand on Ana's shoulder. "You don't want him, you want me. Let him go or else I won't negotiate with you." She stood her ground, stepping in front of Will. Sherlock stood near, clearly trying to put on a good face. She felt like telling him to run away, it would be easier if she knew nobody else was in danger, but she doubted he would listen on this front.

Moriarty only smiled and took a step away from Ana, who released Will. He fell onto the ground in a heap of quick breaths and groans. Regina helped him up, and stood to face the man again. "Oh Regina," Moriarty said, tilting his head at her. "It's adorable the way you think you could even _negotiate_ with me. I _own_ you." He smiled sinisterly at her, and she balled her hands into fists at her sides, ready to take control at any moment.

"You don't own me, Moriarty," she said through gritted teeth.

He nodded and smiled. "I do." Then, still smiling, he turned towards Sherlock. "And I own you, too, don't I?"

She was too scared to turn towards Sherlock, afraid that if she took her eyes off him for a second he would attack. She could only imagine how Sherlock would be, his face etched with disgust.

"What do you want?" Regina asked quickly, drawing Moriarty's attention back to her. With magic, Sherlock stood no chance against Moriarty. Even if he was far more smart.

Moriarty bobbed his head up and down a few times, pretending to ponder the question. "I want to watch your downfall, Regina." His words were soft, as if reciting a poem, but then, they grew sinister, loud, "I want to END YOU."

She tried not to show fear, she didn't step back or hesitate. She held up her hands and braced herself for the power that would quickly flow out. But before she could, Moriarty motioned towards Ana, and Regina was frozen in the air. She turned her head to see that Will and Sherlock were as well, completely defenseless. She might not have a chance now. Maybe she could convince Moriarty to take her, she could pretend that she was willing to be on his side if only he left everyone else alone, even gave Ana back to Will. Though she doubted anything she said would work at this point.

"Oh look, the main event has just arrived!" Regina looked up at Moriarty who was facing his right, towards the entrance of the park. She turned her head, looking to see what he was talking about. Running towards them was her husband, a concerned look on his face. His run became softer as he realized they were all looking at him. He called out Regina's name, worried for her. _No, no, no,_ Regina thought, she couldn't let this happen. Moriarty would stop at nothing.

"Ah, your precious little happy ending. Doesn't look like he's going to happy much longer." Moriarty sneered.

Regina shook her head. "Robin! No! Run! Go back!" She yelled as loud as she could, her voice cracking in fear. She knew he wouldn't listen, though. He wouldn't let her be in danger without trying to stop it. She could feel her eyes welling with tears. She didn't know how to stop any of this.

Once Robin was stopped, only a few feet from her, she could figure out what he was thinking. He hadn't known that Regina was frozen until he was up close, and now his eyes were growing large. He turned towards Moriarty. "Listen, mate, I'm sure we can work something out. Just leave Regina alone. We can get you anything you want." Regina cried, hearing him so pleading.

"Don't touch him, Moriarty, I swear, I will-"

But Moriarty held up his hand and a little flash of red came from Ana's palm, forcing Regina to be quiet. "I'm really not that bad of a person, Regina. I won't make him suffer." He walked over to Ana and touched his hand to her shoulder again. "Quickly now, why don't you?"

Ana reached out and plunged her hand into Robin's chest. Regina tried to scream, but her voice was gone. She watched as Robin's face cringed with pain, and Ana pulled his gleaming heart from him.

Robin looked over at Regina, his face covered in what was not pain or fear, but longing. She watched through eyes blurred with tears as he mouthed "I love you" one last time.

"Now." Moriarty's voice rang in Regina's ears, and Ana crushed the heart in her hand. She stared down at the ashes in her hand, and dropped them to the ground, onto the grass. Robin's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Hold out your hand, Ana." Ana did as she was told, and within an instant, Moriarty placed the Ash Apple into her palm, while holding onto it himself. A gust of red left Ana's body and was pulled into Moriarty's. His eyes filled with awe, and a grotesque smile smeared his face. "Finally."

Then, with a swish of his hand, he disappeared into a cloud of red smoke and was gone. Ana dropped to the ground as well, not dead, but clearly not well after being drained of her magic.

Once Ana was on the ground, Regina felt the spell that had frozen her vanish. She ran to Robin and grabbed his head in her arms, cradling it, crying.

"No, no, please don't leave me, Robin." She gritted her teeth, shaking. Her entire body was numb, and his body, in her hands, was growing cold.

Only weeks before had they both stood in this same place, reciting their vows. Her life was happy, and now, this. This wasn't okay, this wasn't her happy ending.

This was her fault.

"Please, please, I love you, please stay." She kissed the top of his forehead, leaning over him as close as possible. "You can't leave. I need you, Roland needs you, Henry needs you." Her hands shook under the weight of his head and shoulders, now laying in her lap. She kissed him on the lips, remembering their first kiss.

She didn't know what to do. No spell could reverse this. He was gone. Before she realized what she was doing she began saying her vows to him, quietly, into his ear. "Whatever happens, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will always be there for you, and I will always love you." She said them, over and over, crying harder and harder. She could feel people coming up, trying to comfort her, watching the scene, but she wasn't aware of any of it. She didn't care what else was going on, she only wanted him back.

* * *

"Come on." Will heard Belle's voice above him as he helped Ana to her feet. She looked scared, weak. "There's a car waiting for you two, I'm bringing you back to your apartment."

He didn't quite know what was going on. Only that there was a dead body just feet from him, and the love of his life pale and weak in his arms. He held her close as they walked from the scene, getting closer to the street. Gold was in a car at the edge of the sidewalk, his face grim, the back door open for the two of them to slide into.

Belle got into the front and Will helped Ana inside. Once they were seated he could feel her crying, leaning against him, shaking slightly. "It's okay, it's okay, you're here now, you're with me," he said softly to only her. She leaned against his chest.

"I had a feeling he was going to transfer her magic to him. I've never seen someone lose theirs before, but I figured it wouldn't leave her very strong." Belle motioned for Gold to drive. "If Moriarty is still in Storybrooke he might come after her. Rumple had a protection potion that he put on your apartment until we can secure the town. Right now it might be the only safe place for her."

Will understood, though he was barely listening. Part of him was happy, or rather, relieved, that Ana was back. Once her magic was gone, that must mean that the curse was as well, if it had been self-inflicted. There was no way that she wouldn't be with him again. But seeing her so broken, so weak, he wanted to cry. And Robin...

Once they were at his place, Belle helped the two inside. "Call me if you need anything. I think she should rest for a few days. Don't let anyone in, keep her safe." She gave Will a hug and he locked the door once she was gone.

He brought Ana to the couch and lay down with her, her head on his chest, her breaths short and sparse. "What have I done?" She asked, looking up at him with teary eyes.

He shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes dropped. "I killed him."

Will shook his head again. He lifted her chin up, staring at her. "That was Moriarty, you didn't have a choice." She didn't believe him. He said it again, louder, "You didn't have a choice, Ana. You didn't do that. You're his victim!"

"Not anymore." She sat up, still shaky. He stared at her, surprised. "The whole time I wanted out. I hate what he had me doing. I'm so sorry, Will. I should have been stronger."

He shook his head and pulled her in close. "You're the strongest person I know. Don't ever say that."

He could see that she was calming down. After a few minutes her breaths became longer and was finished shaking. "I'm sorry I left."

"You just said you never wanted to, it isn't your fault."

She nodded, clearly trying to convince herself. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

He nodded and pressed his lips against hers, never having wanted to do so more than he did in that moment. "Ana," he whispered, "I love you. And no madman will ever take that away from me."

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, John," Mary panted. She let out a vicious screech as another contraction wracked her body. John gritted his teeth as she gripped his hand. He was convinced that any tighter would break his fingers.

"A few more pushes, come on, sweetheart," John said as soothingly as he could. "Right?" He directed this at Doctor Whale, who looked up from his position between Mary's legs.

"Your husband is right, Mary, you're almost there."

A thin sheen of sweat shone on Mary's face, and she looked at John with wild eyes. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He hated seeing how much pain she was in, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end.

Underneath Mary's wails, a shriller cry could be heard. John's heart practically stopped as Mary fell silent and the only sound in the room was a baby's cries. _His_ baby.

"Congratulations," Whale breathed. "It's a girl."

A girl.

A _girl_.

Mary's smile was blinding, and John was certain he looked the same way. Tears blurred his vision, but he didn't care because suddenly his wife was holding their crying newborn.

"Hello, little one," Mary cooed. "Hello, my darling."

John thought his heart would burst. People always talked about what it felt like to see your baby for the first time, but their words could never capture the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Everything paled in comparison.

He barely had time to stroke his daughter's cheek before she was whisked away to be cleaned up. Mary gripped his hand the whole time she was gone, though with less intensity than earlier.

"We have a daughter," he whispered. Mary beamed.

"Yes, we do. We're parents now."

John exhaled loudly. "Damn. Who let that happen?"

Mary laughed, but her laughter subsided at the reappearance of their baby girl. The nurse placed the baby into Mary's arms, flashed them a smile, and left.

"She's beautiful," Mary whispered, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping girl.

"Indeed." John cleared his throat in an attempt to will away the lump present there. "What shall we name her?"

Both of them had been considering some names as they approached the due date, and they'd only just begun to narrow them down the night before. John was convinced he would have a difficult time deciding, but then Mary said one name he liked instantly.

"Jemma." She looked up at him. "What do you think?"

John tested it. "Jemma Watson."

The baby's eyes opened at his voice, and his throat constricted at the sight of her. She made a cooing noise before drifting back to sleep.

"I think she likes it," Mary whispered. John managed a nod.

"Jemma, then." His daughter's name was Jemma.

"Would you like to…?" Mary lifted Jemma a bit, indicating that John should take her. Swallowing, he held out his hands and carefully brought her up to his chest.

"Hello, Jemma. Welcome to the world." He chuckled a bit, his eyes watery. "God, I already love you so much. You hear me? I love you."

Mary grasped his arm. John was certain his heart did finally burst then. Nothing could compare to that moment, when he was with both of his girls. He doubted he could ever be happier.

* * *

Sherlock knelt down beside Regina, hesitating. "Regina," he said softly, moving his hand in the air to make everyone leave, she didn't need all of this attention right now. His heart dropped as he looked down at Robin's face. He knew he couldn't even try and look at Regina's face. "Regina," he said again, clutching her arm this time. He knew he needed to get her to safety. And maybe away from the body as well. "It's not safe here. You need to do something."

She looked up for a moment, staring off into the forest. "He's gone."

Sherlock didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry, Regina, nobody deserves this."

"I mean Moriarty."

Sherlock furrowed his brow. "How do you know?"

She raised her head higher and looked him in the eye. "He wouldn't dare stay here after this."

Sherlock doubted if this were true. "You should put up a spell around the town. I know you've done it before."

Regina didn't react to this, she only looked back down, still clutching Robin's head in her arms.

"If he's still here then we'll trap him inside, and if he isn't we'll be protecting him from the town. We need to hurry, you're the only one who can do this, Regina. You need to be strong." As soon as Moriarty had left, he knew this was the only choice.

Regina took a deep breath, and with a grimace, let Robin onto the ground. She took hold of Sherlock's arm for assistance and stood, shakily. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded back, showing the strength he knew was in her.

For a moment she didn't do anything. He watched as she took one last look down at her husband, and another tear escaped her fluttering eyes. Then, with a clenched jaw and a pale face, and held up her hands and shot out the purple smoke that would soon engulf Storybrooke.

After a few minutes, Sherlock brought Regina over to a bench where she sat in a daze. Someone, he hadn't known who, maybe one of the dwarves, had come to retrieve the body. He told her not to watch. "We're safe now, everyone is. Henry, and Roland, and everyone." He tried to comfort her with words but he knew nothing would help right now. He decided it would be best to bring her to David and Mary Margaret's, they might be the only ones who could help. And a tiny, almost guilty, voice in his mind reminded him that John had just had a baby as well, and he needed to be there for him, too.

A few more minutes passed in the windy park, and after a bit, a woman came and stood in front of them. Sherlock felt like he needed to step between her and Regina, but Regina shook her head, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"What?" Her voice came out as more depressed than annoyed, like it usually might. For a moment Sherlock prayed that someday she would be back to her old self, at this moment he couldn't necessarily see that happening.

The woman looked down on her with hatred, but the same sad look that Regina had given her. "You need to get her back."

Regina began to stand, but Sherlock forced her back down. She rolled her eyes and stayed seated. "Who?"

"Lily, Moriarty took her, wherever he went."

Sherlock watched as another tear escaped onto Regina's cheek. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do right now." She stood up and turned towards Sherlock. "I need to go see my sons."

He nodded and stood, to bring her home. He was afraid that the woman would follow, but she didn't, she only stayed standing on the grass. Sherlock let Regina use him as a crutch the whole way home. He knew she was being as strong as she could. If it were John who had died, he didn't know how he might be reacting.

* * *

Mary was taking a nap when the door to the hospital room inched open. John tore his gaze from Jemma, sleeping in his arms, to see who had entered. A smile spread across his face.

"Sherlock!" He spoke as loudly as he dared without waking his girls. "Are you ready to meet your goddaughter?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he realized something was wrong. Sherlock's lips were drawn tight, and his eyes shone with an incredible sadness. The happy world John had created with the birth of his daughter shattered at the reminder of what was happening outside.

"What's happened?" he asked, his mind jumping to endless possibilities, each one worse than the last. He held Jemma just a bit tighter.

Sherlock shook his head. "Now isn't the time. Not on this," he swallowed, "happy day."

"You don't seem happy."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment before crossing the room. He stopped right next to the chair John was sitting in and gazed down at Jemma.

"She's beautiful, John." His voice was sincere, even if his eyes still looked faraway. "What's her name?"

"Jemma."

Sherlock smiled faintly. "Jemma Watson. Wonderful." He looked at John. "Congratulations."

"What happened, Sherlock?" John's heart was hammering. "Why weren't you here earlier? Did something happen to Regina?"

The smile disappeared from Sherlock's face so quickly John would've doubted it had been there in the first place if he hadn't seen it. Sherlock looked back at Jemma.

"In a way, yes. She's physically fine, but…"

"But what?"

"John, please." Sherlock's gaze was imploring. "I promise you, it is nothing that will harm you right now. Enjoy this moment of happiness."

John wanted to say he doubted he could continue to be happy with the threat of _something_ looming over his head, but he refrained. Staying unaware for a while might not be a bad thing.

Jemma fussed a bit in his arms, directing his thoughts away from whatever tragedy had occurred. He shushed her gently, rocking her in an attempt to calm her.

"Would you like to hold her?" John asked Sherlock. Sherlock blinked at him, startled, before nodding. Hesitantly, he held out his arms and allowed John to transfer her over.

Years ago, if someone had told John to picture Sherlock holding a baby, he would have laughed in their faces. But there was something oddly comforting at seeing Sherlock cradle Jemma in his arms, at the adoring look in his eyes. For the moment, it seemed enough to chase away the sadness that had clung to Sherlock when he came in.

John closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. There was something terrible waiting for him, and he knew he would have to confront it soon. But for now, he relaxed and focused on categorizing every detail of his daughter's birth.

* * *

Emma smiled up at Killian, taking in a breath before she opened the door to her parents' home. She had been wondering how they would react to the engagement all afternoon, picturing their happy faces. But she cared more about telling Henry than anyone else. And even Regina, too. It was about time that Emma got her happy ending just like everyone else.

She peered into the room and stepped inside, Killian right behind her. But as she entered she could feel something that wasn't right. Her mom looked up quickly from the counter and rushed over, pulling her into a hug. "Mom? What's going on?"

Snow let go and wiped a tear from her face. "Where have you been? We tried calling a dozen times, we didn't know if-" Snow looked over to David with a worried expression, as if refusing to say what they had thought. Had something happened with Moriarty?

"Mom, what happened?"

Her dad walked over and told them to take a seat. Once they were down, he clasped his hands together and rubbed his face. "We think he's out of the town now, and luckily Regina put up a spell so that he can't get back inside, but I'm afraid there's been a death."

Emma's mind went immediately to Henry. Her breath caught in her throat as she was about to ask who had died.

Snow cut in, a painful look on her face. "Moriarty killed Robin."

A saddened feeling flooded Emma. She looked over to Killian who seemed just as grief stricken. She wanted to go and see Regina, to comfort her. "That's insane, there's no way we can reverse it?"

David shook his head, looking at the ground. "Regina is upstairs with Henry and Roland. We might need you two to look after them for a little while. I think Regina is going to stay here with us, until she can get back on her feet."

Emma nodded. Her heart sunk for Regina, nobody should have to go through something as horrific as that. Without thinking too much about it, she moved her hand behind her and slipped the ring off, pushing it into her back pocket before anyone could notice. This certainly wasn't the time for good news.

* * *

 **A/N: As usual, thanks for reading, and happy holidays!**


	11. Aftershocks

Regina flipped on the light in her office the next morning, taking a deep breath in the faint light coming through the windows. Her desk was covered in little white pieces of paper-thank you notes from the wedding that she was supposed to send out soon. She clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes. She supposed nobody would be needing them now.

At the chair facing her desk she dropped her bag and took off her coat, letting it fall onto the cushion. She stared at it silently, not knowing what to do. There wasn't any immediate danger, and though she was sure that as Mayor there was something she could do to be productive, she doubted she would get anything done today.

Her night had been spent with Henry and Roland upstairs in the Charming's apartment, lying with them on the bed, trying to show them she was being strong. Henry hadn't believed the news right away, but after seeing his mom's face, he knew he couldn't deny it. Roland was confused, mostly, asking lots of questions that Regina couldn't answer. "Where's daddy?" "When is he coming back?" "How long will he be gone?" "Where did he go?" It had been too much to handle, and after a little while, she ended up crying a lot and hugging him. He had told her, "It's okay, Mommy, we can find him soon" but that had only made her cry harder.

She figured that going to work would take her mind off things. But she was starting to think that maybe it was only an excuse to be by herself for a while. She looked up and stared at her chair and desk. Her eyes closed, and she pictured Robin sitting there, his arms crossed with concern. _You shouldn't be working, Regina._

She opened her eyes to the empty chair. "I need to protect the town."

 _The town needs you to grieve, and then to get better._

She shook her head, letting the tears fall from her cheeks. Her lips pursed and she could feel herself growing shaky. "Well you aren't here to tell me what I should do, are you?"

The empty chair said nothing, and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Down the hall she could hear footsteps. _No, not today._ She rushed over and closed the white door, locking herself in. She kept her hand on the knob as if to protect herself, wondering who it was. The footsteps approached and stopped in front of her door. Her heart thudded in her chest, begging the visitor to go away.

"Regina?" Sherlock knocked.

She shook her head, staying silent.

"David said you came in today, I know you're in there."

Regina didn't say anything, but let her hand fall from the knob. She wasn't ready for this, her face was streaked with tears, her hands clammy. She was an absolute mess.

She heard Sherlock sigh, only a foot from her, barricaded by the door. "You can talk to me, Regina. Or not, but you shouldn't be alone right now." His voice sounded hurt, she couldn't tell if it was because she wasn't letting him in or because he felt bad about yesterday.

He continued, with a concerned tone. "You don't need to work right now. You should be with your family and friends. The people who care about you." He stopped a second and then added, "Robin would want that."

Regina felt herself break, the tears streaming from her eyes. She slid to the floor and sat, her back up against the door. She wrapped her hands around her knees, not caring if her heels scratched the floor. The room was cold around her, like she was all alone.

When Sherlock's voice came again, she could tell he was near the floor, too. He must have knelt down, he must have heard her sit. She pictured him with his hands pressed up against the door, whispering to her. "He loved you more than anything, Regina."

She choked out a sob, but clenched her jaw to restrain it. Her whole body was trembling. "But the people in this town love you, too. They want to be here for you."

She heard him sigh again. It was too late now to open the door for him, it would take too much for her. She laid her head on top of her knees and let the tears fall onto the floor. She wanted to sleep, it seemed, forever. Or at least until she could wake up to the sound of Robin's voice and the warmth of his touch and the love of his kiss. It would take a long time to accept that those things might never happen again.

"The people here love you. Nobody expects you to work again, not now. Nobody wants you to be happy right now, they just want you to know that you'll be okay. They want to help you. I want to help you, Regina."

She closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, she heard Sherlock rise from the floor of the hallway and slowly walk away. She stayed seated a few minutes more. She felt as if there wasn't any hope for her now. But, despite her feelings, she could hear Robin telling her that she needed to go and be with her family now. Maybe they would be enough hope for her. She stood up after some time and put on her coat. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing her office for a little while, so she gave it a nod and left. Hopefully she didn't look too distraught, but then again, nobody would be surprised if she did.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Ana sat at the bar in Will's kitchen, stirring sugar into her tea. She thought to herself that she should get used to calling it _her_ home, too, now that they were back together again, but it would take some time. Will was in the shower, getting ready for the day. She stared at the clock on the wall. It had seemed that she had spent the last two months watching time go by, never really doing anything. For about a week after everything had happened, Will insisted that she stay inside, safe from Moriarty and any other dangers that might be out to get her. But once it had been made clear that Moriarty had left town before the protection spell was put up, that everyone was safe, she had insisted they go out.

She knew that Will was only trying to protect her, people in the town weren't too excited to see her after Robin's death, something she had been struggling with lately anyhow. They had decided after a few outings that it would be best to lay low for a while.

Ana listened as Will turned the shower off. She took a sip of her tea, waiting for him to come out.

"Can we talk?" Ana stared at Will, wrapped in a towel as he exited the bathroom. He nodded and went to change. Once he was out, he poured himself a cup and sat across from her, looking at her longingly, the same way he had since she had come home with him.

"What's up, love?"

Ana took a deep breath. "Do you want to go back to Wonderland?" She surveyed his face, watched as he furrowed his brows, and then nodded, and then frowned. She could imagine the thoughts going through his mind.

"I mean, do you?"

Ana sighed. "I'm not sure. You said that we wouldn't be rulers anymore, not that I'm necessarily sad about that. I just don't know, it's kind of our home? Isn't it?"

"I only came here to get over you, Ana. Well, and because they kind of kicked me out." Will laughed a second.

"I don't even know if we'd be able to get back, would we?"

Will shook his head. "No, we'd have to plan something. Not sure how we could swing it."

There was a long silence that flooded the room. After some time, Ana piped up. "I don't really want to leave Storybrooke, Will."

He tilted his head. "Yeah?"

Ana nodded. "I don't blame myself for what happened, necessarily, but I feel like I have to clean up the mess, you know? I've never been an honorable person, but maybe it's time I start. I could help Regina, and anyone else. I don't have magic anymore, but I'm sure they could find something for me to do. And this town is nice. It's quiet, but filled with incredible people. We've already gone on so many adventures, maybe our next one should be here. Where we can be safe, and together."

Will smiled. "Yeah, I like that." He got up and circled the counter to give her a kiss on the forehead. "We can stay as long as you like. Hell, we might not even have a choice."

* * *

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. In her hands was her engagement ring. She fiddled with it, trying to decide whether or not to put it on.

She hadn't worn it since the day she got it. After learning about Robin's death, she couldn't bear to put it on, and it was more for Regina's sake than for hers. It felt wrong, celebrating her love when Regina's was gone.

Every morning, she took it out of the jewelry box she kept it hidden in and held it between her thumb and pointer finger. Every morning, she ran through the same internal debate before sighing and putting it back.

A pair of arms slid around her waist. Emma mustered a small smile as Killian's - her fiancé, she reminded herself giddily - face rested on her shoulder.

"The world won't end if you put it on, love," he said. She sighed and looked back at the ring.

"I know that. It just feels… wrong."

Killian lifted his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were ashamed to wear it."

Emma spun in his arms, her eyes wide. "No, that's not it at all!"

"Relax, Swan. I know that's not it." The teasing smile slid off his face. "Though, you haven't even told your parents. Or Henry."

She looked down at her feet. "They're all still processing what happened with Robin. Now isn't the time."

"But don't you think this kind of news is just what everyone needs?" Killian pressed.

"Killian," she said quietly, but firmly. "Not right now."

He stared at her for a moment more before giving a terse nod. He began to move away, but Emma tightened her grip on him. She leaned forward to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered. "Don't think that I don't. Just give it some time."

Killian nodded, looking a bit more at ease. He left the room, leaving Emma to fidget with her ring a bit longer. She'd forgotten what it felt like on her finger, she realized.

With a heavy heart, she slipped it back into her jewelry box and followed Killian out. _A few more days,_ she told herself. _Just a few more._

* * *

"That's a good girl! That's my Jemma! You wanna smile for Daddy? Huh?"

"I don't know why you keep talking to her, she doesn't understand you."

John dropped the stuffed animal he was waving around and glared at Sherlock. "It's a parenting thing, Sherlock."

Sherlock sniffed. "Utterly ridiculous."

"You're not the one who hasn't gotten a full night's sleep in weeks. I don't want to hear it from you."

Sherlock managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had to admit that John had a point, but he didn't like doing so. Baby Jemma's first few weeks had gone as well as to be expected, with her keeping her parents busy. She didn't cry as much as other children, but she wasn't exactly known for her quiet moments. Sherlock might have resented the girl for taking his friends away from him if he hadn't fallen completely in love with her.

"Oh, for God's sake," John said. Sherlock looked over at him.

"What? What's she done now?"

John was staring at him though, not Jemma. "Why don't you just go over there if you're so concerned?"

"What are you talking about?"

John nodded toward the front door. "You've been staring in that direction since the moment you sat down. You're worried about Regina, I know it."

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Have you seen her at all?" John's voice was soft, understanding. Sherlock swallowed and glanced at the door again.

"No," he replied. "Not since that day."

Regina had been staying with David and Mary Margaret ever since Robin died. It was understandable, she was still in mourning. But it unsettled Sherlock, not being able to see her. He'd told her he wanted to help, but he didn't know the first thing to do. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing and send her spiraling even more. She was never far from his thoughts though, hence the constant staring towards the apartment.

"I don't think anyone has," John said. He sighed. "It's a damn shame. Robin was a good man."

Sherlock shook his head. "Moriarty never cared about good or bad. Everyone is just a pawn to him. Dispensable."

"Well, he's gone now. Which is too bad, because I know a lot of people who would take pleasure in hunting him down. Myself included."

Sherlock felt the same way. Moriarty's sadistic smile was still imprinted in his mind. It made his blood boil with fury. He'd promised himself he wouldn't let Moriarty hurt anyone in Storybrooke, and he'd failed. And now Robin was gone and Regina was suffering.

"I just don't know what to do," Sherlock murmured. John looked up from Jemma, his mouth hanging open.

"Did you just admit to not knowing something?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't start, John. I'm serious."

John bounced Jemma in his arms. "What are you trying to figure out?"

Sherlock paused, trying to pick out his words carefully. He'd been thinking about this for a while and just needed the right time to bring it up.

"When you were mourning my… death…" He didn't miss the way John stiffened, ceasing bouncing Jemma. "How did you move on? What helped?"

John swallowed and looked down at the ground. Sherlock wondered if he should take Jemma.

"I never truly moved on," John murmured. "You're my best friend. If you had really died, your loss would follow me forever. And I'm sure Robin's loss will be with Regina forever."

"That's not helping." Sherlock tapped his fingers on his knees.

"Let me finish," John said sternly. He kissed Jemma's forehead, as if drawing strength from her. "Your second question, what helped. Mary certainly did, having someone there to support me. And Greg and I became close during that time, which was good." At Sherlock's furrowed brow John rolled his eyes and added, "Lestrade, Sherlock. Greg Lestrade."

"So," Sherlock said slowly. "What you're saying is people help those in mourning?"

John switched the arm he had supporting Jemma. "The best you can do it be there for her, Sherlock. Let her know she isn't alone, and that it's okay to grieve."

Sherlock eyed the door again before looking at Jemma. Her eyes had been swiveling around the room, but they focused on Sherlock when she saw him looking at her. Her mouth hung open in typical baby fashion, and he almost smiled at her.

"I tried that already," he said. "And that was the last time I spoke to her."

"It's been two months," John reminded him. "Maybe it's time to try again."

Sherlock wanted that more than anything. He wanted to talk to Regina, see how she was doing, help her _somehow_. But whenever he gathered the courage to go over, the only thing he could picture was her anguished expression that night at the park. What if he was the one to bring it back?

He didn't think he would be able to stand himself if he was.

* * *

Lestrade eyed some paperwork on his new desk. He knew that he would be getting work, yes, but in such a small town? What could possibly be happening? Earlier in the week, Emma had asked him and Molly if they wanted to work for the sheriff's station indefinitely, rather than on a contractual basis. Lestrade was happy to know that he was needed, though it wasn't a surprise since the mayor had been out for so long.

He flipped through some of the papers, one complaint about noise from John's apartment. That must have been the baby. _Not my division,_ Greg said in his mind, though he figured now that everything would be his division, he didn't think there was much of a system in this town. He surveyed the station with his eyes, looking for anything to do, but decided that there wasn't much and picked up his coat to head to the lab. Molly had been working on finding the scientific elements of magic for a while now, and though Greg wasn't too interested in science, he had to admit that the magic aspect made it a bit more fun.

After the quick walk, Lestrade swung open the door to the lab and saw Molly's face light up, then fall back when she figured out who it was. "Sorry, not your boyfriend."

Molly looked down. "Jefferson isn't my boyfriend. That's ridiculous," she stammered, fiddling with some equipment. "That's just ridiculous."

Greg nodded. He wasn't about to get into it, though he knew he was right. They had been flirting constantly for weeks. Jefferson, who had seemed like an absolute recluse, was now in lab every day by nine. Lestrade looked up at the clock. 8:56.

"Found anything new with the hat?" Greg rolled over to the large metal table where Molly had taken samples.

Molly nodded and pointed inside. "There seems to be more energy come from the inside of the hat than the outside. It makes sense, of course, that's where the portal is, but it's still so interesting. It isn't like a radioactive sort of system, but it's something similar. I feel like I'm on the brink of figuring it out." She looked excitedly down at it.

After a moment, the door swung open again, revealing a smiling Jefferson with two coffees in his hands. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize someone else would be here, would have brought three." Jefferson had said the same thing the day before.

Molly sprinted over and reached for the cup in his left hand, letting her hand linger on his, both of the smiling at each other. "That was so sweet of you, Jefferson." He smiled back.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Alright, you two, let's get to work for the day."

* * *

The silence of the apartment clung to her like a thick cloak. Some might say it was too quiet, but it was perfect for her. She couldn't take many loud noises right now.

Regina sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. An untouched mug of tea had been placed on the coffee table in front of her. She watched as the steam drifted and curled away from it, and then as it faded away altogether as the liquid cooled.

She felt raw. Like she'd been scrubbed down to the bone, down to her barest self. She couldn't cry anymore. Her tears had been used up ages ago. All that was left was emptiness. She was hollow, her insides carved out.

Two months. She'd been a widow for two months. It was still as terrible as the day it had happened. Sometimes when she slept she dreamt of it, watching it on replay over and over. Other times she woke up forgetting it even happened, expecting to see Robin curled up beside her. She still didn't know which one was the worse fate.

In the aftermath of it, she considered splitting her heart, like Snow and Charming had. She and Robin were True Loves, after all, it should work. But what she hadn't realized was that it worked for them because Snow's heart was pure. Regina's wasn't. It was dark, the light having been nearly snuffed out. A split heart didn't work if the heart was blackened.

She'd been with the Charmings ever since, not leaving the apartment once. Henry and Roland had been staying there as well, mainly because Roland didn't want to leave her side. He still asked about his papa, wondering why he wasn't there anymore. Regina's heart clenched every time, like someone was squeezing it. The first few days, she tried to answer him as best she could. Now she just walked away, leaving Snow to explain.

She knew she should start to move forward. Get off the couch, move back home. But she could never muster the strength. She just felt drained of everything.

It took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't alone anymore. Looking up, she found Charming standing before her. He had an expectant look on his face, and she realized he had already spoken.

"What did you say?"

Charming smiled gently and perched himself on the coffee table. "I was asking if you needed anything."

 _My husband back,_ she thought. She hated that question. It made her want to scream at those who asked it, though she had to remind herself they were just trying to help. But there was little words could do for her.

"No," she said after the silence had stretched for too long. "I'm fine."

They both pretended that wasn't the biggest lie she had ever told.

Charming reached out and touched her knee. She stiffened somewhat, and he slowly moved back. Her gaze returned to the mug, prompting him to stand up and start to walk away.

"Did the boys get to school alright?" she asked. Charming stopped and turned back.

"Yep. And they had their lunches this time, don't worry." Regina nodded.

"Has someone checked on Zelena?"

"Not that I know of, but I can talk to Snow about it."

"And did Snow check Town Hall for all the citizen complaints?"

"She dropped them off at the Sheriff's station, yeah. She's handling the ones we can't."

Regina leaned back against the cushions, her eyes drifting shut. "Good."

She heard him walk away after a moment. Soon he would be leaving to go to work, and she would be all by herself. It was something she had been grateful for, being left alone.

The problem was, she didn't know if she wanted that anymore.

* * *

"It's a big house." Will looked over at Ana, squeezing her hand. She looked baffled by its size, as if she hadn't lived in castles before. "I didn't think it would be big."

Will nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is." He waited a moment for her to walk up the steps to Belle and Rumple's house, but she remained still. "Should we go in?"

Ana left a dazed look on her face. "She still has feelings for you, doesn't she? Is that why she invited us over?"

Will frowned. "What? No, of course not."

"You said you kissed her."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, once. Like six months ago, too." He couldn't tell if Ana was confused or concerned. "We're friends. She wants to be friends with you too. She said it would be good for the two of us to get out of the apartment. I think she's right."

"I told you I wanted to talk to Regina." Ana had had it in her mind for weeks that somehow she could make up for what had happened with Robin. It startled Will, to say the least. He didn't know if Ana was putting too much of the blame on herself, unhealthily so, and even if she wasn't, Will was a bit too intimidated by Regina to even try something of the sort.

"Well, I thought we could talk to Belle today, she's smart, she knows what you went through. I thought it would help talking to someone besides me."

Ana nodded and squeezed his hand back. "Okay, let's go in."

They walked up the steps and knocked. Belle answered a few seconds later and ushered them in with her usual welcoming demeanor. After they declined tea, the three of them sat in the living room together. It was silent for a few moments too long.

"Well, Ana, how have you been doing?" Belle asked politely.

Ana nodded. "I've been okay."

"Oh bloody hell," Will said, cutting through the girls. "Ana's been sitting home for two months, and I don't know what to do. We decided to stay here, and not go back to Wonderland, but what are we going to do here?"

The girls looked at him, shocked. "I thought you wanted to stay?" Ana's lower lip quivered.

Will nodded and dropped his head. "Yeah, I do. But if we're going to stay then we need friends, Ana. That's why we're here. We need friends and jobs and a life. I only came here to get rid of my life, I didn't care what happened to me. But then Belle pushed through and became my friend. She's the only real support I had here besides Robin." He stayed quiet for a moment, watching the silent looks on Belle and Ana's faces. "But if we want a real life here, a good one, I mean, the kind we wanted when we first came to Wonderland, we can't be shut up in that apartment all day."

The girls stayed silent a few moments. "I want to talk to Regina," Ana said finally.

Will closed his eyes in frustration. "Ana-"

"No, that's a good idea," Belle cut in. "I think it would be healthy for you and Regina to talk."

Ana motioned to Belle. "Thank you," she said, matter-of-factly. "See, Will? Someone thinks it's a good idea."

"Well," Belle continued. "I don't think it should happen for a while, Ana."

Ana's face dropped, disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because she's crazy."

Belle shook her head, glaring at Will. "She hasn't come out of the Charmings' apartment in weeks. I don't think she's ready to talk to _anyone_ yet, let alone someone who has a new and complicated relationship with her. Regina needs time to breathe and heal. I think it would set her off."

Ana nodded, understanding. Will thought for a moment that it might not have been a bad idea to bring her after all.

"I also think that Regina would want to see you doing something productive for the town, to gain her trust a bit more. She isn't keen on people who don't care about Storybrooke."

Ana nodded again. "Do you think Emma would hire me? I could work in the station with her. Or maybe at Granny's, though that's not really helping the town much."

Belle laughed. "Actually, I have a better idea."

Will and Ana looked up at her expectantly. "Yeah?" Will asked, curious.

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while now, and Rumple and I have been talking a lot for a few months. Since things are quieting down I thought it might be a good time to start it."

Will tilted his head. "Start what?"

"A bookstore."

Will laughed. "You already run the library. Do you really need more books?"

Belle smiled. "The library doesn't _belong_ to me, though. Anyone could run it, Henry practically does already. No, Rumple always gets books into his store, and he has to turn most of them away. I have a huge collection already. We rented a space on Main Street, this way we can make money from selling the books, rather than just my salary from the library. I always likes bookstores better anyway."

Belle looked over to Ana and continued. "I would be needing someone to take over the library for me. I could show you the ropes, and leave you to it. You would be technically working for Regina, and after some time I'm sure she would grow to respect you. Henry loves the place anyhow, so that might give you an in as well."

Will looked over to Ana. She seemed to be beaming. "Yes, I would love to." She looked over at Will. "I guess you're going to need a job, too. It seems I've already got one."

Belle smiled. "Why don't you come in on Monday morning and I can start training you."

Ana nodded and shook her hand. "Thank you so much."

Belle smiled back. "Absolutely."

On the way out, Will thanked Belle and helped Ana with her coat. After saying goodbye, the two were nearly down the steps when Ana turned to him. "I can't believe you didn't have me meet her before. I think we'll be good friends."

Will smiled. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Compared to London, Storybrooke was positively mundane. With Moriarty gone, the town had settled into a peacefulness that many might enjoy. Sherlock was not typically one of those people, and he normally would've been desperate for some action. However, with everything that had happened, he was grateful for the quiet.

That didn't mean he wanted to sit around his flat all day. With Jemma crying almost nonstop next door, he needed some breaks. And every second he spent there was one he spent worrying about Regina.

So he walked around Storybrooke frequently. Sometimes he visited Lestrade and Molly, other times he sat in Granny's and deduced the people around him. He'd taken to trying and piece together the fairytale lives of those he didn't know. It was quite fun.

However, after his conversation with John, he found he was unable to focus on anything other than Regina. Granted, he'd been focusing on her a lot ever since Robin's death (and probably a bit before that too), but now he truly could not make his mind move to a new topic.

What could he do? John's piece of advice was at the forefront of his mind, but simply being there for her seemed difficult, considering how he didn't know what her state of mind was like at the moment. If he could just ask someone who saw her every day…

Sherlock loitered around the middle school near the end of the school day, looking for a familiar head of brown hair. Before long, he spotted Henry making his way across the yard, talking to some friends. Sherlock waited until Henry was a bit closer before stepping onto the yard. Henry's eyes flickered with recognition, and he said goodbye to his friend before walking over to Sherlock.

"Hey," Henry greeted. Sherlock noticed he looked exhausted. "What brings you over here?" Fear spread across his face. "Is it my mom? Is she okay?"

"No, it's not." Henry's eyes widened. "No, sorry, I meant it's not about your mother. Actually, no, it is, but-"

"Sherlock," Henry interrupted. "What's up?"

Sherlock stopped and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to ask how your mother was doing. Regina, I mean. I know Emma's fine, I spoke with her the other day."

Henry fidgeted with his backpack strap. "I know which one you're talking about. She's… Well, she's the same, I guess."

"The same?" Sherlock pressed. "What does that mean?"

Henry looked out over the schoolyard. "She barely talks. She makes sure Roland and I are okay, but other than that she sits on the couch and zones out." Henry swallowed. "I'm worried about her."

Sherlock tried to ignore the spike of panic he felt at Henry's words. "So am I. But I don't know what to do."

Henry shook his head. "I don't think there's much you can do. My mom… she can be difficult to read sometimes. She doesn't always let people in, even when she really should."

"So what would you suggest?" Sherlock asked, resenting the fact that he was asking a teenage boy for advice. "If I wanted to help her?"

Something indescribable crossed Henry's face for a brief moment. Sherlock resisted the urge to squirm, trying to look casual.

"Honestly? I think just talking to her would be enough. She needs something to distract herself, and Roland and I can only do so much of that."

Sherlock couldn't believe the weight behind Henry's words. He spoke as though he was years older than his true age, like he'd already been through every trial the world had to offer. Based on his family and where they came from, Sherlock suspected he might have.

"How are you doing?" The question surprised both Sherlock and Henry. Henry blinked before answering.

"I'm okay. Not great, but…"

"You have to be," Sherlock finished. "You're being strong for her." He softened. "You're a good son, Henry."

Henry ducked his head. "I should actually get back to her now. She gets worried if I'm late."

"Oh, yes, of course." Sherlock awkwardly stepped to the side to let Henry pass. Henry offered a weak smile as he stared to walk away.

"I'll tell her you said hi," he promised. Sherlock nodded.

"Thanks. And Henry?" He waited until the boy stopped and looked back at him. "If you ever need anything, just call me."

Much like the question from before, Sherlock was a bit surprised at his own offer, but he wasn't against it. On the contrary, he meant it completely. Henry was too young to be dealing with everything on his own, and Sherlock wanted to help.

"Thank you," Henry said.

With a small wave, he turned and left. Sherlock stayed there for a moment more, watching Henry's retreating figure. He turned Henry's suggestion over and over in his head, warring with himself over what to do.

He needed more help.

* * *

Emma reached for Killian's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She couldn't wait for the day that they could finally tell everyone what they were planning, and wear their rings proud. But it was too soon for that, Henry had been updating Emma on Regina's well-being, and it wasn't looking great. Whenever she visited, Regina tried to smile or start a conversation, but she was always miles away. She couldn't focus on the words or her own expressions, she would end up stopping mid-sentence and not notice there was anyone else in the room.

"At least Regina remembered about this," Killian said, squeezing Emma's hand and opening the door into the hospital. Regina had told Charming a few days before that she had promised Zelena a home and a fresh start. But after everything with Robin, it had slipped her mind, and she wasn't in a good enough state now to be granting happy endings to people who had done her wrong.

Emma and Killian had offered to find her a place and get her settled in. It took a few days to get everything sorted out, and now Emma was excited to see how Zelena would react.

The nurse brought the two of them to the cell and unlocked it. Zelena looked up at the two expectantly. "Here to bring me in, officers?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, actually, kind of the opposite."

"Regina had been talking to you about getting a place, right?" Killian inquired, hoping this hadn't been a hallucination of Regina's.

Zelena nodded. "Yes, all the probation and jobs and what not. I assumed it wouldn't be happening now that her hubby is dead."

Emma shot Zelena an angry look. "Be sensitive, she's going through a lot right now. She probably would have been the one to do this if all of that didn't happen."

Zelena nodded. "I know. I'm sorry," she added, only half sarcastically.

"Are you ready to go?" Emma looked around the room for anything that might need to be taken with, but realized that Zelena didn't have anything personal.

"Yes ma'am." She stood and smiled, not the normal kind of smirk that she gave, but a genuine one. Emma smiled back. It felt good doing something nice for someone else. She had almost forgotten what that felt like.

On the way to the new house, Emma and Killian went over the rules for Zelena's new freedom. She would have to check in every evening at the sheriff's station, and be able to put up at least half the money for her new home. Emma had set up an interview for her at Granny's, but it was her responsibility to get the job. Zelena agreed to everything, enthusiastic to begin her new life.

They reached the same street that Emma and Killian lived on. Emma had thought it smart to keep her close, so they would know if she was home or not, when she was supposed to be. They all stopped in front of the green, one-story house in the middle of the block. "This is it."

Zelena smiled. "Clever color."

Emma laughed. "Thought it might suit you."

Emma handed Zelena the key and told her to open up. Zelena stood at the edge of the walkway up to the house. Emma could tell that she was excited, but nervous. After a minute, she walked up and unlocked the house. Inside was small, but cozy, a good starter home.

"Most of the furniture isn't inside yet, but we put in a bed in the bedroom and a couple small couches in the living room. There should be a dining table and other things on the way in a few days."

Zelena swallowed, taking in her new home. She turned to Emma. "Thank you." It almost looked like she was going to cry.

Emma nodded. "You're welcome." She turned to Killian and smiled as Zelena continued to look around. "We should get going. Give her some time to take all this in."

"Zelena, remember to come to the station tonight, and call us if there's any trouble. We'll be right down the road."

She heard another "thank you" from down the hall. Killian reached for Emma's hand again as they started walking back to their home.

"Emma the fairy godmother, it seems, now." Killian smiled, jokingly at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hey, it was kind of nice giving someone a happy ending."

Killian nodded. "Maybe it's time we think about sharing ours with everyone?"

Emma swallowed. She wanted, more than anything, to tell her parents and Henry, and everyone else, about the engagement, but it still didn't seem right. She couldn't imagine everyone excited about another wedding, only a few months after Regina's. "Maybe soon."

"Whenever you're ready, love."

* * *

Sherlock was relieved to discover that Molly was the only person present in her lab when he arrived. Too often, Sherlock walked in to find Jefferson leaning over the counter. He was pleased Molly was settling in well, but Jefferson's constant presence was a bit irritating.

And Sherlock really didn't want an audience for the conversation he was about to have. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, but… That was exactly what he was.

"Oh, hello, Sherlock," Molly said. "Have you brought me something new?"

Sherlock shook his head, tapping his fingers on a table. "I'm afraid not. I'm here for…" The word was on the tip of his tongue, but he struggled to get it out. Molly stared at him.

"For…?"

He sighed. "Advice. I'm here for advice."

Molly's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. Her lips parted, and she grappled with his words for a moment before responding.

"Advice about what, exactly?" She appeared uncomfortable. "I would've thought you'd go to John for something like this."

Sherlock straightened a stack of petri dishes. "I already did, as well as someone else. But I need more suggestions."

If it were possible, Molly looked even more dumbfounded. He pressed his lips together, wishing she would stop asking questions. She seemed to sense his desperation, for she moved the notebook she'd been writing in to the side and clasped her hands together.

"What do you need help with?"

Sherlock hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "What is the best way to go about helping someone in mourning?"

Molly blinked. She looked down at the countertop before considering Sherlock.

"You're talking about Regina, then?"

"Well, there's no one else who's in mourning, now is there?" His tone was a lot harsher than he had intended, but she took it well.

"It's sweet," she said. "Your concern for her."

Sherlock sat down heavily on a stool. "Concern can only go so far. I don't know what to do."

She bit her lip. "Have you talked to her since… everything?" He shook his head. "Well, that's your first step, isn't it?"

"No one besides her family has seen her in months." A fact that both saddened and frustrated him.

"And maybe it's time someone else does," Molly said. "What she needs right now is support, Sherlock. And if you want to help her, that's what you need to give her."

Sherlock was quiet for a moment. "So, what you're saying is I should visit her?"

Molly smiled sadly. "I think it's the best you can do right now."

He tried envisioning himself entering the Charmings' apartment and sitting with Regina, trying to get her to talk. "But what if I say the wrong thing and make it worse?"

Molly patted his hand. "That's a risk you're going to have to take."

* * *

Zelena sat patiently at the couch in her new home. Emma had called and told her that Snow would be along shortly to bring her some clothes and food and blankets and such that she had collected from the generous folks of Storybrooke. Zelena didn't know whether to feel like a charity case or thankful to them all for putting in the effort.

She wasn't one for grand, new changes like Regina was. She didn't want to suddenly become a good person. She knew that she would always be herself, but for a while now she had thought it best to take a step away from the whole "wicked" thing. She didn't have to be a hero to be happy.

Once she heard the tapping on the door, she got up to answer it. Snow beamed up at her, and Zelena tried to look happy, though it was a tad hard with people as positive as Snow bloody White.

"Thank you for doing all this," Zelena said, helping Snow carry the boxes in.

Snow went off on some sentiment about how everyone was happy to help, and they were all happy that she was doing well, and everyone was always happy, happy, happy.

"What about Regina?" Zelena pulled some canned soup from one of the boxes and quickly decided which cupboard she would put those in.

Snow took a breath and put away some kitchen utensils that were all mismatched. "Well, she's been taking everything pretty hard. I think she just needs time." Zelena could make out Snow's fake smile, and realized that Snow must be fairly concerned about Regina.

After a bit of silence, and a few boxes emptied, Zelena decided to ask what she'd been wanting to ask since Snow had arrived. "Maybe I could talk to her, you know, sister to sister. I could give her some tough love. I know you and Mr. Charming over there are probably being too nice with her. She's a strong person, she needs a little bit of pushing."

Snow laughed, nervously. "Well, when something this big happens to someone, I'm afraid it isn't up to anyone to get her up and about. Anyway, I think having one of her obligations might be a little-"

Snow stopped and cringed. She turned to Zelena. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say 'obligation.' It's just that-"

Zelena shook her head. "It's alright, I understand. She has two kids to worry about, and a whole town. Hell, she would have had three kids…"

Snow looked at her uncomfortably, but also sympathetically. Zelena supposed that if anyone understood the feeling of losing a child, it would have been Snow.

"It's a lot to put on a person who just lost someone. Maybe once she's feeling a bit better I could talk to her."

Snow smiled. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea."

They spent the rest of the afternoon putting things away and tidying up. Zelena was impressed with how much Snow liked to clean. After a while they even put on some music and chatted about things going on in the town. Zelena was starting to feel like she may have a new friend. She didn't think she would appreciate it as much as she did. When they were finished, Zelena thanked Snow and Snow wished her good luck at her interview. After she shut the door and wandered back into her house, she smiled, hopeful for the coming days. It was a much different life outside of a cell. She worried that Regina and her had switched places, maybe only one of them could be happy at once.

She pulled on her coat and picked up her keys, ready to check in at the station with Emma. On her way out, she smiled up at her new green house. What a day it had been.

* * *

The door to the Charmings' apartment loomed before Sherlock, looking far more intimidating than a piece of wood had any right to be. He cursed himself for the pit of anxiety in his stomach. This was why he avoided attachments. He didn't like feeling on edge, and that was all he'd been feeling ever since he set foot in this town.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. After leaving Molly, he'd wandered around town for a while longer before returning to the apartment building. He had reached the top of the stairs and planted himself in front of the door, fully intending to raise his hand and knock.

But he couldn't make the movement come. The urge to make sure Regina was alright was strong, but so was the fear he felt. He couldn't stop thinking of the decimated woman that night in the park, the woman whose happy ending had just been torn away. If there was a chance she'd started to repair that woman, what if his presence ruined that progress? He couldn't risk it.

Sherlock inched closer to the door, straining to hear any signs of movement. He just wanted some indication that she was there, that she was okay (Or at least as okay as she could be).

He had never considered himself to be a coward, but as he turned his back on the door and walked to his apartment, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd become one.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Regina's grieving and Sherlock's worried... We can't wait to show you what we have planned for them. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who has left reviews! They make our day, and we're so glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **And happy New Year!**


	12. I Know You Care

The Charmings' apartment was silent, with most of its occupants being asleep. However, Snow and Charming were awake, lingering in their kitchen. Their gazes were directed to the couch, where Regina was curled up, her eyes clenched tight in a fitful sleep. Snow's heart constricted when Regina twitched, the beginnings of a nightmare creeping up on her.

"We should go get ready for bed," Snow said, never looking away from Regina. "If she sees us standing here when she wakes up, she's going to retreat further into her shell."

Charming sighed. "I don't think she can get much further. We need to do something."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Snow asked. "Henry and Roland are already here, and they haven't been able to change her mood much. If they can't, who will?"

Charming was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. Regina whimpered. Snow took her husband's hand and dragged him from the room. They changed quickly and climbed into bed, Charming drawing Snow into his arms. She nestled her head under his chin, and he rubbed a hand up and down her arm.

"What about Sherlock?" he whispered.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he'd be able to help Regina? They were getting along well before everything, they seemed to understand each other pretty well."

Snow considered it. "It might do her some good to see someone from outside our family. We can go see him tomorrow and talk to him about it."

Charming kissed her forehead. "Sounds like a plan."

From across the apartment, they could hear Regina gasping as she jolted out of her nightmare. Snow squeezed her eyes shut and burrowed closer to Charming. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they could make progress.

* * *

Rumple poured two cups of tea from the tea kettle on the stove. He had woken up to an empty bed, a sight that gave him great anxiety after the past events. When he came down the stairs, he was unbelievably glad to see Belle at the dining room table, flipping through an old book.

Rumple brought out a cup for his wife and set it on the table. "How are you?" He had a feeling that she had been reading all morning, if not all night.

"Good," she said dismissively.

"What are we reading about today?"

Belle didn't look up, but took a sip of the tea. "Just some light reading."

Rumple stared at the large book. "What about?"

After a few moments that he assumed were used to reach the end of a sentence or paragraph, Belle looked up. "Sorry, it's just…" She trailed off, looking distant.

Rumple reached for his wife's hand. He stared at her, concerned. "What is it? You can tell me. You seem distraught."

Belle shuffled her feet under the table. "No, it's just that - I'm not sure yet. I was lying awake last night and I remembered how when I was living in your castle, I read a few books about Hades. It was silly, all fables and myths and whatnot, but it was interesting to read nonetheless."

Rumple stared at her, confused. "Why did that keep you up?"

Belle looked down at the book, biting her lower lip. "I didn't think anything of it back then, and I'm not sure I do now, but…"

Rumple squeezed her hand. "He's real, you know."

Belle looked up, her eyes growing wide. "Hades?"

Rumple nodded. Belle stared at him. "How do you know?"

"I've been alive a long time. Heard plenty of stories. They don't make fables about things that aren't real, Belle. If I know one thing, it's that. There haven't been gods in any of the realms besides their own for hundreds of years, but they have come."

Rumple could feel Belle's heart rate growing in her wrist. "What would it take for them to come?"

Rumple furrowed his brow. "I don't know, why?"

"It's just, in my reading, some people believe that if certain things happen, they can get angry, specifically Hades. I just thought it was an old tale, I didn't think-"

Rumple grabbed her arm, comforting her. "Belle, what did it say?"

Before she said anything, she was standing and running across the room. "I need to go, I'll be home in a few hours, probably."

"Belle, what's going on? What have you read?"

She shook her head, pulling on her coat. "Nothing, it can't be true. I just have to be sure."

Within thirty seconds, she had left Rumple in the dining room alone. He stared at Belle's steaming tea and wondered what on earth she could be thinking. He considered for a moment picking up the book, but knew he wouldn't find the same things she did, he was never good at that sort of thing. He supposed the only thing to do now was wait.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Sherlock from his reading. Spread all over his kitchen table were sheets upon sheets of paper, each detailing a different version of the same fairytale. Snow White's story had been retold countless times, but the Evil Queen's did not receive the same treatment. He'd been poring over all the ones he could find, desperate for some new insight. No story could accurately capture the woman he knew, however, and it was frustrating.

Grumbling a bit to himself, he stalked over to the door and flung it open. He automatically straightened when he saw Snow and Charming standing in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He tensed. "Is it Regina? Is she alright?"

Snow and Charming exchanged a look. Sherlock was prepared to run down the hall to their apartment.

"She's fine," Snow said. She frowned. "Well, in a way."

"She _is_ what we came here to talk about, though," Charming said. "May we come in?"

Sherlock stepped aside and allowed them through. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he glanced down the hall before shutting the door. Snow and Charming perched themselves on his couch while he remained standing.

"How is she?" he asked.

Charming took Snow's hand. Sherlock could see the worry lines etched on their faces. Snow had been picking at her cuticles.

"You have to understand," Snow said quietly. "This is the second time something like this has happened to her." Sherlock's stomach twisted, though he already knew. He'd read the storybook cover to cover multiple times. That wasn't a story one could forget.

"Regina is strong," Charming continued. "But she feels emotions very intensely, and when they're the bad ones…"

"They can consume her," Sherlock finished. Snow nodded.

"She tries to put up a good front for Roland and Henry," she said. "But it's wearing thin. She hasn't been out of the apartment since that night. She barely moves from the couch, she barely speaks…"

"And where do I come into this?" Sherlock asked.

Snow and Charming exchanged another look. It was like they were reading each other's minds. Sherlock wished they wouldn't.

"We think it would be good for her if you visited," Charming said. Sherlock blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You two were getting close before everything," Snow said. "Some would call you friends."

"I don't do friends."

"The couple living down the hall would object to that," Snow said. "Regina needs someone besides us. She needs you."

Something tugged at Sherlock's gut. He looked away from the two sitting before him and tried to maintain his composure.

"What good can I do?" he said. "Human emotion isn't exactly my specialty. Most people would say I muck it up."

Snow shook her head. "I think that's what will help Regina. She doesn't like pity."

"Please, Sherlock," Charming said. "Just come by once. See if anything changes with her. We're out of ideas."

Sherlock pressed his lips together. He wanted to believe that he had what it took to help her, but the fear of ruining it was getting in the way. He looked at Snow and Charming again and felt himself faltering under their imploring eyes.

"I'll try my best," he said. "For Regina."

Snow and Charming smiled, and he mustered a weak one in response. They looked like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Sherlock felt like one had been placed on his.

* * *

The door to the library creaked as Henry pushed it open. The emptiness of the room made it sound even louder, and he paused in the doorway before walking in. Belle wasn't there, which he already knew. But being the mayor's son had its privileges, and being able to get inside the library even when it was closed was one of them.

He set his backpack down on the floor and headed over to the shelves of books. He'd been through the entire library before, back when he was researching the Author. Now he was here for another reason, and he didn't really know what he was expecting to find.

The small section dedicated to books about Wonderland was located near the front. Henry hesitated for a second before gathering all of them into his arms and depositing them on a table. He took the time to organize them into a large pile before sitting down and taking the first book with him.

The only thing he knew about Moriarty was his connection to Ana. His moms didn't tell him any more, which meant he had to start from there. He'd already gone through everything the Internet had to offer on Moriarty and his vendetta against Sherlock. Now he had to turn to the fairytale side of the man.

He knew Moriarty was gone. The town had been quiet ever since that tragic night, and the Sheriff's Department had moved onto other things. But Henry was still worried. He had overheard Emma and Hook talking about Moriarty taking Ana's magic, which meant he was even more dangerous than before. Henry couldn't shake the feeling that Moriarty had more planned for them.

That was why he was determined to learn everything he could about the madman. He wanted to be ready for when Moriarty came back. Because there was no way he was letting him hurt anyone else.

* * *

A knock came on the apartment door, and Ana skirted around the island in the kitchen to answer it. Will was napping on the couch in the living room. The two of them had stayed up late the night before, talking about Ana's new job at the library and Will finding one of his own. She looked over to see if the knock had woken him up, but he stayed still, breathing slowly on the couch.

Ana opened the door to find a worried Belle shuffling outside. "Belle? I'm glad you came, I have some questions about the library, I was going to call you in a... what's going on?" She began to realize, a few seconds into speaking, that Belle wasn't concerned with library details at the moment. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Belle responded, stepping inside. "Not yet, anyway."

She hurried over to the tabletop and sat down quickly, not looking Ana in the eye. She turned to see Will sitting up. "Belle? What's going on?" Will stood and came to sit next to Ana at the counter. "Why are you here?" Ana could hear the concern in his voice, it worried her as well.

Belle stayed silent a few moments, filling the air with anxiety. "I really don't know if there's anything to worry about, it's just that I remembered something that I read a long time ago, and I've been researching all night about it. It never meant anything to me before, but now it might."

Will placed his hands on the table in front of him. "What is it?"

"I was reading about Hades a long time ago, just for a bit of fun. And I learned about the one time he came up to the other realms. It was this one, actually. It was long ago, and it was because he was angry with the son of one of the gods. The son had tried to pass his power to a mortal. Apparently, the rule goes that if someone loses their power, they're supposed to die."

Will reached for Ana's hand and squeezed it. She was too afraid to look at his expression, but she could sense that it wasn't pleasant. "What does that mean, then?"

Belle looked down. "Well, I remembered last night about that story, but I didn't think much of it. I wanted to research and be sure that it wasn't something to worry about, so I spent some time on the history of the Ash Apple. It turns out, the last time the Ash Apple was recorded to be used was the same year that the fable of Hades coming to Earth took place. With the same person that Hades was upset with. When someone loses their powers, or their magic, they aren't allowed to survive it. It's a part of someone's soul, they aren't supposed to live without it."

Will squeezed Ana's hand harder. "Will, please." She placed her other hand atop his and stared at him, pleadingly. He nodded and apologized, loosening his grip. She knew he was only worried.

"Well, Hades apparently searched the realms for a long time, trying to find the Apple, in order to destroy it. He felt it was a prop to cheat nature, in a way." Belle stared at the two of them, her eyes glossing from one to the other. "I don't know what this means, and I don't know if it puts you in danger, Ana. But I'm against keeping things from people."

Ana nodded. "Well, we haven't heard anything so far. I'm sure it won't be an issue."

"You've cheated death before, regardless," Will whispered. Ana looked down, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Belle reached over and placed a kind hand atop her and Will's. "I'm going to do more research, maybe tomorrow when you start at the library we can do some together. This really might not mean anything, up until today I only thought Hades was an old tale, not someone real."

"But he is real, isn't he?" Ana stared at her, knowing the answer.

Belle took a deep breath. "Yeah, he is."

Ana looked over at Will. She hadn't seen him in this much distress since the night Ana came home. She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. I've handled things worse than him before, believe me. And we don't even know if this is a reality."

Will nodded. "I just don't want to be without you. Again."

Belle looked towards Will. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. So far Ana has been getting back to her healthy self, and nothing worrying has come up. I don't think we should be concerned until we have all the evidence, and even then, it might not be a problem. The last time this happened was so long ago, we may not have anything to worry about."

"Okay, I suppose I'll meet you tomorrow then." Ana looked towards Belle.

Belle stood to leave, and Ana squeezed Will's hand before getting up as well. Once they reached the door, Belle stopped. "Look, you're a strong person, whatever happens I'm sure you'll make it through." She lowered her voice. "Him, I'm not so sure about."

Ana understood. "If you find anything else out, tell me. I can decide if it's okay to relay back to Will or not." Belle nodded and wished her luck. The last thing either of them wanted was a scared Will. That might be the only thing that would make the situation worse.

* * *

Emma paced the hallway of her parent's apartment building, working up the courage to go inside. She hadn't had a real conversation with Regina in weeks. Killian had been trying to convince Emma to tell her family for a while now, but for some reason, Emma knew that if she didn't tell Regina first, she would never be able to tell everyone else. For some reason, it wouldn't feel real until she got the worst reveal out of the way. It felt wrong for someone else to know before Regina.

She stood in front of the door and knocked, closing her eyes. She knew that her parents were out and that the boys were in school. This was her chance. After a minute of waiting, Regina answered the door. She stood, in black pants and bare feet, one of her old shirts and wearing no makeup. Her hair was matted at the side, probably from sleeping on the couch. "Can I come in?" Regina nodded and ushered her inside.

Emma stood awkwardly in the living room, puckering her lips. "I'm sorry to bother you, I know you haven't been doing so well." She wanted to take back her words as soon as she said them. Of course Regina wasn't doing well, she had lost the love of her life.

Regina nodded. "Clearly."

Emma hesitated. The ring was on her left hand, but she had been following Regina's eyes, and knew it wasn't given away yet. Before she could see anything, she put her arm behind her back. "I'm worried about you."

"That seems to be the pattern recently." Regina walked over and sat on the couch, hugging herself slightly. Emma could tell she was exhausted and uncomfortable.

Emma sighed and sat across from Regina. "I have to be honest. When Robin died," Emma watched, but Regina didn't wince. "I thought you would revert back to your old ways. I thought you would abandon your new life, and I was really worried."

Regina bit her lip, staring at the floor. Emma went on. "But this, Regina? This is worse." Regina looked up in awe. Emma could see the hurt in her eyes. She moved her other hand behind her back and slipped the ring off, putting it in her pocket. This wasn't the time.

"I don't know what you want from me, Emma." Regina's voice wavered. She seemed sadder, more hurt, than angry. She seemed hopeless, more so than Emma had ever seen before. She seemed helpless.

Emma closed her eyes. "Nothing, Regina. I want you to be happy again. I know that won't happen for a while, but that's all any of us want for you."

Regina clenched her jaw. "I think you should go."

Emma tilted her head. "You can't push people away."

"I'm tired." Emma could see the tears in Regina's eyes. She had never seen her like this before. Maybe it was best that she was alone for a while. Emma stood and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." Without looking back, Emma quickly left the apartment. She stopped once she was outside in the fresh air and let out a sigh. She didn't know how any of them would get through to Regina. She didn't know if any of them should, even. She couldn't imagine going through what Regina had, and she never wanted to. Her happy engagement needed to wait for a while. Killian would just have to accept that.

* * *

John took a large gulp from the paper coffee cup in his left hand. He had never been one for the drink, but he was desperate for some caffeine. The only thing they had around the apartment was the coffee beans that Snow and Charming had gifted them when they moved in.

The past few weeks had been a whirlwind. Jemma was up most of the day, and whenever she slept, so did Mary. It was amazing seeing his daughter, holding her in his arms, but he couldn't reject the fact that he was exhausted. He hadn't slept a full night since the birth, and it had taken a few weeks for him to get over the anxiety of Moriarty and relax into parenthood, which he found slightly less relaxing regardless.

The night before, Mary had suggested that he get out the next day, go and see some friends. She was a wonderful mother, much more capable than John was. He had agreed, though he hadn't slept much, and quite honestly the only thing he wanted was not to see his friends, but rather go and rent a room at Granny's to sleep a few hours in.

He knew, though, that seeing people would help. It might give him back some energy anyway. He paced over to town hall and went down to the basement. He doubted Lestrade would be in but he figured it would be nice to see Molly. He wondered what she had been working on since her arrival. She had only come to visit them a handful of times.

"John!" Molly rushed over and hugged him, causing his cup to fall to the ground and spill on the linoleum. "Oh no, it's fine, I can clean it up."

As Molly ran to the other side of the room for paper towels, John saw the other presence in the room, Jefferson. He sat at a table, awkwardly. "Oh, hello, Jefferson," John said. He didn't know if the man remembered their brief meeting weeks earlier. Jefferson nodded back and said hello, sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry John, Jefferson has been helping me with my latest project," Molly smiled over at Jefferson and kneeled down to sop up the mess on the floor. John apologized a few more times.

Once she was done, John stood, awkwardly. "So, what have you two been working on?" He coughed and motioned towards Jefferson.

Molly lit up. "Oh! Yes, actually it's really very interesting." She walked briskly over to the counter where a top hat lay. "This is - was - Jefferson's hat. He's the Mad Hatter, you see." She looked quickly from John to Jefferson. "No! Not mad, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that, well, in the stories, in the little children's books, that's what they call him." She blushed.

"So what have you been working on?" John tried to distract her.

"Oh yes!" Molly lifted the hat. "It has magic in it, it's supposed to be a portal, or at least mimic how a portal would work. I've-we've been studying it."

John nodded. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on the conversation, but he thought it only polite to ask more. "What have you found then?" He tried smiling, but he had a feeling it didn't come off very kind.

Molly set the hat down. "Well I think the magic works as a sort of radiation. It lets off emissions, except it can only be acted upon when someone or something else with magic is around it and uses it. I'm still trying to figure it all out, but it's quite interesting."

"I see." John rubbed his eyes, wishing he had some of the awful coffee left.

Jefferson adjusted himself in his seat. "You seem pretty tired." John nodded.

"Maybe you should go back home," Molly suggested. "It's really no issue, I know you've been busy with the baby. Maybe you can come back another time." She smiled sweetly at him.

John nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Molly smiled and walked him out of the room. Before she went back in, John remembered Mary pestering him about finding out whether Molly and Jefferson were _together_ or not. She had been wondering for weeks, and if John came back without the information, well, he wasn't sure how much longer Mary could go without a breakdown. "Molly," he said, pushing the door closed behind them. The hall was slightly colder than the lab, making his hair stand on end. "I was going to ask about you and, er, Jefferson in there."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "What about me and Jefferson?"

John frowned. "Well, are you two together or not? You know, romantically?"

Molly swallowed. "Well, we haven't really had a conversation about it yet, but I think we might be, yes." She smiled, her cheeks turning pink.

John smiled back. "You know, he reminds me a lot of Sherlock. Very smart, reclusive. Handsome, too. A bit graceful even. I mean I've only met the man a few times, but I'm happy for you."

Molly smiled. "He's very kind, yes. Also, he's actually showing interest. Sherlock never had eyes for me."

John nodded. "Well, I wish you all the best."

"Come back soon!" Molly smiled and waved as John walked away. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to curl back into bed and sleep for days. Maybe with a bit of good news Mary would allow him to do so.

* * *

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was still standing outside the apartment building, warring with herself. She knew Regina needed space, but she also hated leaving the woman alone in the emotional state she was in. While she knew Regina wouldn't do anything drastic, she still felt uneasy about it.

The door to the building opened, and her parents walked out, pushing Neal's stroller. Their faces lit up when they saw Emma.

"What are you doing over here?" Snow asked, coming over and giving Emma a hug. Charming kissed her temple, causing her to smile despite the worry in her gut.

"I went to see Regina." The happiness disappeared from Snow and Charming.

"We must've missed you," Snow said. "We just got back from Sherlock's and decided to take Neal on a walk." A shadow crossed her face. "Regina looked like she wanted to be alone."

Emma huffed out a sigh. "That's the problem. She wants to be alone, but she shouldn't be." She froze. "Wait, why were you at Sherlock's?"

"We think him visiting Regina would be a good idea," Charming said. Emma blinked.

"Dad, I really don't think she's up for visitors. I just saw her and it didn't end well."

Snow shrugged. "What else can we do? She hasn't changed over the past couple of months. If anything, she's gotten worse. It's the best we can come up with."

Emma looked up at the apartment building, the sadness for her friend nearly crushing her heart. She just wanted Regina to be happy again. If Sherlock could do something about it, than she wouldn't object.

She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Sherlock had no idea what he was doing.

After Snow and Charming had left, he'd paced his apartment for nearly an hour. Then he changed clothes, having spent most of the day in his pajamas and dressing gown. He paced a while longer before forcing himself out the door.

Now he loitered in front of Snow and Charming's door. He felt the same way he had the day before, when he contemplated knocking. He hadn't achieved anything then, but he was planning on doing so now.

If he could make himself knock, that is.

 _You're being ridiculous,_ a voice that sounded surprisingly like John told him. _Snow was right, she's your friend. And she needs you right now._

He knocked before he could talk himself out of it.

The wait for a response stretched on so long, Sherlock began to feel an inkling of worry. He was trying to work up the courage to knock again when the door swung open.

The sight of Regina standing before him took his breath away, but for all the wrong reasons. She looked… hollow. Like every bit of her had been carved out and all that was left was a mannequin replacement. There was no shine to her eyes. No life in her cheeks. Her hair hung limp, as did her shoulders. She looked nothing like the woman Sherlock knew, or even the sadistic queen from the storybook pages strewn around his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" It'd been so long since he'd heard her voice, and it was all wrong. It lacked personality, emotion.

"I came to see you," he said. "May I come in?"

She regarded him for a long moment before turning and walking away. She left the door open though, which Sherlock took as an invitation to enter. He shut the door behind him as he did, watching as she sank back down onto the couch.

It was unnerving, how different she was acting. It made him want to run. It made him want to beg Regina for a magical way to go back in time so he could fix everything and save her from this pain.

"So you've seen me," she said. "You can go now."

"No, that's not - I didn't mean it-" He ran a hand through his hair. This was why he avoided emotions. "How are you?"

 _Bad choice._ Regina's expression clouded, and she seemed to fade into the cushions even more.

"How do you think I am?"

Sherlock bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. The silence between them felt thick, and his heart felt heavy. He walked over and sat down on the coffee table so he was facing her.

"David and Mary Margaret are worried about you."

She laughed, humorless. "They're just upset I'm taking up space in here." Sherlock winced.

"That's not it, and you know it."

She looked away. "Why don't you just go? Just leave me alone."

Pre-Storybrooke Sherlock Holmes would've done just that. He would have stood up and strode right out of the apartment without a single look back. But Pre-Storybrooke Sherlock Holmes hadn't met Regina Mills.

Post-Storybrooke Sherlock Holmes had, and he wanted her back.

"Yes, because you being left alone has helped wonderfully."

His tone was biting. Regina looked startled. He pushed on.

"What are you expecting, Regina? That a few more weeks of sulking will change anything? That he'll come back? You're a smart woman - or I at least thought so - surely you understand the basic concept of death."

Her hands had clenched themselves into fists. Her breathing was getting more and more ragged.

"I can't believe people actually called you the Evil Queen once," he continued. "An Evil Queen wouldn't let herself be beaten so easily. But then again, I suppose you're not her anymore." He frowned. "Is that why you've let yourself become a pathetic recluse?"

"Shut up," she whispered, her eyes flashing.

"Or what, you'll curse me?" he sneered. "You haven't left this couch in weeks, I doubt you could do much."

"I said shut UP!"

The sudden intensity of her shout made him jump up. She was on her feet a second later, stepping so close their chests were practically brushing.

"The man I love is _dead_ ," she said fiercely. "He was my happy ending, the one thing I thought I would _never_ have. Now he's gone, and I won't ever get that again. After everything I've done to become a good person, I _still_ lose."

She moved closer, and Sherlock had to maneuver himself around the coffee table. She followed him, her face reddening.

"You've only been here for a few months. You don't get to pretend you know a single thing about me, and you certainly don't get to come in here and say those things to me. I will do whatever I damn well please, and you are going to let me because you have _no say_ in how I live my life."

Silence fell between them. Their gazes remained locked, the air between them practically vibrating. Regina's stance didn't let up. Sherlock allowed a faint smile to play at his lips.

"There's that fire," he murmured.

Regina blinked. The tension evaporated from her body, and she took a step back. She looked down at the floor, and Sherlock had the urge to pull her close.

"I'll leave you alone now." Her head snapped up, surprise splashed on her face. He gave a nod and left the apartment. It took every ounce of his being not to look back as he left.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Regina didn't know that fresh air could feel so _alive_. She thought about going back outside countless times in the Charmings' apartment, but never once had it come with a positive feeling. But now, standing outside Granny's, with a to-go cup of coffee and Sherlock at her side, she couldn't imagine it negatively anymore.

After Sherlock had left the night before, she had paced the apartment, feeling her energy grow back inside of her. It wasn't really tough love that Sherlock had given, he had only tricked her into giving him a reaction. It was stupid, really, how well it worked. After he had left she couldn't imagine sitting on the dreaded couch ever again. She suddenly wanted to move about, hug her boys, chat with Emma and Snow. It wasn't like she was happy, or even herself, again. But she was starting to get there.

That morning, Regina had decided that she wouldn't go another day locked up. She put on a bit of makeup, pulled up her hair, and went to Sherlock's. He was eager to come out with her, and she was scared, but eager to go out as well.

Sherlock asked how she was feeling, for the tenth time at least. "I'm better," she responded, the same way she had the previous times.

He smiled at her as they walked down Main Street. "You don't have to do everything now," Sherlock said. "People aren't expecting you to be back at work, or be chipper or anything."

Regina nodded. "I know." She let the wind blow at her hair. It was warmer out now, the spring had really taken hold. "I just want to pick up my boys from school today. Maybe go see Emma and Killian. I don't know, be a human again."

She didn't look up at Sherlock, but she assumed he was smiling at her. They turned down a street and she saw the trees in the distance, to the park. She stopped in her tracks, staring down the road. The last time she had looked at those trees…

Sherlock grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You don't have to go down there."

Regina closed her eyes, but let herself calm. "I know." She opened her eyes and half-smiled. "Not today, at least." She began to walk the way they had come, and Sherlock followed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led you down there."

Regina laughed, the first time in a while. "You didn't, I did." She noted his worried face. "It's going to be hard, but eventually I'd like to see the park as the place where I married Robin." Saying his voice was hard, but it felt good, like something she had only to herself. "Not where he passed away."

Sherlock nodded. "I think that's healthy."

"Maybe sometime I could go down there and try."

Sherlock nodded. "What do you want to do today?"

Regina breathed deeply. "I just want to be outside."

The two of them stood, staring at the sky in front of them. She could still see where the sun had rose, casting orange and pink hues over the town. Maybe later in the week she would move back into her home. Maybe she would start work again soon. Maybe she would smile at Robin's name rather than cry. She wasn't back to herself, but she could see now that she would be. Nothing would be the same again, but it could be good again. Maybe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has read/followed/reviewed! We really appreciate it. If you liked this chapter, please do let us know!**


	13. Elastic Heart

Emma stared at the kitchen counter, her chin in her hands, her elbows on the table. She had been feeling restless for a few days, ever since she had talked to Regina. Snow had called excitedly the night before, telling Emma and Killian that Regina had been going out every day with Sherlock. Emma had sat, baffled, for at least an hour. When she had seen Regina, she doubted her friend would ever be satisfied again. Maybe it actually did take a genius to get her out of her funk.

Emma heard Killian in the other room. "I'm glad Regina's doing better." She didn't know if he had heard her.

After a second, he stepped in, smiling. "As am I. It was about time, I think."

Emma nodded. It felt good that everyone was doing better. After such a tragedy, she wasn't sure the town would get over it. Henry had been doing okay, but he was less spunky, less excited than normal. "I can't imagine going through what she did."

Killian walked up and kissed her on the forehead. "Nor can I." Emma stood and drummed her fingers on the countertop. "You know what this means, don't you?" Emma looked at Killian expectantly. "It means you don't have any more excuses to keep this," he held her hand and placed a finger on her ring, "from everyone."

Emma rolled her eyes, looking at Killian's smirk. "Yeah, okay, whatever." She walked to the little breakfast nook in the kitchen that they had set up and picked up her leather jacket. "Maybe we can tell them all later this week. We should give Regina a few days to settle into her new role first, don't you think?"

Killian shrugged. "Emma, I really don't think it's going to matter much to her. It's not as if anything is really going to change in the town. She'll probably just be happy for us."

Emma swallowed. She stood straighter and put on a little smile. "I'm sure she will be, just give me the week, okay?"

She could tell that Killian realized this was more of an Emma thing than anything else. She had never really proclaimed her love in front of people before. This was a big deal to her. "That's fine, love." Killian smiled and wished her luck at work for the day, but Emma knew it was luck for when she decided to tell everyone.

* * *

Will sat up in bed, groggy. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and thought about what he might have for breakfast. Ever since Ana had been going to the library every day, he had taken to cooking for the two of them. Maybe he could get a job at Granny's as a chef. Then again, with Zelena starting work there, he quickly decided against it.

Ana lay next to him, asleep and peaceful. He moved his hand over and pushed the hair out of her face. She looked so lovely, he liked to remind himself how lucky he was to be next to her again, after so long of thinking he never would be.

Suddenly, though, Ana woke with a start, her body covering with sweat and her eyes filling with tears. "Ana?" He pulled her close, comforting her.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, scared. He watched as her breathing slowed, calming down after a minute. "It was only a dream, it's alright, I'm here."

She swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Will shook his head. "No, don't be. Do you want to talk about it?" He let her go a little, so she could breathe.

She took a moment, but then relaxed and nodded. "I was… I'm not sure, actually. It wasn't Wonderland, I'm sure of that, and it wasn't here."

"What happened there?"

Ana laid back down, her chest rising and falling with her breaths. "This man brought me down with him, he wanted… I don't know really, but he needed me to come with him and stay there."

"Was it Moriarty? It would be normal to have nightmares about him, you have had them before."

Ana shook her head. "No, this was different. When it's about Moriarty, it's about magic, and power. This was about… well the absence of those things I suppose. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Will stared at her quietly, trying to think of how he could comfort her, what he could say. She seemed to be coping with everything well, Belle had warned him of PTSD and depression, but she had seemed to be getting better, with normal hiccups of fear. "It was only a dream, Ana." He tried to sound comforting, but instead it came off dismissive. He reached down and held her hand, trying to be supportive.

"It didn't feel like one." She let go of his hand and rolled over, facing the other direction. He wished, desperately, that he knew what was going on in her mind. Ever since Belle had been letting her research Hades, she had seemed a bit more paranoid than normal. He doubted it was something to worry about, the whole Hades thing, but he could sense that Ana was keeping the worst from him. He couldn't even protect her from a normal man, let alone a Greek god. Hopefully Belle would come up with some simple solution in one of her books and neither of them would have to worry anymore.

* * *

"...But really, the key was in the fabric of his coat. He wanted everyone to believe it was cashmere wool, which would show off his wealth. However, it was actually… Regina, are you listening to me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Regina blinked, clearly out of it. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He sighed. They were sitting in Granny's, a plate of French fries sitting between them. They'd come there every day since Regina decided to leave the apartment, and it had become a habit. They even had their preferred booth. Sherlock had been telling her about some of his previous cases, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere. It made him a bit sad, actually, because she normally expressed a great deal of interest.

"What's on your mind?" He felt a spike of panic. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want to go back to the apartment?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine, don't worry." She bit her lip. "But I have been thinking."

"I should hope so."

She flicked a stray fry at him. "I'm serious. I'm thinking about going back home. To my house."

Sherlock had been in the process of taking a sip of water, but he paused, glass frozen halfway to his mouth. "Are you sure that's wise?"

She shrugged. "Honestly? No. But I haven't been there since… and I think if I really want to start to move on, that's the first step."

He set his glass down. "I just don't want you to start spiraling again. Going back there might bring up some memories you don't wish to face."

"But they won't disappear just because I refuse to face them," Regina pointed out. "It's going to happen whether I want it to or not. That's why I want you to come with me."

Sherlock nearly choked on his fry. Regina's expression was open, expectant, and - dare he think it - hopeful. It prompted an intense tugging sensation in his gut. He was still wary of her going back to the house she had shared with Robin, but if she was set on going, he couldn't do much. At least he would be able to support her.

"If you insist," he said. "I would happy to accompany you."

She smiled at him, and the tugging intensified. Her smiles hadn't reached the same vibrancy they had before Robin's death, but they were getting there.

And if Sherlock had anything to do with it, they wouldn't falter again.

* * *

 _Maybe I'll get a strapless one… Except those straps are gorgeous. That one is too ball gown for my taste… Though that would make Mom happy._

Emma let out a sigh as she perused a bridal magazine. Her feet swayed idly beneath her desk, some excitement escaping her as she thought about her upcoming nuptials.

"What's that?"

She shoved the magazine under a stack of papers and swiveled to face the door. Henry leaned against the frame, his eyebrows raised in a near-perfect imitation of his adopted mother.

"Nothing. What's up, kid?"

Emma tried to maintain her cool as Henry walked into her office. He slipped his hand under the papers and pulled out the magazine. She swallowed. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at this?"

She considered brushing it off, telling him he'd know soon enough. But she'd seen how Robin's death had affected him. How he'd become more of an adult to watch over Roland while Regina grieved. How he threw himself into work for the sake of being on top of everything. Her little boy had grown several years in the span of two months. He needed something good.

"Killian and I are engaged," she said, relishing in how wonderful it felt to say those words. Henry's face split into a wide smile, and he threw his arms around her. She sighed happily and held him close.

"Congrats, Mom! I'm so happy for you. Both of you."

Emma said her thanks, beaming. For a moment, it was nice to forget all the sadness that had clung to them for so long. _Killian was right,_ she realized. _People need something like this to hold onto._

"When did he propose?" Henry asked, moving back so he could look at her properly. "How did he propose? Does everyone else know?"

"Whoa, slow down, kid," she said with a laugh. "One question at a time."

"When, then."

Emma's smile faded. "The day Robin died." Henry's expression became shuttered, and she instantly regretted her choice of words.

"That's two months," he said softly. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No," she admitted. "It didn't feel right."

Henry was quiet for a moment, staring at the floor. Emma could only imagine what was running through his head. After all, the last time one of his moms had gotten married, it had ended with him losing yet another father figure.

"Are you going to tell them now?" he asked, surprising her. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"I don't… I'm not sure. We wanted to wait until Regina got a bit better."

"She's left the apartment," he reported. "She takes walks with Sherlock. She's doing well."

Emma fiddled with the edge of the magazine. "And I'm so glad to hear that, but…"

Henry grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think you should tell everyone. Or at least Grandma and Grandpa. They'd want to know, and I think it'll be good for all of us."

Emma nodded. "I think you're right, kid." She fixed him with a nervous look. "How are you feeling about all this? You good?"

"I said I was happy for you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

He laughed. "I'm fine with it, Mom. I just want you to be happy."

Emma's heart swelled, and she stood up so she could hug him properly. She kissed the side of his head.

"I am, Henry. I really am."

* * *

Will shuffled to the door of his apartment, eagerness getting to the better of him. "Hey, come in."

Belle nodded and entered, looking concerned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. He brought her into the kitchen and poured a mug of tea. "I know you were supposed to be training Ana this morning, but I wanted to talk."

Belle nodded. "It's fine, I got her started on a few things. She even suggested I come over, too. I think she was shaken up."

Will bit his lip. "She had a nightmare. I think she has PTSD, actually. I didn't know if you've read up on that at all or not."

Belle took the mug and dipped her finger in, testing the warmth. She took a bit too long to answer, making Will think there was something wrong. "I have, yes."

He told himself it wasn't, but the issue felt pressing, like if they didn't figure this all out something terrible would happen. It frustrated him that Belle wasn't speaking her mind, he wanted to jump across the table and shake her until she did. Maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep either. It wasn't like him to feel violent.

"And? Do you think she has it? That would explain the nightmares, right?"

Belle tapped her fingers on the counter and closed her eyes. "It would, yes."

"Belle, what's going on?"

Belle looked down, avoiding his eyes. He repeated, "Belle, tell me."

"She might have PTSD. I wouldn't be surprised. She was controlled by a terrible man for months and got drained of something she's had her whole life."

"But?"

Belle licked her lips and turned her head away. "She told me about her nightmare."

"Yeah, she was pretty freaked out. But that's a common thing, right? With trauma?"

Belle shook her head. "It's worse, Will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I read about it when I was doing research. Hades can inhabit people's dreams. Her other nightmares were about Moriarty, but last night's was different. I tried to brush it off, too, but this is bad, Will."

Will's head started to pound. Hades? How was he supposed to protect Ana from Hades? "So it's real then, what you read about?"

Belle nodded. "I think so."

"What does this mean?"

Belle shook her head. "I have no idea. There isn't a lot of documentation from the last time it happened. From what I've read, he acts like a normal person. Maybe, if this is what we think, we can reason with him. Maybe he'll go after Moriarty instead."

"Have you told Ana?"

Belle shook her head. "I wanted you to know first. I didn't know if it would be too much for her to handle."

"She's a strong person." Will rubbed his temples, overwhelmed. "I'll tell her tonight."

Belle put a hand on top of Will's, her eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Will. We'll all be there for her, for you, too."

"None of this is her fault."

"I know."

Will hated to think that he had been naive enough to think their troubles were over. It seemed that there wasn't a real happy ending in his life. Maybe he really was better off pulling his heart out and living alone. _No,_ he wouldn't give up on Ana that quickly. He would never really give up on her, even against a superpower like Hades, he would always be behind her.

* * *

Regina stood still on her doorstep. She hadn't even seen her home since the day everything happened. It looked the same, which was strange to her, she thought it would have looked different for some reason. She looked up, surveying the property as if it had been broken into, as if it might not be safe to go in yet.

"Regina? You don't have to go in if you don't want to." Sherlock stood beside her, his concerned eyes focused every second on her. She appreciated his concern, but she was worried all the same. Walking Storybrooke was one thing, seeing the places where she and Robin had gone out was difficult, but she had plenty of other memories in those places. She could focus on other times, conversations with Snow, running around with Henry. But here, she knew she had to face the truth.

"I want to go in." She nodded, decisively. It was time.

Sherlock took a step forward and opened the door. "Whenever you're ready."

Regina hesitated. The inside was dark, she would have to draw all the curtains. She stepped in, finally, taking a breath. After a moment she realized she had closed her eyes. She could feel the cold of the foyer, the heat hadn't been on in weeks. It smelled like home, but in a way that made her want to cry. She forced her eyes open and strolled inside, opening the curtains and letting the light in. It felt like a fresh breath of air, but it also blinded her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Regina looked over at Sherlock. He was standing awkwardly, worried, next to the open door. "I think so."

She walked into the living room, pushing to see how far she could go inside, seeing what would push her over the edge. And then she saw it. Robin's jacket was laid over a chair, as if ready to be picked up at any moment. She pictured him, then, in front of her. She could see him in the room, on the couch, standing at the window telling her what a good day it was, putting his arms on her and telling her how much he loved her. For a second her balance wavered, and she had to grab a chair to keep from falling over. Her heart rate spiked, and her breath quickened.

She could hear Sherlock behind her, running in. She sat down and stared at the ground, trying to compose herself. "I'm sorry, it's fine."

Sherlock didn't waste a beat. "Don't apologize. And no, it isn't fine, this is a huge deal, Regina. What are you thinking?"

Regina shook her head. She could feel tears coming on, but she had to be strong. "Nothing, I'm okay."

Sherlock leaned down in front of her, his face at her level. "No, you aren't. You shouldn't be, you're completely human, Regina. Even the strongest person in the world would be emotional right now. It's healthy."

Regina clenched her jaw. The coat stared at her, begging her to cry. She could feel tears jumping to her eyes. She shook her head and placed her face in her hands.

"You should have these feelings, Regina. Just don't have them alone. I'm here for you."

Regina lifted her head. She hated asking for help. But it seemed as though she didn't even need to ask. "I haven't talked about him, you know. Since…"

Sherlock nodded and pulled up another chair, sitting close to her. It felt nice, having someone to lean on like this. "Do you want to?"

Regina nodded. She didn't want it to be a terrible thing anymore, for anyone around her to say his name. She wanted to hear it and smile, not hear it and cry, at least not forever. "That's his coat." She pointed to the chair across the room that she had been staring at. Sherlock turned around and nodded. "He wore it a lot. He wore it when he proposed to me."

Sherlock gave her a half smile, and she realized that she was smiling, too. "I haven't heard that story."

Regina closed her eyes, remembering the day. "It was on Christmas, actually."

"Oh, really?" Sherlock leaned forward, engaged.

She nodded. "I was getting ready in the morning to go to the Charmings' with Henry for a bit. He came, too, of course. But anyway, I was picking some earrings out of my jewelry box upstairs." Regina smiled again, she could feel herself blushing. "I found an old diamond pair that my father had gotten me a long time ago. He complimented them, and then said maybe I would need something to match. I laughed and brushed it off, and he dropped it. But then when we got to Snow and Charming's, he wanted to make a toast. Everyone had just finished opening presents, and everyone was so happy." She smiled again, remembering the day. It was snowing outside, but the inside was so warm, so full of joy. She pictured everyone lounging around, Emma and Hook curled up on the couch, Snow and Charming in each other's arms, Henry and Roland laughing on the floor in the pile of wrapping paper.

"Robin told everyone how happy he was to be spending the holiday with them, and then he stopped and looked at me. He gave me a smile and said that he wanted to spend every single Christmas with me for the rest of my life. He kneeled down and said he had one last gift for me, and pulled out the ring." Everyone in the room had gasped, and she had stared like an idiot at him for far too many seconds, but she didn't include that in her story. "It was the happiest day of my life. I spent it with my family, and with him."

When she looked back at Sherlock, he was smiling, but with a pang of pain in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry he's gone, Regina. If I could bring him back I would."

The smile faded from her face. It felt as though that Christmas Day had suddenly faded from view, and she was stuck alone in the cold room staring at an empty coat. But she wasn't alone, and she knew that. "I think I've accepted that he's gone. I just need to figure out how to cope with it now."

Sherlock nodded. "You're exceedingly bright, Regina. I think that's what you need too."

Regina sighed. "Maybe in a few weeks I can plan on moving back in. I can take small steps, maybe bring the boys in sometime soon. We can do it together."

Sherlock nodded again. "Yes, together."

* * *

Emma stepped into Granny's, hoping for some coffee before she went to her parents'. Her stomach was turning over and over, and her eyes fluttered. She hadn't thought that her nerves would kick in so much for such a happy announcement. After all, she had been with Killian a while now, it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to anyone. She walked up to the counter and asked for a cup. The little ding of the door rang behind her and she turned to see who it was.

"Dad?"

David smiled. "Emma! It's good to see you. What are you up to?"

"Just grabbing some coffee." She nodded towards him. "What about you?"

"I just came to pick up Snow's favorite pastry. You have to keep your partner happy, Emma, something I've learned from years of marriage. I try to do something kind for her every day."

Emma laughed. "Okay, Dad."

David ordered and turned to his daughter. "So what's going on?"

Emma took a breath. "I was just going to come over, actually, I have some news." She spoke fast, trying to get it out.

David tilted his head. "News? What news?"

"Well, let's just say that tip of yours might come in handy soon."

David furrowed his brow, questioningly. Emma rolled her eyes, giving in. She held up her left hand. It took him a moment, but she saw the wheels turning in his head. "Oh my God! Emma!" He pulled her into a hug and she laughed.

"Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?"

"When did this happen?"

Emma took a step back. "Umm, a little while ago. We decided to keep it to ourselves after the whole Robin thing happened." A pang of guilt hit her again.

David only smiled. "This is amazing! Let me call everyone, I'll have them meet at the apartment. I'm so proud of you, honey!" He hugged her again, excited.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Dad." _Now to tell everyone else._

Regina let out a long sigh as she and Sherlock approached the apartment. Going to her house had been both cathartic and draining. Every part of her hurt a bit more than it had that morning, but it hurt less than it had a week ago. She supposed that was good. She was getting better. She missed Robin with every fiber of her being, but that didn't change the reality of the situation. It was time she accepted that reality and moved forward.

"Thank you for coming with me," she said to Sherlock, pausing outside the apartment. "It means a lot."

Sherlock looked uncomfortable for a brief moment, and Regina suspected he didn't get thanked a lot for kind gestures. Then again, she didn't think he did many of them to begin with.

"You're welcome," he said. "I meant what I said that day at your office. I want to help you get better."

Regina swallowed the lump that had developed at the mention of that day. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I know you meant well, and-"

Sherlock shook his head. "There's no need. You have nothing to be sorry for, it was a difficult time."

She smiled, feeling a burst of warmth when he returned it with one of his own. She nodded towards the door, a hand on the knob. "Would you like some coffee, or something?"

"Sure," he said, his answer coming faster than she had anticipated. He coughed and nodded towards the door. "After you."

Regina unlocked the door and led him inside. She froze just over the threshold, however, causing Sherlock to walk right into her. The apartment was filled with her family: Snow, Charming, Henry, Roland, Emma, and Hook. They turned to look at her, and she felt a strong urge to flee.

"Please tell me this isn't an intervention," she said. Roland frowned.

"What's a 'terventen?" Henry laughed and patted his little brother's head.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Regina asked, picking Roland up. He snuggled against her side, and she pressed a kiss to his head. Sherlock lingered by the doorway, clearly unwilling to leave but not wanting to impose.

Charming smiled, and Regina could've sworn he was tearing up a bit. "Emma and Hook have some news."

Emma looked to Hook, who smiled at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. She turned to her family and held up her left hand, where a diamond glittered in the kitchen light.

"We're engaged!"

All shouts of congratulations turned into a dull roar. Regina's throat constricted, and Roland felt very heavy in her arms. She set him down, willing herself not to shatter completely.

 _Engaged._ The word echoed in her mind like a tolling bell. The scene felt too similar to another one that had taken place only months ago.

(Months? Had it really been that long?)

Regina's left hand felt too light, too empty. Her side was too cold without a warm body pressed against it. The memory was still fresh in her mind from when she had told Sherlock about her and Robin's engagement, and now it rested there like a hundred pound weight, unwilling to dislodge itself. She hardly even realized she'd begun walking to the stairs when Emma stepped in her way.

"Hey." Emma looked nervous. "Are you okay with this?"

Regina forced herself to maintain her composure. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not my life." She plastered a smile on her face, aware that it didn't look as genuine as it should. "I'm happy for you two. Honestly. You deserve this."

Emma bit her lip. "Regina…"

"I'm serious. Congratulations, Emma." She reached out and squeezed Emma's arm before moving around her and heading upstairs. Thankfully, Emma didn't follow, and she was free to sink onto the bed and let herself break.

Visions of her and Robin flashed through her mind, like bullets tearing through her defenses. Her shoulders shook with the intensity of her sobs, and she prayed that no one downstairs could hear her.

"Regina?"

She stiffened at the sound of Sherlock's voice. She curled inwards toward herself, hugging her stomach. The floorboards creaked as Sherlock reached the top step.

"I'm fine," she choked out. "I'm - I'm-"

A cautious hand came down on her shoulder, and she fell apart. Without much thought, she turned and launched herself at Sherlock. It was awkward for a moment, as he was still standing and hadn't been anticipating her movement, but then he joined her on the bed and drew her close. She pressed her face to the crook of his neck and cried. She cried for Robin, for her sons, for herself. Sherlock rocked her back and forth, murmuring words into her hair.

"It's alright. You'll be alright."

* * *

In the park that evening, a large swath of crows fled frantically from the area. A large hole was forming in the center of the grass, causing dirt to cave in and, finally, let up two figures. One was a tall and pale looking man in gray robes, the other a young woman in Grecian dress.

Hades cracked his neck and looked around the empty park. "Meg?"

The woman beside him turned. "I'm here," she responded in annoyance.

Hades nodded and continued surveying the area. His main thought was that he hoped there would be good food at the very least while they were in the town. He so hated leaving the Underworld.

The hole filled itself back in as Hades and Megara stepped out. "Come now, Nutmeg, we've people to see."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a short one, but don't worry, things will be picking back up soon. After all, we have some new players entering the game! (To be completely honest, we came up with the idea to use Hades before the show announced it. Seriously)**

 **As always, a huge thanks to everyone for reading and supporting this story! We really appreciate it. If you enjoyed this chapter, please let us know! Until next time!**


	14. Wait For It

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long with this! I struggled with writing my parts for a bit, and thus took forever. We promise the next one will be up much sooner than this one.**

* * *

"How are you doing this morning?" Sherlock placed two cups of tea on the table in front of Regina and slid into the booth. Granny's was busy this morning, bustling with different characters awaiting their morning cup of joe. They were lucky to find a spot.

Regina curled her hands around the cup and took a breath. "Good, good." She seemed more distant than normal, averting her eyes more often than not.

"Regina, please." Sherlock put down his cup and stared at her. "Talk to me. I know Emma's engagement is difficult to swallow. You're allowed to not be okay."

Regina shifted her eyes to him and then closed them. "I just want to be happy for her."

Sherlock nodded, understanding. He watched as Regina let go of the cup as well and laid her hands on the table. "It can be hard to be happy for others when the memories of your happy times are difficult now. You've every right to feel bittersweet about this situation."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

Sherlock smiled back. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She waited a bit, stirring her tea. "Actually, not really. I'd rather take my mind off things."

"Alright, what would you like to talk about?"

Regina looked up, thinking. "You."

Sherlock laughed, rolling his eyes. "Boring old me? You're the interesting one. Wouldn't you like to talk about magic or the Enchanted Forest or something?"

Regina shook her head. "No, I want to talk about you. Tell me something I don't know."

"John Watson is my best friend."

Regina laughed. "Something I _don't_ know, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "I shoot at walls when I'm bored."

Regina bent forward and placed her hand atop his. "Something you don't tell people."

Sherlock looked down at the hand, startled. It was warm on top of his, something he hadn't really imagined it would be. Then again, he didn't know if he had ever thought of it before. "I don't really hate my brother. I actually think he's smarter than me."

Regina's head tilted. "You haven't talked much about him."

Sherlock nodded. "I don't like to. We've always had a strange relationship. I do care about him, though. And he cares about me as well. We just don't care to show it."

Regina smiled. "That's sort of sweet." She pulled her hand away, leaving a cold shadow where hers had been, and picked her cup up again. "Thank you for telling me."

Sherlock nodded. "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

Regina laughed. "Yes, I won't hesitate to."

* * *

Ana pushed a cart of books around the library, taking her time returning each one to their proper home. Belle was out completing errands, leaving Ana to work by herself. It hadn't been busy though, so she was fine. If she was being honest, she enjoyed the quiet. She liked being around Belle, but sometimes she wished to be alone.

She hadn't heard the door open, so she was unprepared for the figure standing in the lobby. She stopped short, slamming into the cart with a harsh grunt. Her heart started pounding rapidly when she realized who the person was. It was a man with pale skin and dark robes, and he regarded her with icy eyes. Ana felt her body seize up.

"Hades…" she breathed. The god smirked.

"So you know who I am. Excellent. That will make this so much easier."

Ana gripped the cart, her knuckles turning white. "Of course I know. You've been haunting my dreams."

Hades waved a hand around. "Oh, that? I like to do that for the people I'm planning on visiting. You, my dear Anastasia, are rather high on that list."

Ana swallowed, and her eyes darted around in search of an escape. He was blocking the front door, but there was a chance she could make it to the back entrance. But could she outrun him?

"I swear," she said, "I've done nothing wrong. Or, at least, I haven't in a while. I'm good now, honestly."

Hades had been running his fingers along the circulation desk. "You think that matters to me? Oh, sweetie, no. I don't discriminate. Sinners, saints, I take them all. Especially those who have evaded me when their time was supposed to be up."

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant. She just needed some time. Maybe if Belle returned soon, she could get help.

"Well, in Wonderland, I know you died. You were mine for the taking, and then you were _brought back_. That defies the laws of magic. I don't like it when that happens. And _then_ , just a few months ago, you were drained of your power. Now, that doesn't necessarily mean instant death, but you lost it because of the Ash Apple. That's supposed to kill you." He eyed her. "But it didn't."

Ana raised her chin. "I'm stronger than most people."

Hades smirked. "Yes, clearly. But I'm afraid that won't do you a whole lot of good." He walked over to the elevator on the other side of the room, lightly resting his hand on the door. "It's a shame, since you've built yourself such a nice life. That's why I'm giving you a few days to get your affairs in order." He looked over at her, giving her a pout. "I'm nice like that."

"And there's no way to change your mind?"

He held his hands out. "I'm sorry. It's the way this works." He didn't sound apologetic at all.

Striding over to the door, Hades paused. "If it helps at all, you're not the only person I'm taking. This town is full of people who have escaped me." He grinned, a baring of teeth. "It's time I collect."

He left the library with a wave of his fingers. Ana sagged against the cart the minute the door shut behind him, her breaths coming out harsh and fast.

Hades was here. In Storybrooke. To take her to the Underworld.

She stood up straight, her mind racing. _No,_ she thought. _I've worked too hard. I've come too far._

Shoving the cart away from her, she ran out of the building. She needed to find Will.

* * *

Molly stood at the entrance of the lab, a jacket over her arm, her lap coat toppling from her bag, and a cup of coffee in each hand. She pushed her back onto the door and entered. "Oh!" She hadn't been expecting for him to come in so early. "Jefferson, hi."

He smiled and walked towards her, offering to help with her things. Once they were settled in she handed him one of the coffees. "I wasn't expecting you to be here to early."

Jefferson smiled nervously. Molly wondered what had gotten into him today. "Everything alright?" she probed.

"I just wanted to come in and talk to you." Jefferson blushed.

Molly smiled. "We always talk, what is it?" She let her hand fall onto his knee, to comfort him. He seemed nervous, his heart rate was up and he was fidgeting.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you would want to go out… sometime." It was immediately clear to Molly that Jefferson had never asked anyone out before.

Molly straightened her lab coat and smiled. "Actually, I would." She stared at Jefferson, trying to make him feel invited.

His face immediately brightened. "Really? I mean, that's great, we could go to dinner, or I could make you dinner, or we could even just walk around, or go to Granny's, I mean it doesn't have to be something formal, but if you want it to be then that's great too-"

"Anything sounds great," Molly cut him off, smiling. "How about we go to dinner? Tonight, maybe? I get off at-"

"Five, yes, I know." His eager response nearly made her want to laugh.

Molly nodded. "Why don't you pick me up around seven?"

Jefferson smiled and nodded. When she finally let go of his knee, she realized that she had been waiting for him to ask for over a month now. She had been beginning to think that he never would. She thought about where they would go, what she might wear, what they would talk about. Maybe she was the one who ought to be nervous.

* * *

Hades ended up in the center of a friendly living room. A woman cradling a child stood before him, startled, and dropped the bottle that she was using to feed him. "Excuse me?" She took a step back - that was a pretty common occurrence - and stared at him in fright.

"Snow White, right?" Hades took a step to the side, trying not to scare her too much. "Hey, that kinda rhymed. Anyway, calm down. I'm Hades, nice to meet you, now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go over a couple things."

"Hades?" The woman stared at him.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yes, you know, God of the Underworld, taker of souls, yadda yadda yadda. I'm here to take yours, actually." He looked down at his nails. He had been flailing his arms around for dramatic effect, but now he noticed how grim his nails had become. He supposed after centuries of living in the depths of Hell they would begin to rot a bit, but this was just ridiculous. He would have to get them fixed right away.

"My soul? What? No! I have a child!" He so hated it when people raised their voices at him. He was just taking their souls, why did they have to be so rude about it?

Hades dropped his shoulders and stared at her deadly. "Yes. If you might recall, you and your - what do you call him? Prince Charming or whatever? Yeah, if I'm not mistaken, you two share a heart, correct?"

Snow White stared at him blankly. That meant yes. "Anyway, that's _one_ heart. _One_ as in, meant for _one_ person." He tried to spell it out as slowly as possible. These mortals were ridiculously dull. "I'm sorry to tell you, sweet cheeks, but Charming was supposed to die." Hades frowned dramatically, sarcastically. "So, look. Since you both share a heart, I'll give you a choice. In a few days when I come to collect, one of you comes with me. You can choose who, I don't really care, it's all the same to me."

Hades stood for a moment awkwardly. He hated being the bearer of bad news. But, then again, it was sort of fun. "Anyway, I've got people to see, places to be, so just be sure you're ready when I come back." He didn't wait to see her reaction, he was on to another new mommy. He wanted to get those ones out of the way quickly, no point in hanging around longer than he needed to.

* * *

Regina's cell phone rang, startling her and Sherlock. She cursed the interruption. They had been having a nice talk, one she had been enjoying immensely. It had been enough to take her mind off the breakdown she'd had the day before.

"Hello?" She shot Sherlock an apologetic look, which he waved away. She focused back on the panicked voice yelling in her ear.

"-And he said we have to _choose_! Regina, what are we going to do?"

"Slow down, Snow," she said. Sherlock sat up. "What happened?"

"Hades is here," Snow gasped. "In Storybrooke. And I think he's come for the people who have escaped death." She swallowed audibly. "David and I are two of them."

An icy, sinking feeling spread over Regina. She gripped the phone a little tighter, her mind already racing through the number of people in Storybrooke who had cheated death. The list was rather long.

"Okay, okay," she said, pulling on the mayor persona she needed. "Calm down. We'll figure this out."

Snow didn't seem totally reassured, but she spoke in a calmer tone. Regina hung up and stared at the tabletop in front of her. She realized it had been stupid of her to think they could have more than a couple months of peace. That wasn't in their nature.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked. Regina jumped. She'd forgotten he was there.

"It seems we have a new visitor in town. Maybe you've heard of him." At Sherlock's raised eyebrow, she said, "Hades."

Panic flashed across his face briefly before he composed himself. Regina was grateful for it; she really didn't need everyone to dissolve into hysterics.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked. She was struck by how willing he was to help, even in the face of a god.

"Nothing right now," she said slowly. "I need to go to my vault for some things, but until we know more-" Her stomach dropped. "Henry."

"What about him?"

Regina clenched her hands into fists, willing herself not to scream. "He's escaped death. He once gave his heart to Peter Pan - long story," she added at Sherlock's dumbstruck expression. "Hades might go after him, too. Oh my God…"

Sherlock touched her hand. "I'll find Henry," he said, speaking in a firm voice meant to calm Regina. It worked, somehow. "You go do what you need to do."

Regina tangled her fingers with his. It grounded her, made her mind clear. "Keep him safe. Please." He nodded.

"Go, Regina."

* * *

John Watson had seen a lot of strange things in his lifetime. Being friends with Sherlock Holmes would do that. And he really thought that after magic, he'd seen it all.

Apparently he was very wrong.

Because there was a gray-robed man standing in his living room, and John had no idea how he'd gotten there. Mary stood next to John, her hand gripping his tightly. John was grateful Jemma was taking her nap in the bedroom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Watson," the man said. "How nice to meet you. I gotta say, you're the first people from outside of the magical realms that I've met. This is a special occasion for me."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" John asked, adopting what Sherlock called his "Captain Voice." It didn't seem to have much of an effect on the man, which discouraged John a bit.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry, I'm Hades."

Mary's grip intensified. "Hades?" she asked. "As in the god?"

Hades grinned, his face stretching to accommodate it. It made John's skin crawl. "So you've heard of me. Excellent, that'll make things _so_ much easier."

"What things?" John asked. His eyes flicked to the bedroom. He wondered if he could make it there in time to protect Jemma if the need arose.

"Do you two only speak in questions? I have to say, it's a little annoying."

"What do you want?" Mary asked, her voice stern. John nearly looked at her in surprise. He often forgot there was a whole side to her he barely knew, a side that could keep her cool in front of a god.

Hades sighed and began to walk around the living room. His movements reminded John of Sherlock.

"I'm here to take your souls," he said casually, as though he was telling them about his vacation plans. "Sorry," he added as an afterthought.

"Why?" John asked. He mentally berated himself for it. He hated sounding so simpleminded.

"Because both of you have cheated me, and I can't really let that happen." He gestured to John. "You were shot. And stuck in a bonfire, but I wasn't really counting that." He looked to Mary. "And you, my dear, well…" He laughed, and John shivered. "Your past profession wasn't exactly the safest, was it?"

John felt like his throat was made of cotton. He kept his gaze trained on Hades, though his every instinct was screaming at him to look to Mary. Her hold on him was so tight, it made him think of when Jemma was born.

"You can't do this," Mary whispered. "We have a newborn, we haven't done anything wrong."

Hades flapped a hand. "Don't waste your breath, I've heard it all before. The newborn thing I'd just heard across the hall. You're not the only ones I'm taking, if that helps. You'll be amongst friends."

"So that's it, then?" John spoke up. "We have no say in this?"

Hades pretended to think about it. "I'm afraid not, no. But I'm giving you a few days to put your things in order. Does that make up for it?"

"No," Mary and John said in unison. Hades shrugged.

"At least I can say that I've tried."

* * *

Emma set down the phone onto the station's table and let out a little yelp. Snow had just called her, panicking and in tears. It wasn't often that Emma felt like crying, but today she certainly did. She tried to list off all of the people that she had defeated - with help from everyone in Storybrooke - but a Greek god didn't really fall into the same category as those villains.

She tried to rack her brain for options, she could talk to Hades, try and work out a sort of deal, maybe he was the Mr. Gold type. Or maybe she could go against him with her magic - though it seemed unlikely - he _was_ immortal, after all. After a few seconds, she sat down in her sheriff's chair, nearly panting. She had seen crazy things since joining this town, but she had never guessed that a god would be after them.

Making up her mind, she decided to see if Regina had any ideas. If not, she would try Belle, hopefully she could do some research. Emma picked up her jacket and headed out of the door, trying to calm herself.

When she felt the temperature difference outside, though, something shook her. It was colder than it should have been. Before she could really understand why, she noticed a woman walking towards her, in some kind of ancient dress. "Hi there," the girl said, not too excitedly.

Emma stopped in her tracks, looking the girl over. "Oh, um, hi. I - who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Megara, you can call me Meg. I'm Hades' little assistant. Or whatever. He's off doing business, though. I thought I could chat with whoever's in charge around here."

Emma looked around. That would probably be Regina. "I'm the sheriff, what do you need?" She couldn't decide if she should be worried or not.

"Well." Meg tossed her hair over her shoulder and stuck her hand on her hip. "I just wanted to warn you, figured you could tell the rest of the town. Hades is planning on taking the souls of everyone who has cheated death before. I figured, in a town like this, there would be plenty of candidates."

Emma looked down. She wasn't wrong.

"Look, Hades isn't a 'bad' guy. He's kind of terrible, but he's just here to be fair. People can't expect to have their happy endings after they've cheated death. I just wanted to warn everyone. If you happen to have any loved ones," Meg cringed, "I would consider going to be with them right now. Hades doesn't waste any time."

Emma thought immediately of Killian. He had been alive far longer than he was supposed to. She wondered if that would be considered "cheating" death. Meg stood silently, waiting for a response.

"Thanks, I guess," Emma said. "Look, is there anything we can do to stop the process? Anything that would make him reconsider?" She doubted the answer would be something she could use.

Meg shifted. "Well," she started, laughing a bit, "not unless any of you know any Greek gods. I guess the only one who could overpower his decision would be one of them. But that seems unlikely, doesn't it?"

Emma sighed. "Well, thanks, I guess."

Meg nodded.

Emma walked away quickly, thinking of Killian and her parents. Maybe they would find a way to fix all of this, though it seemed unlikely. She headed down the street for her house. Her ring hung heavy on her left hand, she only hoped that she would see the day where she and Killian could actually say their vows. At the moment, that wasn't looking too possible.

* * *

As Regina approached her vault, she noticed someone standing against the stone building. Her body tensed for a moment before she realized who it was.

"Tink?" The blonde fairy pushed off the wall and hurried over. Regina barely had time to process it before Tink pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing," Tink said, her gaze sweeping over Regina's face. "I wanted to come right after everything with Robin, but it never seemed like the right time." She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

Regina touched Tink's arm. "You don't have to apologize. I didn't want many visitors."

When Tink lifted her head, there were tears sparkling in her eyes. Regina swallowed, wishing she could avoid what was coming next. She knew that Tink's heart was in the right place, but she wasn't in the mood. She doubted she would ever be.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Tink whispered. "Neither of you deserved this."

The sun felt too hot. Regina's left hand felt too light. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said thickly. Tink hugged her again.

"How are you doing? And I mean really," she said, pulling away. "You can't lie to me."

Regina swallowed. She was prepared to say what had been her automatic response for the past two months - "I'm fine" - but then she stopped. Something prevented her from getting the words out, from repeating something that wasn't necessarily true.

"It's been hard," she said. "Really, really hard. But I'm getting by." She paused, feeling some of the tension leave her body. "I'm getting better."

Tink smiled. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

Regina found herself smiling, too. It felt good, familiar. She'd come a long way, and she still had a long way to go, but at that moment, in the warm afternoon, she felt confident she'd actually make it.

* * *

Hades would have been lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to his next visit. It might even be the one he was most excited for. He normally would have saved it for last, but he couldn't wait. This one had been a long time coming. It was time to pay up.

Rumplestiltskin regarded him coolly from behind the counter of his shop. He gave no outward signs of surprise, confusion, or fear. He simply looked at him. Hades was rather impressed.

"I don't really need to explain why I'm here, do I?" Hades asked, inspecting a dusty artifact in a glass case. He turned around in a circle, taking in every inch of the shop. It certainly had a lot in it.

"No, I suppose you don't," Rumplestiltskin replied. "A man who has lived as long as I have should accept that a visit from you is inevitable."

Hades grinned, tapping his fingers on the case. "I knew you were a smart man, Rumplestiltskin. Man, that name is a mouthful. Who came up with that, your mother or your father?"

Rumple gritted his teeth. "Just get on with it. If you're going to take my soul, do it. Don't hide behind pointless words."

Hades brought a hand to his chest. "You think I would do it so quickly and not give you time to say goodbye to your darling Belle?" Rumple's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm giving everyone a few days to put their affairs in order. I trust you'll use that time wisely."

"I don't have much choice now, do I?" Hades pursed his lips in faux-concentration.

"No, I suppose you don't." With a wiggle of his fingers, he left the shop, a broad grin fixed on his face. This town was so much fun.

* * *

Sherlock walked quickly to the school, thinking and thinking about what he might do if he was approached by Hades. Once he had arrived, Henry was already waiting outside. "They said my mom called, is everything okay?" Henry's voice had wavered as he stood to greet Sherlock.

Sherlock hadn't given much thought to Henry's condition, but it seemed clear at the moment. He didn't know what was happening, and he thought it was like the last time he had gotten news. "Everything's alright, for the moment." Sherlock motioned for Henry to walk with him. The boy hurried and did so. Sherlock figured the safest place would be his own apartment, though he didn't know why, Henry would be much safer with Regina. "Apparently Storybrooke has a new visitor."

Henry looked up, interested. "Who?"

"Hades, actually." Sherlock furrowed his brow, turning the corner onto his street. He never thought he would be informing someone that the god of the Underworld was a threat.

"Hades, like, from _Hercules_?"

Sherlock tilted his head. "Well, yes, I suppose so."

Henry laughed. "I've seen that movie, maybe we should bring Hercules in to save everyone." He smirked. Sherlock chuckled, he had grown quite fond of Henry lately. After a moment, however, Henry's face went darker. "Wait, what does he want here? Is he threatening people or something?"

Sherlock swallowed. He didn't particularly want to be the one who told Henry that he might be in danger. "I think so, yes. You mother told me to come get you in case something happens. I don't know much else." Sherlock silently hoped that Regina would be back shortly, she was a better fit for protecting her son.

"I wonder if Hercules exists in this realm or not." Henry walked alongside Sherlock, thinking deeply. "Hey, what about Meg? Is she here too?"

Sherlock stared at Henry blankly. He had been smart enough to watch multiple children's movies once Mary got pregnant, in order to get some kind of knowledge base before Jemma was born. He had watched _Hercules_ a few times, it had actually interested him as he quite enjoyed the Greek gods, but to assume that everything from the movie was real was a bit unrealistic. "I'm not sure, perhaps we could ask your mother about it."

Henry smiled. He seemed to be taking this as a normal threat, like something that had happened before. "Yeah, we'll do that."

* * *

"What are you talking about, Emma?" Killian sat at the kitchen table with his fiancée.

Emma sighed. "Hades. I think he's coming for you."

"That's ridiculous." As he said the words, a figure appeared beside the table. The man cracked his neck and sighed.

"Oh, hello."

Killian held his breath, his eyes growing wide. "Who the hell are you?"

"First of all, I prefer to call it the Underworld, but alright. I'm Hades, you know, the one who takes the souls and what not."

Killian stood. "You aren't taking anything from me."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Oh honey, yes I am. You've been alive for far too long. If that's not cheating death, I don't know what is."

Killian gritted his teeth.

"Look, I'm giving everyone a few days to do whatever, but after that, I'll be back, soon you'll see."

Killian balled his hands into fists and sneered at the man, if that's even what Hades was. "We'll see about that."

Hades disappeared then, leaving Killian and Emma in their kitchen. Killian sat down after a moment. He placed his face in his hands. "What on earth are we going to do?"

Emma shook her head and placed her hand on his. "We'll do it together."

* * *

Ana paced the apartment, waiting for Will to return. She hadn't been this nervous in a long while. She could feel her hands shaking, her head spinning. It was like her body wasn't hers already. Once she heard the click of the door, she rushed over. Will dropped the groceries in his arms and let her rush into his embrace. "Ana? What's happened?"

Ana didn't speak for a few moments, she clung tightly to Will. "Hades came. He's coming for me in a few days."

Will let go quickly. "What? He was here?"

Ana shook her head. "I was in the library, he just appeared. He told me that I wouldn't be able to live any longer. I only have a few days." She hadn't cried yet, too scared to believe that it was real, but she began to then, letting herself grow limp so Will would hold her. "I don't know what to do, Will."

"It's okay, it's okay." Will pulled her closer. "Tell me everything he said."

Ana repeated the conversation and tried to force herself not to cry. "Will, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think I have a choice."

Will sat and held her hand. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

Ana shook her head. She reached up and wiped some tears away. "It wasn't even my fault, Will. Moriarty did this, I had no choice."

"I know." Will's eyes looked hopeless, she had only ever seen him like that when Jafar had killed her. Hearing Will's screams as she slipped under were the worst things she had ever heard. She had evaded death that time as well, but even then it was partly her own fault, this though… she didn't know how to accept it.

* * *

Hades appeared in the lab, but had to wait over a minute for its two inhabitants to notice him. The man, Jefferson, smiled giddily at the girl who was leaning over some old hat. Once he noticed Hades, Jefferson had looked up and widened his eyes.

"Hi." Hades hated being kept waiting.

Jefferson blinked and walked over, his face cold. "What are you?"

Hades scoffed and put his hand on his hip. "Excuse me, I'm Hades, god of the Underworld. Don't talk to me like that, young man."

Jefferson lifted his head back. "What?"

The girl had run over as well now, standing scared next to Jefferson. "I'm here to tell you that I'll be back in a few days to collect your soul." He had felt a bit bad about it beforehand, it hadn't been this man's fault that his head was once cut off, but Hades felt now that Jefferson was a bit too rude for his tastes, and promptly decided to dislike him.

Jefferson's eyes grew wider, and his face more disgusted. "What are you talking about?"

The girl, Hades didn't know her name, stepped in front of Jefferson protectively. "You will not take anything of his if I have anything to do with it."

Hades laughed. Who was she? "Cute. No, actually though, I will. This one was supposed to die back in Wonderland, in case you didn't know. He's lived longer than he should have. I'm just correcting that mistake."

The girl's lip quivered. "But-"

Hades shook his head. "Sorry, babe. I'll be back soon." And with that, he vanished.

* * *

Charming had taken the news surprisingly well, all things considered. He hadn't started yelling, at least. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, and he hadn't moved from his position since Snow started telling him about Hades' visit. In fact, she was starting to get worried that he'd gone into shock.

"David?" she prompted. He shook his head slowly.

"He can't do this." He looked up at her, his eyes lost and confused. "Can he?"

Snow sank down next to him and took his hand in hers. "I already called Emma and Regina. They're on it."

Charming gave a distracted nod before looking back at the countertop. Snow wanted to scream. Not at her husband, but at Hades. At their lives, for never letting them have more than a few months of peace. Weren't heroes supposed to get happy endings? Why was theirs constantly being threatened?

An insistent knock on their door drew Snow from her thoughts. She exchanged a look with Charming before getting up to answer it. John and Mary stood on the other side, John looking rather angry and Mary on the verge of tears.

"He came to you, too, didn't he?" Snow asked, dread spreading through her. One nod from John had her moving aside and inviting them into the apartment.

"Please tell me we can stop this," Mary said. "A magical solution, a trade."

"Doesn't Rumplestiltskin live here?" John asked. "He specializes in deals, right?"

"Regina and Emma are working on it," Snow said, wishing there was more she could say. She didn't like being on the outside of it all, powerless to help.

John was rubbing Mary's back. He'd put on a good face, Snow saw, but it was cracking. "We just - we have Jemma," he said hoarsely.

"We have Neal," Charming spoke up. Snow's heart clenched at the defeated tone he had taken on. Her husband had always been full of optimism. Where had that gone?

"Nothing is set in stone yet," she said. "We still have a few days." Charming came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right," Mary said. "There's still time." She tried to smile at John, who simply pressed his lips together.

"I should call Sherlock," he said. "I don't know if he knows yet. He might be able to figure something out."

"He probably does," Snow said. "He's with Regina." John nodded.

"Right. How could I forget? They've been glued at the hip, practically."

Mary squeezed her husband's hand. "I'm sure he's fine." She looked to Snow and Charming. "I'm sure we'll all be fine."

Snow smiled, though it was filled with fear and wariness. Mary and John didn't deserve this. They were from the regular world, magic hadn't been a fixture in their lives. They should have avoided all this. Snow hated to think about what kind of lives they could have been living if they hadn't moved to Storybrooke.

"How about some tea?" she suggested now, trying to erase her unnecessary guilt. "While we wait for more news."

John and Mary nodded, and Mary left to get Jemma, not wanting to leave her alone for longer than necessary. As Snow prepared the kettle, she heard John whispering to Charming.

"This is normal, right? Mystical beings coming to destroy your lives?"

"Yeah, it kinda is."

John paused. "And you always win, right?" Robin flashed in Snow's mind, and she knew he did in Charming's too.

"Most of the time."

* * *

Henry stretched out over Sherlock's couch, his notebook forgotten on his lap. "I'm just _saying_ that I'm the Author. Words are my thing, not numbers. So math is pointless."

Sherlock turned away from the window and shook his head. "Have you tried that argument on your mother?" He watched as Henry slumped against the cushions.

"Yeah…"

"And how did that go?"

Henry groaned and picked the notebook back up. "Fine. I'll do my homework."

Sherlock was relieved that Henry didn't seem worried at all. He hadn't questioned going to Sherlock's apartment, just made himself at home with his schoolwork. Sherlock actually suspected that the boy was more at ease than he himself was. Then again, Henry wasn't really aware of what was going on.

Sherlock checked his phone for the umpteenth time, frowning when he saw Regina hadn't messaged him. He felt helpless, unsure of what he should be doing. And he hated being cooped up in his apartment. Sherlock Holmes surrounded by walls wasn't a pleasant situation.

He wondered if he should text John. After all, if there was a new threat to the town, he should know. Sherlock was in the process of creating a new message when a knock sounded at the door. If he jumped more than what could be considered normal, Henry didn't comment on it. He opened the door and nearly fell over in relief when he saw Regina standing there.

"Hey, Mom," Henry called. Sherlock could actually see the anxiety fade from Regina's face at the sight of her son.

"Thank you for watching him," she said quietly to Sherlock.

"It's my pleasure," he replied. He saw the corner of her mouth quirk up before she joined Henry on the couch. He lingered by the door while Henry regaled her with stories about his day. As the boy talked, Sherlock felt his own anxiety slip away. It was silly, getting worked up over an event that might not happen. Hades might have no interest whatsoever in Henry. They were worried about nothing.

"So…" Henry said after he'd finished detailing the frog dissection he'd completed in science. "Hades?"

Regina shot a glare at Sherlock. "You told him?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

She rolled her eyes before turning back to Henry. "There is nothing to worry about. You're safe." Henry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because you're supposed to be dead."

All three of them jumped. The god of the Underworld himself stood in the kitchen, a bored expression on his face. Sherlock was by Henry's side in an instant, and Regina had leapt to her feet so they formed a wall in front of him. Sherlock belatedly realized his presence was pointless because he had no magic, but he didn't move.

"What?" Henry said, recovering from his shock remarkably fast. "How am I supposed to be dead?"

Hades sighed and walked into the living room. Sherlock could practically feel how tense Regina was beside him. She was like a tightly coiled spring.

"Did you," Hades said, "or did you not give your heart to Peter Pan once?"

"Uh-"

"Don't answer him, Henry." Regina's tone was biting. It would have been enough to cut down any normal man.

"And there was the time you ate a cursed apple turnover," Hades continued like Regina hadn't spoken. "I mean, I know it was a sleeping curse and all that, but by this world's standards you were dead." He smirked, an awkward baring of teeth. "You can thank mommy dearest for that."

Sherlock was curious about the last one, but knew better than to ask now. Regina took a step forward, and he had to restrain himself from grabbing her.

"You won't touch him," she said. "You can have anyone else, but not him."

Hades frowned. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, Your Majesty." He regarded her closely. "I must say, I'm surprised you're not on my list of people to visit. Kudos to you, really."

"You should leave," Sherlock said. Hades looked over at him in surprise, like he'd just become aware of Sherlock's presence. "Because you're not taking him."

"Not yet. Give me a few days. You can all say your proper goodbyes." Hades' eyes flickered with some indescribable emotion as he stared at Sherlock. "You'll have quite a few to dole out. I visited the Watsons earlier today, I know you'll want to take your time with them."

Sherlock's world tipped precariously on its side. _John… Mary, no…_

"We will stop you," Regina said.

"I'd like to see you try," Hades said. He disappeared a moment later with one more look directed at Sherlock. A shiver ran up Sherlock's spine.

As soon as he was gone, Regina turned and flung herself at Henry. He clung to his mother, and Sherlock could hear her murmuring about how she would keep him safe. Feeling like he was intruding, Sherlock moved into the kitchen.

How long was Hades' list? Henry, John, Mary… He braced his hands on either side of the sink, heaving. In a few days, they could all be gone. He prayed they would find a way to prevent it, but how could they stop a god? Magic was still so new to him. There was little he could contribute, beyond his mind.

"We need to make a plan," Regina said. He spun around to see her standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Behind her, Sherlock could see Henry gathering his things. His expression was blank, resigned.

"We can gather everyone," Sherlock said, pushing down his roiling emotions. "See how many people are affected." He made sure he was looking right into Regina's eyes. "He won't take Henry, Regina. We'll make sure of it."

Regina nodded. Her eyes were far away, and she looked paler than usual. Sherlock's heart sank. She looked like she had after Robin died. Then, she had lost her husband. Now, she might be losing her son. Sherlock's gut twisted painfully.

"You know," she said, her voice choked a bit, "I'm really glad you're not on his list."

Sherlock frowned. "Why?"

She looked down at the floor. "Because I can't stand the thought of losing you too."

He had his arms around her in seconds. It almost felt natural now, even though he'd only done it once. She fell against him willingly, her breathing ragged. She was warm, a sharp contrast from what she was feeling.

"He won't take Henry," he whispered. "He won't."

If he hadn't been straining his ears for a response, he wouldn't have heard her.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The house was quiet when Rumple walked in. He'd put off coming home for a long time, trying to find the words he would need to explain everything to Belle. It made his whole body ache, to know that he was in danger of losing her yet again. While he had done a lot of terrible things in his past, he had truly believed he was on the right path now. Shouldn't he get the chance at a happy ending, finally?

Apparently not.

He paused in the entryway, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. The house felt too big and too small at the same time. He exhaled slowly and started walking toward the kitchen.

Belle appeared in the doorway before he had taken more than a few steps. For a moment, she simply stood there, arms hanging loosely at her side, lips pressed tight together. It only took him a second to understand.

"Who called you?" he asked.

"Emma," she replied, her voice thick. "She wants me to do some research."

Rumple walked closer, leaning heavily on his cane. He could see Belle's eyes glistening in the dim light of the hallway.

"I'm sure you can guess what I need to tell you," he said softly. Belle let out a shuddering breath.

"It's because Neal and I brought you back, isn't it?" she whispered. "You were supposed to stay dead."

"Now, now, don't blame yourself," he said, reaching out to cup her cheek. "I've been alive for hundreds of years. He would've come for me anyway."

Rumple's heart broke when Belle threw herself against him, sobs coming free as his arms came up to hold her. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She laughed brokenly.

"You're the one being pulled to the Underworld," she said, "and you're apologizing to me?"

Rumple shrugged. "Yes. You don't deserve this."

"Neither do you."

He doubted whether that was true, but he chose not to say so aloud. Instead, he simply held Belle tighter. There wasn't much else he could do.

 _If this is how I end,_ he mused, _I suppose I can't be upset._

* * *

It was funny, how deceptive appearances could be. To those who hadn't been disturbed by Storybrooke's latest visitor, it had been a perfectly normal, boring day. Those who _had_ been, however, were struggling.

In apartments across the hall from each other, two sets of parents held their children close. Snow and Charming had Neal in bed with them, whispering how much he was loved. John and Mary were curled up on the couch, with Jemma nestled safely in her mother's arms. No words were being shared, but they weren't needed.

Really, anyone who had been visited by Hades that day was snuggled in the arms of their loved ones. They all wanted to believe someone would find a solution and save the day, but they couldn't run the risk that they wouldn't. If these were to be their last few days, they needed to spend it with those they cared for.

Cooped up in his own apartment, alone, Sherlock was working himself into oblivion. Every book he had on Greek mythology (which admittedly wasn't a lot, because he'd never bothered with it) was spread out on his kitchen table. His laptop displayed countless open tabs, each one detailing the different stories of Hades and his powers. Printouts had been taped to the walls. Considering how many hours had passed since Regina left with Henry, it was amazing to see just how much progress he'd made.

After Regina's breakdown in his kitchen, Sherlock resolved to do everything in his power to save Henry. He hadn't deluded himself into thinking he was strong enough to defeat a god, but his mind was the closest thing he had to magic. With the right amount of concentration, he could come up with something. Hopefully.

It took him far longer than it should have to realize there was someone else in the apartment with him. The air felt colder, the silence felt thicker. His heart felt heavy before he'd fully turned around.

"I was surprised when you didn't say anything earlier," Sherlock said coolly, facing Hades with what he hoped was a casual expression. "I'm fairly certain I fit your criteria."

Hades picked up an open book and skimmed its contents. He tossed it on the ground a moment later. "Of all the people on my list, you just might be the most frustrating, Mr. Holmes. You're a former drug addict, once on the verge of countless overdoses, which is one strike against you. Your second strike was the moment you actually _died_ from a gunshot wound. And the third is you faking your death." He scowled. "That just irritated me."

"So you've come to collect my soul as well," Sherlock said. "Why make a second trip to tell me? You were here earlier, after all."

"To be honest, I felt bad for the queen," Hades replied, not sounding very sincere. "I mean, I took her husband a couple of months back, and now I'm taking her son." He shook his head. "Thought I'd spare her the bad news that I'm taking her new best friend too."

Sherlock ignored the wiggling in his gut at the words 'best friend.' "She'll find out eventually, won't she?"

Hades thought about it for a moment. "You know, I hadn't considered that." He shrugged. "Whoops. Anyway, I gotta go. It's been a long day, and I have a lot of souls to collect in the next few days. I'll catch you later, yeah?"

He was gone before Sherlock could reply. His hands were clenched into fists by his sides, and it took him a moment to realize they were shaking.

He was on the list. Just like John, like Henry, like Snow and Charming and Mary and who knows who else. Sherlock felt lightheaded, sinking onto his couch without really realizing he was. _How am I going to tell Regina?_ he thought. Or better yet, how was he going to save himself?

He didn't have a clue.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks so much for reading! Please let us know what you thought!**


	15. Hey Brother

The next morning, Regina was awake and dressed before anyone else in the Charmings' apartment. That was partially because she had barely slept anyway, her mind too busy worrying about Henry. She'd spent the night nestled between him and Roland, not wanting to let either of her boys out of her sight. She hadn't done that since the first few days after Robin died, and it brought back more painful memories than she wanted to confront.

Just as it had finally seemed like the world would let up and stop pressing on her shoulders, it decided to slam down harsher than ever. Henry had been in danger countless times before, but this was different. This was a god who was determined to take even the strongest heroes Storybrooke had to offer. What good could they do against him?

It took a great deal of effort for Regina to pull herself away from watching over Henry. She didn't want to leave him, but she needed to get to work. She'd be damned if she let something happen to him.

She knocked on Sherlock's door, smiling a bit when she heard him trip over something on his way to answer. Of course he would be awake already too. She hadn't been lying when she said she couldn't bear to lose him. Somehow, he'd become a fixture in her life. A comfort.

"You're here later than I thought you'd be," he said by way of greeting, ushering her into the apartment. He was already dressed in one of his nice suits, though his appearance contrasted with how chaotic his room looked. Books and papers were strewn everywhere, and a chair, most likely what he'd tripped over, lay on its side.

"I didn't want to leave Henry," she admitted. "It took me a while."

Sherlock nodded in understanding. He launched into a recap of all the research he'd done overnight, but Regina blocked it out. Being back in the spot where Hades had announced his intention to take Henry brought the gravity of the situation down on her like a mallet. She was going to lose him in a few days. Her precious prince. Gone.

Her throat closed up, and she didn't realize she was shaking until Sherlock grabbed her arms. His face swam in front of her, the perfect picture of concern. She forced herself to breathe and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, "what were you saying?"

He softened. "Nothing of importance. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sherlock could see through the lie before she'd even told it, but he nodded nonetheless. He let go of her and walked over to the kitchen table. His shoulders were tight, she noticed, which was oddly touching. When she'd first met him, Sherlock hadn't seemed human. Now that observation seemed grossly inaccurate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his back still to her.

"No. I'd rather get to work." She joined him at the table, leaning over it to see all the information he'd gathered. It was a lot, for sure, but she doubted there was much that would help them.

For the next hour they talked, going over every tiny detail they knew about Hades. He was king of the Underworld. He collected souls. He had a three-headed dog named Cerberus. Apparently he possessed a helmet that made the wearer invisible. Regina grew more and more frustrated as they went on.

"This is pointless," she said. "None of this can help us."

Sherlock chucked a book over his shoulder. He pressed his hands flat to the table, eyes clenched shut in thought. Regina waited, knowing better than to say something.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I tried, I looked up everything I could, I-"

"Sherlock," she interrupted, her hand curling around his bicep. "You've done wonderfully. You don't need to apologize."

"But Henry-"

"We'll find a way," she insisted. "You were looking through this realm's facts. Now we can move onto others'. I can text Belle and Emma, have them meet us. It's about time we all get together anyway."

He nodded, and, almost without thinking, lifted his right hand to touch hers, still resting on his arm. For a moment, they simply stood there, and Regina wondered if he found her presence to be comforting like she did his. The peace was broken when he moved away from her to grab his coat.

"Are you going to text them?" he prompted. She blinked.

"Right, yeah." Pulling her phone out, she tapped out messages to Emma and Belle, deciding to add Snow too. Best to get everyone. She and Sherlock left a moment later, heading in the direction of Granny's.

"I'm sorry," he said after a couple minutes of walking. They were close enough that their arms brushed occasionally.

"I told you, Sherlock," she said, fiddling with her jacket. "You've done all you can.

"No, not about that. About Henry." She wasn't looking at him, but she could tell he was looking at her. "I'm sorry this is happening to you."

She shrugged, an indifferent gesture that didn't match her mood. "I'm almost used to it. There's a rule here: Villains don't get happy endings. I'm not allowed to be happy for an extended period of time."

"You're not a villain though," Sherlock pointed out.

"I used to be." Despite the warmth of the day, she shivered. Sometimes she remembered her heart still bore dark marks, and it chilled her to the bone.

"But you've _changed_ ," he insisted. "You shouldn't be punished for the person you used to be. No one should."

Regina shook her head. "You're thinking in the real world mindset. The game is a bit different here."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You sound like Robin."

The realization made them both freeze. Regina suddenly had the urge to tear her jacket off. The sun was shining too brightly.

They were both spared from the awkwardness by a dwarf - Leroy, Regina realized - running their way. She only had a few seconds to reflect on the fact that this might be the first time he was running _towards_ her before he stopped in front of them, breathing heavily.

"Someone," he gasped out, "by - by the - the-"

"Spit it out," Sherlock demanded.

"There's someone," Leroy said with a glare aimed at Sherlock, "outside the town line." He turned to Regina. "It looks like he's trying to find a way in."

Regina didn't think it was possible for her mood to worsen, but it did. It was like she'd been doused in ice water, her heart thudding erratically. She was dimly aware of Sherlock taking her hand and speaking to Leroy.

"Come on, Regina," Sherlock said. "Let's go check it out."

He led her away from the confused dwarf. She knew that it would be quicker for her to magic them to the town line, but she didn't think her mind was in the right place. She could only think about one thing, one fear.

Was Moriarty back?

* * *

Molly rapped her knuckles on the door of Jefferson's mansion, waiting impatiently for him to answer. After a minute, the door pulled open slowly, revealing Jefferson with an annoyed face.

"What?"

Molly pursed her lips. She felt like crying. After Hades had visited them in the lab the day earlier, Jefferson had quickly left, saying he needed some time alone. It wasn't as if Molly assumed that their date was still set, but she had at least expected a phone call. She almost wanted to slap him. Thinking of the purple dress she had waited around in all evening, she wanted to feel her palm hit hard against his cheek.

"You left yesterday."

Jefferson rolled his eyes slightly, and began to shut the door. Molly lifted her hand and stopped it, her eyes growing angry.

"I don't expect you to care about me, Jefferson. You're going through something insane right now, but dear god, why can't you let me be there for you?"

She didn't know what to expect, and she hadn't planned on sounding so stern, but she wasn't about to back down. Jefferson opened the door slightly and stood, staring at the ground.

"Go home, Molly."

Molly's lips parted. She thought for a moment of what to say, how to respond. Finally, she convinced herself to stand a bit taller. "No."

"Fine." Jefferson left the door open and walked back inside. Molly hesitated for a moment, but then followed, unaware of what was going through his mind. She walked to the kitchen where he stood, staring at a cup of coffee that Molly expected to be cold by now, considering how early he was usually up by.

She walked to the bar and crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

Jefferson didn't say anything for a moment. He stared off blankly. "I'm going to hell, that's what."

Molly watched as his chest rose and fell. He was good at keeping his body still, at trying not to show emotion. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, how he was feeling. "You aren't, I'm sure we can come up with a solution. Sherlock called me last night, apparently quite a few people in town were visited as well. I know Regina and Emma won't let this happen."

Jefferson laughed. "The saviors won't fix this."

"Then we will." Molly gritted her teeth. She wanted to badly to go up and wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She wanted to comfort him, and tell him they were going to fix it. But she was also angry, she wanted him to want her, too.

"You're a scientist, Molly. You can't do this."

"Don't say that."

"Then don't come in here and tell me we can do this. It's ridiculous. Right now, you need to be running as far as you can from me."

Molly closed her eyes. "You're worried about me right now?"

Jefferson didn't respond. When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at the ground. "Fine, don't talk to me." She pulled her sweater in closer to her body and turned around toward the door. "Just remember that when you want to stop being so angry at the world, you can talk to me."

She walked to the door and slammed it on her way out, flinching as it did. She could feel tears pricking in her eyes, but she refused them, taking a deep breath. At least the lab would be her friend today.

* * *

Regina was a bundle of nerves as she and Sherlock approached the town line. They didn't speak, both lost inside their own whirling minds. Part of Regina wanted to assume the person trying to gain access to their town was associated with Hades. It was a terrible thought, but at least it would still be a part of their main problem. But if this person wasn't with Hades, then they had two things to deal with, and Regina simply didn't have time for it.

And worse, if it was Moriarty…

Her fingers unconsciously tightened around Sherlock's. The mere thought of Moriarty lurking just outside of the town made her stomach convulse. She wanted to believe she would be able to end it, just end him without a second thought. But she knew what would really happen: She'd be consumed by fear, by the memories of that night at the park, and she'd lose.

They were nearly there. Regina found herself speeding up, her need to know outweighing her fear. Sherlock picked up his pace to match hers, and eventually they were running.

She began to make out a figure walking back and forth across the street. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw it was a man in a tailored suit. She couldn't breathe. _No, it can't be…_

Then she noticed this man was taller than Moriarty, and a bit rounder. His hair was lighter, more of an auburn color. And he held an umbrella, which was odd considering how sunny it was.

Sherlock stopped suddenly, causing Regina to be jerked backwards, as their hands were still linked. He swore violently, his eyes narrowing.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" She glanced back at the man, who was examining his surroundings like it was a puzzle to be solved. His expression seemed oddly familiar to her.

Sherlock was staring intently at the man, and Regina held back a gasp at how tight his grip had gotten. The pieces were slowly beginning to come together for her, but she needed confirmation.

"Sherlock," she prompted. When he finally looked at her, she nodded towards the man. "Do you know who that is?"

He swallowed, like he'd ingested something bitter. "That's my brother Mycroft."

* * *

"Let's go to the station, okay?" Emma picked up her jacket and put her hair back. "I think we should go see my parents, too. I need to talk to them right now, and honestly I think you need to talk about this too."

Killian sat on a chair in the living room, staring at a spot on the carpet. Emma turned when she didn't hear him stand up. "Killian?"

He didn't respond for a moment. "Yes?"

Emma closed her eyes. She set down her jacket and sat across from him. "What are you thinking?"

Killian didn't look up. "I just… I think I need a day. I need to process this." He had been blanking for a while now. Since Hades had left, he hadn't moved much. It took Emma an hour to get him to bed the night before, convincing him that he needed sleep, that he would feel better after a good night's rest. She wanted to break down, too, but she couldn't do that to him. She needed to be strong for the two of them.

Emma nodded. "Okay, that's okay."

"You can go, though. I think you should tell everyone, figure out what's happening. I just need a while."

She didn't want to leave him alone, mostly because she was worried, but also because, on the off chance that they didn't figure this out, she wanted as much time with him as she could get. "Are you sure?"

Killian nodded. "I don't want you to feel bad, but I need some time alone, Emma."

She looked down, matching his eyes on the carpet. "That's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She sighed and stood, picking her jacket back up. "Call me, okay? For anything. I can come right back."

He nodded. She stared for a moment. He was good at keeping his emotions under lock, but he couldn't fake being okay. She knew he wasn't doing well. Before she could convince herself otherwise, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

She tried to shake off the drowning feeling inside as she walked to the station. She took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. They would figure this out, they had to.

Emma rounded the corner and opened the door to the station. Lestrade sat at the desk, legs propped up, coffee in hand. He had a magazine held up over his face, reading. Emma noticed at once that it was one of her wedding magazines. For a second she wanted to laugh, but then she supposed there wasn't much reading material in the station anyway.

"Lestrade?"

He quickly set down the magazine and flipped open a file. "What? Yes?"

Emma suppressed a smile. Then she remembered the news she came bearing. "There's something going on that you should know about."

Lestrade nodded and took a sip of coffee. "And what's that?"

"Hades is in town. He's come to take the souls of a few people, we're trying to stop him but we don't really know how yet."

Lestrade raised his eyebrows and took another sip, waiting to answer. "Sorry, not my division." He turned back to the files and flipped through, slowly and nonchalantly. Emma rolled her eyes and turned back around. She supposed there were things a little too far out of the normal person's skill set. This was probably one of them.

* * *

"Sherlock, we can't leave him out there."

"Sure we can." Sherlock was pacing back and forth next to the town line, matching his brother's strides. "He's got a car out there, eventually he'll realize there's nothing here and he'll leave."

Regina glanced back at the elder Holmes brother. His outward appearance showed no sign of distress, but she recognized a concerned family member when she saw one.

"He traveled all the way here to look for you," she pointed out. "Doesn't that count for something?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "He sticks his nose into everything. For all we know, he's here for another reason."

"So we should definitely let him in."

Regina had to bite her lip to stop from laughing aloud when Sherlock actually stomped his foot on the ground like a petulant child. It was blindingly obvious that he wanted his brother as far away from Storybrooke as possible, but she would be lying if she wasn't a bit interested in Mycroft. After all, he was Sherlock's brother, and Sherlock was the most extraordinary person she'd ever met. Ever since they'd started getting closer, she'd been dying to learn more about his past. This seemed like the best opportunity, since he rarely spoke of it.

"Why are you so insistent he come in?" Sherlock asked. "I would've thought you of all people would be sympathetic to my situation."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"You hate your sister, I loathe my brother. You see?"

"One, those are drastically different circumstances. And two, you don't truly hate him, he isn't the root of evil."

Sherlock groaned. He turned and stared at Mycroft, who was currently consulting a notebook he'd produced from his coat pocket. Regina had noticed Sherlock shudder at the sight of it, which only further piqued her curiosity of the whole thing.

"There's no way to let him in without lowering the shields," Sherlock said finally. "And with Hades running amuck, that would be a terrible idea."

"Actually, there is a way." She grinned when Sherlock's shoulders tensed.

"What way?"

"There's a scroll that was left behind by the Ice Queen," she explained, nearly laughing at the baffled expression on Sherlock's face. "It's how she got in, and a few others as well."

"Yes, a scroll," he mumbled. "Perfect. Why didn't I think of it myself?"

"Because you're an idiot," she teased. Sherlock's eyebrows shot to his hairline. With a sigh, she stepped closer to him, sobering. "Look, Sherlock. You may not want him to come in, but I think he needs to. He came all this way. He's clearly worried about you."

Sherlock sent an uncomfortable look towards Mycroft. Regina could almost picture a jury arguing in his head, both sides warring with the other. He sighed.

"Where is this scroll?"

Regina smiled. "I can grab it and be back in just a minute."

He waved at hand at her, already muttering to himself about how on earth would he get Mycroft to believe in fairytales.

* * *

Henry sat at a wooden table in the library, perusing books about the Greek gods. His mind kept wandering as he read. He had been trying to stay strong about the whole Hades ordeal, but it was hard not to think about imminent doom. That morning he had promised his mom that he was fine, he knew they would figure it out before time was up, but he just couldn't bear seeing her scared. After the whole Robin thing, it had taken a long time for her to be okay, and he didn't want to be the reason that stopped.

Henry heard Ana pull around a cart of books. She lifted one off and slid it onto an upper shelf. "Find anything interesting?"

Henry shook his head. "It's all just old tales. I don't know how much of it is true, it happened so long ago."

Ana nodded and took a seat across from him. "Do you think it matters?"

Henry scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think some books are just meant to get a point across, not necessarily relay the truth. These are fables, not history books."

Henry hadn't really thought of it that way. Even when he had the book of fairytales before, he had always believed that they must be true, and he ended up being right. "I guess."

"You know," said Ana, giving a soft smile. "I used to _hate_ books."

Henry leaned back. "What? Who could hate books?" He laughed. "And you're a librarian now, don't you think that's a little weird?"

Ana laughed too. "I said I used to. When I was little my mother was obsessed with making my sister and I wordly. She thought that if we were well-read, well-dressed, what have you, we could marry up."

Henry laughed, thinking of Will. It didn't seem like Ana had married up to him. "So she made you read boring books?"

"Yes." Ana looked down, half-smiling. "It was horrible. It wasn't until I left home that I realized how adventurous and fun they could be. But even the most amazing stories have takeaways. There's always something to learn from them."

"Maybe I can learn something about Hades from this," Henry said, though he didn't know what that might be. "He could have a weakness or something. Even if the stories aren't true, some things might be."

Ana smiled. "You may be onto something."

* * *

Sherlock stared at his brother, pacing across the town line. He waited impatiently for Regina to return, frustrated that Mycroft was here. What on Earth was he thinking? And how had he found him? Within a moment, a cloud appeared a few feet from him and Regina came out, holding an old scroll. She lifted it and smiled.

"So how does this, er, scroll work?" Sherlock walked up to her and held the other end of it, their fingers nearly touching on the paper.

Regina sighed. "Well, hopefully your brother is bright. We have to toss it over. Once he opens it, he'll be able to see inside the town, and enter."

"He's bright, alright." Sherlock shuffled, and looked back over at Mycroft. What was he going to tell his brother? How would he explain the situation here, let alone the Hades thing?

Regina bit her lip. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose so." He took the scroll from her hands and tossed it over the edge, trying not to think too much.

He watched as his brother turned to the object and lift it from the ground. Once he opened the scroll, he looked up, and his expression changed. Within seconds, he was over the line, looking straight at Sherlock. "Why hello, little brother, so nice to see you again. This hiatus we've had has been dreadful, don't you think?"

"Mycroft, what the hell are you doing here?"

Before Mycroft could respond, the three looked up quickly to see a young man running from where Mycroft had come. He ran straight past the line, stopping to take a breath where they all stood.

Regina put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

The boy stood up straight and raised his eyebrows. "Oh! Hello." He held out his hand for her to shake, but the mayor continued to stare at him. "I'm Hercules. Sorry I'm late."

Sherlock stepped between him and Regina. "And how did you get here?" He was surprised at how Henry's idea had become a reality so quickly, Sherlock had underestimated him.

Hercules smiled. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

Regina stepped out from behind Sherlock. "I don't care."

"Right." Hercules pursed his lips. "Okay, yeah, so I talked to my dad and he told me to come find this town. I didn't really know how to do that, but he said that I could just follow this guy, Mike."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Mycroft."

Hercules nodded excitedly. "Right, and uh, well, that's what I did. I figured if you let him into the town, I would have a shot too." Hercules suddenly puffed his chest out and held his head high. "I'm here to rescue you all from the lord of the Underworld."

Regina turned to Sherlock, confused. "He's here to help?"

Sherlock nodded. "I suppose so. Henry thought he might make his way here, actually."

Regina smiled slightly. "Well okay, then. As strange as this all is, I'll call Belle and have her come meet you. I'm sure she can help figure out what's going on. As for you two," she turned to Sherlock and Mycroft, "Why don't we get _this_ situation settled at Sherlock's apartment?"

Mycroft smiled at Regina. "Sounds lovely. Little brother, why don't you lead the way?"

Sherlock, annoyed, nodded. "Of course." He stepped aside to let Hercules by. "Right this way."

* * *

John rubbed his eyes and stared into a cold cup of coffee. The apartment was silent, Mary and Jemma being asleep in the bedroom. Mary and John hadn't slept the night before, their worry about their impending doom keeping them awake. The late night had taken a toll on Mary, and John told her to get some rest. She'd need it if they were supposed to face off against a god.

John was exhausted, but every time he closed his eyes he pictured Jemma crying out as he and Mary were literally dragged into the depths of hell. It worked better than any amount of caffeine, and now he was incapable of sleep.

Loud voices in the hallway startled John out of his reverie. He automatically looked towards the bedroom to see if either of his girls had been disturbed. Satisfied they had not, he got up and went to the door.

He was unsurprised to find Sherlock stalking down the hall. He was more surprised to see Mycroft coming up the stairs, his ever-present umbrella at his side.

"Well, well," John said, leaning against the doorframe. "Look who it is."

If Mycroft was shocked to see John, he hid it incredibly well. "I was wondering when you'd turn up, Dr. Watson."

"How'd you find this place?" John asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought it was supposed to be hard to find." He shot a pointed look at Regina, who had appeared behind Mycroft. She scowled at him in response, and he turned his attention back to Mycroft.

"Yes, I would like to know the same thing," Sherlock called from his door. He threw it open and pointed inside. "After you, brother mine."

Mycroft headed down the hallway with Regina close on his heels. John only had to think it over for a second before joining them in Sherlock's apartment. He shut the door behind him and propped himself up against it, already looking forward to the show that was about to unfold. Regina appeared to be doing the same thing, stationing herself by the kitchen table. Sherlock was glaring at his brother from the window as Mycroft examined the cluttered living room.

"It's a nice place," Mycroft said finally. "Though I can't imagine you like it more than Baker Street.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock demanded. "How did you find me?" John leaned forward ever so slightly in his interest in Mycroft's answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Regina do the same.

"I came here to find you," Mycroft said, as though it should have been obvious. It was, really. John was actually curious as to why it had taken Mycroft so long to get here.

"You found me, well done," Sherlock said. "Be sure to refuel your car before you leave."

"Not so fast, brother dear," Mycroft said. "I'm not leaving."

John desperately wished he could take a picture of the outraged expression on his friend's face.

"Why the hell not? You're the British government, you can't just come to America on holiday."

"You did," Mycroft countered. "In fact, you've moved completely. Care to share why?"

Sherlock snapped his mouth shut and looked away. John nearly laughed. He was dying to see Sherlock try and explain a town full of storybook characters to Mycroft. He wondered how Mycroft felt about the tale of Snow White.

"Mr. Holmes," Regina said, speaking for the first time. "How did you find this town? We're supposed to be off the map."

Mycroft turned to regard Regina with a criticizing eye that John knew all too well. To her credit, she didn't flinch, but John had a feeling it was making her skin crawl.

"For the past two months," Mycroft began, looking away from Regina to address all three of them, "I've been working on an assignment that required me to have no contact with people outside of the government. When that was finished, I went to check on Sherlock." He turned to fix Sherlock with his piercing glare. Sherlock scowled. "Imagine my surprise when Mrs. Hudson told me he moved to America."

"I knew I shouldn't've told her," Sherlock muttered.

"I tracked his cell phone," Mycroft continued, ignoring Sherlock's interjection. "Its last location was just outside this town. Except when I first examined the map, there was no town. So, I traveled all the way here to find out the truth for myself." He nodded towards Sherlock. "Your turn."

"My turn for what?" Sherlock asked, sounding like a child evading a parent's question.

John smirked at the way Mycroft's lips thinned. He was never bored when the Holmes brothers were in a room together, that was for sure.

"You know what," Mycroft answered tightly. "You've frightened me beyond belief by running away, I deserve an explanation."

 _There it is,_ John thought. That little indicator that Mycroft truly cared for his brother. It was so slight and rare that many people doubted its existence, Sherlock being one of them. But John knew the truth, and he suspected Sherlock was starting to accept it too, for he deflated a bit and rolled his eyes.

He explained the whole ordeal: How he and John received word of a case in Storybrooke, how they were invited to a wedding and decided to stay for it (John didn't miss the way Regina tensed at the mention, and based on the look on Sherlock's face, he didn't either), how he suspected there was something amiss in the town and stayed to investigate.

"And is there?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock blinked, then scowled.

"Is there what?"

"Something amiss. You haven't moved back home, and I doubt it would take you this long to conduct an investigation." He stared at his brother. "So, what's so special about this place?"

Sherlock's eyes darted to Regina. John couldn't help but think that under different circumstances, that would've meant something completely different. She sighed and nodded. Sherlock looked startled.

"Really?"

Regina shrugged. "Honestly, what harm can it do at this point?"

John was dying to know what Mycroft was making of this interaction. It was weird enough for him, and he'd been around the two for far longer. As it was, Mycroft was staring at Sherlock like he'd never met his brother before.

"Will one of you please explain the novelty of this town to me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Fairytale characters. They're all fairytale characters."

John was immensely grateful he'd chosen to come witness this conversation. Mycroft's expression was priceless. He refused to believe it at first, but after a lengthy explanation given by Regina (complete with magic demonstrations), he accepted it. He had to sit down after a while, and John didn't think he'd ever seen him so dumbstruck.

"I suppose that explains why I couldn't see the town at first," Mycroft said once it was all over.

"Yes," Sherlock said. "Regina put a shield up over the town to keep Moriarty out."

Mycroft's eyes widened. "Moriarty?"

"Yes, do keep up, dear brother. He was the one who lured John and I here."

"But how-"

"That is a long story, and not one we have time for," Sherlock interrupted with a concerned look at Regina, who was carefully avoiding his gaze. "We have bigger problems."

"And just what would those problems be?"

Regina answered this. "I trust you've heard of Hades, Mr. Holmes."

John could see Mycroft's grip on his umbrella tighten. "You don't mean that he's here. Surely not."

"Oh, he is," John spoke up, causing the other three to look at him in surprise. "I've met him. Lovely bloke. He's planning on taking Mary and I to the Underworld. Apparently we've escaped death, and he doesn't like it."

Sherlock looked away, his jaw clenching. Mycroft's expression morphed into one of sympathy, something John hadn't thought capable.

"He's planning on taking my son too," Regina said. "And a long list of other people."

John expected Sherlock to add that he was on said list too (considering how the man had actually died on an operating table), but the genius stayed silent. John frowned. It was possible that Sherlock just didn't want to alarm his brother, but that seemed unlikely, considering how tenuous their relationship was. So then why would he not say anything?

Mycroft turned to Sherlock. "So you're trying to find a way to defeat a Greek god." He said it as though it was the stupidest thing Sherlock had ever done. In a way, it was, John supposed.

"None of the people on his list deserve this," Sherlock replied. "I won't rest until they're safe."

Mycroft was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I thought you didn't get involved."

John was almost certain he saw Sherlock's gaze flicker towards Regina "Consider me very involved. Now you can either help us, or leave."

Mycroft regarded his brother for a long moment. It was so quiet in the apartment, one could hear a pin drop.

"What have you worked out so far?"

* * *

Belle stepped into the library, bracing herself for the most outrageous day of her life. Henry greeted her at the door, and brought her to a table in the back, where Ana sat staring at their new guest.

Belle popped over and sat down as well. "So, you must be Hercules."

The boy straightened up and smiled. "That's me." He seemed a bit too enthusiastic for someone about to face the god of the Underworld.

"Right, and how did you get here, exactly?" She liked having all of the facts before she reached any decision, not that any was to be made. She had spent the night worrying with Rumple, neither of them having any idea how to solve such a terrible problem.

Hercules recounted the tale of speaking with Zeus and following Sherlock's brother. Belle wasn't aware that they had another guest, but she supposed Regina would be taking care of that. Her mind raced, wondering from book to book that she had read, trying to search for something that might redeem the town. Hercules seemed to have no plan other than Hades' imminent defeat. Belle highly doubted that it would be as easy as he made it sound.

Once the boy was finished, Belle looked around the table. Ana looked as if she had been wiped out, and Henry was staring excitedly at their guest.

"So you _aren't_ a god, then?" Ana asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Hercules shook his head. "No, technically half-god, I think. Or half-mortal, whichever way you want to look at it. I have super-human strength."

Belle nodded. "Right. And how are you planning on defeating Hades?"

Hercules smiled, confident. "I'm going to take him down. With my strength."

"Yes, but how, exactly?"

Hercules looked around. It was clear he was unsure of the answer. "I haven't really thought about it much. But I know I can do it, that's what destiny is all about! And if I can defeat Hades, I can go to Olympus. So it's really a win-win all around. Trust me, I can do this."

"I'm sure you can." Belle smiled kindly. "I just think that the town would be a little more at ease if we had a plan. Perhaps you could show everyone your strength, prove yourself to Regina. I think that if you had her on your side, everyone would agree that you're here to help. Does that sound alright?"

Hercules nodded. "Absolutely, anything you want. I'm here to save the day." He gave a genuine smile. Belle wasn't sure if she should smile back, or listen to the unnerving feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Regina waited patiently outside of John and Mary's apartment. After John had left Sherlock's place, Sherlock had asked Regina for some time with his brother. She wasn't sure where to go. It had seemed as though Mycroft had wanted her gone from the apartment, and she hadn't quite known why. If he had had any questions about Storybrooke, certainly she would be the one to ask. A thought had struck her as she left the apartment, though. Maybe John understood Mycroft better than her. Perhaps he would know why she was being given the cold shoulder.

She sighed and knocked, knowing full well that he was inside. After a moment, John opened the door and cocked his head. "Regina?"

"I was wondering if we could chat for a minute." Regina swallowed. "If that's alright."

John looked suddenly as if he was in trouble. He nodded and opened the door fully for he to enter. "Is everything alright?" He kept his voice down, and Regina realized that Mary and the baby must be sleeping the bedroom. She lowered her voice as well.

"Yes." She took a seat at the couch and John joined her. "Well, no, not really. I mean, I'm just a bit confused about something. I was hoping you could clear a few things up for me." It felt strange to swallow her pride and ask for help.

John softened a bit. "Of course, what's going on?"

"This seems really stupid, I know, in the midst of everything with Hades. But I was just wondering about Mycroft. He doesn't seem to like me much." Regina frowned, realizing how idiotic she sounded. This wasn't of any importance compared to everything else happening. "I just don't know him, and I figured that you might have some insight."

John smiled. "Mycroft is a complicated man. Maybe even more so than Sherlock. He's hesitant to like new people. Honestly I don't even think he likes me yet." Regina laughed along with John.

"So it isn't me, then?"

John shook his head. "No, I highly doubt it. I think Mycroft gets concerned when Sherlock builds relationships with new people. When he and I lived together, he was very worried about Sherlock. This time, you're the new person in his life."

Regina looked down, willing herself not to smile. It felt nice to be the new person in his life, though with Hades lurking around, she guessed happiness wasn't in the cards at the moment.

"Thank you." Regina stood. "Again, I'm sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy."

John shook his head. "Any time."

* * *

Emma was proud of herself for keeping her composure all throughout the morning, but the minute her mother opened the door, she felt it slip. Snow took one look at her daughter and burst into tears. Emma was seconds away from doing the same.

"Hi, Mom," she whispered once Snow had flung her arms around her. Just behind her mom, Emma could see Charming standing in the kitchen. The look in his eyes caused a tear to finally break free from Emma's.

"What are we going to do?" Snow asked, finally moving away from Emma and leading her into the apartment. "Hades hasn't given us many options."

"Don't worry," Emma said, her shaky voice betraying her true emotions. "We're going to get this worked out."

"Have you talked to Regina?" Charming asked.

"We were supposed to meet up this morning, but apparently Sherlock's brother turned up at the town line. She's sorting that out right now."

Snow laughed, a high-pitched, awkward thing. "It's hard to believe there's another world just outside our borders, full of people who have no idea gods exist. Or that we exist."

Emma wished they could be a part of that world.

"Do we know how long his list is?" Charming asked. Emma shook her head.

"Not fully, but my guess is pretty long. Regina said she had some things to tell me." She bit her lip. "Killian is on it."

Snow's expression turned sympathetic, and for the second time since her arrival, Emma found herself enveloped in her mother's arms. Emma felt like she was breaking. Her parents, her fiancé, who was next? Who else would she lose? Her mind went to Henry. She needed to talk to him once she finished up with her parents.

"We'll find a way to stop him," Snow was saying. "We're all going to be okay." She pulled back and looked at Charming. She gave him a nod, and he pressed his lips together.

"However," he said, looking at Emma. "If we're not-"

"Don't say it."

He winced. "Emma, please."

"Dad," she said, a touch of desperation coloring her voice. "I can't deal with this right now."

"If something happens to us," Snow said, taking Emma's hands and squeezing them, "we need to know you'll take care of Neal."

Emma felt like she might be sick. "I thought you said Hades will only take one of you."

"That was the offer he made, yes," Charming said. He looked down at the counter. "But we want to be prepared for everything."

Emma wanted to scream. This was all too much. It was just too much.

"Will you do that for us?" Snow asked. "Watch over your brother?"

Emma nodded. She reached out for her mother, crying into her shoulder. Behind her, Charming came around the counter and wrapped his arms around both women. For a moment, Emma just let herself be held by her parents. She tried not to think about how this might be one of the last times she would be.

 _I have to fix this,_ she thought. _I have to save my family._

* * *

Sherlock wasn't surprised to find John standing outside his door later that night. He'd known from the moment he didn't speak up about being on Hades' list that John would seek him out. The real question had been when, and so Sherlock stayed in his flat waiting while Regina got Mycroft settled into Granny's. Part of him wished he could've gone along, if only to keep his brother from irritating Regina. But he could tell when he wasn't needed, and his presence surely would've prompted countless curious looks from Mycroft.

"Evening, John," Sherlock said, moving aside. John strode in, and Sherlock shut the door. A nervous ball developed in his stomach. He'd already been dreading this conversation, but having John in the room made it scarier. More real.

John crossed his arms. "Are you on the list or not?"

Sherlock would've smiled at his friend's bluntness if the situation wasn't so painful. He shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. John looked sad.

"I'd expected as much. I was still hoping, though. That maybe you'd escaped it…" He cleared his throat, pursing his lips in an attempt to rid his face of emotion. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Why not tell Mycroft? Don't you think he should know?"

"Of course he should," Sherlock said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why stay silent?"

Sherlock sighed. "Regina doesn't know."

For a moment, John still seemed confused. Then his expression cleared, and he looked at Sherlock with such sympathy that Sherlock wished he'd lied.

"Is this just because you didn't have time to tell her, or…?"

Sherlock groaned. He flung himself down on the couch, wishing he could disappear into the cushions. "Her son is on the list. I was with them when they found out. Afterwards, Regina told me she was glad I wasn't on it." His tone was bitter. "She said she-" He stopped himself, uncomfortable. John stared at him.

"Well? She said she what?"

Sherlock focused on the floor as he answered. "She said she couldn't bear to lose me too."

He heard John exhale before dropping down next to him. "Oh, Sherlock…"

"We need to stop him, John. She's already lost her husband, she shouldn't have to lose her son too." He could still picture the look on Regina's face as she stood in his kitchen, baring her soul. _"I can't stand the thought of losing you too."_ It tore him up inside. He'd made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let her get hurt again. What a wonderful job he was doing.

"You really care about her, don't you?" John's voice was soft, understanding. Sherlock couldn't look at him.

"She's become a good friend," he said.

"You don't do friends."

"Then what are you?"

"I always thought I was the exception." Sherlock turned his head to see John smirking. The corner of his lips quirked up briefly before he looked away again.

"She's been through so much, John," he said. "I don't know how much more she'd be able to take. If I can make things a bit easier for her by withholding some information, then I'm going to do it."

"That's admirable," John said. "You should still tell her."

Sherlock looked at him. "Why? We're going to stop Hades, and then we'll all be fine. She never has to know."

John shook his head. "But what if we don't stop him?" Sherlock could see the splinter of fear in John's eyes. He was already planning for his death, Sherlock realized. "Then you leave her even more heartbroken because she was expecting you to stick around."

Sherlock squirmed in his seat. "She'll get over me. We've only known each other for a few months. With time, she'll move on."

"No, Sherlock," John said. "That's not how it works. And I've seen the way you two act around each other. The way she acts around you. It won't be that simple for her to move on."

Sherlock frowned. "What do you mean, 'the way she acts around me'?"

John stood up, clapping a hand on Sherlock's shoulder as he did. "I'm really not the one to say. Just think about it, Sherlock. She deserves to know. Now, I need to get back to Mary and Jemma."

He was halfway to the door when Sherlock stood up. "John?"

John turned. "What?"

For the first time since talking with Hades, Sherlock felt the full gravity of the situation. John had been his first true friend, and he still was that. He cared about John more than he did anyone else, and because of him, John was going to be dragged to the Underworld. If he hadn't insisted they both move to Storybrooke, John would've been safe.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock said. "I'm sorry this is happening to you."

John swallowed and looked away. "I've mostly made my peace with it. I think Mary is having a harder time." He looked back at Sherlock. "I'm sorry this is happening to you too."

Sherlock shrugged, trying to hide how affected he really was. "I'm not really surprised. We both knew that if anyone could piss off a god, it's me."

The silly little quip was worth it, if only to hear the laugh that escaped John's lips. It made Sherlock feel a bit better, though his insides still felt like they were at war with each other.

"We'll talk tomorrow, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded. "Until tomorrow."

Once the door shut behind John, Sherlock sank back onto the couch. John's words about Regina still played in his head, like a record refusing to be turned off. _Should I tell her?_ he wondered. He tried to imagine what her reaction would be. He couldn't get a picture of her shouting at him out of his head.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Meg sauntered to the end of the park, taking her time. It seemed that an eternity with Hades would naturally be drawn out, why not let herself relax a bit? She sat on the wood bench next to her boss. "You're not going to be happy."

Hades looked at her. "What are you talking about, Meg?" He moved his head to the side audaciously.

She sighed. "Zeus sent someone here. He's in the library with some of the townspeople. He's supposed to defeat you." She didn't care much about what was coming out of her mouth. The boy had no shot anyway, not even a plan. She had snuck into the library and listened to a conversation a few hours earlier. It was her job, after all, to keep tabs on everyone.

Hades frowned. "Well that just won't do, Meg, that just won't do."

Meg shrugged, closing her eyes. She wished she could feel the breeze on her skin, the coolness of the early evening air. She hadn't felt anything in years.

Hades interrupted her thoughts. "Alright, I have a plan." She looked over to see him smiling in his usual menacing way. He really liked to go full on with the dark Underworld aesthetic.

Meg sighed. "What are we doing this time?"

"I need to know what I'm dealing with. I'll send him a few monsters, you know, the Underworldly type, that might be fun."

Meg nodded, bored. "Okay."

"And if _that_ doesn't work," he stopped, long enough for her to look over. He was looking her in the eye. "I know _just_ what to do."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry about the wait, once again. We'll try to get the next one up faster, but we're both traveling for Spring Break (which starts Saturday), so we're not sure when we'll have time to write. But we're going to try! Thank you so much for reading, and please let us know if you liked this chapter!**


	16. I Should Tell You

_See, here's the thing, brother dear, I too am on the list of people Hades is taking to the Underworld. So sorry I didn't tell you before…_

Sherlock groaned. How does one tell their brother they're going to be dragged to hell? Mycroft already had a hard enough time coming to terms with the concept of magical characters being real. It was hard to predict how he'd react to this.

In addition to telling Mycroft, there was the added obstacle of telling Regina. The mere thought made his stomach turn. He knew he should, but he also knew it would hurt her, and Sherlock would rather let Hades take him than do that.

 _But,_ a voice that sounded irritatingly like John said in his mind, _by not telling her, aren't you setting her up for more pain?_

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled aloud. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the John of his subconscious. It was hard enough dealing with the real one, whose words regarding Regina had plagued Sherlock all night. _"And I've seen the way you two act around each other. The way she acts around you."_

What did that even _mean_?

Sherlock shoved it aside. He could mull it over later. Right now, he had to talk to Mycroft.

He knocked on the door to Mycroft's room, wishing he could just walk right in like his brother typically would at Sherlock's flat in London. He imagined himself poofing into the room like Regina, and not for the first time, he wondered what it would be like to have magic.

Mycroft opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sherlock standing there. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Sherlock normally would've come up with a snappy response, but he was too tired to do so. "I have something I need to tell you."

Mycroft looked him over, his piercing eyes sweeping across Sherlock from head to toe, and he knew. Sherlock knew he knew everything he'd come to say. It was in the way his shoulders drooped ever so slightly, and his face became ashen. The way the tight line of his mouth loosened. Sherlock Holmes was a dead man, and Mycroft knew it.

Wordlessly, he stepped aside, and Sherlock walked in. The room was similar to the one he'd shared with John when they first arrived. It felt like a lifetime ago, not two months. The thought made his head spin.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Mycroft asked. To an outsider, he would sound indifferent. Only Sherlock could tell how upset he truly was, and it frightened him more than he'd care to admit.

"Regina doesn't know," Sherlock replied, a bit surprised he was willing to part with the truth so easily. Maybe all the secret-keeping he'd done over the past two months made it impossible for him to do any more.

"Ah, yes," Mycroft said, watching Sherlock closely. "Regina. Quite an interesting woman."

"Indeed."

For a long moment, the two brothers simply stared at each other. Sherlock didn't want to break first, but the silence grated his nerves.

"Oh, out with it already."

Mycroft smirked, though it lacked its usual bite. "I'm merely curious as to why you want to spare her feelings. It's never been important to you. And besides, isn't she the Evil Queen?"

"Former Evil Queen," Sherlock said without hesitation. "She's my friend, Mycroft, and she's been through a lot. I don't want to make things worse for her."

The look of surprise on Mycroft's face was fleeting. He pulled out his cell phone and idly tapped out a message, most likely to his assistant. Sherlock waited, knowing his brother was just trying to put him off.

"I never thought we'd reach the day where you cared about someone other than John," Mycroft remarked, not looking up from his phone. Sherlock bristled a bit, but didn't say anything. Mycroft's tone was prying, wanting to know more about Sherlock's feelings toward Regina.

 _Feelings?_ he thought. _What feelings?_

"Can we focus on the fact that I'm being taken to hell in a few days?" he asked shortly. Mycroft put his phone away and looked up at Sherlock. All inquisitiveness disappeared from his expression, and he turned serious once more.

"What progress has been made since yesterday? Surely people have been working overnight to think of something."

"Apparently Hercules believes he can stop Hades, but Belle isn't as sure."

Mycroft looked faintly sick. "Hercules. Yes, well, it's something."

"I'm going to meet with Regina after this. We'll get to work, make a real plan." Sherlock tried to say this matter-of-factly, but it came out more like he was convincing himself. They'd think of something. They had to.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said. Sherlock nearly recoiled at the uncharacteristic softness of his voice. "Do you believe you'll find a way to stop Hades?"

Sherlock hesitated for only a moment before saying yes, but it was enough for Mycroft. He swallowed and looked at the floor. Sherlock had never seen his brother appear so affected by anything.

"We're going to try," Sherlock said. "If we find something, or get a lead, I'll call you." He wasn't completely sure where the brotherly concern came from (as normally he would've kept Mycroft out of the loop), but it felt right. Mycroft nodded.

"Give Mayor Mills my regards," he said before disappearing into the bathroom. Sherlock noticed he didn't call her "Her Majesty," though he certainly could've. He had the inexplicable urge to thank Mycroft, but instead swallowed it and left the room.

He needed to get to work.

* * *

Rumple stared at the couch from his vantage point in the kitchen. He lifted his cup of tea to his lips, though he barely took a sip. He couldn't decide whether to stay in the kitchen or go into the living room. Not for the first time since coming downstairs, he wondered where his wife was.

Belle had explained the whole situation to him the night before, and he was no closer to being okay with it now than he was then. The famous demigod Hercules was now curled up on his couch, fast asleep. Rumple hadn't been expecting Belle to show up at home with a young man in tow, but somehow that's what happened.

"Good morning," Belle whispered, coming up behind him. She kissed his cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. This was often Rumple's favorite part of the morning, the quiet time between him and his wife where the little displays of affection were frequent and sweet. He tried not to think about how those moments were numbered, or that there was someone sleeping on their couch. No, it was just them.

"Should we wake him up?" He nodded towards Hercules. He knew the boy had a long night talking strategy with Regina and Belle, but he was anxious to get started on what was currently their only plan for defeating Hades. He wanted more mornings with Belle.

Belle rubbed his arm. "Maybe give him a few more minutes. He needs his full strength if he's going to fight Hades."

"About that," Rumple said slowly. Belle raised her eyebrows. "Do you think he's capable of doing so?"

Belle bit her lip. She glanced once more into the living room before pulling Rumple further into the kitchen.

"He certainly believes he is," she reported. "But I can't help but get the feeling he's a bit too confident in his abilities."

Rumple rubbed his eyes. He'd suspected as much, but hearing Belle confirm it was like the nail in the coffin. "We're doomed. I'm doomed."

"Hey!" Rumple opened his eyes to see Belle glaring at him. "You can't think like that. We don't know anything for sure. Hercules could prove to be the hero the stories make him out to be. We haven't lost yet."

Without taking his eyes off her, Rumple moved around the counter so he was standing right in front of her. Belle's face was flushed, and her eyes were alight with the fierceness that had captivated him the moment they met.

"I love you," he said. It was all he could manage. She seemed to understand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into his embrace. Her warm breath on his neck reminded him that he was still alive. It was like she said: they hadn't lost yet.

* * *

Emma had been in the process of trying to coax Killian out of the house when she heard a knock on the front door. It pained her to leave her fiancé so despondent, so she hurried to the door in the hopes of shooing away whoever was there quickly. That plan was thrown out when she saw it was Henry. In the chaos of the past few days, she hadn't been able to see her son, and it killed her. It took all her strength not to break down in front of him.

"Hey, kid," she said, trying for a weak smile. Henry didn't return it, which was a little unnerving, since he always exuded optimism.

"Hey," he replied. "I was wondering why you haven't been by yet."

Emma scrambled to think of something she'd missed. Did they have plans? Were they planning on celebrating something? She came up empty, and felt terrible about it.

"I'm sorry, Henry." She stepped out of the way so he could come inside. "I guess I've been distracted by everything with Hades. I mean, between Killian and my parents…" She trailed off at the look on her son's face. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know, do you?" His voice was quiet, and he somehow looked far smaller than he should. Emma felt an uneasy chill spread over her body.

"No," she whispered. "No no no…"

A tear slipped down Henry's face. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Emma rushed over and enveloped Henry in her arms. She couldn't tuck his head under her chin, but she cupped the back of it with her hand and guided it to her shoulder. She shook with the vibrations of his sobs, and it took all her control not to fall apart.

Her fiancé. Her parents. Her son.

 _I should just ask Hades to take me too,_ she thought. _At least we'd be together._

Henry was still saying sorry. She pulled back just a bit and tilted his head up.

"Don't apologize," she said, her voice shaky. "This isn't your fault."

"But you don't deserve this," he said. "You could lose everyone, and that's not fair." His words were occasionally punctuated by hiccups.

"I'm not losing anyone," she said. "I refuse to. We'll stop him, and we'll all be fine. You hear me? We're going to be fine."

Emma wasn't aware Killian had joined them until his arms encircled her and Henry. She bit back a sob as she leaned back against him.

"You heard your mother," Killian said roughly. "We're going to be fine." It was the first time since Hades' visit that Killian had said something like that aloud. Emma wasn't sure if he actually believed it, but it was still comforting to hear.

 _We're going to be fine,_ she repeated in her head. _We're going to be_ fine.

* * *

"You're late," Regina said, not looking up from her cold cup of coffee. Sherlock dropped into the chair across from her, a wince crossing his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I stopped by my brother's room."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Trying to get him to leave?"

For a moment, he looked uncomfortable. It was odd, seeing him like that, but a second later he looked perfectly composed as usual. "'Trying' being the operative word. He refuses to budge."

Regina smirked and took a sip of her coffee. She winced at the taste and pushed the cup away from her. Sherlock downed the rest of it in one gulp.

"He's just worried about you," she said. "It's sweet."

Sherlock looked aghast. "What does he have to be worried about? I'm perfectly fine, and I can take care of myself. If anything, he should be concerned with his increasing waistline."

Regina laughed at that, and the corner of his mouth quirked up. His acerbic comments never failed to amuse her. It was something they had in common, and with everything that was going on, she was grateful she had that to hold onto.

"He seems interesting, your brother," she said. With a wave of her hand, two steaming mugs of coffee appeared on the table, replacing the empty one. Granny shot her a look from behind the counter, which she ignored. Sherlock nodded his thanks as he took a sip.

"Can we not talk about Mycroft right now? We have other things to worry about."

Regina sat back in her chair, trying not to seem too disappointed. He was right, of course, but she'd been unable to curb her interest in Sherlock's past. There was so little she knew, and Mycroft symbolized all of that. Plus, her talk with John from the day previous was still fresh in her mind. In his eyes, she was the new person in Sherlock's life. What did that mean? She had planned to ask Sherlock whether Mycroft liked her or not in the hopes that would help her figure it out. Sadly, it would have to wait.

"Hercules is at Belle's house," she said. "I talked to him last night."

"And?" Sherlock tapped his fingers on the tabletop. "What did he say?"

She hesitated for a moment, recalling her conversation with Boy Wonder. He was certainly eager, she had to give him props for that. It was actually a tad annoying, if she had to be honest. It was clear he hadn't thought much past getting to Storybrooke. All he said (over and over) was that he would use his strength to stop Hades. Regina had to work really hard not to wring his neck after a while.

"Apparently," she said, "his father Zeus told him that if he defeated Hades, he would be granted access to Mount Olympus."

Sherlock didn't respond for a moment, staring instead at the tabletop. Getting frustrated, Regina poked his arm. He jumped and looked up at her.

"Sorry," he said, "I was just thinking about Mount Olympus. Hard to believe that's real."

"You've been living amongst fairytale characters for months now."

He waved his hand. "Yes, but these are gods we're talking about. I'm sorry, go on. What else did the boy say?"

"That he's planning on defeating Hades with his strength."

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed. "He can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he is," Regina said, taking a sip of coffee. "He seems to think that's enough."

"It won't be," he said. "He'll fail."

She played with the handle of her mug. Sherlock had reached the same conclusion she had the night before, what she'd already admitted to herself. But somehow, hearing him say it aloud made it all the more real.

Sherlock seemed to know what Regina was thinking, for he took her mug out of her hands and intertwined their fingers. His were cool and surprisingly soft.

"I'm sorry," he said. She looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"It's alright. I wasn't expecting much from him anyway."

That was a boldfaced lie. The minute Hercules had stated his name at the town line, Regina had been filled with traitorous hope. She'd seen the Disney movie with Henry countless times, of course she knew that Hercules was a hero. In that moment, she'd started to believe they had a chance.

Of course, if anyone knew that the movies and stories were wrong, it was her. Just because Hercules stopped Hades in an animated movie didn't mean he could do it here. Not when he was so young and naive.

"Maybe," Sherlock said, drawing her from her thoughts. "He can still help us."

She realized a second too late that she'd been staring at their joined hands. Hastily looking up, she was relieved to see Sherlock hadn't noticed.

"How?" she asked once she'd pieced together what he said. "He seems useless."

"On his own, yes," he acquiesced with a nod, "but you said it yourself earlier. He's amongst fairytale characters. The greatest heroes known to man. If we help him…"

"He might stand a chance," Regina said slowly. That warm, disgusting feeling of hope began to grow again, and she gripped his hands just a bit tighter. Sherlock's eyes were bright, practically glowing with the possibilities.

"Shall we go talk to him?" he asked. Regina was already standing up, pulling him with her.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sherlock felt electricity between them. He tried focusing his mind elsewhere, on what he would say to Hercules, if he should tell anyone else about the destiny that Hades had given him, but it seemed helpless. He could only feel Regina's palm in his, their fingers laced, walking quickly down the roads of the town.

"What the hell?" He turned to Regina as she spoke. Her eyes were wide, staring ahead. He looked quickly, his eyes adjusting.

Before them, racing down the road, was a large, black, flying… thing. He couldn't identify what it might be, but he was sure Regina knew.

"A demon. Hades must have let one out." She scowled and lurched to the side of the road, pulling Sherlock under an awning. "He's testing that boy, I just know it."

Sherlock stared at her, dumbstruck. "So you've dealt with these before?"

It was difficult to hear her over the monstrous roar of the demon. "Yes, it won't be easy." She let go of his hand before he could say anything, and began rolling up her sleeves. He felt an absence as soon as she had released her grip.

"Regina, don't hurt yourself," He tried grabbing her arm to keep her from moving, but she was already out into the street, bracing herself. "Regina!"

Hercules came racing down the road just as the demon did. He held a long and golden sword, his chest puffed out, his run valiant. Sherlock felt like rolling his eyes. Before Regina could tell Hercules to step back, the demon knocked his tail into the boy, knocking him clear down the street. He watched as Hercules craned his neck at the beast, clearly terrified. He began crawling backwards, trying to get away, but it seemed he was trapped.

"Hey!" Regina shouted towards it. Sherlock began running to the middle of the street, prepared to stop Regina from egging the thing on. But before he knew it, her hand was outstretched, and he was being pushed backwards, unable to get her away.

He yelled again. "Regina!" But he knew it would do nothing.

The demon flew up in front of her, about to pounce, its red eyes glowing. She lifted her hands, but before she could stop it, the thing flew downward, pushing her to the ground. Sherlock heard half a scream. He yelled again, terrified. Immediately after, though, Regina was on her feet, pushing fire at the monster. It didn't take long before the demon retreated, flying quickly away.

Sherlock, released then, ran over. She clutched his shoulder and motioned for him to help her walk to the diner. It was clear how much pain the thing had caused. He walked her down the street and into the diner as she leaned against his side, cringing in pain with every step. Someone came over and helped lay her on the counter top.

"Regina, look at me," he said. Turning, he shouted to the dumbstruck people standing around. "Someone call John Watson, please, he's a doctor, someone please call him." Someone did as he was told, and Sherlock resumed hovering over Regina as they waited.

She didn't speak, but pulled up a part of her shirt, revealing a deep and bloody cut that ran across her rib cage. Sherlock forced himself not to cringe. Regina looked up at him. "It's fine, I'm fine." He could see the tears that she was repressing.

"Regina, it's not fine, you're in bad condition." He hadn't noticed until then, but Regina was squeezing his hand. Before he knew it, he was spewing his mind. "How did you let this happen, Regina? Your job is to stay safe! For Henry, for Roland, for-"

She looked up at him, but didn't fight back. "Regina, you didn't have to fight that thing alone, I don't know why you're being so stubborn." He placed his hand on her stomach, just below the cut.

"Me?" She spoke softly, quietly. But he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm the stubborn one?"

Sherlock swallowed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She groaned, closing her eyes with a wave of pain. "It's okay."

"No, it's not, I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand back, genuine.

He heard a noise at the door, and John was between the two of them instantly, yelling out directions to various people. After a moment he turned to Sherlock. "Go home, she'll be okay. You need to leave, okay?"

He didn't fight. It was too much seeing all the blood anyway. Usually it gave him a thrill, but now… He turned and hurried from the diner quickly, feeling the absence of a hand in his.

* * *

Will shuffled in the door, a Styrofoam container in hand. "Ana?"

He heard a quiet "yes" from the living room and padded over to his wife. She was sitting, knees to her chest, staring at a spot on the dirty wall.

He sat down beside her and placed the container on the coffee table. "What's going on?"

"I'm being dragged to hell, that's what's going on." Her thick accent filled the room.

Will sighed. "Not if anyone in this town's got to do with it."

Ana looked up. "Can I say something?" Her voice became less serious. He nodded. "I don't think the people here like me, Will."

Will tilted his head. "What are you talking about? That's ridiculous, Ana, they just haven't gotten to know you yet. Look at Belle, she's already thinking of you as a friend."

"I'm serious. The only people who ever visit the library are Belle and Henry. And even Henry hasn't warmed up that much."

Will laughed. "You're not very easy to warm up to, love."

Ana rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. "I just think that if it was only me who were being dragged down there, I don't think they would be trying so hard."

Will swallowed. He couldn't disagree with her. He was the only person who cared deeply about his wife, and although he was sure people would have helped, he wasn't sure it would have been made such an important issue. "That doesn't mean they don't like you."

"I suppose." She continued to stare at the wall.

Will stared at her, thinking of the past. "Remember when we decided to go to Wonderland?"

She smiled. "Yeah, what innocent times."

"We just wanted to get out. Start over. Run away."

Ana nodded, remembering.

"But we've changed, Ana. We aren't the scared, young kids we used to be. We have each other, but we have a community. We have friends, and you'll make more too."

Ana leaned over and kissed him. It had been a while since they'd had a real one. "You're right. If we make it through this, we can be happy here."

"Exactly."

* * *

Hercules couldn't stop shaking.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. His dad told him that if he defeated Hades, he'd be given the thing he desired most: A home on Mount Olympus. Of course, Zeus had made it sound so easy. Just stop the god of the Underworld. No problem.

Hercules pressed himself closer to the tree he was sitting under. After the fiasco with the demon, he'd ran away as fast as he could. He ended up in a nice park and collapsed at the base of a tree. He hadn't moved in a while.

The minute he'd seen the demon flying over the town, he'd jumped into action. He knew the people of Storybrooke doubted his ability to stop Hades, so he saw this as his chance to prove them wrong. That had blown up in his face. Epically. He had been knocked down by the demon before he even got a single swing in. The queen had rushed in and sent the demon away with her magic. Hercules just laid on the ground.

How could he have possibly thought he could defeat Hades? He couldn't even hold his own against one of Hades' monsters. Against the god himself, Hercules didn't stand a chance.

"Stupid," he mumbled to himself. "You're so _stupid_."

"You better not be talking to me," someone said nearby. Hercules jerked his head around in surprise. Standing a few feet away was a beautiful girl with dark, wavy hair. She wore a dress not unlike the clothes he was used to back home, and her eyes shone with something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Amusement? Pity? Or… guilt?

"N-no," he said hastily once he realized he'd been silent for too long. "I was talking about myself."

The girl walked closer, one of her eyebrows lifting in a scrutinizing manner. "That doesn't seem very fair. I'm sure you're only moderately stupid."

That should've insulted him, but for some odd reason it had Hercules chuckling. "You wouldn't think that if you'd seen what I just did. Or, tried to do, I guess."

The girl sat down next to him, and he tried not to seem too jumpy at having her so close. She smirked a bit, as if she understood.

"You tried to fight a demon and failed," she said. "I saw."

Hercules groaned and put his face in his hands. "Awesome."

Instead of laughing, like he expected her to, he felt fingers wrap around his hands and pry them from his face. There was no smile or teasing smirk, only wide eyes and tight lips.

"You seemed to take a nasty fall," she said. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Hercules blinked. He'd messed up completely, and the only thing this girl was concerned about was whether or not he was okay? Not the fact that he didn't protect them all from a demon?

She was still staring at him, clearly expecting an answer. Coughing, he nodded. "I'm fine. Bruised ego, I guess, but physically fine." He bit his lip. "I'm Hercules, by the way."

The girl smiled. "I'm Meg."

Hercules wondered if he should shake her hand or something, then realized her fingers still had a loose grip on his hands. He moved them without a second thought and wished he didn't.

"What were you thinking?" Meg asked, not seeming bothered by his crisis about the hands. "Taking on a demon like that." He shrugged.

"It's kinda my destiny. I have to defeat Hades, or I won't be reunited with my family."

Meg's expression clouded at the mention of Hercules' uncle. He supposed everyone was a bit sore on that particular topic, but it made Meg stiffen and look over her shoulder. It made him regret bringing it up.

"Don't you think that's a lost cause?" she asked, twining her fingers together in her lap. "I mean, it's a god we're talking about. No offense, but I don't think you can defeat a god."

Her words felt like a dull slap in the face, like one that was lacking real force, but still stung. She was only verbalizing what he was starting to think himself.

"I have to," he said. "It's my-"

"Please don't say destiny again." Meg looked sick. "It sounds like your actual destiny is to die."

Hercules stood up. This really wasn't helping. "You don't get it, Meg. You just - I _have_ to. I have no choice. And why do you care if I die or not? You just met me."

There was that undefinable thing again, lighting her eyes up. She looked away before he could work it out.

"Fine. Go ahead and fight Hades. Just don't be surprised when it ends with you in a casket."

Hercules gritted his teeth together and stormed away. Somehow, he was now filled with a fierce determination. He could defeat Hades. Zeus wouldn't've given him this task if he couldn't, right? He'd stop Hades, and win his spot on Mount Olympus, and he'd prove Meg wrong.

He'd prove everyone wrong.

* * *

John circled back into his apartment, wiping Regina's blood on his pant leg. "Mary?"

A voice came from the bedroom. "Feeding Jemma!"

"Ah." John set his medical bag on the counter and sighed. It had felt somewhat nice to be back in action. He had felt so hopeless the past few days, it didn't hurt to help someone. Although Regina had used her magic once John had stopped the bleeding, he had felt useful again.

John shuffled into the bedroom and gave a small smile to his wife. "How are my two favorite girls?" Mary rolled her eyes and held Jemma out for John to take. He cradled his daughter, a pang of guilt hitting him quickly. "We haven't even talked about what's going to happen to her."

Mary didn't say anything for a few moments. He figured that it would take more than she could give to ease his worry. "I was thinking about that today. If nobody can figure this whole thing out, she needs a place to go."

"Well we can't leave Storybrooke, so anybody in the family is out." John could feel a headache rising. He couldn't bear to think about giving away his child.

Mary stared at Jemma, rocking in John's arms. John watched as she closed her eyes and held in a breath. He knew she was trying not to cry. She had always been the strong one.

"Maybe Mycroft?" he suggested. "He could get her out of this bloody town, at least."

Mary laughed sadly. "I am _not_ giving my firstborn to Mycroft Holmes."

John smiled. "That would be quite ridiculous, wouldn't it?"

They stayed silent a few more moments. Storybrooke was quieter than any place John had ever lived. He could hear no cars going down the streets, no people yelling into phones, nobody hailing cabs, or shouting over the sounds of the streets. It had seemed like such a wonderful place to settle down. And now it was more of a hell than he had ever been in.

"Molly."

John looked up at his wife. "What?"

"Molly should take her. She's smart, and I trust her."

He swallowed. Mary was right, it just seemed horrible that they would have to give her to anyone. "Yeah, we can ask her."

"I just hope she won't have to take us up on her word."

John nodded and stared down at Jemma. He was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Sherlock had been pacing his apartment when the knock on the door sounded. Crossing the room, he flung open the door, and relief crashed through his body like a tidal wave when he saw Regina standing on the other side. He barely had time to see how she was doing before she stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into his shoulder.

Holding Regina wasn't a new occurrence for him, but it still made his stomach do an odd flip. It was disgusting, really, how excited and nervous her touch made him. He had never cared about that sort of thing before. However, after that day's demon incident - after the paralyzing fear that had gripped him - having her there, solid and warm, was exactly what he needed. Before he could second guess himself, he tightened his hold on her waist and buried his head into her hair.

"For what?" he asked after a long moment, realizing he'd never responded to her.

Regina moved back so she could look him in the eye. Without her weight settled against him, Sherlock felt like he was adrift.

"For acting recklessly." She dropped her arms and walked into his apartment. It took Sherlock a moment to pull himself together and shut the door. If Regina noticed his apartment was even more of a mess than usual - a side effect of his worry - she didn't say.

"Oh," he said, then internally smacked himself. He sounded like an idiot.

"I know I shouldn't've put myself in danger like that," she continued. "You were right. I have people who need me." She looked over at him then, and he quickly averted his gaze. "So I'm sorry."

Normally Sherlock relished in another person's admission that they were wrong and he had been right all along, but this victory felt hollow. Actually, it didn't feel like a victory at all.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said truthfully. He paused. "And you are, right? Okay?"

Regina smiled, and Sherlock felt himself relax a bit more. "I'm fine. John patched up what my magic couldn't. He was very helpful."

Sherlock nodded. She'd changed, he realized. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as earlier. It would make sense that she would opt not to stay in her bloodstained clothes, but her coat was different too. If he hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been able to tell she had been seriously injured just an hour ago.

But he had been there, and he doubted he'd ever be able to get the image of her on Granny's counter - bloody and pale and shaking - out of his head, and he really needed to focus on how she looked now. Healthy and unhurt.

"Have there been any other demon sightings?" he asked, shoving those scary thoughts from his head. "I don't think you killed the one from earlier."

"Neither do I," she replied with a frown. "But there hasn't been anything else. I think the demon wasn't meant to cause any real damage. Hades just wanted to distract us."

"And test Hercules," Sherlock added.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "Hades is undoubtedly aware of Hercules' presence in town and his reason for being here. He wanted to see if Hercules actually has the power to defeat him."

Regina rubbed her temple. "And after Hero Boy's marvelous display today, Hades probably thinks he's safe." She sighed and sat down on the couch. Her eyes took on a lost look that told Sherlock she was thinking. After a moment, she spoke again.

"Are we deluding ourselves? We keep saying we'll stop Hades, but will we really?"

A splinter wedged its way into Sherlock's heart. He sat next to her and turned to face her, though she didn't look at him. His fingers twitched in his lap, desperate to reach out and make contact with hers.

"What happened to the optimism you had earlier?" he asked. "You had hope, a real belief that we would win."

"That was before Hercules ran like a coward and I nearly got killed by a demon," she snapped.

He thought he managed to hide his wince from her, but it was clear he failed, because her shoulders dropped. She leaned forward and held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"You keep apologizing," he said, "but you really don't have to."

She stayed in that position for several minutes before straightening and settling back against the cushions. Sherlock studied her, noting the still-distant look in her eyes and the downward curve of her lips.

"I should be spending time with Henry," she said. "I could lose him in a couple of days. What kind of mother am I if I don't spend these last moments with him?"

"An excellent one, because you're looking for a way to save him," Sherlock said firmly. Regina looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"You know," she said. "When he first found out I was the Evil Queen, he hated me."

This was not surprising, considering how the book Henry read so much portrayed Regina. But it still hurt Sherlock on her behalf.

"I'm sure he didn't really."

She smiled, a sardonic kind of grin. "He told me over and over how I wasn't his mother, how I didn't really love him. He believed that because I was the Evil Queen, I was incapable of love." A tear skidded down her cheek, making her skin shine. "I almost wish that were true. Maybe then I wouldn't be in constant pain."

Sherlock didn't know what to say. Her words were so raw, filled with a deep history he'd only scratched the surface of. Her pain was… familiar, he realized.

"I used to tell people I was a high-functioning sociopath," he stated. Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "I used to think it was true. All throughout my childhood and well into my adult life, I was the freak. The misfit, the abnormality. People called me a psychopath, and there was little I could do to change it, so I took charge and gave myself my own title."

Regina was watching him closely, and he had to look away. The air between them felt thick, this conversation the most intimate one they'd ever had.

"I used to despise human emotion," he continued. "I thought it was a chemical defect, a distraction. I liked to think I couldn't feel anything. And then I met John, and I realized it was precisely the opposite."

"He made you feel," she said softly. Sherlock nodded.

"There are times when I wish he didn't. The moment when I jumped off the roof certainly comes to mind." He forced himself to look up at her, and his throat caught at the open, understanding look in her eyes. "But then I think of how happy his friendship has made me. How much brighter my life has been since he came into it, and I just know I wouldn't want to change a thing."

A silence stretched between them as they simply stared at each other. Her eyes were shining, but they weren't sad. And that was enough for him.

"Thank you," she said. "For telling me that." She smiled, and this time it was true. "It means a lot that you trust me."

The pleasant, warm feeling that had settled over Sherlock dissipated in an instant. John's words from the day before sounded in his mind, loud and insistent. _"She deserves to know."_

The words were on the tip of his tongue _. "Regina, I'm on Hades' list."_ He would say them and take the consequences, even if she hated him.

 _Hated_ him? The thought made his stomach twist. There was a time when she had hated him, and he didn't want to go back to it. The mere thought of her eyes filling with fury and disgust made him sick. The two of them had come such a long way, and quite honestly, she'd awakened… something inside him. He hadn't stopped long enough to ponder it, but now it nipped at his brain, insisting to be examined.

Regina was staring at him still, her expression turning inquisitive. And that was another thing. No one had ever looked at him like Regina had just a few minutes ago, with such understanding and warmth. It sent shivers down his spine and electrified his skin.

"You're welcome," he choked out. His failed confession sank back into his mouth, tasting bitter.

She was still looking at him curiously, but she softened nonetheless. She clapped her hands together and stood up.

"Alright. Let's stop this son of a bitch."

* * *

Molly pursed her lips and dripped some acid onto the hat in front of her. She'd been focused on her project most of the day, trying to come up with scientific reasoning behind the magic that Jefferson had given her. _Jefferson_. She had tried, to no avail, to block him from her mind. It felt nice being back in the lab, not wrapped up in whatever it was that she and Jefferson may have had.

"You've had a scowl on all day," Lestrade said from behind her. He had walked in earlier, two cups of coffee in hand. She hadn't told him about the night before, about anything really. "See? I can do the whole deduction thing, too. I think you're upset about something." He raised his cup to her, self-righteously.

Molly rolled her eyes. "An absolute genius."

"Oh, don't give me that." Lestrade walked up to the table and stared down at the hat. "Have you found anything new?"

Molly tilted her head down. "It doesn't react well to certain chemicals. And that's not just the fabric, it seems that the magic isn't just coated on top. But it isn't as if something has seeped in, either. When I studied the clothing that had come in contact with spells and things, it seemed to have been different than this."

Lestrade raised his eyebrows, clearly not understanding.

Molly stepped back to face him. "Okay, so you know how when you go camping, your clothes smell like campfire even days after you get home?"

He nodded.

"I tested Regina's clothes today, and that's like what had happened. It's like the magic had left residue, the kind that would come from smoke. But this," she turned to the hat, "is different. It's as if the fabric was laced with magic, like it's a part of the hats makeup. An ingredient, not a side effect."

"So what does that mean?" Lestrade took a sip of his coffee.

Molly sighed. "No clue."

A knock came on the door and within a second, John and Mary were inside the lab, both looking grim. Molly ran up to greet baby Jemma in Mary's arms.

"She gets bigger every day, doesn't she?"

Mary smiled. "She really does. It's hard to notice in that apartment, but she's grown."

Molly turned to face the pale John. "Is everything alright?"

John took a breath and nodded. "We actually came to talk to you about her."

Molly cocked her head, confused. "About Jemma? Is it something medical?"

Mary laughed. "No, no, she's perfect."

"We know that everyone's been trying to find a way to stop Hades and all," John began, crossing his arms. "But we wanted to make arrangements. Just in case…" he trailed off.

Molly nodded, understanding. "Is this what I think it is?"

Mary smiled sadly. " _If_ things turn out the way they're looking now, we wanted to make sure that Jemma had a good guardian to go to. I know it's asking an incredible amount, but we really can't imagine her in better arms than yours, Molly."

Molly swallowed. "Of course."

"I can make a list of everything we want her to know about us, about how to take after her, anything you need really," Mary said, clearly trying to keep herself from crying.

"And you would have access to all of our funds, of course, anything you would need to help." John's lips curled in, and his eyes became glassy.

"Right now, why don't you two focus on finding a way to stay here? If it comes down to it, I'd be more than happy to take her." She tried to say it as lovingly as possible. She couldn't stand the thought of her two good friends leaving, not after everything they'd been through together, but she knew that she would do anything for them and their daughter.

Mary nodded. "Thank you, Molly."

She hugged the both of them, trying not to cry herself.

Suddenly, a cough came from behind. She turned around to see Lestrade crossing his arms. "You two really thought Molly would be a better candidate than me?"

John laughed. "Well…"

"Yeah, yeah, I see how it is."

Molly was thankful for the laugh. If things turned out the way they were looking, she knew there wouldn't be time for good memories for a while.

* * *

"Meg, Meg, Meg," Hades lamented. "This is just _too_ easy. I thought this would be _entertaining_ for Zeus' sake."

"Sorry this is so boring for you," she replied in monotone.

Hades draped himself over the park bench. Everywhere he sat seemed to turn into a throne. "This kid is never going to beat me."

Meg laughed. "Sure."

Hades perked up. "What do you mean? Why the sass?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Look, this kid is determined, I'm not say he's going to win, but you're in for a fight."

"Oh please, that little stick of a boy has nothing on me."

Meg shrugged. "Even so, you know who his dad is, I'd bet Zeus would throw down some help if it came to it. I'm sure he'd do anything to reconnect with his son."

Hades narrowed his eyes. "Well then I'm just going to have to take the god _out_ of him, aren't I?"

Meg looked up. "What? You can't even do that, there's no way he would give that up. He's honorable, Hades." She lowered voice. "Unlike you."

The fire on his head turned the perfect hue of blue. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." She was getting tired of egging him on. "I'm just saying, he's a better person than you. He wouldn't give up his strength. This town is depending on him, even if he doesn't have much of a chance."

A smile curled on Hades' lips. "Don't look now, but seems like someone has a little crush."

Meg forced herself not to blush. "I don't like him like that."

"Remember the last time you fell in love, sweetheart? Some people will do whatever it takes to save someone they care about."

Meg looked up at him, about to retort, to get angry, but saw that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking ahead, thinking. His face became bright, like he had come up with an idea. "I know just what to do."

* * *

"Where's Snow?" Regina asked as she walked into the Charmings' apartment. She'd just left Sherlock's after realizing they still had no leads for how to stop Hades. The frustration was getting to her again, and she didn't want Sherlock to notice. Of course, he probably had, because he was Sherlock, but Regina could fool herself for now.

"With Emma," Charming replied, turning away from the sink. "She just found out about Henry, and… she's not taking it well."

Regina closed her eyes. She'd forgotten to tell Emma about Henry. How could she do that? While at first she had rejected Emma's role as Henry's mother, she'd come to terms with it and was perfectly happy with co-parenting with the other woman. But with all the confusion and uncertainty of the last few days, it had slipped her mind.

"I'm not surprised," she said. Charming flashed her a sympathetic look, which she shook off. "Why aren't you over there?"

"I'm going as soon as Neal wakes up from his nap. You're welcome to come, since Henry and Roland are there too." He paused, putting a few plates away. "I actually thought you were already there. But, I guess not."

She walked over and sat down at the counter. "I was with Sherlock."

Charming chuckled. "Right, Sherlock. I should have known."

Regina straightened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just, you've been spending a lot of time with him," he said with a shrug. "Kind of interesting, considering how you hated him when he first arrived."

"What? I didn't hate him."

She wondered how she managed to say that with a straight face. Charming merely raised an eyebrow. He was there when Sherlock and John first came into town. There was no doubt he remembered the less-than-friendly interaction.

And Regina remembered it as well, all too well. It was startling to see how far they'd come. That day, she wanted nothing more than for him to leave. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without him. Somehow, he'd transformed from an irritating thorn in her side to a surprisingly caring friend. He reminded her of herself, especially after the conversation they'd had earlier. The gentleness of his voice, the brightness in his eyes… it left her breathless. Just thinking about it now made her smile.

Charming cleared his throat. She jumped and realized he'd caught her smile. He was giving her a knowing look now, and she considered walking out.

"What?" she snapped, trying to recall her haughty queen voice. It'd been ages since she'd used it properly, and Charming knew it. She waited for his response, knowing it would be invasive and annoying. But instead, he surprised her.

"Nothing." He turned back to putting the dishes away, though not without glancing at her over his shoulder every now and then. He was letting her decide whether or not to talk, she realized. It was sweet, really. She could easily drop the subject and move on if she wanted, and he wouldn't object. For a few minutes, the kitchen was silent.

"I was thinking about Sherlock," she mumbled, surprising herself. As soon as the words were out though, she realized she actually _did_ want to talk. Maybe it would sort out her mess of emotions.

"I thought as much," Charming said, halting his task once more. He leaned against the opposite counter and crossed his arms. "You like him."

"Well of course I do," she said automatically. "He's my friend."

Charming nodded. "Right."

"He _is_."

"I wasn't doubting it."

Regina fell silent. Sherlock was her friend. Her friend who sometimes held her hand. Her friend who nearly fell apart when she almost died. Her friend who brought her back to the land of the living, who made her smile again, who made her warm and happy…

"How soon," she started, her voice a bit shaky, "is it acceptable to develop… feelings for someone after you've - after your-"

"After you've lost someone you love?" Charming finished gently. She nodded, staring at the countertop. "Do you think you have feelings for Sherlock?"

Hearing the words aloud gave them a weight Regina hadn't attributed to them yet. She'd barely let herself consider it, but it was getting harder and harder to deny.

"How soon?" she pressed.

She heard Charming sigh. "I don't know, Regina. I don't think there's a specific timeline you have to follow. What I _do_ know is that Robin would want you to be happy. And if Sherlock makes you happy…"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Even if I do have - feelings for him, he probably doesn't have any for me. So it's pointless."

"How do you know he doesn't?"

"Because he doesn't!" She took a deep breath. "It's fine. Whatever I'm feeling right now, it'll go away eventually. I'll get over it."

She looked up to see him giving her a doubtful look. That made sense. The words sounded fake to her too.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry about the long wait, guys! Hopefully the next one will be up much sooner. If you liked this chapter, please let us know! =)**


End file.
